Buffy's Godsisters Book Two
by aurora.starr.w20
Summary: The gang has returned with new surprises around the corner. Read and Find out what happens love, friendship and family become more.
1. Leaving Sunnydale and First Night

**_AN: Hello readers, thank you for reading Buffy's Godsisters Book One. Thank you. On my profile is the Pinterest board link to the story._**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, Kate, Kyra and I leave for Mystic Falls. Buffy leaves for her father's. This is our time for our vacation. I have convinced Aunt Jenna to allow Jeremy to move to Sunnydale. So he can have a new chance without drugs and a way of Elena and her friends that have hurt him. The mark I had found on my wrist after the Master drank from me was a soulmates mark. I supposed to have more than one. I had noticed that Angel has the same one on his right wrist. well, we have to go. It's time to board. TTYL._

 _\- Aurora Sommers Gilbert_

* * *

I closed my journal as Kate nudged me. I placed my journal and it's pen in my carryon before hugging Aunt Joyce and Buffy.

"See you at the end of the Summer," I told them before we headed to board.

We got onto the plane and sat down before take off.

* * *

Three hours later, we were in Mystic Falls. We grabbed our bags and headed to our rental car.

"So, to our new home for summer?" Kate questioned.

"No, let's go get groceries first," Kyra responded.

"I agree," I replied.

We headed to the nearest grocery store by the house.

* * *

When we got to the grocery store, we split up into three groups and took a part of the list. I went to get drinks, desserts, and meat. I grabbed pork chops, ground beef, roast, and sausages. I grabbed juice (ice tea, grape, peach, and lemonade), milk (white and chocolate), pop (ginger ale, 7up, Pepsi, mountain dew and root beer), coffee (french vanilla and regular) and tea (orange pekoe and two other kinds). I grabbed different kinds of ice cream, stuff to make crepes, stuff to make cupcakes and cakes, other stuff to make cookies. I met up with Kyra who had bread, taco stuff, chips, popcorn, rice and mac N cheese. Then we met up with Kate who had all the other stuff that we would need. We all headed to the cashier and paid, then headed home.

* * *

When we got home, Jeremy was already there and packed.

"Hey, Jeremy," I said as I hugged my brother.

"Can you help us with the groceries?" Kate asked him.

"Of course," Jeremy answered.

We each took as many bags as we could into the house. It took about four trips to finish before we grabbed our travel bags and headed to our rooms to unpack and have dinner.

"So, what's Sunnydale like?" Jeremy asked me as I finished unpacking.

"Chaos, sometimes. We've stopped certain events from happening." I told him.

"Thank you for asking Jenna and Aunt Joyce for me to join you all in Sunnydale," Jeremy said.

"You're welcome," I replied as Kate yelled from downstairs.

"Guys, time for dinner!" Kate yelled.

Jeremy and I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I could smell rice and sweet and sour sauce.

"So we're eating simple today," Kate told us as we sat down.

We ate dinner and talked about Sunnydale. Then we went to bed for the night...


	2. Middle of Summer and Founder's Day

_Dear Diary,_

 _It's the middle of summer and its Founder's day. So mandatory for everyone to dress up in 1800's clothing. Ya! Kate and Kyra got Jeremy all dressed as did the rest of us. So, we started Jeremy's training. He's doing so well. Soon he will be able to join us on patrol. Well, we have to go make an appearance at the ball now. It's about 6 pm already and I so don't want to go. TTYL_

 _\- Aurora._

* * *

I closed my journal as I got up and headed downstairs to Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy.

"Ready to go?" I questioned.

"Let's go," Jeremy said as we headed to the car.

We left the house and headed to the Lockwood Manor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were at the Lockwood manor. We walked into the manor and looked around.

"Kate, Kyra, Aurora, and Jeremy, welcome." Carol Kate's mom said.

"Hi, mom," Kate said as she hugged her.

We walked around and talked to everyone. I started to drink a lot and separated from the group. Then everything went blank.

* * *

It was morning again and everything hurt. Did I have blackout sex? I was still in my 1800's gown. I wasn't in my room. I looked over to see the most gorgeous man. He had same brown hair as my Angel, and he had the same mark that was on my wrist and Angel's wrist. I left the hotel room and headed home.

* * *

I walked into the house and into the kitchen and saw the others.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked.

"I must have been drunk because I had sex with a man who I don't know," I answered. "And he had the same mark as Angel and me."

"Well, he's one of your mates. Maybe you'll find more." Kyra said.

"Maybe," I muttered as I headed to my room to change and to get more sleep.


	3. Appointment and Last Day in Town

_Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I have doctor's appointment. I have been sick lately. I would like to find out why. Kate and Kyra coming with me. Jeremy is packing up for our plane to Sunnydale that is tonight. The rest of us are already packed. Kate says its time for us to leave. TTYL_

 _-_ Aurora

* * *

I closed my journal and placed the journal into my carryon. Then headed out to the car where Kate and Kyra were waiting for me.

"Let's go," I said as Kate started the car.

We were off for the doctor's appointment.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were at the doctor's office. We walked into the room and I checked in.

"Hi, Aurora Sommers-Gilbert. Here to see Dr. Josette Parker." I told the woman.

"Go right in." the woman said.

I nodded to the girls as they sat down in the chairs. Then, I walked into the first room and sat down.

"Aurora Sommers-Gilbert, I'm Dr. Josette Parker. What can I do for you?" Dr. Parker asked.

"I've been sick the last two months and it was always in the mornings. So I wanted to come today before I leave town for the school year." I told her.

"Well, let's see. I'll do an ultrasound. Go behind the curtain and placed on the gown." Dr. Parker told me.

I went behind the curtain and placed on the gown. I walked back around and laid down on the table.

"This will feel cold." Dr. Parker said as she placed gel on my stomach and used the machine and a picture came up. "Oh, wow!"

"What?" I asked.

"You're two months pregnant." She told me.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, I'll write up prenatal vitamins and make sure you take them." Dr. Parker told me as she wrote a prescription and gave it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I changed back into my clothes and headed out of the room.

* * *

I walked over to the girls and we headed out to the pharmacy.

"So?" Kate questioned.

"I'm two months pregnant," I told them.

"We'll do a protection and glamour spell for you," Kyra said as we walked into the pharmacy.

We walked up to the pharmacist desk and placed my prescription.

"Aurora Sommers-Gilbert living in Sunnydale California." The pharmacist said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Should take about ten minutes." The pharmacist told me.

"Okay," I said as we went walk to get some stuff I would need for home.

I walked towards the baby section. I grabbed soothers, a thing of baby diapers, baby aspirin, and formula.

* * *

Ten minutes later, it was time to pick my prescription. We walked towards the pharmacist and got my prenatal vitamins as well as paid for the stuff I grabbed. We then headed home to Jeremy to finish packing what I just bought and head for the airport. Kate and Kyra did the spell that would protect me. Only the people who know I am pregnant will see through the glamour.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

We were finally at the airport, we checked in and waited for our boarding.

"So your two months pregnant," Jeremy said as he tried to process this.

"Yeah," I replied.

"It's time to board," Kate said as she walked towards us.

We headed to the boarding and got on to the plane.

* * *

Three hours later, we were back in Sunnydale at the house. We got Jeremy into his room and we started exploring the house. Buffy wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

"Aurora, come see this," I heard Kate say.

Kyra, Jeremy and I walked into Kate's room.

"What did you find?" I asked her.

"A huge hidden room," Kate said as we looked into the hidden room.

The hidden room had a half magic library and half bedroom like.

"I'm going to find out if I have one," I said.

"Me too," Kyra and Jeremy replied.

We headed to Jeremy's room first and found a hidden room. Then we headed to Kyra's room and found a hidden room and finally headed to my room and we found a huge hidden room. I walked into the room and found half nursery and half magic room.

* * *

"Girls, Jeremy! it's time for bed!" Aunt Joyce yelled.

"Okay!" We all yelled.

We all got changed and headed to bed.


	4. When She Was Bad Part 1

**Third Person**

Willow and Xander were walking home from getting ice cream.

"Okay, um..." Willow started to say.

"It's your turn," Xander interrupted.

"I, alright, okay, uh... 'In the few hours we had together, we loved a lifetime's worth.'" Willow said.

"Terminator," Xander replied.

"Good! Great." Willow responded.

"Um, oh, okay, I got one," Xander said. "'It's a madhouse! A mad..." Xander imitated Charlton Heston.

"Planet of the Apes." Willow interrupted.

"Can I finish, please?" Xander asked.

"Oh! Sorry, go ahead," Willow responded

"'...house!;" Xander finished.

"Planet of the Apes," Willow answered. "Okay, good. Me. Uh..."

"Well?" Xander asked.

" I'm thinking. 'Use the Force, Luke.'" Willow said.

"Do I even have to dignify that with a guess?" Xander asked.

"I couldn't think of anything. It's a dumb game anyway." Willow told him.

"Well, what else do you wanna do? We already played rock, paper, scissors. My hands cramped up." Xander said.

"Well, yes, if you're always scissors, of course, your tendons are gonna strain..." Willow replied.

"Yknow, I just gotta say that this has been the most boring summer ever," Xander responded.

"Yeah, but on the plus side no monsters or stuff," Willow said.

"I'm just so restless! I'm actually looking forward to school starting up again." Xander replied.

"Yeah, and that wouldn't have anything to do with one of the girls we both know who is a vampire slayer?" Willow questioned.

"Please, I'm so over her. Did they say, uh, mention when they might be getting back? About which I don't care about." Xander responded.

"I haven't heard from them. I got a couple postcards when they went to L.A. and Mystic falls, but then, like, nothing." Willow said.

"Well, Buffy's probably off with her dad. Aurora, Kate, and Kyra are probably off their siblings. Having a good time." Xander replied.

"And you don't care?" Willow questioned.

"Well, okay, there might be some interest. I'm a man. I have certain desires, certain needs..." Xander responded.

"Uhhh! I don't want to know." Willow replied.

"I got a move for you!" Xander exclaimed as tapped his ice cream on Willow's nose.

"Xander!" Willow said in surprise.

"You're Amish! You can't fight back... Because you're Amish! I mock you with my ice cream cone, Amish guy!" Xander told her.

"Witness!" Willow responded with a pout. "My nose is cold."

"Let me get that for you," Xander said as he leaned in to lick the ice cream off her nose.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed as she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Your nose looks so tasty." Xander told her as he reached up with his napkin and gently wiped the ice cream.

One moment later, a vampire appeared as Willow jumped off the wall and Xander pulled her away.

"Willow, go!" Xander told her.

Xander placed himself between the vampire and Willow. Willow wouldn't leave as Xander punched the vampire. The vampire wasn't fazed as he grabbed Xander and tried to bite. He was pulled away from the vampire by two girls. The first girl punched the vampire in the face as the second girl kneed the vampire in the crotch and flipped him over. The girls turned and Xander and Willow saw...

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We turned and faced the rest of the gang. I saw Kate, Kyra and Jeremy run towards us. I saw the vampire get up and we turned our attention back to vampire and kicked him in the chest and he flew into the tree and turned to dust.

"Hi, guys!" Buffy and I said.

"Miss us?" Kate and Kyra replied.

"Buffy! Aurora! Kate! Kyra! And boy I don't know." Willow responded.

"Hey!" Xander said as he hugged us.

"Hey, Hey Will!" Kate replied.

"Oh, this is Jeremy my younger brother. He'll be joining us in our classes." I introduced them.

"Hi," Jeremy said.

"Man, your timing really doesn't suck," Xander said as he hugged me again.

"When did you get back?" Willow asked us.

"Just now, Dad drove me down," Buffy said.

"We've been back since last night. I had doctor's appointment." I told them.

"And we figured you two losers would be getting into trouble," Kyra replied.

"I think we had the upper hand. I-in a subtle way." Willow told them.

"Does either of you even have a cross? Very sloppy." Jeremy said.

"Well, it's been a slow summer. I mean, that's the first vampire we've seen since you both killed the Master." Xander replied.

"It's like they knew we were coming back," I said.

We started to walking.

"So, what about you all? How was your summer? Did you slay anything?" Xander asked.

"No, just hung out, partied some, shopping was also a major theme," Buffy said.

"We partied, trained and I had a doctor's appointment," I replied.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"The beginning of July, there was a founder's party and I got drunk and had sex. At the end of the vacation, I was sick so much. I made an appointment and was seen." I told her.

"So?" Willow questioned.

"I'm two months pregnant," I told them.

They were shocked to speak as the glamour loud them to see through it. Aunt Joyce knew as well, that conversation was bad.

"Let's get back on topic, though. The vampire." Kate said as she knew I was uncomfortable.

"Well, you haven't lost your touch. That vampire..." Xander said.

"We did kind of whale on him, didn't we?" Buffy said.

"I like your hair," Xander said as he noticed.

"So, how did you guys fare? Did you have any fun without us?" I questioned as Buffy giggled.

"No," Xander replied.

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed.

"Our summer was kinda yawn-worthy. Our biggest excitement was burying the Master." Xander told us.

We stopped walking.

"That's right, you all missed it," Willow said as she pointed over to the spot where the Master was buried. "Right out by that tree." Buffy and I looked over at the spot. "Giles buried the bones, we poured holy water, and we got to wear robes."

"Very intense. You all should have been here." Xander replied.

"Have you all seen Giles?" Willow asked.

"Why would we do that? We'll see them at school." I responded.

"Man, I'm really glad you are all back," Xander told us.

I looked over at Jeremy and was interested in what we were talking about.

"Me, too." Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I muttered as we started to walk again.

* * *

 ** _Back at home..._**

 **Third Person**

Inside Buffy's bedroom, her dad Hank Summers was helping her mother Joyce Sommers-Summers unpack Buffy's stuff. Joyce opened a suitcase and looked through it.

"Okay, then. This is the last of it." Hank Summers said as he placed another suitcase on the bed.

"More clothes?" Joyce questioned.

"Oh, do shoes count as clothes?" Hank responded.

"How much shopping did you let her do?" Joyce asked him about Buffy.

"Oh, I just thought I was saving you from the big back to school clothing nightmare," Hank said as he unzipped the suitcase.

"My nightmares of Buffy in school has nothing to do with clothes. Did she manage to stay out of trouble in LA?" Joyce replied.

"She did, yeah. She was, um... you know, great." Hank responded.

"But?" Joyce questioned.

"She was just, I don't know, um.. distant. Not brooding or sulking, just... there was no connection. The more time we spent together, the more I felt like she was nowhere to be seen." Hank told her.

"Hence the shoes?" Joyce questioned.

"I may have been too excessive, a little bit," Hank replied.

"Hmm," Joyce responded.

"It's so strange. You know, at least when she was burning stuff down I knew what to say." Hank said.

"Well, welcome to my world. I have been able to get through to her or her godsisters for so long. I'll just be happy if she, godsisters and my nephew make it through the school year." Joyce replied.

Jeremy was placed in the same year as Buffy, Aurora, Kate and Kyra cause of his high marks. And with Aurora being pregnant she had a reason to be worried.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

The girls and Jeremy were home in bed by the time midnight came.

* * *

 ** _-Timeskip-_**

It was morning at Sunnydale high, Cordelia was walking and talking to his friends.

"It was a night, a total nightmare," Cordelia said.

"I mean, they promised me they'd take me to , and then they just decide to go to Tuscany," Cordelia said as she exhaled. "Art and building? I was totally beachless for a month and a half. No one has suffered like I have. Of course, I think that kind of adversity builds character. Well, then I thought, I already have a lot of character. Is it possible to have too much character?"

* * *

Across the campus with Principal Snyder and Giles as they walked.

"The first day back. It always gets me." Snyder said.

"Yes," Giles replied as they continued to walk.

"I mean, it's incredible. One day the campus is completely bare. Empty. The next there are children everywhere. Like locusts. Crawling around mindlessly bent on feeding and mating. Destroying everything in sight in their relentless pointless desire to exist." Snyder told him as they stopped.

Snyder looked around and observed the students.

"I do enjoy these pep talks. Have you ever considered, given your abhorrence of the children, school's principal was not, perhaps, your vocation?" Giles responded.

"Somebody's got to keep an eye on them. They're just a bunch of hormonal times bombs." Snyder said as he took two steps away from Giles. "Every time a pretty girl walks by every boy turns into a gibbering fool."

Giles spotted Jenny (Ms. Calendar) coming towards them.

"Ms. Calendar!" Giles exclaimed.

" !" Jenny/Ms. Calendar responded.

"Well, I, uh, um... Hello!" Giles stuttered out.

"You see the way these kids gaze at each other... all moony," Snyder said without realizing Giles was no longer listening.

Giles and Jenny were looking at each other with moon eyes. They loved each other but no one not even them knew.

"It's good to see you," Jenny said to him.

"Yes," Giles replied.

"You think they're thinking about learning?" Snyder questioned.

"Uh, were you headed to the, uh, faculty room?" Giles asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Jenny responded.

Giles and Jenny headed off to the faculty room leaving Snyder behind.

"I try and tell them about the important things in life. Discipline, responsibility, and punctuality. Might as well be talking to myself." Snyder said to himself.

* * *

Down one of the halls, Giles and Jenny were walking through the student lounge.

"How was summer?" Giles asked.

"Extreme. I did Burning Man in Black Rock, ohhh, such a great festival, you should've been there. They had drum rituals, mobile sculptures, raves, naked mud dances, you would've just... hated it with a fiery passion!" Jenny responded.

"I can't imagine finding any redeem, uh..." Giles said as he stopped at the base of the stairs. "Naked?"

"Hmm. and you probably spent all summer with your nose in a book," Jenny replied.

"Yes. I suppose you'd consider that frightfully dull." Giles responded.

"Depends on the book," Jenny said as she smiled.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Buffy, Willow, Xander and I were walking near the set of stairs. When we saw Giles and Ms. Calendar.

"Giles!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yo! G-man! What's up?" Xander said.

"Nice to see you. And don't ever call me that," Giles replied.

"Hi, kids." Jenny said. "You must be Jeremy, you'll be in my computer's class."

"Hi!" Willow and Jeremy replied.

"How are you, girls?" Giles asked me and Buffy.

"Live and kicking," Buffy answered.

"Two months pregnant and kicking," I whispered.

Jenny and Giles were speechless. Now I'm worried about how I'm supposed to tell Angel.

"Oh, don't worry. there's a protection spell and glamour on her and the baby so she can still patrol." Kate told him.

"Buffy and Aurora killed a vampire last night," Willow said.

We all looked around to see if anyone overheard.

"Uh, I think you can get a little more volume if you speak from the diaphragm." Jeremy told her.

"Sorry," Willow replied.

"We've got vampires? I thought the Hellmouth was closed." Ms. Calendar whispered.

"Well, it's closed, but not gone..." Kyra started to say.

"The mystical energy that emanates from it is still concentrated in this area." Giles finished.

"Which means we're still the undead's favourite party town." Xander said.

"I wonder if they're here for any purpose, particularly." Giles replied.

"You and Kyra are the watchers. We just work here." Buffy told him.

"Yes, we must consult our books," Kyra said.

"Oh. Eight minutes and thirty-three seconds, pay up." Xander said as Willow handed him a dollar. "I called ten minutes before you would consult your books about something." as he turned to Willow and said, "Thank you."

The bell rang for class.

"We better get to class," Willow said.

We all started to make our way to our classes. Jeremy and I had art. Kyra had Fashion Design, Kate had creative writing, Xander and Willow had some class I couldn't remember.

"Oh, uh, Buffy, Aurora, Jeremy!" Giles exclaimed.

We turned to look back at him.

"Uh, I realize you've only just returned and with Aurora pregnant, but when you both are ready. I-I think we should start your training again and start on Jeremy's training." Giles continued.

"We're ready," Jeremy said.

"We'll see you after school," I told him as we started to go again.

"Well, I-I-I understand, if you want a few days to..." Giles stuttered out.

"We're ready," Buffy replied.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

It was after school, Buffy and I were doing tumble and kicking exercises. I tried to not overheat myself. Buffy, Jeremy and I started to train with the quarterstaff, we continued to swing at Giles's, Kyra's and Kate's hand pads. They retreated as we hit them. They ducked as swing came and we continued with the quarterstaff. Then we were onto punching a wooden dummy each. Jeremy stopped as Buffy and I continued to throw continuous rapid punches at the dummy.

"Buffy, Aurora that's enough," Kyra said.

"Buffy! Aurora!" Kate and Jeremy yelled as we kicked the wooden dummy and it broke.

"Uh, safe to say you both stayed in shape and Jeremy's training has started off fine," Giles told us.

"We're ready," I said as Kate handed me a water bottle.

"Whatever they got coming next, we're ready." Buffy said as I saw her breathe hard.

We headed home for the day.

* * *

 ** _-Timeskip-_**

 **Third Person**

It was night time. Across town, in an old brick warehouse. A vampire talked as the Anointed One sat.

"We have been put down, kinsmen. We have lost our way. We have lost the night. But despair is for the living. Where they are weak, we will be strong. Where they weep, we rejoice. Where they bleed..." The vampire said as he laughed. "we drink! Within three days a New Hope will arise. We will put our faith in him." he looked over to the Anointed One. "He will show us the way."

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

 **Aurora POV**

It was morning, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I were upstairs in the student lounge. Willow and Xander came over to us.

"Buffy! Aurora!" I heard Xander say. "Girls and Boy!"

"Fine! We're fine." I said as we came back to earth.

"Good! It's that you're fine." Xander replied.

It was morning, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I were upstairs in the student lounge. Willow and Xander came over to us.

"Buffy! Aurora!" I heard Xander say. "Girls and Boy!"

"Fine! We're fine." I said as we came back to earth.

"Good! It's that you're fine." Xander replied.

Xander sat next to Kate as Willow sat across from us.

"What were you all thinking about?" Willow asked us as she got out an apple.

"Nothing," We all replied as I touched my soon to be growing stomach.

"Oh, C'mon, you can tell us. We're your bosom friends! The friends of your bosoms!" Xander told us as he grabbed out a power par out of his bag.

"Xander," Willow said.

I saw Xander wince at his power bar and Willow frowned at her apple. They tossed them to each other over the table in front of us.

"I wasn't thinking anything, really," Buffy replied.

"What did you all do last night?" Willow asked us.

"Mm, slept. I had weird dreams." I responded.

"I did some art," Jeremy said.

"I sketched some new fashion designs," Kyra said.

"I read up on some new powers," Kate replied.

"Dreams are meaningful," Xander said.

"Tsh! Tell me about it. The other night I had dreamt that Xander... Uh, it wasn't Xander. In fact, it wasn't even me. It was a friend's dream, and she doesn't remember it." Willow replied.

"I bet she doesn't," Kyra said with a smirk.

"Buffy! Aurora!" Giles said as he came over to us.

"Giles!" Buffy said as we got up.

"What is it? You worried." I replied.

"This vampire activity, I think I know what they're up to," Giles responded.

"Well. we'll deal with it." Jeremy said.

"I hope its that simple," Giles replied.

"It's not a worry. Trust us." Buffy responded.

"I don't know. I mean," Giles said as he chuckled. "I've killed you both once. it shouldn't be too difficult to do it again."

"What?" I questioned.

Giles backhand me, in which knocked me down onto the table that was behind me. I saw Buffy knocked down as by something unknown. Jeremy and the other girls couldn't get up. Willow and Xander were just sitting there munching on their food. I tried to push Giles off of me, I continued to claw at his hand as he choked me. I pulled off a mask, and he was revealed as the Master. Buffy and I stared at him with wide-eyed terror.

* * *

All of sudden I woke up, it was all a nightmare. Thank god. I looked around and towards my open window. I sat up and rubbed my face. When I looked back at my window again. Angel was there, he was leaning against the sill.

"Hello," I said.

"Mind if I come in?" Angel asked.

"Be My Guest," I told him.

"How are you?" Angel asked me.

"Peachy. So, is this a social call? It is kinda late. Or, well, it is for me anyway. What is it for you, lunch hour?" I responded.

I really wanted to tell him that I was pregnant but I was scared that he wouldn't love me anymore.

"It's not a social call," Angel said.

"Ah..." I replied. "So, lemme guess. That means grave danger. Gosh, its good to be home."

"I'm sorry, I wish I had better news," Angel responded.

I could tell he was trying to hear something in the room. Probably the heartbeat of the baby that he didn't know about.

"So, some of your cousins are in town for a family barbecue. And, we're all on the menu!" I replied.

"The Anointed One. He's been gathering forces somewhere in town. I'm not sure why." Angel told me.

"Guess we' find out soon enough, huh?" I responded.

"You don't sound too concerned," Angel said.

I was concerned for me, my unborn baby, my brother, and my friends.

"We can handle ourselves," I replied. "Besides, we could use a little action anyway."

"Don't underestimate the Anointed One just because he looks like a child," Angel responded. "He has power over the rest of them. They'll do anything for him."

"Is that it? Is that everything?" I questioned. "Y'know because you woke me up from a really good dream." I lied through my teeth. It was a nightmare, not a dream.

I turned away from him and lied back down with my hand on my two-month growing belly.

"Sorry. I'll go." Angel said as he turned to go. "I missed you." I heard him whisper.

"I'm pregnant and I've missed you?" I said as I turned towards the window.

Only to find Angel was already gone.


	5. When She Was Bad Part 2

**_-Timeskip-_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was morning and we were in Aunt Joyce's Jeep on the way to school.

"How are your new classes?" Aunt Joyce asked us.

"Good," Buffy and I replied.

"Fine," Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy all replied.

"Good. Is there the slightest chance that if I asked you what wrong would any of you tell me?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"Just pregnancy hormones," I muttered as Buffy looked over at Aunt Joyce.

"Course not. It would take all the fun out of guessing." Aunt Joyce said as she didn't hear what I muttered.

* * *

When we got to school, we headed to our lockers. It went Kate, Jeremy, me, Kyra and then Buffy. Willow and Xander were there we were talking about Angel.

"Angel stopped by? Wow. Was there... Well, I mean, was it having to do with kissing?" Willow said. "Did you tell him about you being... pregnant?" Willow whispered the last part.

"Willow, grow up. Not everything is about kissing." I told her. "And no I didn't tell him. I wanted to but didn't."

"Yeah, some stuff about groping," Xander said to Willow.

"It wasn't about groping?" Jeremy questioned me.

"Okay, hormones on parade here? It was pure shoptalk. Remember vampires, pointy teeth, they walk by night, ring any bells?" I told them.

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"Oh, something's up," I replied as I closed my locker. "Nothing we can't handle."

We began to walk towards our first class of the day.

"Oh, hey, did you guys hear that Cibo Matto's gonna be at the Bronze?" Xander told us.

"Cibo Matto?" Kyra questioned.

"They're playing?" Willow questioned.

"No, Willow. They're gonna be clog dancing." Xander responded.

"Cibo Matto can clog dance?" Willow said as she got a look from Xander. "Oh, right. Sarcasm."

"We should attend, no?" Xander questioned.

We see Cordelia walking out of class and walked over to us.

"Oh, look it's the Six Musketeers plus one member," Cordelia said as she saw us.

We looked at each other. We were not sure what to make sure of that.

"Was that an insult?" Buffy questioned.

"Kinda lacked punch," Jeremy replied.

"The Musketeers were cool," Willow told her.

"I see your point," Cordelia replied.

"I would've of gone with Stooges," Xander said.

"Well, I just meant that you guys always hang out together. So, did you guys fight any demons this summer?" Cordelia responded.

"Uh, yes! Our own personal demons." Kate exclaimed.

"Uh, such as lust and, uh, thrift!" Xander responded.

"I would have to go with Stooges also," Jeremy muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cordelia questioned. "I'm talking about the big scary demons that came from the ground? Remember? Prom night? With all the demons?"

"Cordelia, your mouth is open and sound is coming from it," Buffy replied. "This is never good."

"No," Xander said as he and Kate take her to the side.

"We can't mention that stuff around other people. About Buffy and Aurora being the Slayers and all." Kate told her.

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure all summer, have you?" Willow questioned.

"Are you nuts? Do think I would tell people that I spent the evening with you? Besides, it was all so creepy. That Master guy? And all the screaming? I don't even like to think about it." Cordelia said as she turned to Buffy and I. "So your secrets safe with me."

"Well, that works out great. You won't tell anyone we're slayers..." Buffy said.

"And we won't tell anyone you're a moron." I finished as Buffy, Jeremy and I left Kate, Kyra, Xander, and Willow.

* * *

 **Third Person**

The girls and Xander watched Aurora, Buffy and Jeremy leave.

"Now, that was a good insult," Xander said.

"A little too go," Willow replied.

"What's up with them?" Cordelia questioned.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

It was night time at the Bronze. People were gathering and they were going into the club. The singer Cibo Matto was on stage performing. Xander and Willow were sitting a table as Willow ate ice cream.

"I just think something's up is all," Willow said.

"Willow, you're paranoid," Xander replied.

"Buffy and Aurora never like this before. Ever since they came back they're different." Willow responded.

"They've always been different with Aurora being..." Xander said. "Pregnant," he whispered the last part.

"They've never been mean though. I know with Aurora being..." Willow replied. "Pregnant. Her hormones are on the high."

"Any sign of any of them? They said they were coming." Xander questioned.

"No," Willow replied. "The band's cool, though."

"Yeah, cool," Xander muttered.

Willow dipped her nose into her ice cream and smiled as she tried to Xander's attention.

"You've got something on your nose," Xander said as he looked at her.

Willow's smile disappeared from her face as she wiped the ice cream away with her napkin.

* * *

Across the town in one of the cemeteries, four crosses marked a grave where the Master was buried. A shovel stabbed into the ground as it began to dig, another joined in. Up above where a strange vampire, the Anointed One and two other watched the first two vampires digging.

"Don't just stand there. Dig! We have to hurry." The strange vampire said to the other two.

The other two vampires got on their knees and began to dig. The hands began to burn as they touched the ground.

"The ground is consecrated! It burns!" One of vampire exclaimed.

"Dig," The anointed One ordered.

The other two vampires continued to dig by hand. soon enough the Master's skull was unearthed.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I walked into the Bronze. I could feel Angel watching us. I turned to see him coming towards us. Buffy, Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy headed over to Xander and Willow.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Angel replied.

"So, is there danger at the Bronze? Should I beware?" I questioned as I placed a hand on my growing stomach.

"I can't help thinking I've done something to make you angry. And that bothers me more than I'd like." Angel said as his hand brushed against my stomach as like he knew that I pregnant.

"I'm not angry. I don't know where that comes from." I replied.

"What are you afraid of? Me?" Angel responded. "Us?"

"Could you contemplate getting over yourself for a second? There's no 'us'. Look, Angel. I'm sorry if I was supposed to spend the summer mooning over you, but I didn't. I moved on. To the living." I told him.

But that wasn't true. The guy I slept with didn't feel of the living.

I headed over to the girls, Xander and Jeremy. I could feel people watching me.

"Hey!" I said to the gang.

"Hi," Willow responded.

"Hey," Xander replied.

"What's wrong with Angel?" Kate asked.

"Beats me," I responded. "Let's dance," I said to Xander as I pulled at his shirt.

"Oookay," Xander replied as he joined me on the dance floor.

Xander and I began to Slow Dance as I made Angel jealous.

I continued to dance with Xander, I looked over to Angel saw him getting jealous. He was to be one of my soulmates. I stroked his face as I looked around at my godsisters and brother.

I turned towards Xander and whispered, "Xander? Did I ever thank you... for saving my life?"

"No," Xander whispered back.

I tried to not lose contact with his body.

"Don't you wish I would?" I questioned.

I broke off from him and walked towards the table and grabbed my jacket. Buffy, Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy followed me out of the Bronze.

* * *

We started walking down the alley near the bronze as I heard footsteps.

"Aurora." I heard Cordelia say as we turned around. "You're really campaigning for bitch-of-the-year, aren't you?"

"As defending champion, you nervous?" I said.

"I can hold my own. You know, we've never really been close, which is nice. 'Cause I don't really like you that much, but... you have on occasion saved the world and stuff, so I'm gonna... do you a favour." Cordelia replied.

"And this great favour is..." Buffy questioned her.

"I'm gonna give you some advice," Cordelia said as she turned her towards me. "Get over it."

"Excuse me," I replied.

"Whatever is causing the Joan Collins attitude, deal with it," Cordelia responded. "Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever, but get over it. 'Cause pretty soon you're not even gonna have the loser friends you've got now."

"I think its time you start minding your own business," Buffy told her.

"It's long past," Cordelia said.

"Nighty-night." Buffy and I said as placed on our jackets and flipped our hoods.

We turned and left.

"I'll just see if Angel feels like dancing." I heard Cordelia say.

Buffy and I headed out for quick patrol as Kate, Kyra and Jeremy headed home.

* * *

 _Back with Cordelia..._

 **Third Person**

Cordelia was grabbed by two vampires as they came out of the shadows and dragged her into another building. The two vampires forced Cordelia down the stairs as they got to the bottom Cordelia was pushed into a room. She bumped into a hand and found on the ground.

"Ms., Ms. Calendar? Oh, God Ms. Calendar?" Cordelia said as she knelt by her.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

 **Third Person**

It was morning, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Xander, Willow, and Giles were sitting talking in the student lounge.

"They're possessed!" Willow exclaimed.

"Possessed?" Giles questioned.

"That's the only explanation that makes any sense. I mean, you should've seen them last night." Kyra said.

"That wasn't Aurora. And Buffy was acting quiet and she was flirting with boys." Kate told him.

"Are we overlooking the idea that Aurora may be very attracted to me?" Xander questioned as he got looks from them. "They're possessed."

"Possessed by what?" Giles asked.

"A possessing thing!" Willow replied.

"Well, that narrows it down." Jeremy sarcastically said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Well, Giles and Kyra you're experts. Hey, maybe when the Master killed them some... mystical bad guy transference thing happened." Xander replied.

"That's what it was! I mean, why else would they be acting like such a b-i-t-c-h?" Willow questioned.

"Well, Aurora's pregnant?" Kyra whispered.

"Willow, I think we're all a little too old to be spelling things out," Giles told her.

"A bitca?" Xander questioned.

"Yes. I suggest that, uh, the explanation for they're behaviour may be something more mundane." Giles responded.

The bell rang as students around them began to leave for class.

"They may simply have what you Americans refer to as issues. Uh, their experiences with the Master must have been extremely traumatic. Well, they were, for at least a few minutes, technically dead." Giles said.

"I don't think they dealt with that on a conscious level. They've convinced themselves that they're invulnerable... for the very reason that they feel..." Kate continued Giles statement.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy went to School early as Buffy and I weren't ready. Now, Buffy and I were at school and heading towards the gang and Giles.

"That's a very interesting point about trout, you just brought up now." I heard Xander say as we walked towards them.

"Trout?" Jeremy questioned.

"Trout! Yes, trout is a fish." Kyra responded.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Giles asked us.

"Like a rock," Buffy said.

"Master's gone," I told him.

"I'm sorry?" Kate questioned.

"The Master, Aurora and I went by his grave last night, and they have a vacancy," Buffy told them.

"Good God!" Giles exclaimed.

"What would somebody want with Master bones?" Willow asked.

"A trophy, a horrible conversation piece?" Xander responded.

"They're gonna bring him back," I said.

"They're gonna bring the Master back to life, and we seem to recall you telling us he was history," Buffy replied.

"Buffy, Aurora, I've never heard of a-a revivification ritual being successful," Giles told us.

"But you've heard of them? Thanks for the warning." I said.

"Well, Buffy, Aurora, Giles did bury him and..." Willow replied.

"Look, this is Slayer stuff, okay? Could we have just a little less from the civilians, please?" Buffy questioned.

"Okay, that's just about enough!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Buffy and I gave Jeremy a look.

"I believe some of us have class? And some of us have jobs." Snyder interrupted as he walked over to us.

"Yes, well, I'll, uh, I'll see you all, uh, in the library later. We'll continue this discussion." Giles told us.

"About trout," Willow muttered.

We left Giles with Snyder as we headed to class.

* * *

 _Back with Giles and Snyder..._

 **Third Person**

Giles and Snyder watched them leave.

"There are some things I can just smell. It's like a sixth sense." Snyder said.

"No, actually that would be one of the five," Giles told him.

"That Summers girl. I smell trouble. I smell expulsion and just faintest aroma of jail. With the Sommers-Gilbert, I smell teen pregnancy." Snyder responded.

* * *

 ** _-Timeskip-_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was after school and we were in the library.

"Alright, we've got something. It's Latin, so bear with us." Kyra said.

"Uh, to revive the vampire they need his bones, uh... w-which they have, and um, the blood... this is very unclear of the closest persons... uh, some people connected to the vampire," Giles told us.

"That'd be us," Buffy replied.

"Perhaps," Kyra said.

"We were close. We killed each other. It really promotes togetherness." I responded.

"Well, is there anything on when ceremony might take..." Xander said as he was interrupted by a rock crashing through one of the windows. "Whoa!"

Buffy took the rock into her hand as I saw a note wrapped around it and kept and in place with Cordelia's bracelet.

"This is Cordelia's," Buffy said as I took the note off of the rock.

" _'Come to the Bronze before it opens, or we make her a meal.'_ " I read.

"They're gonna cook her dinner?" Xander questioned. "I'll pretend I didn't say that." as he got a look from us.

"What do we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I go to the bronze and save the day," I responded as we started to go and change before we headed out.

"I don't like this," Xander said.

"Nor do I!" Giles exclaimed.

"Yeah?Well, you guys aren't going." I told them as we turned back around.

"What do you mean?" Willow questioned.

"We cant do it anymore. We can't look after you, Xander and Giles while we're fighting. Jeremy has the training and Kate and Kyra has their powers." Buffy told them.

"Well, what about the rest of the note?" Willow asked.

"What rest of the note?" Jeremy questioned.

"The part that says, 'P.S. This is a trap'?" Willow told us.

"You five be playing straight into their hands," Giles responded as he took off his glasses.

"We can handle this," Kate replied.

"Stop saying that! God what wrong with you" Willow said.

"Cordelia may be already dead," Xander replied.

"This is our fight," Jeremy said.

We left to change before heading out to the Bronze. I could feel them watching us as we left.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We walked down the bronze, as I started to sense Angel as we were close to the entrance.

"Y'know, being stalked isn't a really big turn-on for girls," I told him.

"You need help. Someone to watch your backs." Angel said.

"Sure you don't mean our necks?"Buffy replied.

"Why are you riding me?" Angel said as he came around us.

"Because Kate and I don't trust you," Kyra replied.

"You're a vampire," Jeremy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that an offensive term?" I questioned.

"Should I say 'undead American'?" Jeremy responded.

"You all have to trust someone. You can't do this alone." Angel told us.

"I trust them," I told him.

I did trust him because he was one of my soulmates though.

"You're not as strong as you think," Angel said.

"You think you can take us?" I questioned him.

"What?" Angel responded.

"Oh, C'mon! I mean, you must've thought about it." I said.

"What would happen if it ever came down to a fight, you vampire, us the Slayers, I mean, you must've wondered!" Buffy replied

"Well, why don't we find out?" I asked him.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Angel told me. "I know you're pregnant. I will not hurt you or the baby."

He knows, I figured.

"Come on! Kiss my ass!" Buffy said.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" Angel questioned.

"We do," Kate responded.

"Well, you're wasting time," Angel said.

"Just stay out of our way," I told him as we walked around to the entrance.

"Happy to oblige." I heard Angel said.

We walked into the Bronze.

* * *

When we got inside, we looked around the empty Bronze and saw a girl vampire crying in the corner.

"That's Cordelia," Kyra said.

The vampire laughed as she turned around.

"Cordelia couldn't make it," The girl vampire replied.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to say," The girl vampire answered.

"I don't like this," Angel said.

"Don't like what?" Buffy questioned.

"There's the bait. Where's the hook?" Angel responded.

Another vampire attacked us. Jeremy flipped him over his back onto the floor as I pinned the other vampire down.

"You're right. Why would they send just one?" I replied.

* * *

 _Back at the library..._

 **Third Person**

Giles was continuing his research as Willow and Xander were talking.

"I still think we should've gone with them," Willow said.

"Buffy and Aurora are about to lose it. I think we should be trying to reach minimum safe distance." Xander replied.

"Xander, you know its a trap!" Willow exclaimed.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah! Uh, the Latin is, is translated from the Sumerian, a-a-and rather badly. Closest to the Master actually translates as 'nearest'. Physically. The person or persons who were with him... when he..." Giles said as he looked up. "It is a trap." as vampires appeared by them. "It just isn't for them."

* * *

 _Back inside the Bronze..._

 **Aurora POV**

As Buffy bound the vampire's wrists, we watched.

"Watch her. Don't kill her unless you have to." I told Angel as Buffy shoved her at Angel.

"Aurora! What's going on?" Angel questioned.

"We'll be back," I told as we left the Bronze to go back to school.

* * *

When we got to the library, we saw it in shambles. I saw the center table as it was tipped over onto its side. We ran over to see Xander getting up as he used the table for support.

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed.

We rushed over to help him but he shook us off.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Vampires, the ones you could handle yourself," Xander said as he was out of breath.

"Where are the others?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Xander said. "I don't know what your problem is, what your issues are. But as of now, I officially don't care. If you'd worked with us for five seconds, you all could have stopped this." as he got angry.

"We just have to think," Kyra replied.

"Where would they have taken them?" Jeremy questioned.

"If they hurt Willow, I'll kill you all," Xander said.

We turned back around and looked at him.

"Why did they take them and not you?" Buffy asked him.

"Giles said the ritual was, um... They needed people who were closet to the Master. Physically close. When he, uh..." Xander responded.

"The ones who were with the Master when he died." I finished.

"Giles, Willow, Cordelia..." Xander said.

"Ms. Calendar," Kate replied.

"Odds are they've got a complete ste by now," Xander responded.

"We need to find out where." Kyra said.

"How?" Xander questioned.

We headed back to the Bronze where Angel was waiting with the vampire girl.

* * *

When we got to the Bronze, Buffy, Jeremy and I were interrogating the female vampire. I threw her down onto the floor.

"One more time; where are they?" Jeremy questioned.

"You're too late. Your friends are dead." Vampire girl responded.

"Tell me where they are!" Buffy yelled as she lifted the vampire girl back up.

"What are you gonna do?" Vampire questioned. "Kill me?"

"As a matter of fact..." Jeremy said as Buffy threw the vampire girl onto the pool table.

"Yes," I replied as I yanked off the necklace that Angel got me. "But since we're not going to kill you anytime soon."

"The question becomes..." Buffy said as I placed my necklace into the vampire's mouth and covered it with my hands.

"...how are we gonna pass the time till then?" Jeremy questioned.

We could see that the vampire's mouth was burning as she shook her head. I pulled it out after several seconds.

"So, one more time." I said.


	6. When She Was Bad Part 3

**_-Timeskip-_**

 **Third Person**

In the warehouse, the anointed one was carrying a black case past the Master's skeleton, which laid out on a table. The strange vampire took it from him.

"Begin." The strange vampire said as another vampire started to pull on a chain as the unconscious bodies of Willow, Giles, Cordelia and Ms. Calendar moved overhead of the Master's bones. "Behold, these four mortals."

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We all walked into the warehouse through the side door.

"Witness to our Master's wretched demise. They will breathe their last this night. The blood that pours from their throats will bring NEW LIFE to the old one. We gather for his resurrection. For the dawn of this new hell." a strange vampire said.

We looked up at Giles, Willow, Ms. Calendar and Cordelia, they were upside down.

"Aurora! Buffy! Kate! Kyra! Jeremy!" Xander said in a low voice. "We got to do something now!"

"You two get the others out of here," I replied.

"We need you four to distract the vampires," Angel said as he placed a hand on my stomach.

"Right," Buffy replied.

"What are you going to do?" Xander questioned.

"We're gonna kill them all," Kate said.

"That oughta distract them," Kyra replied.

We crept towards four vampires and hid behind them.

"For the old one. For his pain. For the dark." the strange vampire said.

"For the dark!" The vampires replied as four vampires turned to dust in front of us.

We started to fight the vampires. At the corner my eye, I could see Angel and Xander moving the bodies of the gang and Cordelia towards them.

"The sacrifices! Stop them!" The strange vampire yelled.

We continued to fight as Kate, Kyra and I used our powers to kill the vampires.

* * *

 _Above, where Xander, Cordelia and the gang..._

 **Third Person**

Giles crawled down towards Ms. Calendar and asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ms. Calendar responded.

"Where's Buffy, Aurora, Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy?" Giles asked.

Xander was at the edge of the platform as he held Willow in his arms. He watched the fight below them.

"Uh, they're working out their issues," Xander answered.

* * *

 _Down below with the girls and Jeremy..._

 **Aurora POV**

We were still fighting the vampires that were in front of us. I kicked the vampire I was fighting into storage rack and he fell.

"ENOUGH!" the strange vampire screamed.

We all turned around to look at the strange vampire as the vampires that we had knocked down got back up.

"Your days are done. I'll grind you all into a _sticky_ paste, and hear you all beg before I smash in your face." the strange vampire said as he held a sledgehammer.

"So, are you going kill us or are just making small talk?" I questioned.

The strange vampire raised the sledgehammer as he yelled to attack us. As did the vampire that I knocked down

I used my firepower to kill the vampire I was fighting as I killed the strange vampire with a tall wooden torch post with fire as well. The strange vampire poofed into dust as the sledgehammer falls to the floor with a loud clang. I walked over to the post and looked over at the Master's bones as I saw Buffy, Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy kill their vampires.

"It's over." I heard Willow say.

"No, it's not." I heard Xander reply.

I bent down even though I shouldn't with me being pregnant and picked the sledgehammer. I walked over to the skeleton bones and look at it for a moment. I started to swing the hammer and shattering the Master's skull into pieces, then moved onto the rest of Master's skeleton. I continued until the skeleton couldn't bring him back. I could feel Angel come up behind me as I stopped. Angel placed a hand on my shoulder as I burst into tears and the sledgehammer dropped to the floor.

"It's okay. It's okay." Angel said as I turned around and cried into his shoulder.

Angel held me as I cried. I could hear Buffy crying too as I saw Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy holding her.

After a while, we headed home for the night and went to bed.

* * *

 ** _-Timeskip-_**

 **Third Person**

It was morning once again as Ms. Calendar and Cordelia walked across the courtyard.

"What an ordeal. And you what the worst part is?" Cordelia said.

"What?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"It stays with you forever. No matter what they tell you, none of that rust and blood and dirt comes out." Cordelia responded. "I mean, you can dry clean till judgment day, you are living with those stains."

"Yeah, that's the worst part of being hung upside down by a vampire who wants to slit your throat: the stains." Ms. Calendar sarcastically said.

"I hear you!" Cordelia replied as she did not realize the sarcasm

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy, Giles, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I walked down a side of the courtyard.

"We don't think we can face them," Buffy said.

"Hmm? Of course, you can." Giles replied.

"We can't! What are we supposed to say?" I questioned.

"'Sorry we almost got your throat slit. What's the homework'?" Kate questioned.

"Punishing yourselves like this is pointless," Giles told us.

"It's entire point. We were morons." Jeremy said.

"We put my best friends in mortal danger on the second day of school," Kyra replied.

"What are you gonna do? Crawl inside a crave for the rest of your lives?" Giles questioned.

"Would it have cable?" Buffy asked.

"Girls, Jeremy, you all acted wrongly, I admit that. But believe me, that was hardly the worst mistake you'll make." Giles said. "Uh, that was quite as comforting as it was meant to be."

"Well, points for effort," I said as the bell rang. "See you later."

We headed to class.

* * *

When we got to class, we saw Xander and Willow and stopped. We took a deep breath and walked over to the empty seats that were around them.

"Hey, girls, Jeremy." Willow said.

Yes, even though Jeremy was a year younger than us. He skipped a grade though.

"Hey," We all said.

"We saved you seats," Willow said as we sat down.

"There's a rumor going around that, uh, Mr. Cox is the most boring teacher in the entire world," Xander said. "Like, I think he won a belt or something."

"Like, yes," Buffy said.

"Well, I hear he nods off a lit. So that's a plus." Willow replied.

"So, are we Bronzing tonight?" Xander questioned.

"Wednesday, its kind of bet," Kate said.

"Well, we could grind our enemies into talcum powder with a sledgehammer." Xander joked. "But, gosh, we did that last night."

They gave us a smile as we smiled back.

"Hey, I got a plan: how about miniature golf," Xander replied.

"There's no course here," Kyra said.

" Okay, uh, miniature tennis! A very tiny form of tennis that we could invent..." Xander started to say.

We continued to talk until class started.

* * *

 _Across town in the warehouse..._

 **Third Person**

The Anointed One walked out the survey the damage that the Slayers and friends did. He looked down at the bones that broken all over the place.

"I hate those girls." The anointed one said before leaving the room.

 _ **The End...**_


	7. Some Assembly Required Part 1

**Aurora POV**

I was sitting on the gravestone as I waited for a vampire to rise. Kate and Jeremy went to another cemetery as Buffy and Kyra went to another.

"C'mon, Stephan. Rise and shine. Some of us have a ton of trig homework waiting." I muttered as I played with my fidgit spinner.

I could feel someone behind me as I rubbed my protected tummy.

"Hey," I heard Angel behind me.

I turned around and saw Angel.

"Is this a bad time?" Angel asked.

"Are you crazy. You don't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make noise when you walk." I told him.

"I heard you were on the hunt," Angel said.

"I'm supposed to be, but..." I replied. "Lazybones here doesn't want to come out and play."

"When you first wake up it's a little disorienting. He'll show." Angel told me.

"It's weird to think of you going through that," I responded.

"It's weird to go through. So, uh, you're here alone?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah, just me and my unborn baby. Why?" I whispered.

"I thought you'd have somebody with you," Angel said. "Xander or someone."

"Xander?" I replied.

"Or someone," Angel responded.

"Nope. Kyra and Buffy are in another cemetery and Kate and Jeremy are in another as well." I told him. "Why? Are you jealous?" As I hopped on the gravestone.

"Of Xander?" Angel said as he chuckled. "Please. He's just a kid."

"Is it because I danced with him?" I questioned.

"'Danced with' is a pretty loose term," Angel responded. "'Mated with' might be a little closer."

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair?" I questioned. "It was one little dance, which I only did to make you crazy, by the way. Behold my success."

"I am _not_ jealous," Angel growled.

"You're not jealous? What, vampires don't get jealous?" I questioned.

"See? Whenever we fight you always bring up the vampire thing." Angel responded.

"Well, I didn't come here to fight," I replied.

All of sudden I was knocked into Angel as we fell to the ground. I quickly got back up.

"Oh, right," I added. "I did."

Stephan threw some punches at me as I easily blocked them. I punched him in the face several times before knocking him to the ground.

"Where's my stake? I know I had a stake!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't see a stake," Angel responded.

Angel and I saw the vampire try and attack us. Angel attacked but was knocked out. I broke quickly broke the shovel handle and shoved it into this chest. I saw Angel getting up holding his head.

"What do you mean he's just a kid?" I questioned. "Does that mean I'm just a kid?"

"Look obviously I made a mistake coming here tonight," Angel said as he placed a hand on my stomach.

Angel turned and started to walk off.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't just turn and walk away from me like that." I responded as I started to follow him. "It takes more than that to get rid of me."

I fell into an open grave and into an empty coffin. I checked my stomach and could feel still feel my baby alive.

"Oof! Uhhh..." I added.

"You okay?" Angel questioned as he looked down at me.

"We're fine," I replied as I sat up. "I wish people wouldn't leave open graves laying around like this." As I stood up slowly.

"So..." Angel said. "Another vampire has risen tonight."

I poked my head out of the grave and looked across the grass.

"I don't think so," I replied. "Look at those tracks. Whoever was buried here didn't rise from this grave."

I climbed out of the grave with Angel's help. I walked over and found a girl's white shoe.

"She was dragged from it," I added.

We both headed home and went to bed after talking.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

It was morning, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Xander, Jeremy and I walked into the library to see that Giles was talking to a chair.

"W-w-w-what I'm proposing is, um..." Gile said as he cleared his throat. "And I-I don't mean to appear indecorous, is, is, um, a, a-a-a social engagement, um, a, a, a, a-a date, if you're amenable."

We stopped to listen to him. I could see that Giles was displeased with himself.

"You idiot!" Giles exclaimed.

"Boy..." Buffy said.

I saw Giles jumped as he got up and faced us.

"We guess we never realized how much you like that chair." I continued.

"I-I was just working on..." Giles started to say as he knocked over a few books.

"Your pickup lines?" Kate questioned.

"Um, in a manner of speaking, yes," Giles said as he bent down and picked up the books.

"Then if you wouldn't mind a little Gene and Roger, you might want to leave off the 'idiot' part," Kyra replied.

"Being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood," Jeremy told him.

"Hmm, it actually kind of turns me on," Xander said as he looked at us.

"I fear you," Buffy said to Xander.

"You also might want to avoid works like 'amenable' and 'indecorous', you know," I replied. "Speak English, not whatever they speak in, um..."

"England?" Giles finished.

"Yeah. You just say, 'Hey, I got a thing, you maybe have a thing, maybe we could have a thing'," Kate told him.

"Oh, thank you, Cyrano." Giles sarcastically said.

"We're not finished. Then you say, 'How do you feel about Mexican?'" Kyra replied.

"About Mexicans?" Giles questioned.

"Mexican. Food. You take her for food, for which you then pay." Jeremy responded as I sat down on the chair nearest to the table.

"Oh, right," Giles replied.

"So this chair-woman. We are talking about Ms. Calendar, right?" Xander questioned.

"W-what makes you think that?" Giles asked.

"Simple deduction. Ms. Calendar is reasonably dulled some, especially for someone in your age bracket." Xander answered as he and the rest of them sat down. "She already knows that you're a school librarian, so you don't have to worry about how to break that embarrassing news to her."

"And she's the only woman we have actually seen speaking to you." Buffy said.

"Add it all up and it all spells 'duh'." I replied.

"Now, is time to have a talk about the facts of life?" Xander questioned.

"You know, I'm suddenly deciding this is none of your business," Giles responded as he started up the stairs.

"You know because that whole stork thing is a smoke screen," Jeremy said.

Giles stopped and looked back at us as the girls, Xander and I laughed quietly to ourselves.

"So, um, how did things go last night? Did Mr. Korshak show up on schedule?" Giles asked.

"More or less. Angel and I took care of him." I responded.

"Angel," Xander muttered.

"There's something else, though," I said as we gave Xander a look. "We found an empty grave."

"Another vampire?" Giles questioned.

"No. No, this one was dug up and the body was taken out." I told him.

"Grave robbing? That's new. Interesting." Giles said as he came down the stairs towards the table.

"I _know_ you meant to say gross and disturbing," Buffy said as I mentioned this to Buffy and the girls.

"Yes, yes, yes of course. Uh, terrible thing." Giles replied. "Must, must put a stop to it. Damn it."

"So. Why does someone want to dig up graves?" Xander asked.

"Well, Kate, Kyra and I will collect some theories. Uh, it would help if knew who the body belonged to." Giles answered.

"Meredith Todd. Ring a bell?" I responded.

"No." Xander and Kate replied.

"She died recently," I said. "She was our age."

"Drawing a blank," Kate replied.

"Why don't we ask Willow, to, uh, fire..." Giles said as he touched the computer. "this thing up and, uh, track Meredith down?"

Kate pulled out her laptop and started researching other grave robbings as Kyra stayed to help Giles. Xander and I stayed too as I opened my sketchbook started a picture for the nursery. Buffy headed out to Willow.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across the campus in one of the halls, sign-ups for the science fair was going on. Willow was writing down her entry as a boy came over with a camera and pointed at her.

"Smile!" The boy said as he took her photo.

"Hey!" Willow replied as she looked up.

The boy turned around saw another girl.

"Oh, look at those legs!" The boy said as he took the other girl's picture.

"No, thank you," Willow replied.

Another boy came up behind Willow.

"Eric, will you knock it off?" The other boy said.

The boy-Eric looked at him as he was upset that his fun was spoiled.

"Hey, Chris!" Willow exclaimed as she smiled.

"Hey," The other-Chris said.

Chris picked up a sign-up sheet. Willow watched as he wrote his science entry. Chris looked up at her.

"Oh, I, I was just wondering what you were going to go this year," Willow replied.

"Why?" Chris questioned.

"'Cause every year you win first and I place second," Willow said. "So, I just thought I'd see what I'm up against."

"You know what the key is? If Dr. Clark doesn't understand your experiment he gives you a higher mark, so it looks like he understands your experiment." Christ told her as he looked at her entry. "'The Effects of Sub-Violet Light Spectrum Deprivation on the Development of Fruit Flies'? That should do the trick." as he smirked.

Cordelia walked up and grabbed a sign-up sheet.

"Okay, I'm doing this under protest. It is not fair that they're making participation in this year's science fair mandatory." Cordelia said as she wrote her entry. "I don't think anyone should have to do anything educational in school if they don't want to."

"'The Tomato: Fruit or Vegetable'?" Willow read off her sheet.

"I wanted to do something I could finish in a weekend, alright?" Cordelia told her.

Eric took a picture of Cordelia with a flash of his camera.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Cordelia exclaimed as Eric took another picture. "We are under fluorescent light, for god's sakes."

"The camera loves you!" Eric told her.

"I didn't think yearbooks nerds came out of hibernation till spring," Cordelia said.

"It's for my private collection," Eric replied as he took another picture and winked at her.

"Eric! Will you quit it?" Christ questioned.

"Coming through. Sorry." Buffy said as she came down the stairs. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, Willow but its the Bat Signal." as Eric took a picture of her.

"Okay, sure," Willow responded. "See you later, Chris. Thank you for the tip."

Cordelia watched them leave as Eric raised his eyebrows at her.

"Uhhh!" Cordelia in disgust said as she left.

"Cordelia's so fine," Eric said to Chris. "You know, she'd be just perfect for us."

"Don't be an idiot. She's alive." Christ replied as they walked off.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy came in with Willow and headed over to the computer and started the search on Meredith Todd.

"This shouldn't take long.I'm probably the only girl in school who has the coroner's office bookmarked as a favourite place," Willow said.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your little undead playgroup, but I need to ask Willow and Kate if they'll help me with my science fair project," Cordelia said as she came into the library.

"It's a fruit." Willow and Kate said as they didn't look up from the laptop and computer.

"I would've asked Chris to help me, but then that would've brought back too many memories of Daryl," Cordelia told us.

"I found it!" Willow exclaimed. "Meredith Todd died in a car accident last week."

"Of course, I have learned to deal with my pain," Cordelia muttered to herself.

"How was her neck?" I questioned as I almost done sketching the first picture of my nursery room.

"Fine, except for being broken," Willow responded as Giles and Kyra came out of Giles's office.

"Hello! Can we deal with my pain, please?" Cordelia exclaimed.

"There, there," Giles said as he patted her on the shoulder and continued up the stacks.

"It says that Meredith and two girls in the car were killed instantly," Kate said from her laptop.

"They were all on the Fondren High Pep Squad, on the way to a game." Kyra read over Willow's shoulder.

"You know what this means," Buffy replied.

"That Fondren might actually beat Sunnydale in the cross-town body count competition, this year?" Jeremy responded as I know he knew how many cemeteries this place has.

"She wasn't killed by vampires. Somebody did dig her up." I replied.

"Eww!" Cordelia said. "Why is that every conversation you people have has the word 'corpse' in it?"

"Okay, so we got a body snatcher. What does that mean?" Xander questioned.

"Uh, h-here's what I've come up with. Demons who eat the flesh of the dead to absorb their souls." Giles responded. "Or, it could obviously be a, a voodoo practitioner."

"You mean making zombies?" Willow questioned.

"Zombies, more likely. For most traditional purposes a voodoo priest would require more than one bodies." Kyra told us.

"So, we should see if the other girls from the accident are AWOL, too," I replied.

"Maybe we can figure out what this creep has in mind if we know whether or not he's dealing in volume," Jeremy said.

"So, we dig up some graves tonight?" Xander questioned.

"Oh, boy! A field trip! Are you going to call Angel?" Willow asked me.

"I don't think so," I responded.

"Yeah, why bother him, huh?" Xander said.

"Angel and I have been, um..." I replied. "Never mind. As far as Angel's concerned for my condition, I'm taking the night off."

"So, we're set then. Say, nineish?" Xander questioned. "BYO shovel?"

"And Kate and I'll pack some food. Who else likes those little-powdered doughnuts?" Willow responded.

"Me," Xander said.

"Cordelia?" Willow questioned.

Cordelia, yeah right. She's more of a girly girl to be able to want to come with us.

"Darn, I have cheerleader practice tonight," Cordelia responded. "Boy, I wish I knew we were gonna be digging up dead people sooner. I would've canceled."

"Alright, but if come across the army of zombies..." Xander said. "Can you page us before they eat your flesh?"

Cordelia left the library in a huff.

"Xander?" Kate said.

"Huh?" Xander replied.

"Zombies don't eat the flesh of the living," Kyra told him."Yeah, I knew that. But did you see the look on her face?" Xander responded.

After we were done talking about tonight, we headed home to change for the night.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

It was nighttime in the cemetery, Giles, Jeremy and Xander were digging while the girls and I were sitting, watching and relaxing.

"I couldn't believe Angel. He was acting all jealous, and he wouldn't even admit it." I told them.

"Jealous of what?" Willow questioned.

"Of Xander," I responded.

"Because you did that sexy dance with him?" Kate said.

"Am I ever going to live that down?" I asked them.

"No," the girls said as they munched on their doughnuts.

"Anyway, he was being totally irrational," I replied.

"Love makes you do the wacky," Willow told me.

"That's the truth," I responded as I placed a hand on my growing stomach.

"You know, this might go a lot faster if you femmes actually picked up a shovel, too," Xander said as they stopped for a moment.

"Here, here." Giles and Jeremy replied.

"Sorry, but I'm an old-fashioned gal. I was raised to believe that men dug up the corpses and the women have the babies." I told them as I rubbed my belly.

"So, speaking of the wacky, what was Cordelia's whole riff about painful memories? Who's Daryl?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Daryl Epps. Chris' older brother. He was a big football star. All-State two years ago. He was a running..." Willow answered. "He was a running... Uh, someone who runs and catches."

"Was he studly?" Kate asked.

"Big time. all of the girls were crazy for him." Willow responded.

"And he broke Cordy's heart? Thus possibly proving its existence." Kyra replied.

"He died. Rock climbing or something? He fell." Willow said.

"Man, that's lousy. Poor Chris." I replied.

"Ever since then Chris has been really quiet," Willow told us. " He's in his own world. I heard his mother doesn't even leave the house anymore. "

"I think we're there," Jeremy said.

We got up from the stone and walked over to the grave.

"By the way, are we hoping to find a body, or no body?" Willow questioned.

"Call me an optimist, but I'm hoping to find a fortune in gold doubloons," Xander responded.

"Um, a body would mean flesh-eating demon, no body would point towards the, uh, an army of zombies thing," Giles said. "Take your pick, really. Right, then, uh..." as he turned to Xander and gestured him to open the casket. "Go on."

"You're closer," Xander replied.

"Pathetic much?" Buffy questioned as she climbed down into the grave. "Move over." As she opened the coffin and found nothing.

* * *

 _Back at the school..._

 **Third Person**

The cheerleaders were heading home for the night. Cordelia was walking out with a group of cheerleader friends.

"Guys, if we don't get this down by tomorrow, no one's going be led by our cheers. Practice." Cordelia told them.

"Okay, see you later." A girl said.

Cordelia continued on to her own cars the others went theirs. They drove off just before Cordelia got to her car. She heard something by the fence and stopped to look around.

"Hello?" Cordelia said as she continued to her car and started to dig into her bag for her keys. "Xander Harris, if this is some kind of joke..." Cordelia ran as she heard footsteps. She ran towards the dumpster and climbed in. When she heard the footsteps disappear. She opened the lid.

"Cordelia, this is the last place I expected you to hang out," Angel said as he startled her.

"Oh, god! God, it's you. Why were you following me?" Cordelia quietly replied.

"I wasn't sure it was you at first. I'm looking for Aurora." Angel responded.

"Aurora? Well, she's, uh... big shock, she's at the graveyard." Cordelia told him.

"She said she'd be home," Angel said.

"Well, she lied. Isn't she a rascal? Well, you're in luck. It just so happens, that my night is free." Cordelia replied as she tried to get out. "Hold on, my skirt is caught." as she reached behind her and got her skirt loose. "There," She picked up what was holding her skirt and saw it was a hand. She screamed as she dropped it.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

 **Aurora POV**

We came back from the graveyard and walked to the library.

"So, both coffins are empty. That makes three girls signed up for the army of Zombies." Jeremy piped up.

"Is it an army if you just have three?" Willow questioned as we walked into the library.

"Zombie drill team then," I responded.

"You're back," I heard Angel say as I looked up.

"Angel!" I exclaimed.

"Xander," Angel said.

"Angel," Xander replied.

"I thought you were taking the night off," Angel said to me.

"I was, but something came up," I replied.

"Cordelia told me the truth," Angel responded.

"That's got to be a first," Xander said as he chuckled.

"Um, as long as you're here, perhaps would be of some help. Hemm?" Giles said as he turned towards me. "Hmm?"

"We were investigating. Somebody's been digging up bodies of dead girls." I told him.

"I know. We found some of them." Angel responded.

"You mean like two of the three?" Buffy questioned.

"I mean like some of them. Like parts." Angel answered.

"It was horrible. Angel saved me from an arm." Cordelia said. "God, there were so many parts. They were everywhere. Why are these terrible things always happening to me?"

"Karma!" Xander said as he coughed in his hand.

"So much for our zombie theory," Kate said.

"So much for all our theories," Kyra replied.

" I don't get it. Why go to all the trouble to dig up three girls only to chop them up and throw them away?" Jeremy said.

"It doesn't make any sense. Especially from a time management standpoint." I added.

"Well, what I saw didn't add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts." Angel replied.

"Could this get yuckier?" Buffy questioned.

"They probably kept the other parts to eat," Willow answered.

"Question answered," Jeremy responded.

I was rubbing my tummy because I was slowly feeling sick again.

"Why dispose of the remains five miles from the cemetery at a school, of all places?" Giles asked.

"Maybe because whoever did it has some business in the neighbourhood. Like, say classes?" Buffy responded.

"Oh, ah." Giles replied.

"This was no hatchet job," Angel said. "Whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing."

"Yes, really. What student be that well versed in physiology?" Giles said in disbelief.

"Well, I can think of five or six guys in the science club. And me." Willow replied.

"So, Will, come clean. Promise to never do it again, and we'll call it a night." Xander responded as he looked around and got no response. "He joked!" as he smiled.

"Willow, why don't you get these guy's locker numbers so we can do some checking?" Kate asked her.

"No, I have to go home now," Cordelia said. "I have to take a bath and burn my clothes."

"You have to go? Aw, too bad." Xander replied. "Keep in touch. Buh-bye."

"I don't want to go alone. I'm still fragile." Cordelia said as she turned to Angel. "Can you take me?"

I saw Angel look at me in shock. I gave him a stare of disapproval. Angel was mine, not hers.

"Great! I'll drive?" Cordelia exclaimed as she leads him out of the library.

Angel gave me another helpless look as they left.

"How about that? I always pegged him as a one-woman vampire." Xander responded.

He is. He's mine.


	8. Some Assembly Required Part 2

_**-Timeskip-**_

 **Third Person**

At Chris's house, Chris's mother was sitting in front of the tv watching videos of Daryl's games. Chris came out of the basement.

"I'm going out, Mom," Chris said.

She didn't even look up. All she did was blow out cigarette smoke as Chris walked over to the front door.

"I'll be back later, okay? Mom?" Chris told her.

Still, there was no response. Chris let out a sigh of frustration as he left the house. The video show Daryl scoring a touchdown.

"Dar-yl! Dar-yl! Dar-yl! Dar-yl! Dar-yl!" The video chanted as Daryl took off his helmet and held up a fist in the air.

* * *

 _Back the school..._

 **Aurora POV**

We were in the dark halls as I saw Xander and Kate were working a locker combination each from a list. Giles and Kyra came over to us.

"You understand, in my capacity as a school official, this search is completely unauthorized, and I, I cannot condone it," Giles told us.

"Fine, your butt's covered," I told him.

"Want to grab a locker?" Buffy asked him as she handed him and Kyra a sheet each.

"Uh, yes, yes of course," Giles said as they walked over to a locker.

Buffy, Jeremy and I walked over to a locker of our own.

"Okay, Eric." Jeremy said. "Let's see what's on your annoying little mind."

"Nothing in here but back issues of Scientific American," Willow said from another locker. "Ooo, I haven't read this one!" as she started to read it.

"Nothing remarkable here," Giles said.

"Nothing here," Jeremy, Kyra and I said.

"Guys!" Xander exclaimed.

We all closed the lockers that we were at and walked over to Xander.

"Your friend Chris Epps's Locker," Xander said.

"'Grey's Anatomy', 'Mortician's Desk Reference', Robicheaux's Guide to Muscles and Tendons'." Willow read the book titles off.

Giles reached into the locker and pulled out a newspaper that was folded open to a picture of the dead cheerleaders.

"I think its fair to say Chris is involved," Giles said.

"He's into corpses alright, but we still don't know why." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, we do," Buffy said as she opened Eric's locker door and showed them a collage of woman made of various parts of pictures.

* * *

 _Inside the old science lab..._

 **Third Person**

Eric was singing while Chris worked on the body.

"I'll guess you'll say. What can you make me feel this way? My girl. Talking about my girl. My girl... How's my baby?" Eric sang.

"She's not your baby," Chris said.

"She's not going to be anybody's baby if we don't finish her soon," Eric replied.

"I'm working on it," Chris told him.

"So am I, friend. So am I," Eric muttered as he hung up freshly developed pictures of Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia to dry.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip**_

 **Aurora POV**

It was morning and Buffy, Kate, Jeremy and I were walking towards Willow and Xander as they sat on the railing as Kyra headed to find Giles.

"Any sign of our suspects?" Xander asked us.

"Not yet. I don't get it. Why would anybody want to make a girl?" I responded.

"You mean when there are so many pre-made ones just laying around? The things we do for love." Xander replied.

"Love has nothing to do with this," Buffy said.

"Maybe not, but I'll tell you this: people don't fall in love with what's right in front of them," Xander replied.

Willow gave us a sad, knowing look.

"People want the dream. What they cant have." Jeremy said.

I saw Willow over at Xander once again.

"The more unattainable, the more attractive," Xander replied.

Willow hopped down from her perch.

"And for Eric, the unattainable would include everyone. That's alive." Willow responded.

"Uh, Eric's sick enough to do something likes this, but what about Chris?" Kate said.

"He seems like a human person," I replied.

We started to walk down the stairs as Xander followed us.

"I dunno. That thing with his brother was really hard on him." Willow told us. "And he talked about death a lot. Maybe he just wanted to get one-up on it."

"But it's not doable. I mean, making someone from scraps, actually making them live." Buffy responded.

"If it is, my science project's definitely coming in second this year." Willow piped up.

"And speaking of love..." Jeremy started to say as we saw Giles and Kyra.

"We were talking about reanimation of dead tissue," Kate responded.

"Do I deconstruct your segues?" Xander asked.

"Hey." Buffy and I said.

"Oh! Yes, hello." Giles distractedly replied.

"Still no sign of our mad doctors?" Kate told them.

"What? Oh! Uh, corpses, yes. Evil. Huh. Very good." Giles responded.

We looked over to see who Giles was watching.

"Did you bring it?" We heard Ms. Calendar ask a student.

"I forgot it!" The student said as he shook his head.

"Tomorrow." Ms. Calendar replied.

"Very, very good," Giles said to us.

"Okay, Giles, just remember, 'I feel a thing, you feel a thing...'" Kyra replied.

"But personalize it." Kate finished.

"Personalize it?" Giles questioned.

"She's technopagan, right?" I said.

"Ask her to bless your laptop," Jeremy replied.

"Have fun," Buffy said as we started to leave.

We left Giles, so he could ask Ms. Calendar out.

* * *

 _Back to Giles and Ms. Calendar..._

 **Third Person**

Willow and Xander patted Giles on the shoulder as they went.

"What? Oh! Don't..." Giles started to say.

"Best of luck," Xander told him as he followed the girls.

"...leave?" Giles finished his sentence.

"Good morning, Rupert." Ms. Calendar said as she walked by.

"Uh, Ms. Calendar?" Giles questioned.

"Please call me Jenny. Ms. Calendar's my father." Jenny said.

"Jenny, then," Giles said as he followed her. "You know, uh, Jenny, um..."

"Hmm?" Jenny replied.

"Would it a-appear indecorous... Uh, no, not in-in-indecorous, um..." Giles started to say.

"Yeah...?" Jenny responded.

"Well, um...What.." Giles said as he exhaled. "Ah, ah, um..."

Giles was really having a hard time asking her on a date.

"Rupert, look, I've got to get inside and set up the lab," Jenny replied.

"What, what I'm proposing is..." Giles tried to say again as the bell rang.

"I gotta go! Sorry!" Jenny exclaimed as she went to her room.

"You idiot!" Giles muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Jenny said as she popped her head back out the door. "Listen, if it's important, why don't you just tell me at the game?"

"Game? Oh, you're going to the football game?" Giles questioned.

"You seem surprised," Jenny answered as she smiled.

"No! No, I-I just assumed that you, you, you spent your evenings downloading incantations..." Giles stuttered. "and, and, and casting bones."

"On game night? Are you nuts?" Jenny questioned. "You're going, too, right?"

"Oh, of course," Giles responded. "Always do."

"So, we should just go together! Look, I could pick you up after school." Jenny said. "We'll grab a bite to eat on the way if you like. How do you feel about Mexican?"

Giles nodded.

"Good! Okay! And whatever it is you wanna tell me." Jenny continued. "You can just tell me then. Okay?"

"Okay! Tonight, then." Giles replied.

Jenny smiled as she went back into her classroom.

"That went well," Giles whispered to himself. "I think."

Giles headed off to find Aurora and friends.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We were in a science classroom as Willow, Kyra and Kate were looking through a book.

"I still don't get how Chris could do it," Willow said.

"Arresting the cell deterioration is one thing but..." Kate replied.

"Hello!" Xander said. "I want to get ahead." as head up a plastic teaching head.

"Maybe an electrical current combined with an adrenaline boost," Kyra responded.

"For the love of God, can somebody scratch my nose?" Jeremy said as he and Xander were goofing off.

"Well, it's official. Chris and Eric didn't come to school today." Buffy said as she came into the room.

"That's no coincidence," Xander said.

"Maybe they finished their project," Willow mentioned.

"God! What if it worked?" I questioned.

"What if that poor girl is walking around?" Buffy questioned.

"Poor girls, technically," Jeremy mentioned.

"What could she be thinking?" Kate questioned.

"And what are they going do with her?" Kyra questioned.

We turned our heads as Giles came into the room.

"I don't think we need to worry about that just yet. I spoke to a press person this morning about the remains." Giles told us. "The police have finished sorting through them, and apparently, they found three heads in the dumpster."

"They only had three girls," I said.

"Precisely," Giles replied.

"So, they don't have the whole, uh, package?" Willow questioned.

"Heads must be no good. Huh. I found 'em attractive enough." Xander said. "Well, obviously I'm not as sick as Chris and Eric." As he got looks from us girls.

"Based on what the police have put together, I would say they're one step short of completing their masterpiece," Giles told us.

"One step," Kate muttered as we looked down at the teaching head.

* * *

 _Inside Chris's house..._

 **Third Person**

Chris and Eric were in Chris's basement as they talked about the body.

"We're running out of time," Eric told Chris. "If we wait too long, the onset of atrophy in the limbs will be irreversible."

"We can turn up the current. That will buy us a day, at least." Chris responded.

"We will lose the entire body if we don't attach a head soon," Eric replied.

"We have time," Chris said.

"We don't! The crash with the girls was lucky. But we can't just keep waiting around for another lucky accident to drop a head in our laps." Eric replied. "You know what we have to do. Hell, it's just one lousy girl."

"I won't do it. I... I can't. kill anyone." Chris said as he looked towards the shadows. "Please! Understand. I... I can't do that! Please don't make me."

"But you gave me your word. You promised me, little brother." A voice said as he stepped into the light. "That I wouldn't be alone." It was Daryl Chris's dead older brother.

His face was discoloured as he was dead and was covered in stitches.

"The body is perfect. And if we harvest a head tonight, she'll be ready by sunrise." Eric replied.

"When you brought me back you promised you'd take care of me," Daryl told him. "I need this, Chris. I need someone."

"Please don't ask me to do this. Don't ask me to take a life." Chris pleaded with his brother.

"I tried to tell him. If you take a life in order to make a life happen, the whole thing is a wash." Eric responded. "No harm, no foul."

"Maybe you could..." Chris said. "You could go out..."

"No!" Daryl interrupted.

"Let people know," Chris responded.

"They can't see me. Chris, you've always been smarter than me. You were always the brains." Daryl said. "You're the only one who can help me now. Third and long, seconds to go. Where do you throw? Where do you throw?"

"Number five. Daryl's going to drive." Chris replied.

"Help me, brother." Daryl pleaded.

Chris nodded as Daryl hugged him.

"Thank you," Daryl said to his brother and turned to Eric. "Show me!"

Eric showed Daryl the pictures that he took.

"This one," Daryl said as he pointed to one of the pictures.

"Ha, ha. A man of taste." Eric replied as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut around Cordelia's hair. "My girl. Talking about my girl. My girl." he sang as he snipped her head off.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

 **Aurora POV**

We were all in the library now that it was the end of the day.

"I checked the obits. Nothing that would make for a likely candidate." Willow said.

"They seem kinda picky for guys who had three heads, to begin with," Xander replied.

"Formaldehyde," Kate said.

"Formaldehyde, it accelerates neural decay in the brain cells," Kyra replied.

"After a couple of days, they're useless. They're going to need something really fresh." Willow told us.

"How fresh?" Jeremy asked.

"As fresh as possible. Buffy, Aurora, Jeremy, you don't think that they would..." Willow responded.

"I think anybody who cuts dead girls into little pieces does not get the benefit of any doubt," I replied.

"I wanna end this thing now," Buffy said.

"Second that," Giles replied.

"Third that," Kate, Jeremy, and Kyra responded.

"Okay, fine. Willow and Xander got to Eric's," I told them. "We'll go to Chris's house and meet up."

"Oh!" Giles said as I believe was remembering something important. "I'm supposed to be at the big game, I-I believe its called..."

"Fine, go ahead. We'll take care of this." Jeremy told him.

"Well, yes, but shouldn't I, I-I, um..." Giles started to say.

"Okay, then why don't we all meet there?" Buffy questioned.

"Fine, yes," Giles responded.

"Girls? Jeremy? Don't be too hard on Chris." Willow said. "I mean, he's not a vampire."

"No, he's just a ghoul," I muttered as we headed out of the library and towards a change room to change into something different so we could go find Chris.

* * *

We were at Chris's house in no time, Chris's mother answered the door as we knocked.

"Hi. Um, we're friends with Chris. We kind of need to talk to him." Buffy said.

"Uh, do you know if he's home?" I questioned.

Chri's mother went back inside and sat down. We followed her.

"So, is he home?" Jeremy questioned.

"Westbury game. November 17, '95. Daryl rushed 185 yards that night. Four TD's. He was MVP, and he made All-City that season." Chris's mother said.

"Yeah, that was a great one. Um, but is Chris home?" Kyra mentioned.

"I dunno. Is today a school day?" Chris's mother said. "Oh, watch! Watch this move! Daryl takes a kickoff, he sheds one, two, three defenders, and he breaks into the open field for a ninety-five-yard touchdown!"

She was really out of there. She just doesn't care.

We saw the basement entrance that had 'Keep Out' and 'No Admittance' signs on the door.

We walked over to the door and opened it. We walked down the stairs and went to the table. We saw pictures of Buffy and Willow. I looked over and found the plans for the body with Cordelia's face pasted on top of it.

"Cordelia!" Kate whispered.

I could feel someone behind us. We hopped out an open basement window and climbed out.

* * *

 _ **Back at the school...**_

 **Third Person**

Inside the girl's locker room, Cordelia was adding the finishing touches to her outfit as the cheerleading squad leader walked by with a girl on the squad.

"Cordelia, you coming?" the leader said.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Cordelia told her as she was finishing putting on her lip gloss and she saw Chris behind her in the mirror. Cordelia turned around and faced him.

"Oh, God! Chris, you scared me. What are you doing in here?" Cordelia asked him.

Chris looked down and away from her.

"Is something wrong?" Cordelia questioned.

Cordelia screamed as Eric pulled a bag over her head and dragged her off. Chris just looked away.

* * *

 ** _Back with The girls and Jeremy..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We got back to school and walked towards the stairs as Joy and Lisa were coming down the halls.

"Joy! Lisa! Where's Cordelia?" I exclaimed.

"Cordelia has a game to think about. She doesn't need losers like you." Joy responded as they tried to go.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Buffy said as she blocked their way.

* * *

We ran into the girl's locker room as we sawn Cordelia on the floor with Eric trying to tie her hands up. Jeremy ran over and knocked him down. I crouched down and pulled the bag off of Cordelia's head.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia exclaimed.

We saw Eric get up and run away.

"Don't worry, he's gone," Kyra told her.

"I was on my way down to the field when Chris came in and all of a sudden someone jumped me," Cordelia told us.

"Shh! Quiet down. Relax. Take it easy." Jeremy responded.

We heard music coming from you.

"That's the fight song. Oh my God, it's time for the cheerleader pyramid at mid-field. I've gotta go." Cordelia said.

"Well, are you sure you're okay to go out there?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't understand. I _have_ to go. I'm the apex!" Cordelia said as she ran out.

We heard a noise and looked around. We saw Chris.

"Chris?" Buffy questioned.

"I know what you're trying to do. You and Eric. We know about the bodies from the cemetery. But you haven't hurt anyone yet." Kate said as we walked over to Chris.

"Look, we know what it's like to lose someone that you're close to. But that's no excuse. What you're doing is wrong." Kyra told him.

"I have to do this for him. He needs someone." Chris responded.

"Who, Eric? Needs industrial therapy!" Jeremy said.

"He always looked out for me. Stood up for me. He's all alone. Everybody loved him. And now he's all alone," Chris told us.

"Who are you talking..." I said as we all realized.

"Oh my God!" The girls, Jeremy and I responded.

* * *

 _Back at Chris's house..._

 **Third Person**

Daryl Chris's older brother was trashing the basement.

"You promised me! You promised I wouldn't have to be alone!" Daryl yelled.

"It's not too late," Eric told him.

Daryl came over to him and lifted his by Eric's shirt.

"Nothing's changed! We can still do this! You and me. You're brother's not the only one who can create a life. What do you say?" Eric continued.

Daryl set him down on the floor.

"Let's go scare you up a date," Eric added as he took a few deep breaths.

They headed off to get the head that Daryl wanted.

Back with the girls, Jeremy and Chris...

Aurora POV

We were at Chris' home as we ran down into the basement.

"Daryl! Daryl! Daryl!" Buffy yelled.

We all took a quick look around.

"He's not her. Where else could he be?" Kate asked Chris.

"But he would never go out. U-unless..." Chris answered.

"He's going to pick up where you left off," Kyra responded.

We all headed out of the basement and back to the school.


	9. Some Assembly Required Part 3

_**-Timeskip-**_

 **Third Person**

The game as begun as Cordelia and her cheer squad were cheering on their team.

"Go, Razorbacks, go! Go, team, go! Go, Razorbacks, go! Go, team, go!" Cordelia and the squad chanted.

On the field, the ball was snapped, thrown, caught and run in for a touchdown. The crowd went wild.

* * *

Jenny and Giles were walking from the refreshment stand. Giles's arms were full of snacks and drinks.

"I don't know what it is about football that does it for me. I mean, it lacks the grace of basketball, the poetry of baseball." Jenny told Giles. "At its best, it's unadorned aggression. It's such a rugged contest. "

"Rugged, American football." Giles responded as he laughed.

They climbed into the stands.

"And that funny because?" Jenny questioned.

"No!" Giles said as he laughed again. "I just think its rather odd..." as they sat down. "that a nation that prides itself on its virility should feel compelled to strap on forty pounds of protective gear just in order to play rugby."

"Is this your normal strategy for a first date? Dissing my countries national pastime?" Jenny questioned.

"Did you just say 'date'?" Giles asked.

"You noticed that, huh?" Jenny responded.

"Hi, Ms. Calendar! Hi, Giles." Willow said as she and Xander came over to them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jenny replied.

"Eric's was a bust. Nothing was there." Willow told Giles.

"Yeah, nothing but a bunch of computer equipment and a pornography collection so prodigious it even scared me," Xander said.

"Did Buffy, Aurora, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy get back yet?" Willow asked.

"No, uh, no. Uh, perhaps you should circulate nearer the field, see what you can find." Giles answered.

Xander and Wilow slipped under the rail and disrupting Giles and Jenny's date.

"So, what's the score?" Xander questioned.

Giles and Jenny did not look happy of them interrupting their date.

* * *

Daryl was watching the game as Cordelia broke off from the cheerleaders and headed over to grab a drink. Daryl went over to her grabbed her. Her screams were drowned out by the crowd as she was taken away.

* * *

 _Back with the girls, Jeremy and Chris..._

 **Aurora POV**

We arrived at the bleachers as we looked around for Cordelia.

"I don't see her. Do you?" I questioned.

"No," Chris replied.

I took a deep breath. Stress on the baby is not good.

* * *

 _With Daryl, Eric, and Cordelia..._

 **Third Person**

Inside an old science lab at the school, Cordelia had been blindfolded and was being tied to a gurney.

"Please, what's going on? Just take off the blindfold." Cordelia said. "I promise, I won't scream! I promise."

Daryl lifted the sheet off of headless body they have been constructing.

"She's beautiful!" Daryl said.

"No!" Eric exclaimed replied. "It's bad for the groom to their bride before the wedding."

Daryl placed the sheet back down and went over to Cordelia.

"Please? Just off the blindfold." Cordelia pleaded. "I promise, I won't scream! I promise!"

"Cordelia?" Daryl questioned as he took her blindfold off.

Cordelia took one look at him and screamed her at the top of her lungs.

"You can scream all you want. We're in an abandoned building." Eric told her.

Cordelia continued to scream for help as Eric held up a pan and threatened to hit her.

"Okay, that's enough." Eric said.

Cordelia stopped screaming as Eric placed the pan back down on the tray.

"You were always good to me. Always noticed me. But I ignored you." Daryl said. "I'm sorry. I'm glad, I have second chance to tell you that."

"D-Daryl?" Cordelia stuttered.

"I was thoughtless, I see that now. But I've changed." Daryl replied. "I've learned to appreciate how much it meant that you wanted to be with me."

"We're ready," Eric told Daryl.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Cordelia questioned.

"You're going to feel a little pinch, maybe some discomfort around the neck area," Eric told her. "But don't worry, when you wake up you'll have the body of a seventeen-year-old. In fact, you'll have the body of serval." as he lifted the sheet.

Cordelia screamed as she saw what was under the sheet.

* * *

 ** _Back at the game..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We walked over to the cooler and found Cordelia's pom-poms.

"He was here, Chris. Where did he take her?" Buffy said.

"To the rest of the body," Chris replied. "To the lab."

"Where is that?" Kate questioned.

"I promised that I..." Chris started to say.

"Look, he'll kill Cordelia!" Jeremy said. "You can't just give and take lives like that. It's not your job."

"He's in the old science lab. Everything's et up there." Chris told us.

"Thank you. Now go find Xander and Willow. Tell them what's going on." I told him.

We headed to the old science lab as he went to find Xander and Willow.

* * *

 ** _Back in the lab..._**

 **Third Person**

Eric as pouring gasoline into a sink.

"Daryl, please." Cordelia frightenedly said. "You don't have to do this."

"We have to. So we can be together." Daryl replied.

"We'll be together anyway! I'll be with you, I promise!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Is that right?" Daryl questioned.

"Mmhm!" I responded.

"You see anything you like?" Daryl questioned as he went over to the other body and lifted the sheet. "And when you're finished you won't go out. You won't run away. But we can hide together."

"Please!" Cordelia frightenedly said. "Please!"

Eric held up a knife over the flame for a moment and went over to her.

"Sterile enough for government work," Eric replied as he bent over Cordelia to begin the procedure.

"No! No, please!" Cordelia said.

There was a loud bang at the door as it blew open...

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We came into the lab as Eric threw a knife at us. Buffy caught it in midair.

"Help me!" Cordelia said.

Eric ran away.

"Daryl, listen," I said.

"We know what you're doing, okay?" Buffy replied.

"Your brother sent us to stop you," Kate told him.

"He wouldn't do that. My brother loves me." Daryl responded.

"They're crazy!" Cordelia told us.

"It's okay, Cordelia. We're going to get you out of here." Kyra told her.

"No, I'm not done with her yet!" Daryl said as he grabbed a knife from the tray next to him. "I'm not finished!" as he started trying to hack at Cordelia's neck.

Buffy rushed over as I tried my ice powers on freezing his feet. When that didn't work, I ran over to try help, Buffy. Buffy got thrown over Cordelia and fell onto the floor.

"I won't live alone!" Daryl exclaimed as he fought me.

Daryl pushed Cordelia's gurney aside as he knocked me over as Kate caught me from falling.

"I'm getting out of here!" Eric exclaimed.

"You have to help me!" Daryl said as he grabbed Eric by his shirt.

"Let go!" Eric told him.

I saw Daryl throw Eric aside as Buffy got up and began to fight her. I saw a turned on bunsen burner fall to the floor. The floor lite on fire. I used my firepower to try and calm it before it got wild.

"Aurora!" Xander yelled as he came into the room.

"Get Cordelia!" Jeremy told him.

"Xander!" Cordelia yelled.

Xander ran over to Cordelia and tried to untie her. I looked over to Buffy as she continued to fight Daryl. I'm trying my best to keep the flames from burning Cordelia and Xander as Xander tried to get her free.

"C'mon! C'mon! Get it off!" Cordelia screamed.

I saw that Xander was getting nowhere with Cordelia's bindings and that he started searching for a knife.

"Get it off! Get me out of here! C'mon!" Cordelia said.

I saw Buffy continuing to struggle Daryl's grip as Giles and Willow came into the room.

"Xander, come on! I can't hold the flames anymore." I told him.

Xander looked up at me and I saw him wheel Cordelia out. Kate, Willow, and Giles spotted Eric and picked up and got out him out of the room. Chris came running into the room as I saw Buffy on the floor again.

"Daryl!" Chris yelled.

We saw Daryl look behind and saw his brother there.

"Don't!" Chris exclaimed.

Daryl looked at Buffy and the rest of us. Then back at the body that was surrounded by flames.

"She's mine!" Daryl screamed as he rushed over to the body.

"Daryl!" Chris yelled as Buffy got up and I let go of the flames to catch him from running into the flames after Daryl.

"No, we'll be together always. No! Mine!" We heard Daryl say.

I saw Giles come back into the room with Ms. Calendar. Kate, Jeremy, and Kyra came towards me as I placed a hand on my stomach as I could still feel my unborn child was still there and alive.

Just before we left the room, we saw the flames engulfed Daryl and his bride-to-be.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

Fire trucks and police were all over no matter of twenty minutes. Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and Buffy were getting checked out by paramedics as I sat with Chris.

"The first time he woke up after... He said I shouldn't have brought him back. I was just... trying to look out for him. Like... he would have done for me." Chris told me.

I felt Angel coming towards us.

"I saw the fire. I figured you'd be here. Is everyone okay?" Angel asked me as he placed a hand gently on my stomach without anyone realizing.

"Yeah, we're okay." I told him.

I got up and Angel and I walked away from the site so we could talk.

* * *

 _ **Back at the accident...**_

 **Third Person**

Giles was walking towards Jenny as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Sorry about all this." Giles said.

"It's okay. Although a good rule of thumb for a first date is don't do anything so exciting that it'll be hard to top on the second date." Jenny replied.

"Believe it or not, since I've moved here to live on top of the Hellmouth. The events of this evening actually qualify as a slow day." Giles said as he paused for a moment. "Did you say 'second date'?"

"You noticed that, huh?" Jenny responded as she smiled.

Giles smiled back and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Willow, Xander, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and Buffy were walking near the ambulance as they talked as they saw Angel and Aurora leave.

"Well, I guess that makes it official. Everybody's paired off. Vampires get dates. Hell, even the school librarian sees more action than me." Xander said. "You ever think that the world is a giant game of musical chairs, and the music's stopped and we're the only ones who don't have a chair?"

"All the time," Willow replied.

Kate, Krya, and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Xander? I just wanted to say thank you for saving my line." Cordelia said. "What you did in there was really brave of you, and I just wanted to tell you if there was anything I could ever do to..."

"Do you mind? We are talking here." Xander replied.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and left.

"So where were we?" Xander questioned.

"Wondering why we never get dates," Kate responded.

"Yeah, so why do you that is?" Jeremy questioned as they stared off into space.

* * *

 _Back with Angel and Aurora..._

 **Aurora POV**

Angel and I were walking through a cemetery.

"God, the whole thing was so creepy. Well, at the same time, I mean... he did it for his brother." I told him.

"Sounds like he took it a little over the edge," Angel responded.

"Love makes you do the wacky," I said.

"What?" Angel questioned as he placed an arm around me with his hand on my growing stomach.

"Crazy stuff." I responded.

"Oh." Angel replied. "Crazy, like a two hundred and forty-one-year-old being jealous of a high school junior?"

"Are fessing up?" Buffy questioned.

"I've thought about it. Maybe it bothers me a little." Angel responded.

"I don't love Xander." I said.

"Yeah, but he's in your life. He gets to be there when I can't." Angel replied. "Take your classes, eat your meals, hear jokes, complaints and help you when you get sick. He gets to see you in the sunlight."

"I don't look that good indirect light and he's never helped me when I've been pregnant. It's only been Jeremy, Kate, Kyra and Buffy that have helped me." I told him.

"It'll be morning soon." Angel said.

"I should probably go. Could you walk me home?" I replied.

We looked at each other for a moment before starting to walk. I took my hand into his as we walked past Daryl Epp's gravestone.

 _ **The End...**_


	10. School Hard Part 1

**Aurora POV**

It was morning, the girls and I were already in Snyder's office.

"A lot of educators tell us, students, 'Think of your principal as your pal.'" Snyder said. "I say, 'Think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner'. Tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome students in this school?" as he looked at us. "Well, it's quite a match between you six. On the one hand, Buffy, Aurora, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy haven't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel."

"I didn't stab anyone with a trowel." The girl piped up.

"On the other hand, Shelia has never burned down a school building or broke something of school property," Snyder said.

Oh, did I forget to mention why Jeremy was living here with us? He broke something really expensive that belong to Mystic High and got sent here.

"W-well, that was never proven. The fire Marshall said i-it could have been mice." Buffy replied.

Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I all kept quiet because we didn't want to speak about it.

"Mice," Snyder muttered.

"M-mice that were smoking?" Buffy responded.

I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Two of you seem to be tied in the class cutting and fight starting events," Snyder said as he looked at the girl-Shelia and Buffy. "The rest of you at least go to class and do your homework but still start fights." as he looked at Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and I. "You really are neck and neck here. It's quite exciting."

"What does the winner get?" Shelia said.

"Expelled," Snyder replied as we looked up at him in shock. "Thursday is Parent-Teacher night. Your parents will meet your teachers. I've decided to put the six of you in charge of this event." As he took a breath. "You have three days to prepare the refreshments, make the banners and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults. This will incur my good will. And may affect what I tell your parents when I meet them." As he took another breath. "Are we clear?" he asked us.

"We're clear," Kate mentioned.

"Don't you feel clear?" Kyra said as she turned to Shelia.

"We're very clear," Jeremy replied.

"Good. Because you mess up this time and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers." Snyder told us.

We headed out of Snyder's office as the bell rang.

* * *

We walked out of school as we talked.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard. we can work on the banners at lunch tomorrow and figure out refreshments, then?" I said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Shelia replied as she saw someone. "Hey, meatpie!" As she walked off.

I saw Xander and Willo walking towards.

"Snyder's got you guys making party favours, huh?" Xander questioned.

"His six worst students but doesn't make sense since Kate, Kyra, Aurora and I go to class and do the homework as well as tests," Jeremy responded.

"That's what mom sees when she looks at us. A Shelia." Buffy replied as we saw Shelia kissing an older boy.

"Well, Shelia's definitely intense. That guy with her? That's the guy she _can_ bring home to mother." Xander said as he pointed to Shelia.

"She was already smoking in fifth grade. Once I was lookout for her." Willow told us.

"You're bad to the bone," Xander said to Willow.

"I'm a rebel," Willow replied.

"It's not fair, Aurora and I are Slayers, Jeremy is a Hunter and Kate and Kyra our watchers. That requires a certain amount of cutting and fighting. What's Shelia's excuse?" Buffy said.

"Homework. She won't do it. And most teachers respect that now." Xander replied. "Oh, you might want to keep away any sharp objects when you're working with her."

"Do you think any other Slayers ever had to go to school? Or live through it pregnant?" I whispered.

"It's no biggie. You'll have a nice party. The parent will love it. As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, you'll be fin." Xander said.

He had to just jinx it.

"Are you crazy? What did you say that for? Now, something bad is going to happen!" Jeremy replied.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going to happen." Xander responded.

"Not until some dummy says, 'as long as nothing bad happens.'" Willow said.

"It's the ultimate jinx!" Kate told him.

"What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?" Willow asked him.

We started to walk off from him.

"Well, you guys don't know." We heard Xander say. "Maybe this time it will be different."

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

 **Third Person**

It was night as a 1958 classic dodge Desoto Fireflite crashed through the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. A door opened as a man with bleach blonde as he lite a cigarette.

"Home, sweet home." the man said.

* * *

Across town inside the warehouse, the anointed One sat as the vampires talked.

"The Master is dead. Someone has to take his place." Vampire #1 said.

"As long as the Slayers are alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave." Vampire #2 replied.

"Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle." Vampire #1 said.

"Can you do it?" the anointed one questioned.

"Yes, this weekend, the night of St. Vigeous. Our power shall be at its peak. When I kill them, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know. I was there." Vampire #1 responded.

" _You_ were _there_?" The man with bleach blonde said as he appeared. "Oh, please! If every vampire who said, he was at the crucifixion was actually there. It would have been like Woodstock."

"I oughta rip your throat out." Vampire #1 replied.

"I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flower person, and spent the next six hours watching my hand move." the man said as he turned his back and strolled away.

The first vampire rushed him from behind and the mean swung his fist without even looking and hit the vampire in the face and knocked him down.

"So, who do you kill for fun around here?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" The anointed one questioned.

"Spike," Spike responded. "You're that Anointed guy. I read about you. You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them."

"Can you?" The Anointed One questioned.

"A lot faster than Nancy-boy there. Yeah, I did a couple Slayers in my time. I don't like to brag." Spike said as he laughed. "Who am I kidding? I _love_ to brag! There was this one Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion, and..."

Spike sensed someone behind him and turned his head and morphed into his human face.

"Drusilla," Spike said as he went to her. "You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak."

"Look at all the people. Are these nice people?" Drusilla replied.

"We're getting along," Spike told her.

"This one has power. I could feel it from the outside." Drusilla said as she stared at the anointed one.

"Yeah, he's the big noise in these parts. Anointed, and all that." Spike told her.

"Do you like daisies? hmm? I plant them, but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies." Drusilla said to the anointed one. "Spike? I'm cold." As she turned towards Spike.

"I've got you," Spike replied as he took off his jacket and placed on her.

"I'm a princess," Drusilla muttered.

"That's what you are," Spike responded as Drusilla pricked Spike's cheek with her fingernail and licked it off. They moved closer to kiss but looked back at the anointed one.

"Me and Dru, we're moving," Spike said as they separated. "Now, any of you want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies around here... step on up. I'll do your Slayers for you. But keep your flunkies from trying anything behind my back. Deal?"

The anointed one nodded as Drusilla bowed her head and placed her hands on to her temples.

"I cant see her. The Slayer. I can't see." Drusilla said as she looked up back up. "It's dark where she is. Kill her for me?"

"It's done, baby," Spike replied.

"Kill her for princess?" Drusilla questioned.

"I'll chop her to pieces," Spike responded.

The vampires and the anointed one looked at each other didn't know how to tell about second activated Slayer.

"You are my sweet spike," Drusilla said.

"So, how about this Slayer? Is she tough?" Spike asked.

"Slayers actually." A vampire said.

Drusilla and Spike looked surprised.

"What?" Spike said.

"There are two Slayers here both activated. They both killed the Master. One of the Slayers has element powers." another vampire said.

"Two for the price of one," Spike whispered.

* * *

 _At the Slayers/Watchers/Hunter House..._

 **Aurora POV**

It was night, we were in my room as Buffy and I brushed through our hair.

"Ow!" Buffy said.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Joyce questioned as she came into the room.

"I spent a good part of my allowance on this new cream rinse, and its neither creamy or rinsey," Buffy responded.

"Life is hard, dear." Aunt Joyce told us.

"Don't we know it. Is that a split end?" I said as I finished going through my hair.

"I got the mail." Aunt Joyce replied.

"Good," Kate responded.

"Which included a reminder notice about Parent teacher night. Thursday." Aunt Joyce said.

"That's good," Jeremy replied.

"Which you were planning on telling me about?" Aunt Joyce asked us.

"Oh, for..." Buffy said as she turned towards her mother. "...the last two weeks."

"Uh-huh. So, what do you think your teachers are going to tell us about?" Aunt Joyce asked us.

"Well, I think they'll all agree that I always bring a pen to class, ready to absorb the knowledge," Buffy said.

"We always show up to class and do all our homework required as well as ask questions when we don't get what we to do," Kyra responded for herself, Kate, Jeremy and me.

I sat down on my bed.

"And, uh, this absorption rate? How is it reflected in your homework and test scores?" aunt Joyce questioned.

"What can you really tell about a person from a test score?" Buffy questioned.

"Whether or not they ever go out with their friends again." Aunt Joyce responded.

"Oh, that," I muttered.

"Well, I look forward to meeting your principal." Aunt Joyce told us.

"Won't that be something," Kate whispered.

"Look, sweetheart. Life is more than grades and homework and not getting kicked out of school." Aunt Joyce said as she sat down next to me.

"We know," Kyra replied.

"But we moved once because Buffy was getting in trouble and took in Aurora, Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy. And I had to start a new business not to mention a new life in a whole new town." Aunt Joyce told us.

"And you don't want to do it again," Jeremy responded.

"What I don't want to be disappointed in any of you again." Aunt Joyce said.

Aunt Joyce, Carol Lockwood, and Liz Forbes were basically second moms to me and Jeremy.

"Mom, that's the last thing that we want, too," Buffy said.

"We're trying, we're really are. We just... have a lot of pressure on us right now." I replied.

"Wait till you get a job. Sleep time." Aunt Joyce said as she got up and left the room.

I walked over to my desk as Kate pulled open my top left drawer. It held a jar of holy water, a cross, some stakes specially made for my powers and set of gloves.

"We already have a job," Jeremy muttered.

We all said goodnight and headed to bed for the night.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

It was morning once again. Buffy and Willow were working on one banner as Kate, Kyra and I were working one and Jeremy was working on another.

"Shelia's a no-show? She goes to this really rank bar. Called the Fish Tank? Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy." Willow told us.

"Do you think you, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and Aurora can help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr. DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile." Buffy said.

Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I all took French that was required during the summer so we wouldn't have to take it.

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight because of how you thought Angel might show?" Willow asked me.

"If he does show? Studying comes first." Xander said.

I saw Giles and Ms. Calendar walking towards us.

"Buffy! Aurora!" Giles said.

"...fight vampires." Buffy finished my sentence.

"There is nothing in the chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle," Giles said to Ms. Calendar.

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar. Rupert, you and Kyra have _got_ to read something that was published after 1066." Ms. Calendar replied.

"Very funny," Giles said.

"What's the up, guys?" Jeremy asked.

"W-um, Ms. Calendar has been researching, well, uh, surfing on her computer and she's..." Giles answered. "Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous."

"Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals," Kate said.

"No, he led a crusade of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east." Kyra replied. "I read it somewhere."

"And they didn't leave much behind." Ms. Calendar said.

"Well, if we survive Parent-Teacher night tomorrow. I'll see what we can do about Saturday." Jeremy replied.

"You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious." Giles said.

"And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?" I questioned.

"You know what happens when you let your lives interfere with your slaying," Giles responded.

"Okay, well if our slaying doesn't get us expelled, then I promise our banner making won't get us killed, okay? Just please let us get through this week." Buffy told him.

"This Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation," Giles said.

"We'll help," Willow replied.

"Yeah, I'll whittle stakes," Xander responded.

"And we'll help with research," Kate said.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune." Xander continued.

"Yes, your help will be greatly appreciated, but when it comes to battle, Buffy, Aurora, and Jeremy must fight alone. You are, after all, the Slay..." Giles said as he saw Snyder in the hall. "...slay-ve. Slaves. You're all slaves to the television."

"Yes," Ms. Calendar replied.

"Young people nowadays," Giles said. "Shall we go?"

"Mm, lets." Ms. Calendar responded as they left us.

Snyder came over to us.

"You wouldn't be helping Buffy, Aurora, Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy in Shelia's place, would you?" Snyder questioned.

"No," Xander said with a nervous laugh.

"We're hindering," Willow replied.

"She ditched," Snyder responded as he took a deep breath. "Mm. I feel an expulsion coming on."

"No. No, actually Shelia's been helping us for hours. Um, she just went to get some more paint." Kate said.

I saw Shelia come in the door behind Buffy.

"Oh! Oh, is there no more teal in the art toom?" Kyra said as she went over to her. "I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's go with what we have."

"Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday," Snyder said as he left.

"Thanks for covering. Guy's a serious rodent." Shelia replied.

"No problem," Jeremy said.

"Did you really burn down a school building one time?" Shelia asked us.

"One time," Kate replied.

"Well, not actually one time," Buffy answered.

"Cool," Shelia said.

Before the rest of us headed off the for the day.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

It was night and we were at the Bronze as planned. I saw Xander dancing on the dance floor. Willow and the rest of us were helping Buffy with her French at a table.

"La vache... doit me... touche... de la... jeudi," Buffy said in French. "Was it wrong? should I use the plural?" as she looked at us.

"No, but you said, 'The cow should touch me from Thursday.'" Willow told her.

"Maybe that's what she was feeling," Kate said.

"And Buffy still said it wrong," Willow told Buffy.

"Oh, je stink," I replied.

"Ah, Aurora you're not focused. It's Angel daydream." Willow said.

"Well, he didn't say for sure. It was a 'maybe see you there' kind of deal." I replied as I could feel someone watching us.

"Guys, I'm all alone out there. Somebody has to dance with me." Xander said as he came over to us.

"Well, we're studying," Kyra replied.

"C'mon, one dance. You've been studying nearly twelve minutes." Xander told us.

"No wonder's my brains fried," Buffy responded.

We got up. Willow was about to protest, but Buffy and Xander dragged her along with us.

"Come on," Jeremy said.

I continued to feel someone watching us as we danced. I looked over across the room and saw a man with bleached blonde hair watching Buffy. It was like a vision hit me. _Buffy kissing the bleached blonde man... death of Buffy again... Her being reborn... Buffy and the blonde man together... his death...and nothing._

I saw the man come over to where we were dancing and spoke really loudly for us to hear.

"Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody." The blonde man said.

Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I all ran out of the bronze. To find the vampire.

* * *

We saw a vampire that trying to take a bite out of a young girl's neck. Buffy grabbed him and pulled him off her.

"Slayers!" The vampire said.

"Slayee," I replied.

Buffy fought the vampire as I activated my fire powers.

"Get her out of here!" Buffy told Xander and willow as I saw Kat activate her earth power.

"And a stake would be nice?" I asked.

I saw Xander run to find a stake as fire and ice lite my hands. I threw ice and fire at the vampire only for him and Buffy to duck them.

"I don't need to wait for St. Vigeous. You both are mine." the vampire said. "Spike! Give me a hand." As he was knocked down by Buffy, Kate's earth power, and my ice ball.

"Aurora!" I heard Xander yell from behind me.

I turned as he threw the stake at me and caught it. I plunged it into the vampire's chest with an extra fire to him. He burst into flames as he fell to the ground.

We heard clapping from behind us as we looked at the others.

"Nice work, loves." The man I was guessing was Spike said.

"Who are you?" Buffy questioned.

"You'll find out on Saturday," Spike told us.

"What happens on Saturday?" I asked.

"I kill you both." spike Answered as he walked away.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Outside the bronze in the other alley, Sheila was coming out with two guys in tow.

"Alright. Which one's Dwayne and which one's Dell?" Shelia said as she hiccupped. "Don't tell me. Dell's the one with the tattoos. You guys weren't lying about having a Cadillac, were you? 'Cause I'm crazy about a Cad. Just the feel of the leather makes me want..."

She walked ahead and looked back to see one of the boys gone. Looked towards the other boy was and he was gone too.

"Where did you go?" Shelia questioned. "What's going on?" as she walked slowly looked around. "Where are you guys? Not funny!"

She was startled by Spike standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who do you want me to be?" Spike questioned.

"Did you see..." Shelia started to say.

"...those two losers who thought they were good enough for you?" Spike interrupted.

"What happened to them?" Shelia asked.

"They got sleepy," Spike replied.

"Huh?" Shelia said.

"And you got something a whole lot better," Spike replied as he walked past her and own the alley.

"Hey, wait up! What's your name?" Shelia yelled as she started to follow him.

* * *

 ** _Across town..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We headed to the library after what happened at the Bronze.

"Spike, that's what the other vampire called him? That's a little unorthodox, isn't it?" Giles said.

"Maybe he's reformed," Buffy said.

I was thinking about the vision that I got about him. It doesn't make sense, he will be champion for good but right now he's evil.

"Perhaps he went by another name in... times past." Kyra piped up.

"Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come this Saturday," Jenny replied.

"So, this night of St. Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack in force, aren't we thinking vacation?" Xander questioned.

"We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide?" Willow said. "I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack, yeeehehehe." as she shudders.

"Well, he can't be any worse than any other creature you've faced," Giles told us.

"He's worse," Angel said as he appeared behind us. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead."

"Hmm. So, he's thorough, goal-oriented." Jeremy said.

"We were at the Bronze before. thought you said you might show up." I replied.

"You said you weren't sure if you were going," Angel mentioned.

"I was being cool. C'mon, you've been dating for, what, like, two hundred years? Don't you know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show up?" I responded.

" Wow, two centuries of dating. If you only had two a year, that's still, like, four hundred..." Willow replied as I gave her a look. "...dates with four hundred different..." As she looked down at the weapon on the table. "Why do they call it a mace?"

"Uh, we do slightly more urgent matters to discuss," Giles said.

"Like keeping my mom/their godmother from Principal Snyder tomorrow night?" Buffy responded as she pointed to herself and Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and me.

"And not dying Saturday." Jenny piped us.

"Angel, do you know if this Spike fellow goes by any other name?" Kyra questioned as we turned our heads towards where Angel was.

"Okay, that's it. I'm putting a collar with a little bell on that guy." Xander muttered.

We continued on researching on this Spike fellow. My vision made no sense.

* * *

 ** _Back across town in the warehouse..._**

 **Third Person**

Inside Drusilla's room, Drusilla was on her bed with her doll collection.

"Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She's a bad example and will have no cakes today. Shhhh." Drusilla said as she turned the doll away from her.

"Darling, are you going to eat something?" Spike asked as he came up behind her.

"I'm not very hungry," Drusilla responded. "I miss Prague."

"You nearly died in Prague. Idiot mob. This is the place for us." Spike said as he led her to the bed. "The Hellmouth will restore you, metaphorically speaking, and in a few week's time..."

"The stars will align and smile down on us," Drusilla said as she laid down.

"And then, God, this town will burn," Spike replied as he leaned over her.

"A pretty fire!" Drusilla giggled.

Spike rolled over and lied down next to her.

"They're preparing," Drusilla said as they heard chanting.

"St. Vigeous is coming up, should be a party." Spike replied.

"You should go up with them," Drusilla told him.

"Dru..." Spike started to say.

"The boy doesn't trust you. They follow him." Drusilla interrupted. "I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

"Never happen. Alright." Spike said as he sat up. "I'll go up and get chanty with the fellas, but you..." As he got off the bed. "...got to do me one favour." As he took Shelia off the hook. "Eat something." As he handed Shelia to Drusilla and left.

"You see, Miss Edith?" Drusilla said as she turned Shelia towards the dolls. "If you had behaved you could watch with the rest." As Drusilla changed into her vampire face.

Drusilla roared as she bit into Shelia.


	11. School Hard Part 2

**_-Timeskip-_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was morning and the gang was getting everything ready for Saturday. Buffy was chopping food for the vegetable tray.

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous," Giles told us.

"Does anybody remember Saturday night meant date night?" Xander questioned.

"You sure don't," Cordelia responded.

"Ooo! Parents start arriving in an hour. Okay, so banners are in place, the lounge is comfy... What are we forgetting?" I said to Buffy.

"Punch. I need, we need punch!" Kate replied.

"My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?" Cordelia complained.

"Three minutes," Xander replied.

"So, can I go now? They don't need this many stakes. I mean, if this guy Spike is as mean as you all said, it should be over pretty quickly." Cordelia responded as we all looked up at her. "We're still all rooting for you on Saturday. I'd be there for you myself if I didn't have a leg wax."

"You guys hold down the fort. Kate, Buffy and I are on punch bound." Kyra said as they left the library.

I saw Cordelia and Xander try and grab something off the vegetable tray.

"No!" Jeremy and Buffy said as Buffy stuck her head out from the library door.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

It was night and Parent teacher night was on. Willow, Jeremy, and I were walking towards Kate, Buffy, and Kyra.

"What kind of punch did you make?" Willow asked.

"Uh, lemonade," Kate replied.

"We made it fresh and everything," Kyra responded.

"How much sugar did you use?" I questioned.

"Sugar?" Buffy responded.

I saw Willow's face go sour as she tasted the lemonade.

"It's very good," Willow said.

"Okay, now all we have to do is keep aunt Joyce and Snyder from crossing paths for the rest of the night," Jeremy replied.

"Hi, Mrs. Summmers," Willow said as we saw Aunt Joyce come over to us.

"Hi, Willow. Hi, girls, Jeremy. Did you all do this?" Aunt Joyce said.

"Yeah! Um, here have some lemonade." Buffy said as she picked up some lemonade and saw Snyder. "Right after shows you the library. We have to stay here and host." As she placed the cup down.

"Great, the library..." Willow replied. "Uh, um, ooo, no, Giles and everyone..."

"...is locked in there studying." I finished the sentence.

"Right, French class it is!" Jeremy said.

Willow lead Joyce away as Snyder came up to us.

"Was that your mother and aunt?" Snyder asked us.

"Here," Buffy said as she faked a spill. "Oh! Oh, sorry! Um, yeah! Yeah, I was gonna introduce you, but, um, she wouldn't have said much. Y'know, she doesn't speak a word of English." she lied through her teeth.

I could see that Snyder didn't believe a word that Buffy had said.

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

Cordelia walked towards us as it was 8:45 already.

"Giles has locked up in that library working on your weapons," Cordelia said as she stared our faces. "Even slaves get minimum wage."

"What?" I replied.

"You're starting to look a little slagged," Cordelia said to Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and me. "What, are you just skipping foundation entirely now?" she asked us, girls.

"Cordelia, we have at least three lives to contend with, none of which really mesh. It's kind of like oil and water and a... third unmeshable thing." Kate replied.

"Yeah, I can see the oil," Cordelia said as she, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I looked over to our Aunt Joyce and Buffy's mom talking to Willow. "Isn't that your mom and aunt?" As Buffy looked over. "Now that is a woman that knows how to moisturize. Did, it like, skip a generation?"

"Well, I believe I have seen every classroom on campus, and just as I get there all your teachers miraculously have stepped out." Aunt Joyce said as she came over to us.

I saw Willow smile over Aunt Joyce's shoulder.

"Oh!" Buffy said as we saw Snyder come back into the room. "Oh, um, but you haven't seen the boiler room yet. And, you know, that's really interesting, what with boiler being in the room and all."

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, just get it over and done with. She'll meet with him anyway.

"Hi, I'm Joyce Summers." Aunt Joyce said as she walked over to him. "I'm Buffy's mother and Kate's, Kyra's, Jeremy's, and Aurora's aunt."

"Principal Snyder. I'm afraid we need to talk. My office is down here." Snyder said as he ignored her hand.

I hope she doesn't say anything about me being pregnant.

"He didn't look happy," Jeremy said as we watched her follow Snyder to his office.

"But you did such a good job," Willow replied.

"When they're done talking..." Cordelia said.

"What?" I responded.

"My guess? Tenth high school reunion, you all will still be grounded." Cordelia told us.

We all gave her a look.

"Cordelia, have some lemonade," Willow responded.

We saw Cordelia head over to the punch table.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Inside the library, Giles, Jenny, and Xander were continuing their research and whittling away.

"Oh, there you are," Giles said as he found something.

"There who is?" Jenny questioned.

"Our new friend Spike," Giles responded. "He's known as William the bloody. Earn his nickname by torturing his victims with railroad spikes. Very pleasant. Well, here's some good news: he's barely two hundred. He's not even as old as Angel is." He frowned as he saw something. "Oh."

"That's a bad look, right?" Xander questioned.

"I think your suggestion of running away this Saturday might have been a good one. Spike has fought two Slayers in the last century, and..." Giles said. "He's killed both of them."

* * *

 _Back in the lounge with the girls and Jeremy..._

 **Aurora POV**

We saw Snyder coming back into the room with Aunt Joyce. She came over to us and said, "In the car, now."

We exchanged a concerned look with each other. We started to follow Aunt Joyce out when we heard a crash coming from the lounge. We ran back into the room and saw Spike and a group of vampires.

"What can I say? I couldn't wait." I heard Spike say.

How is this guy going to be champion for good? If he so bad? How is he supposed to Buffy's soulmate?

Spike and the other vampires attached as I grabbed a chair and threw it at him. Which tripped him. Buffy and Kate grabbed Aunt Joyce's hands as we ran down the hall.

"Nobody gets out! Especially the girls!" I heard Spike yell.

* * *

We were down another hallway, we saw a vampire guarding the exit. We ran towards another direction.

"Everybody this way!" Kyra yelled.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Kate yelled.

Everyone ran past us as Jeremy and I shoved a cleaning cart into two vampires that were chasing us.

* * *

We were near the library as Giles, Ms. Calendar, and Xander came running out.

"What the hell...?!" Giles questioned.

"Spike and an army!" I yelled as we ran towards them.

"Watch out!" Jeremy told him.

Giles, Ms. Calendar, and Xander looked behind them and saw a vampire.

Ms. Calendar screamed as Giles said, "Get back!"

I saw them run back into the library. Buffy opened the door to the science classroom.

"In here! Now!" Buffy told us.

We all ran into the room as Buffy closed the door. I ran over to other door and locked as the power went out.

* * *

 _Inside the library..._

 **Third Person**

Giles, Jenny, and Xander looked up as the lights went out and emergency lights come on.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Spike was still holding onto a man.

"We cut the power. Nobody got out." A vampire said.

"And the Slayers?" Spike questioned.

"They either went that way," The vampire said as he pointed his right. "Or that way." As he pointed to the left. "I saw two others."

"You don't know?!" Spike said as he let go of the man. "I'm a veal kind of guy. You're too old to eat." As he snapped the guys neck. "But not to kill. I feel better."

* * *

Giles headed over the phone and tried to check for dial tone.

"They've cut the phones." Giles said as he turned to face them. "Wait a minute. There's an old boarded up-cellar behind the stacks. You can get out that way." As he turned towards Xander. "Find Angel. He knows about Spikes, we need him."

"No, I'm going anywhere until I know that the girls and Jeremy are alright." Xander replied.

"No one will be alright unless we can get some help!" Giles told him.

Xander gave in and went off to find Angel.

* * *

 _Back inside the science classroom..._

 **Aurora POV**

We were looking around to see if there was any type of weapon to use.

"Who are these people, what do they want?" A Man questioned.

I looked down at my stomach as only Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Aunt Joyce and Jeremy could see it. I could see feel it inside me. The baby was safe.

"I didn't get much of a look, but is there something wrong with their faces? I..." Aunt Joyce responded.

"Yes! PCP! It's gang on PCP! We have got to get out of here." Snyder said.

We saw Snyder grab a deakand set it in front of the window. then started climbing.

"You can't go outside! They'll kill you!" I told him.

"You don't tell me! I tell you!" Snyder responded.

"They will kill everybody in this room." Kate said.

"Nobody goes out, nobody comes in until _we_ say so. Do you hear me?" Kyra replied as she pulled him down.

"Who do you think you are?" Snyder asked us.

"We're the ones that know hot to stop them." Jeremy answered.

We looked around as we looked for away into the ceiling. Aunt Joyce grabbed us by the shoulders.

"Girls, Jeremy are you crazy? Look I know you all have been accused of fighting and other things, but those guys are serious. You can't got out there." Aunt Joyce told us.

"We know. That's why we're going up there." Buffy said as she and I pointed up.

Kate grabbed a stool and set it on the lab table and climbed up. She pushed the ceiling panel aside and looked down at Aunt Joyce.

"Don't worry, aunt joyce." Kate said as she climbed into the ceiling and the rest of us followed her.

* * *

 _In the hall..._

 **Third Person**

Spike was looking for the slayers.

"Slayersss! Here, kitty, kittyyy. I find one of your friends first, I'm going suck them dry." Spike said. "And use their bones to bash your heads in." As he kicked down a door.

* * *

Inside a closet, Willow and Cordelia were hiding from Spike and the other vampires.

"Are you getting a picture here?" They heard Spike say.

"Oh, God, oh, god!" Cordelia whispered.

Willow clasped her hand around Cordelia's mouth to keep her quiet.

* * *

Spike was about to kick down the closet door open. When he was distracted.

"Spike! Listen..." Vampire said.

They heard movement in the ceiling.

* * *

 _In the ceiling..._

 **Aurora POV**

We were crawling through the ceiling space as we heard Spike and another vampire below.

"Someone's in the ceiling!" We heard Spike sing as we continued to crawl.

We crawled towards the library as we heard down below Giles and Ms. Calendar. Where's Xander?

"Hey! What are you doing?" We heard Ms. Calendar question. "There are at least three vampires in that hall! God only knows how many others in the building!"

"Listen! I am their watcher! I am responsible for them, and I have to go." We heard Giles respond.

"Rupert!" We heard Ms. Calendar say. "Be careful."

"Push these back as soon as I..." We heard Giles tell her as we fell through the ceiling.

I placed my hands in front of me so it wouldn't hurt my baby.

"Girls! Jeremy!" Giles said as he lowered the axe. "You're all right!"

I saw Buffy took off her sweater.

"How are the others?" Ms. Calendar asked us.

"Principal Snyder, my mother and four others are locked in the science room across the hall," Buffy responded.

"Willow and Cordelia ran the other way," Kate replied.

"I don't know if they're... Where's Xander?" Kyra questioned.

"He went to through the stacks. He's getting Angel." Giles told us.

Ms. Calendar helped me put crosses and stakes into the bag that was front of me.

"Good. Okay, I'm gonna take the vamps out in the hall." I said. "After that, you get my mother and the others out the same way."

"Let me help you," Giles replied.

"Giles, our aunt/mom are in that room. If we don't make it out of here, we know you will make sure she does." Jeremy responded.

"Bloody right, I will. Fair enough. What's your plan?" Giles questioned.

"Well, they split up to hold us here..." Buffy said.

"So, we're going to take them out one by one..." I continued.

"Set them up and knock them down." Jeremy finished.

Kate grabbed a stool and positioned it under the hole in the ceiling. We climbed up into the roof once again as we heard Giles tell us, "Watch your backs!"

* * *

 _In the science room..._

 **Third Person**

Snyder was pacing as they didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you sit down?" Joyce questioned.

"This is my school. What I say goes, and I say this is _not_ happening." Snyder said.

"Well, then I guess the danger's over!" Joyce replied.

"I'm not waiting for the doors to be open. I'm getting out of here!" A Man said.

"Don't be an idiot!" Joyce exclaimed.

"I'm beginning to see a certain mother-daughter resemblance," Snyder responded.

A man climbed up to the window and lifted the sash of the window.

"No!" Joyce exclaimed. "Look, you heard what the girls and Jeremy said!"

"They're students. What do they know?" Snyder said as he took off his jacket and helped the man as they began to bend the metal slats that were blocking the window.

* * *

Outside the classroom, a vampire was throwing himself against one of the science classroom doors. But it wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, the door's solid." The vampire told Spike.

"Use your head," Spike said as he grabbed and shoved the vampire's head into the fire emergency case that contained an axe. "You! Come with me!" As he pointed to one of the vampires.

One of the vampires followed him as the other vampire started swinging the axe at the door.

* * *

Inside the science room, Joyce sent a worried look at Snyder and the other man as they had two metal slates bent aside.

"I did it!" Snyder grunted.

The man pulled himself through the opening as Snyder helped but let when the man began to kick and scream as something outside had a hold on him. Snyder stepped down and walked away from the window. Joyce quickly climbed up, bent the slats back and closed the sash.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Spike was listening for activity in the ceiling as he heard the girls and Jeremy in the ceiling.

* * *

Outside the school as Xander and Angel see a dead man on the grass.

"You know a lot about this Spike guy," Xander said. "So, you got a plan?"

Angel grabbed Xander throat and dragged him towards the building.

"Good plan," Xander added.

* * *

Inside the closet, Willow and Cordelia sat as they waited for the coast to be cleared.

"I think he's gone," Cordelia whispered as she tried to reach for the door.

"He could come back!" Willow whispered back.

"What are we going to do?"Cordelia questioned as she looked at Willow.

"Pray," Willow responded.

* * *

Outside in the lounge area, Spike found two metal poles and threw one to the other vampire as they went back to the hall. As they punched holes in the ceiling.

* * *

 ** _In the ceiling..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We saw pole go through the ceiling right in front of us as we began to back up and crawled towards the science room area.

"Hey! Guard the door! I'm almost finished!" We heard a vampire say as we heard chopping noises.

We fell through the roof as Kate's earth powers broke our fall.

I quickly staked the vampire as we got up and looked through the hole in the door.

"Girls! Jeremy! Are you okay?" Aunt Joyce said.

"We're fine, mom," Buffy replied.

"Girls, Jeremy, look," Aunt Joyce said. "Get out of here, okay? We'll be alright!"

"Look, just hang on for a minute until we tell you to open the door," I told her.

We quickly went down the hall with stakes in hand. We picked around the corner and saw a couple of vampires. We turned as we heard a noise.

"Shelia! Where have you been?" Kate questioned.

"Sorry, I'm Kate," Shelia responded. "There are some really weird guys outside."

"Shh! Yeah, we know. They're trying to kill us." Kate replied.

"This should be fun," Shelia said as she picked up the axe and smirked.

Something's not right with this girl.

* * *

 ** _In the hall..._**

 **Third Person**

Spike was still poking holes in the ceiling as Angel came into the hall with Xander.

"Angelus!" Spike exclaimed as he saw him.

Angel had his arm wrapped around Xander's neck.

"Spike!" Angel responded.

"I'll be damned!" Spike replied as he put down the pole and hugged him.

Spike and Angel laughed.

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter. " Angel said as he tsked. "You should have someone out there."

"I did. I'm surrounded by idiots." Spike replied. "What's new with you?"

"Everything," Angel responded.

"Come up against these Slayers yet?" Spike questioned.

"They're cute," Angel said as he thought of his pregnant soulmate Aurora. "Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act. Keeps them off my back when I feed." As he laughed.

"People still fall for that Anne Rice routine," Spike said as he laughed. "What a world!"

"I knew you were lying." Xander lied.

Angel gave Xander a small squeeze to shut him up.

"Undead liar guy." Xander continued.

Angel grabbed him by the hair and shirt and held up his exposed neck.

"Wanna bite before we kill them?" Angel said as he thought he would never harm Aurora and her baby or her friends and family.

* * *

 _Back in another hall with the girls and Jeremy..._

 **Aurora POV**

We were about to round the corner with Shelia behind us.

"Stay behind us," Jeremy said as quietly headed over to vampires with our stakes in hand.

I knew something was not right with Shelia.

"Aurora! Look out!" Giles screamed.

We turned around and Jeremy grabbed the ace from Shelia in mid-swing. Shelia tried to swing it again and but he hit her in the jaw with the handle of the axe. The other vampires attacked and ducked as Jeremy swung it. The axe got buried in the wall. I saw the vampires smile as they thought we gave up.

The vampires each had a stake in their hearts as they burst into ashes. We saw Shelia run away from us.

"Mom, now!" Buffy said as she ran over to the classroom.

"Okay, come on." Aunt Joyce replied. "Let's go!"

Everyone who was in the classroom ran out and ran into the library.

"C'mon! Hurry!" Aunt Joyce added.

"Get them out!" I said to Giles.

"You're coming too!" Aunt Joyce told us.

"In a minute!" Kate responded.

"Go!" Kyra told her as we rushed off.

"Girls! Jeremy!" We heard Aunt Joyce say.

* * *

In the Hall with Xander, Spike and Angel...

 **Third Person**

Spike and Angel were still talking as Angel held Xander in his arms.

"I haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age," Spike said.

"I'm not much for company," Angel replied.

"No, you never were," Spike responded. "So, why are you so scared of these Slayers?"

"Scared?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah, time was you would've taken them out in a heartbeat," Spike replied. "Now, look at you. I bet this tortured thing is an act, right? You're not... housebroken?"

"I saw them kill the Master. Hey, you think you can take them alone? Be my guest." Angel said. "I'll just feed and run." As he bent down to Xander's neck.

"Don't be silly! We're all friends." Spike replied as he held up his hand. "We'll do it together. Let's drink to it."

They slowly leaned into Xander's neck. But a moment later, Spike punched Angel in the face which staggered him back.

"You think you can fool me?!" Spike added. "You were my sire, man! You were my... Yoda!"

"Things change," Angel told him.

"Not us! Not demons! Man, I can't believe this. You uncle Tom!" Spike said as grabbed his pole from the ground. "Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!"

The vampires roared as they attacked. Xander ran out of the door as Angel followed.


	12. School Hard Part 3

**Aurora POV**

We found Spike.

"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of some nice ripe girls and boy." Spike said as he faced us.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" I questioned as Jeremy held the axe.

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly." Spike told us.

He dropped the pole as Jeremy dropped the axe.

"The last Slayer I killed... she begged for her life," Spike added as Buffy and I walked towards the middle of the hall. "You both don't strike me as the begging kind."

"You shouldn't have come here," Buffy told him.

"No. I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored." Spike said as he smirked. "I'll tell you all what. As a personal favour from me to you, I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

 _"No, Spike. It's going to hurt a lot." I told him as Buffy fought him and tried to light him on fire._

* * *

 ** _Outside the school..._**

 **Third Person**

Angel and Xander were fighting other vampires.

* * *

Inside the library, Joyce Summers was following everyone through the stacks when she stopped and wondered whats happening to her daughter, nieces and nephew.

"Come on, everyone. This way!" Giles told them.

* * *

 _ **Back inside with the girls, Jeremy and Spike...**_

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy and I switched out as I started fighting, Spike. I ducked as he threw a punch and landed four of my own. Spike grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. I quickly slid down and Spike threw another punch and it went through the wall. Buffy got behind him and kicked him high and hard in the neck.

"Now, that hurt," Spike said as he ripped his arm out of the wall with a piece of board in hand.

He swung it towards Buffy's face as she landed on the floor stunned. Kate, Kyra and Jeremy came over to me and helped me up.

"But not as much as this will," Spike added as he stood over Buffy.

I saw Aunt Joyce behind him as she hit him over the head with the axe in hand.

"You get the hell away from my daughter, god-daughters and nephew!" Aunt Joyce told him.

I saw Buffy got up to her feet.

"Women!" Spike exclaimed as he got up and jumped out the broken window.

"Nobody lays a hand on my little girls and boy." Aunt Joyce told us as she dropped the axe.

We embraced Aunt Joyce as we looked out the window.

* * *

 ** _Outside the school..._**

 **Third Person**

Police were everywhere. The police chief was talking to an officer.

"Take care of this," Chief told the officer.

The officer nodded and left as the chief walked over to his car and Snyder went over to her.

"Hello, Bob," Snyder said.

"Its over. They all got away." Chief told Snyder. "I got a body inside, and I got another on the south lawn. And it looks like he was pulled right through the window."

"I told him not to go through that window," Snyder responded.

* * *

Nearest to the school, Giles and Jenny were coming out of the school.

"Well, another wonderful fun-filled evening," Jenny said.

"Uh, yes. You know, I will understand if you decide to start avoiding me." Giles replied.

Jenny took Giles's arm as they walked off together.

* * *

Across the yard with Angel and Xander as they walked.

"So, when you gave him my neck to chew on," Xander said. "Why didn't you clock him before he had the chance to clock you?"

"I told you," Angel replied. "I couldn't make the first move. I had to see if he was buying it or not."

"A-and if he bit me, what then?" Xander questioned.

"We would have known he bought it," Angel responded.

Xander stopped as Angel continued to walk ahead.

"Hey, what's the deal with you being Spike's sire?" Xander asked. "What's a sire?"

Angel ignored him as he continued on.

* * *

Snyder and the Police chief were continued on talking about what's needs to be done.

"I need to say something to the media people," Chief said.

"So?" Snyder questioned.

"So, you want the usual story? Gang-related? PCP?" Chief questioned.

"What did you have in mind? The truth?" Snyder questioned.

"Right," Chief replied. "Gang-related. PCP."

* * *

 _ **Across nearest to the parking lot with the girls and Jeremy...**_

 **Aurora POV**

We were walking away from the school with aunt Joyce and talking.

"So, what did you and Principal Snyder talk about anyway?" I questioned.

"Principal Snyder said you were a troublemaker." Aunt Joyce said to Buffy. "You four are a bit of troublemaker and honour students." As she turned Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I.

Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"And I could care less." Aunt Joyce added.

We looked back up.

"I have a daughter, nieces and nephew that can take care of themselves. Who are brave, resourceful and thinks of others in a crisis." Aunt Joyce continued. "No matter who you hang out or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm going to sleep better knowing that."

"About how long till this wears off and you start ragging on us again?" Kate asked.

"Oh, at least a week and a half." Aunt Joyce answered.

"Very cool!" Buffy responded.

We headed home for the night.

* * *

 ** _Back in school with Cordelia and Willow..._**

 **Third Person**

The last police car left the school as Cordelia and Willow were still in the utility closet.

"And if you get me out of this, I swear I'll never be anyone ever again." Cordelia prayed. "Unless they _really_ deserve it. Or if its that time of the month, in which case I don't think you or anyone else can hold me responsible..."

"Ask for some aspirin," Willow told her.

"And can you please send some asp..." Cordelia said as she realized what Willow had just said. "Hey!"

* * *

 _ **Timeskip**_

It was morning at the warehouse and Spike was standing over by the cage as Drusilla walked towards him.

"Spike, did they hurt you?" Drusilla asked him.

"It was close, baby," Spike said. "But..."

"Oh, come here," Drusilla replied as she pulled his head down onto her shoulder and stroked his cheek and neck.

"Slayers with family and friends," Spike said. "That sure wasn't in the brochure."

"You'll kill them and then we'll have a nice celebration," Drusilla replied.

"Yeah, a party," Spike muttered.

"Yeah, with streamers... and songs," Drusilla responded.

"How's the annoying one?" Spike questioned.

"He doesn't want to play," Drusilla answered.

"Figures," Spike replied. "Well, suppose I better go make nice." As he walked over to the anointed one and knelt.

"You failed." The Anointed One said.

"I, uh..." Spike replied. "I offer penance."

"Penance?! You should lay down your life!" A vampire said. "Our numbers have been depleted, the feast of St. Vigeous has been _ruined_ by your impatience!"

"I was rash, and if I had to do it all over again..." Spike said as he burst out laughing. "Who am I kidding?" As he stood up. "I would do it exactly the same, only I'd do this..." As he grabbed The Anointed One.

"No!" The Anointed One exclaimed.

"... first." Spike finished his sentence as he carried The Anointed One over to the cage and knocked out the vampire who tried to save him. Spike placed the anointed one into the cage and locked him in.

Spike began to pull the chain for the cage to go up.

"From now on, we're going have a little less ritual..." Spike said as he stopped pulling the chain. "...and a little more fun around here." As he gave one the final tug as the cage was directly in the sunlight.

The Anointed One screamed as he burned.

"Let's see what's on TV," Spike added as he and Drusilla left the room.

 _ **The End...**_


	13. Inca Mummy Girl Part 1

**AN: I don't own anything but my characters Kate, Kyra, and Aurora.**

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We were outside the museum, we were walking past the rose gardens towards the building.

"This is so unfair," Buffy said.

"I don't think it's that bad," Willow replied.

"It's the Ueber-suck," Jeremy responded.

"Aunt Joyce could've at least warned us," I said.

"Well, a lot of parents are doing it this year. It's part of this whole cultural exchange. The exhibit, the dance..." Xander told us.

"I have the best costume for dance!" Willow piped up.

"A complete stranger in our house for two weeks. We're going be insane! A danger to ourselves and others within three days, I swear." Kate said.

"I think the exchange student program's cool," Xander said as we gave him a look. "I do! It's a beautiful melding of two cultures."

"Have you ever done an exchange program?" Kyra questioned.

"My dad tried to send me to some Armenians once," Xander answered. "Does that count?"

We climbed up the steps towards the building entrance as we walked past Cordelia and two other girls.

"Ooo! There's mine!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Sven. Isn't he eatable? Mine's definitely the best."

"What are you looking at?" I questioned.

"Pictures of exchange students. Look, 100% Swedish, 100% gorgeous, and 100% staying at my house." Cordelia responded. "So, how's yours? Visually, I mean."

"We don't know. Boy like?" Buffy replied.

"By boy-like, we are talking big, beefy boy-like girl, right?" Xander questioned.

"We were just told 'boy'," Kate replied.

"You didn't look at him first? He could be dogly. You live on the edge." Cordelia said as she and her friends walked off.

"Hold on a sec," Xander replied. "So, this person who's living with you all for two weeks is a man. With man parts. This is a terrible idea."

"What about the beautiful melding of two cultures?" Willow questioned.

"There's no melding, okay? Better keep his man parts to himself," Xander responded.

We stooped at the end of a row of display cases as we noticed a boy scraping a mask.

"What is he doing?" Jeremy questioned.

"Uh, that's Rodney Munson. He's God's gift to the bell curve." Xander answered.

"You just don't like him because of that time he beat up every day for five years," Willow told us.

The girls and I giggled to ourselves.

"Yeah, I'm irrational that way," Xander said.

"We better stop him before he gets in trouble," Kyra replied as she smiled.

"I got it. The non-violent approach is probably better here." Willow responded as she went over to Rodney.

"We weren't going to use violence," I said.

"We don't always use violence," Buffy replied as we looked at Xander. "Do we?"

"The important thing is _you_ all believe that," Xander told us.

As we watched Rodney still scraping the mask as Willow walked over to him.

"What are you..." We heard Rodney say as he looked up. "Oh, Willow. Hi."

"That's probably not something you're supposed to be doing." We heard Willow tell him. "You could get in trouble."

"Oh, no." We heard Rodney say. "And they might kick me out of school?"

"Are we still on for our chemistry tutorial tomorrow?" We heard Willow ask with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I got almost all fourteen natural elements memorized." We heard Rodney answer.

Wait, there are more than fourteen elements.

"There are hundred and three." We heard Willow tell him as she walked back to us.

We saw that Rodney looked worried.

"Welcome, students." The guide said as she came into the room. "We shall now proceed into the Incan burial chamber. The human sacrifice is about to begin."

We walked into the Inca exhibit as a group.

"Typical museum trick," Xander said. "Promise human sacrifice, show us old pots and pans."

"Five hundred years ago, the Incan people chose a beautiful teenage girl to become their princess." The guide told us.

We walked up the steps to a platform where we saw a stone coffin with a mummy inside.

"I hope this ends with, 'And she lived happily ever'," Willow muttered to us.

"No, I think it ends with, 'And she became a scary, discoloured, shrivelled mummy.'" Xander said as we looked down into the coffin.

"The Incan people sacrificed their princess to the mountain god Sebancaya," The guide told us. "An offering buried alive for eternity in this dark tomb."

"They could have at least wrapped her in those nice white bandages, like in the movies?" Willow said.

"The princess remained there protected only by a cursed seal placed there." The guide said as she pointed to the plate that was in the mummy's hands. "As a warning to any who would wake her."

We looked over to see Cordelia and a few friends still looking at the exchange student's pictures and laughing.

"So, girls, Jeremy," Xander said. "When's exchange-o boy making his appearance?" Xander asked us.

"His name is Ampata," Kate said.

"He's going to be at the bus station tomorrow night," Jeremy replied.

"Ooo, the Sunnydale bus depot," Xander responded. "Classy! What a better way to introduce someone to our country than with the stench of urine."

"Now, if you'll follow me this way, please." The guide said.

We headed past the coffin and followed the guide towards the next exhibit.

* * *

 ** _Time skip_**

 **Third Person**

The exhibit was cleared out for the night except for Rodney who was looking around as he made his way towards the mummy. He looked down at the plate that held the seal on it.

"Aha, cool," Rodney said as he reached down and yanked at the plate from mummy's grip.

Only for the plate seal to break against the side of the coffin.

"Oh! Damn!" Rodney exclaimed as he reached to collect the pieces.

The mummy's arm reached up and grabbed him by the neck as its eyes opened to pull him closer.

* * *

 ** _Time skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was morning in Sunnydale and we were already in the library training. Buffy was training with Giles as I was training with Kyra and Jeremy with Kate. But I knew Kyra was going easy on me because I was 4 or 5 months pregnant and it was hidden from everyone who didn't know.

"So, can we go?" I asked.

"I think not," Giles answered.

I landed four hits to Kyra's pads as Buffy hit four hard hits to Giles's pads. I saw him flinch at her blows.

"How come?" Buffy asked as she pouted.

"Because you both are the Chosen Ones and Jeremy is the Hunter," Giles answered.

"Mm. Just this once we'd like to be the Overlooked Ones and the Overlooked Hunter." Jeremy told him.

"Well, I'm..." Giles said. "Afraid that is not..."

We kicked the pads hard which made Giles, Kate, and Kyra stagger backwards.

"You three have responsibilities that other girls and boys do not," Kyra told us.

"Oh! We know this one!" I mentioned.

"Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah, blah, blah..." Buffy said.

"I'm so stuffy, give me a scone." Jeremy finished.

Buffy continued to kick as Jeremy and I walked over to where Xander was studying and sat down across from him.

"Your secret identities is going to be difficult enough to maintain while this exchange student is living with you all," Giles added.

Xander and Jeremy walked over and separated them.

"Nooot... _with_ her... them. In the same house as them. Am I the only who objective enough to make that distinction?" Xander said as he walked over to counter.

"So! We think going to the dance like normal people would be the best way to keep that secret." Kate told him.

"Giles, come on, budge! No one likes a non-budger." I said as Buffy went for a hard kick.

"FINE!" Giles exclaimed as she stopped her kick. "Go."

"Yay, we win!" Kyra said as she smiled.

I knew Kyra had wanted to go to the dance. So she could have a night without being our watcher.

"I'll just go and introduce my shoulder to an icepack," Giles said as I went to grab him an ice pack from his mini fridge and I have him the icepack.

"So, I guess we're dance-bound," Xander said as he hopped off the counter. "Cool, I think I can get my mom's car, so I'm wheelman."

"I thought you were taking Willow," Buffy replied.

"Well, yeah, I'm going to take Willow, but I'm not going to _take_ Willow," Xander responded. "In the sense of 'take me'. See with you all we're a group of seven and everybody's safe. Without you all, we're two."

"Ah, and we enter dateville. Romance, the flowers..." Kate said.

"Lips," Xander finished Kate's sentence.

The girls, Jeremy and I saw Willow come into the library.

"Oh, come on," Kyra said.

"In all these years you have known Willow, you've never thought about her lips?" Buffy replied.

"Girls, Jeremy, I love Willow," Xander told us.

I saw Willow smile.

"And she's my best friend," Xander added. "Which makes her not the kind of girl who I think about her lips that much."

I saw Willow's smile disappear.

"She's the kind of girl that... I'm best friends with." Xander said.

"Hey guys," Willow said.

"Willow!" Xander replied as he went over to her. "Hi! We were just talking about happy things." As he placed his arm around her and pulled her over to the rest of us who were at the tables. "Like the seven of us going to the dance. See?" As he laughed. "Happy!"

Willow was still wasn't smoking.

"Not happy," Xander said as he noticed her reaction.

"No, yes, no," Willow replied. "Rodney's missing."

"Trouble with Mr. Munson again?" Giles questioned as he walked out of his office with another ice pack.

"His parents say he never came home last night," Willow told us.

"Y'know, I don't think I remember seeing Rodney on the bus from the field trip," Jeremy responded.

"I didn't either. I hope he didn't get in trouble at the museum." Willow said.

"Hey, maybe he awakened the mummy," Xander replied as he chuckled.

"Right, and it rose from its tomb," Willow said as she giggled.

"And attacked him," I replied.

Our smiles faded as we all realized that may not be so far-fetched.

We headed out to the museum to find out what happened to Rodney.

* * *

 ** _-Time skip-_**

We got to the museum as we walked through the exhibit.

"On the other, maybe Rodney just stepped out for a smoke." Willow piped up.

"For twenty-one hours?" Xander questioned.

"It's addictive, you know," Willow responded.

"We'll deal with that when we've... ruled out evil curses." Giles told us.

We climbed the steps to the platform towards the coffin.

"One day, we're going to live in a town where evil curses are just generally ruled out without even saying," Buffy said.

"There was a seal?" Giles questioned.

We looked into the coffin.

"It was right here," I said as Kate picked up the largest piece. "And it's broken."

"Does that mean the mummy's loose?" Willow asked us.

"No, comfy as ever," Kate answered as she handed the piece to Giles.

"Look at this series of pictograms," Giles said as he and Kyra looked at the pictures on the piece.

We heard Xander getting attacked as turned fast as the guy that attacked Xander ran away.

"Okay, I just save us, right?" Xander questioned.

"Something did," Kyra replied.

"Well, we'll fret about the details later. Let's just get out of here before he comes back." Giles told us.

They hurried down the stairs without Willow and I as we noticed something about the mummy was wrong.

"Giles, Kyra, was the Incas very advanced?" Willow asked.

"Yes, very," Giles responded.

"Did they have orthodontists?" Willow questioned.

We saw mental braces on the teeth, just before we headed back to the library.

* * *

 ** _-Time skip-_**

We were back at the library as we came into the library.

"Rodney looked like he had been dead for hundreds of years," Willow said. "How could that be?"

"Maybe we should ask that crazy man with the big old knife," Xander replied.

"I don't think he seemed overly chatty," Buffy said.

"The way he bolted when he saw Rodney, I'd say he was as freaked as we were," Willow replied.

"My resources on this subject are extremely limited. I gather that this particular mummy was from the Sebancaya region of eastern Peru. It's very remote. Now, if there's an answer, then it's locked in the..." Giles told us.

"... in the seal." Kyra finished his sentence.

"It's going to take me weeks to... translate these pictograms. Well. We'll start tonight with..." Giles said as he and Kyra looked at the seal.

"Ampata!" Kate exclaimed.

"I was going to suggest hunting," Giles said.

"No, we're late. I was told Aunt Joyce we'd pick him up." Kyra mentioned.

"Uh-uh-uh, Girls, Jeremy? Where are your priorities? Tracking down a mummifying killer or making time for some Latin lover whose stock in trade is the breakage of hearts?" Xander said.

"Ampata's there alone. And I don't know how good his English is." Jeremy replied. "He's here from South A... South America. Hey, you know, maybe he could translate the seal."

"Oh, yeah. Fall for the old 'let me translate that ancient seal for you' come on." Xander responded. "Tsh, do you know how many times I've used that?"

We headed out of the library.

* * *

 ** _-Time skip-_**

 **Third Person**

It was night as a young boy was standing alone at the bus station looking for someone. When he heard something.

"Ampata..." Someone whisper.

He started walking towards the voice as he heard something louder.

"Ampata..." The voice got louder.

He walked past two buses as he looked around for whoever it is.

"Hello?" Ampata said.

He turned around saw a mummy that came towards him and kissed him. Ampata began to shrivel and dry up as the mummy drew life from him.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We were finally at the bus station as we looked around for Ampata.

"Forty minutes later. Welcome to America!" Buffy said.

"What if he left already?" Willow questioned.

We found the door to the station and found it locked.

"Ampata? Ampata Gutierrez?" I called out as I placed my hand on my stomach,

"So, do we have to speak Spanish when we see him?" Xander questioned. "Because I don't know anything besides Doritos and Chihuahua."

"Ampata?" Kate questioned.

"Here!" Ampata said as she came out?

We see a beautiful young teenage girl. She walked towards us.

"Hello," Ampata said. "I am Ampata."

"Ay caramba!" Xander muttered. "I can also say that."

I could tell that the girls, Jeremy, and I were surprised that Ampata was a girl. I looked over to see how Xander was looking at her.

We headed back to the house for the night.

* * *

When we got to the house, we showed Ampata around our home.

"Dining room..." Buffy said.

We walked through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"And this is the kitchen," I replied as I turned on the light.

"It's very good!" Ampata said.

"Yeah, you got your stove, your fridge, it's fully functional," Jeremy told her.

"We're very into it," Kate replied.

"Would you like a drink?" Xander slowly said as he gestured.

"Uh, let's see, we've got milk, and, uh, older milk..." Kyra said as she opened the fridge. "Juice?"

"Please," Ampata replied.

"So, Ampata. You're a girl." Willow mentioned.

"Yes, for many years now," Ampata replied.

"And not a boy, because we thought a boy was coming, and here you are a girl," Willow said.

"It's just one of those crazy mix-ups, Will," Xander replied.

"So, have you ever been to America before?" I questioned as Kyra set out the glasses.

"Uh, I have toured," Ampata answered.

"Where did... you go?" Xander slowly questioned.

I saw Buffy give Willow a look as I went to get something to munch for the baby to feed. Willow poured the juice.

"I was taken to Atlanta, Boston, New York," Ampata told us.

"New York! That's exciting. What was that like?" Willow responded.

"I did not see so much," Ampata said.

"Your English is..." Xander replied. "Very beuno."

We exchanged another as Xander's slow speech.

"I listened much," Ampata said.

"Well, that works out well, because I talk much," Xander replied as he and Ampata laughed.

Everyone went home as Kyra, Kate and Jeremy headed to their rooms. Buffy and I headed to Buffy's room with Ampata. We helped Ampata get some PJs for her to use.

"Hey! Sorry about the tininess of the room." Buffy said.

"My old one was much smaller," Ampata told us.

"What was it like back home?" I asked her.

"Cramped, and... very dead," Ampata said.

"Well, you'll feel right at home in Sunnydale," Buffy replied.

"Oh, no! Ohhh!" Ampata said as she got up. "But... but you have so _much_ here!" As she picked up a picture.

"How about friends?" I asked.

"They are..." Amapta answered as she placed the photo down. "It is just me."

"I've been there. But, hey." Buffy replied. "You'll meet lots of people tomorrow."

"Thank you," Ampata said. "You must teach me everything about your life. I want to fit in. Just like you all. A normal life."

"One normal life. Coming up." I muttered. "Goodnight."

I left the room and headed to my room to change into my PJ's for bed. Then went to bed.

* * *

 ** _-Time skip-_**

 **Third Person**

It was morning in Sunnydale, Cordelia and her boyfriend were coming down some stairs to a van.

"Devon, I told you I'd be at the dance tonight, but I am _not_ one of your little groupies. I won't be looking up at you, standing at the edge of the stage." Cordelia told him.

"Got it," Devon replied.

"So, I'll see you afterwards?" Cordelia questioned.

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" Devon asked.

"I'll be standing at the edge of the stage," Cordelia told him.

"With that guy?" Devon questioned as he looked over at Cordelia's exchange student.

"Sven! Momento! Needa!" Cordelia said to Sven as she turned back to Devon. "This whole student exchange thing has been a horrible nightmare. They don't even speak American. So, I'll see you later?" As she kissed Devon's cheek. "Bye!" She started back up the stairs and turned back when she didn't see Sven following. "Sven, come?"

Sven followed her as Devon smirked and went over to a student was dealing with their equipment.

"Oz, man! What do you think?" Devon said.

"Of what?" Oz questioned.

"Cordelia, man!" Devon responded.

"She's a wonderland tour," Oz replied.

"You have to admit, the girl is hot!" Devon said.

"Yeah, she's a hot girl," Oz replied.

"Let me guess; not your type?" Devon questioned. "What does a girl have to do to impress you?"

"Well, it involves a feather boa and a theme to 'A Summer Place'. I can't discuss it here." Oz responded.

"You're picking man," Devon said. "Do you know how many girls you could have? You're lead guitar, Oz. It's currency!"

"I'm not picky," Oz replied. "You're just impressed by any pretty girl that can walk and talk."

"They don't have to talk," Devon responded.

Oz smirked at his response.

* * *

Across the lawn with Xander and Willow as they walked.

"I worked really hard on my costume. It's pretty cool." Willow told him.

"Okay, what about me?" Xander responded. "I've got to think."

"Well, it's a celebration of culture. There are lots of dress-up alternatives." Willow said.

"And a-an corresponding equal number of mocking alternatives. All aimed at me." Xander replied.

"Bavarians are cool," Willow mentioned.

"Okay, no shirts with ruffles, no hats with feathers, and definitely no lederhosen," Xander responded. "They make my calves look fat."

"Why are you suddenly so worried about looking like an idiot?" Willow questioned. "That came out wrong."

They looked over to see...

* * *

 ** _Over with the girls, Jeremy and Ampata..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We walked up the stairs as we talked.

"Your first day of school," Buffy said.

"Nervous?" I questioned.

"It is just more people than I seen in a long time," Ampata responded.

"Ah, don't worry. You will have no problem making friends." Kate replied.

"As a matter of fact, I know someone who's dying to meet you," Kyra said.

We headed to the library.

* * *

We walked into the library and over to Giles's office.

"How do you do?" Giles asked as he shook her hand.

"Hi," Ampata said.

"I was wondering if you could, um, translate this?" Giles asked as he showed her the seal.

"That wasn't in no way awkward," Jeremy responded.

Ampata took the seal as she looked at it in disbelief.

"Something wrong?" I questioned.

"Uh, no! Uh, it is..." Ampata stuttered. "Uh, why are you asking me?"

"Well, uh, uh..." Giles said as he coughed. "It's an artifact... from your region. I-it's from the tomb of a-an Incan mummy, a-actually. We were trying to translate it, uh, um, as a-a project for our, um..."

"Our archeology club," Willow piped up.

"Very good," Giles said as I could see that he was impressed with her quick thinking.

"It is broken," Ampata replied. "Where are the other pieces?"

"That's all we found," Buffy responded.

"Hmm, it's very old and valuable," Ampata said as she turned to Giles holding the seal out to him. "You should hide it."

"Is, is there anything you recognize here? Um, this, um... this ch-chap here with the knife for instance?" Giles stuttered.

"Well, I-I do not know exactly, but... I-I think this represents, I believe the word is... 'Bodyguard'?" Ampata replied.

"Bodyguard? Interesting." Giles said as he took the seal.

"Legend has it that he guards the mummy against those who disturb her," Ampata told us.

"Well, uh, yes, well, that's a very good starting point for our, um... club." Giles said as he looked at Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Buffy, and I. "Um..."

"Oh, and as club presidents, we have, um, lots to do. Lots of... stuff. Dull stuff. Uh, oh, Willow, maybe you could..." Kate said.

"Stay with Ampata for the day," Xander said. "I'd love to." As he bowed and smiled.

"Yes! That will be fun." Ampata replied with a smile.

We see Xander gesture for Ampata to go ahead of him as they walked away from us and out of the library.

"Right, Kyra and I, uh, continue with the translation," Giles said as he turned to us. "Buffy, Jeremy and Aurora, you research this bodyguard thing, and uh, Willow..." As he turned around to Willow. "Willow?"

"Boy, they really like each other," Willow muttered as we headed out of the office to the study tables.


	14. Inca Mummy Girl Part 2

**AN: The pictures for outfits, pictures and other stuff can be found on profile under Pinterest.**

* * *

 **Third Person**

Xander and Ampata were on the bleachers sitting as they talked.

"And this..." Xander said as he reached into his bag and pulled a Twinkie. "...is called a snack food."

"Snack food?" Ampata questioned.

"Yeah, it's a delicious, spongy, and golden cake stuffed with a delightful cream. And this is how you eat it." Xander told her as he stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

Ampata laughed at the sight of him.

"Mm-hm," Xander added.

"Oh, but now I can't try it," Ampata said.

"That's why you bring two," Xander replied with a mouth full as pulled another Twinkie out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Oh!" Ampata exclaimed as she studied it. "Here goes!" As she pushed most of the Twinkie into her mouth and laughed.

"Good, huh?" Xander said with his mouth still full. "And the exciting part is that they no ingredients that anyone can pronounce. So it doesn't leave you with a heavy food feeling."

Ampata squealed.

"You are strange," Ampata replied with her mouth full.

"Girls always tell me that," Xander responded. "Before they run away."

"I like it!" Ampata exclaimed.

"I like you, like it!" Xander said.

Ampata couldn't help but laugh some more at him.

"Please, don't learn from my English," Xander added as they continued to sit on the bleachers.

* * *

 ** _Back inside the library..._**

 **Aurora POV**

I looked up from my list of stuff I would need for the baby shower as Buffy was inspecting the seal under the lamp as Kate was reading.

"Ha! Or possible ha," Buffy said. "Do you think matches?" as she turned to us.

I could tell that Willow was off in her own world.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh! Yes, I'm caring about mummies." Willow replied.

"Ampata's only staying two weeks," Kate told her.

"Yeah, and then Xander can find someone else who's not me to obsess about. At least with Aurora, I knew he didn't have a shot." Willow said. "Well, I have a choice. I can spend my life waiting for Xander, or I can just get on with my life."

"Good for you," Jeremy replied.

"Well, I didn't choose yet," Willow said as Kyra and Giles came over and saw what Buffy found.

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed as he inspected the seal.

"Good work!" Kyra said to Buffy.

"My work?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes, this is most illuminating. It seems Rodney's killer might be the mummy." Giles told us.

"Where does it say that?" Willow questioned.

"It implies that the mummy is capable of feeding on the life force of a person," Kyra said.

"Extraordinary," Giles replied.

"So, then we just have to find a way to stop them, mummy," I responded.

"Which leads to the question; how do we a) find and b) stop the mummy?" Jeremy questioned.

"Well, the answer to that is somewhere still in the seal..." Kate answered.

"Or in the rest of seal." Kyra finished.

* * *

 ** _Back with Xander and Ampata..._**

 **Third Person**

Quick from behind as the same man who attacked Xander at the Museum came at him with a knife. Ampata screamed as they moved apart.

"You stole the seal!" The man said. "Where is it?!" As he swung the knife again.

Xander caught his arm and stopped him as Amapta continued to scream.

"It is you!" The man exclaimed as he saw Ampata.

Xander kicked him off as Ampata grabbed Xander's bag and helped him and as they ran back to the library.

* * *

 ** _-Time Skip-_**

 **Aurora POV**

Giles was coming out of his office with tea for Ampata.

"Here you are," Giles said as he placed the teacup down in front of her.

"Thank you," Amapta replied.

"Why is this guy so into us?" Willow questioned. "I mean, what does he want?"

"He said, 'Give me the seal'." Xander told us.

"Apparently this seal is more popular than we realized," Kyra mentioned.

"I just don't know what we should do with it," Giles told us.

"Destroy it," Ampata said.

Giles, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and I gave her a surprised look.

"If you don't, someone could die," Ampata added.

"I'm afraid someone already has," Kate said.

"You mean the man with the knife killed someone?" Ampata questioned.

"Uh, no," I responded. "Well, not exactly."

"You are not telling me everything," Ampata said as she looked at all of us.

"You're right, Ampata," Xander replied as he took her hand into his own. "And it's time we do. We're not an archeology club. We're in, uh..."

Giles and Kyra cleared their throat interrupting Xander.

"We're in the crime club. Which is kind of like the chess club, only with crime, and no chess." Xander continued.

"Please understand me," Ampata said. "That seal nearly got us killed. It has to be destroyed!" As she got up and ran from the library.

"Ampata!" Xander exclaimed as he ran after her.

The rest of us looked at each other as we were surprised and confused.

* * *

 ** _Outside in the hall..._**

 **Third Person**

Ampata was sitting on a bench as Xander crouched down beside her.

"Ampata, listen to me," Xander said. "Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let them."

"Your investigation is dangerous," Ampata told him. "I don't want that. Just a normal life!"

Ampata got up and headed over to the drinking fountain as Willow came out of the library.

"Is she okay?" Willow asked him.

"She's wigged. I'm trying to convince her that our lives are just danger and peril around here." Xander answered.

"You should take her to the dance," Willow told him as she looked at Ampata and back at Xander.

"That's a good idea!" Xander replied. "We'll all go!"

"No, I mean just you," Willow responded.

"You were psyched into going! And your costume!" Xander mentioned.

"I'll see you there," Willow said.

"You know what, Willow?" Xander replied. "You are my best friend." As he headed over to Ampata.

"I know," Willow muttered as she walked off.

* * *

 ** _Back inside the library..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We were talking about the bodyguard as some of us sat at the tables and some stood.

"I don't get it. Why would the bodyguard have such a jones for a broken piece of rock?" Buffy said.

"Um, perhaps... he needs to put it together with the other pieces," Giles replied.

"If he has them. I mean, we didn't find them." Kate responded.

"And if he didn't then they have to be still at the museum," Kyra said.

"So, maybe we could go there and find them," Jeremy replied.

"And odds are that's where he'll show up, right?" I questioned.

"And hopefully we'll be ready," Giles answered.

"Hey! Look at us!" Buffy said. "We came up with a plan."

"Alright, we'll meet there tonight after it closes," Giles replied.

"No! Bad plan. We other plans. Dance plans." I responded. "Canceled plans." As I got a stern look from Giles.

* * *

 ** _Outside in the hall..._**

 **Third Person**

As Ampata and Xander were coming down the stairs as he was about to ask her about the dance.

"Okay, I have something to tell you. And it's kind of a secret, and it's a little bit scary." Xander said. "I like you, a lot and I want you to go to the dance with me."

"Why was that so scary?" Ampata questioned as she laughed.

"Well, because you never know if a girl is going to say 'yes' or if..." Xander responded. "She's going to laugh in your face and pull out your beating heart and crush it into the ground."

"Hmm," Ampata said. "Then you're very courageous. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Hmm," Xander replied.

"I like you, too," Ampata told him.

"Really?" Xander questioned.

"Really!" Ampata exclaimed.

"That's great! Really?" Xander responded.

"Really!" Ampata repeated.

"That's great," Xander said. "You're not a praying mantis, are you?" he questioned as he got a confused look from her. "Sorry, someone else."

"I will return to you," Ampata said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked her.

"Where you can't follow," Ampata replied as she opened the girl's bathroom door.

"I'll wait outside," Xander responded with a smile as he sat down on a bench and waited.

* * *

Inside the restroom, Ampata was touching up her lip gloss as she stepped back from the mirror. She saw the bodyguard behind her.

"I beg you..." Ampata said as she turned to face him. "Don't kill me."

"You're already dead." The bodyguard replied. "For five hundred years."

"But it wasn't fair," Ampata responded. "I was innocent."

"The people you kill now, so you may live..." The bodyguard said. "They are innocent."

"Please! I am in love." Ampata told him.

"You are the Chosen One." The Bodyguard said. "You must die. You have no choice." As he swung his knife at her.

Ampata grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Yes, I do," Ampata muttered as she kissed him as he mummified in her arms.

* * *

Back in the hall, Xander was waiting patiently for Ampata to come out.

"I have thought," Ampata said as she came out with a smile. "The dance?"

Xander nodded.

"I will go with you," Ampata told him.

Xander broke into a huge smile and laughed.

"Gladly!" Ampata exclaimed as Xander took her hand and continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was night as Ampata, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I walked into the room with cultural outfits on. Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I were still planning on going but much later.

"Buffy, I don't have any lipstick," Ampata told Buffy as I noticed her glance at the stuff that was on the floor.

"Oh! You can borrow one of mine." Buffy responded. "There should be some on the desk."

"What is that?" Ampata asked.

"The station sent the rest of your stuff over," Kate answered.

"Oh, of course. I, I forgot all about it." Ampata said. "Uh, I will unpack it later."

"No worries, we can do it," Kyra replied.

"Uh, but..." Ampata said. "You must get ready for the dance!"

"I'm not going. But, Kate, Kyra, Aurora and Jeremy are going later." Buffy replied.

"Why not?" Ampata questioned.

"Crime club work. It's really nothing for you to worry about." Jeremy responded as I sat down on Buffy's bed.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Ampata said. "Thanks to Xander." As she went to the desk.

"He seems very happy around you," I replied.

"I'm happy, too," Ampata told us as she sat down at the desk. "Mm, this one?" As she held it up for an opinion.

"Ooo, no, that clashes," Kate said.

"There should be a gold on in there somewhere," Buffy told her.

"Thank you, you are always thinking of others before yourself," Ampata responded. "You girls remind me of someone from a very long time ago; the Inca Princess."

"Cool! A princess." Kyra mentioned.

Buffy went over to Ampata's backpack as I saw Ampata try on the lipstick that Buffy had pointed out.

"They told her that she was the only one," Ampata told us. "That only she could defend her people from the netherworld."

Corner of my eye, I saw that Buffy had a confused look on her face.

"Out of all the girls in her generation..." Ampata continued.

I saw that Ampata was about to open the drawer that Buffy kept some of her Slayer stuff in.

"...she was the only one..." Ampata continued.

Jeremy quickly walked over and pushed the drawer closed.

"...chosen." I finished her sentence.

"Do you know the story?" Ampata asked me.

"It's fairly familiar," Buffy spoke as she handed her the lipstick.

"She was sixteen, like us. She was offered as a sacrifice and went to her death." Ampata told us. "Who knows what she had to give up to fulfil her destiny to others? What chance at love?"

"Who knows?" Kate muttered.

"We can unpack the rest of your stuff for you," Jeremy said as he went over to her trunk and lift the lid.

"No, let me," Ampata replied.

We heard the doorbell go off as I quickly saw a mummified corpse in the trunk.

"Oh!" Kate exclaimed as Jeremy dropped the trunk lid down.

"That's Xander and Willow, we'll get it," Kyra responded as we headed out of the room.

* * *

We walked down the stairs as Buffy opened the door as we saw Xander standing there with no Willow. Where was Willow?

"I've come for the dance," Xander said.

"And, what culture are you?" Buffy questioned.

"I'm from the country of Leone. It's in Italy pretending to be Montana." Xander said. "And where are you from? The Country of White Trash?" As he looked at Buffy. "And you?" As he looked at us.

"Our cultures are from Scotland and England," Jeremy replied.

"Mm, new line-up. You and Willow are taking Ampata." Kyra told him. "Giles, Kate, Jeremy, Buffy, Aurora and I are going hunting for mummies and then the girls except for Buffy and Jeremy will head over later."

"Where's you and Willow?" Kate questioned.

"She's not coming... with us," Xander answered.

"Oh! On a date. Romance, lips..." Buffy started to say.

We turned to see Ampata appear at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Xander," Ampata said.

"Hho...hee... ze... thee... ai... uh..." Xander muttered.

"We can translate American Salivating boy talk," I told her. "He says you're beautiful."

"Hyav su," Xander said to us.

"You're welcome," Buffy replied as Ampata reached the bottom of the stairs.

I saw Aunt Joyce came out from the dining room.

"Ampata, don't you look wonderful!" Aunt Joyce told her. "I wish you could talk my daughter into going with you. I know my nieces and nephews are going later."

"I tried..." Ampata responded. "She is very stubborn."

"We tried too." Jeremy piped up.

"Well, I'm glad someone else other than my nieces, my nephew and myself see that." Aunt Joyce replied.

I saw Buffy give Aunt a look before she got it right back.

"Well, good night," Ampata said.

Xander paused for a moment.

"Be careful," Xander whispered to us.

"We will," Kate told him as he turned to go.

"Hey!" Jeremy said as he turned back.

"You look good," I told him.

Xander gave us a smiled and turned left.

Aunt Joyce came towards us as we watched them leave.

"Look at that." Aunt Joyce said. "Two days in America and Ampata already seems like she belongs here. She's really fitting in here." As she turned and headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, how about that?" We heard Buffy mutter.

* * *

 ** _At the Bronze..._**

 **Third Person**

Devon and Oz's band were playing their music in the background as Cordelia and friends came into the club.

"Oh! Near faux pas! I almost wore the same thing," Cordelia said as she spotted Willow in her Eskimo costume.

Cordelia continued on her away leaving Willow standing there alone as she walked over to her friend Dawn.

"Hey!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Where Sven?" Dawn asked.

"Ohh, I keep trying to ditch him. He's like one of those dogs that you leave at the Grand Canyon on a vacation?" Cordelia answered. "It follows you back," As she sees Sven walking towards them. "See? My own speechless human boomerang."

"He's kind of its nice skipping the small talk." Dawn responded.

"Small talk?" Cordelia questioned. "How about simple instructions?" As she turned to Sven. "Get punchy." As she pointed to him. "You! Fruit drinky!"

Cordelia looked like she was talking to an idiot.

"He can follow me," Dawn said as she took his hand and lead him away.

* * *

Across the room, Xander and Ampata arrived as he took her hand into his own. Amapta looked around as she saw Willow her costume. Xander led her to the dance floor. Willow looked so heartbroken to see them together.

"I should have worn something sexy," Willow muttered under her breath.

Xander and Ampata headed over to her.

"Wow, you guys look great," Willow told them.

"I-I love your costume," Ampata said to willow. "It's very authentic."

"Thanks," Willow replied.

"Yeah, you look, um..." Xander told her. "Snug."

"That was I was going for," Willow muttered as she stiffly looked around as she looked for someone.

* * *

 _Back with the girls and Jeremy..._

 **Aurora POV**

We heard a knock at the door as Jeremy opened and found Giles.

"Thank heavens you're home," Giles said as he came in.

"Yup! Not at the dance..." I replied.

"Not with our friends. Not with a life..." Buffy continued.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned.

"We thought we were going to meet at the museum to find the bodyguard," Kate said.

"No, he's been found already," Giles told us. "In one of the school's restroom. Mummified."

"Okay, I don't get it," Kyra said. "Why would the mummy kill her own bodyguard?"

"Well, I've cross-referenced and, uh, I've looked at the pictograms anew," Giles told us. "He was a guard alright. But it was his job ensure the mummy wasn't awaken."

"So, Ampata translated it wrong," I said.

"Perhaps," Giles replied.

"Hold on a sec..." Buffy said. "She was wigged about the seal since she saw it."

"Yes, I suppose she was," Giles responded.

"Her trunks!" Jeremy exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles questioned.

We soon followed Jeremy up the stairs.

* * *

When we got into Buffy's bedroom, Giles went through Ampata's things.

"It's certainly all boy's clothes," Giles said. "Why would a girl pack these?"

I broke the lock as Buffy opened it.

"How about this one?" Kate questioned. "What kind of girl travels with a mummified corpse? And does even pack a lipstick?"

"We need to go and get Xander and Willow." Kyra said.

They quickly headed for Giles's car.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Bronze..._**

 **Third Person**

The band was playing a new song as Xander and Ampata were now standing nearest to the stairs.

"Do you, um... Would you like to, uh... you know..." Xander stuttered.

"I'd love to dance," Ampata said.

Xander took off his hat and poncho and took her hand. He led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Willow from across the room as Xander and Ampata danced on the floor

* * *

On the stage, Oz began to notice a girl in the crowd and just started staring at her.

"Hey," Oz said as Devon came over to him. "That girl, who is she?"

Devon looks over at Ampata that was dancing with Xander.

"She's an exchange student," Devon said. "I think she's from South America."

"No, not her," Oz replied. "The Eskimo!"

Oz was staring at Willow who was sitting across the room from him. He looked at her as she was the most beautiful in the room and no girl could compare.

* * *

 ** _Inside Giles's car..._**

 **Aurora POV**

Giles was driving to the Bronze as we sat and talked.

"Come on! Can't you put your foot down?" Buffy said.

"It is down," Giles replied.

"One of these days, you're going to have to get a grown-up car," I told him.

I saw Giles grind his teeth as Jeremy shook his head.

I hope Xander and Willow are okay.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Bronze..._**

 **Third Person**

On the dance floor, Xander looked deeply into Ampata's eyes as they slowly danced. Ampata leaned her head into his cheek for a moment. Before, pulling her head back to look into Xander's eyes. They moved in for a kiss. As their lips were about to meet, Ampata started to notice that her hand was mummifying again. She pulled back and rushed off.

"Okay, at least I can rule out something I said," Xander muttered.

* * *

Ampata reached the edge of the crowd as she looked around for a victim. She saw a young teenager sitting alone on the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Back in the car..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We were still talking about Ampata.

"I should have guessed," Kate said. "Remember Ampata wanted us to hide the seal?"

"And then she wanted us to destroy it because..." Kyra replied. "Oh wait!"

"Uh, waiting..." I responded.

"Well, we already know that seal was used to contain the mummy. If breaking it freed the mummy..." Giles started to say.

"... reassembling it will trap her." Jeremy finished.

"Kyra and I will go to the museum. The rest of you I'll drop off." Giles replied. "We'll try to piece it together."

"Okay, we'll get Xander. Before he smooches with Mummy Dearest." Buffy said.

* * *

 ** _Back inside the bronze..._**

 **Third Person**

Xander walked off of the dance floor as he was stopped by Willow.

"Have you seen Ampata?" Xander asked as Willow shrugged. "What was that?"

"I shrugged," Willow answered.

"Next time you should probably say 'shrug'," Xander said as he walked off.

"Sigh," Willow whispered as she watched him go.

Sven and Dawn walked in front of her as they talked.

"I thought this exchange student thing would be a _great_ idea. But look what I got stuck with! 'Momento'! 'Punchy fruit drinky!' Is Cordelia even from this country?" Sven said to Dawn as they sat down.

* * *

In the back room, Ampata had led the young teen to a place where no one could see them. Ampata took off his hat and stroked his hair and cheek.

"Your hands feel kind of..." The young teen said. "Rough." As Ampata tried to move in for a kiss. "Aren't you with Xander?"

"Does it look like I'm with Xander?" Ampata whispered.

When they moved in for a kiss. They heard Xander calling out for Ampata.

"Ampata!" Xander called out.

The young teen pulled away and grabbed his hat.

"That's my cue to leave," The young teen said as he ran from the room.

Xander came into the room as he found her.

"There you are. Why did you run?" Xander questioned.

Ampata slowly turned towards him.

"Because... I don't deserve you." Ampata told him.

"What you think you don't deserve me?" Xander said as he laughed. "Man, I love you!"

Ampata started to shed tears as she looked up at him.

"Are those tears of joy?" Xander questioned as his smile disappeared. "Pain? Revulsion?" As he came closer to Ampata.

"I am very happy," Ampata responded as the tears came down her cheeks. "And very sad."

"Then talk to me," Xander replied. "Let me know what's wrong."

"I can't!" Ampata exclaimed as she hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, I know why you can't tell me," Xander said as he pushed her away to look at her. "It's a secret, right?" As Ampata nodded. "And if you told me, you'd have to kill me." As he smiled.

Ampata didn't find it funny as she hugged him harder and started crying harder.

"Oh! That was a bad joke. And delivery was off, too. I'm sorry." Xander continued as he pushed her away again. "I, uh..." As he stroked her hair and face gently. "I'm sorry."

They started to kiss. It started off soft but became harder as Ampata started to drain Xander's life force.

Ampata broke the kiss as Xander fell to the floor.

"No! I can't." Ampata said.

Xander was still breathing but took short, quick breaths. Ampata knelt by him and pulled him onto her lap.

"Xander, I'm sorry," Amapta added.


	15. Inca Mummy Girl Part 3

**_At the Museum..._**

 **Third Person**

After Giles dropped the girls and Jeremy, Giles quickly headed to the museum and was already reading a book to reassemble the seal.

"'Inca Cosmology unites the birds head with its paler twin.'" Giles read. "Um..." As he looked around for the proper piece. "Oh! Here. It's paler twin."

He tried to fit the piece with other and it was a match.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

After Giles dropped us off, we started to look for Willow and Xander.

"She's over there," Jeremy said as he pointed to Willow.

"Where Xander?" I asked as we walked over to her.

"He's looking for Ampata," Willow answered.

"We need to find him," Buffy said.

"Ampata's the mummy," Kyra told her.

"Oh. Good." Willow said as she smiled. "Xander!" As she realized the problem.

"Where did they go?" Kate asked.

"Backstage, I think," Willow responded.

We started to rush off as I saw a teenager come up behind us.

"Hey, I..." I heard the teenager say as we left. "Who is that girl?"

* * *

We rushed backstage, we found Xander on the floor against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked Xander.

"I think so," Xander weakly said. "Boy that was some kiss!"

"Where's Ampata?" I questioned.

"She said something about the seal," Xander said.

"The seal! Giles! C'mon." Jeremy replied.

We helped him up.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"He doesn't know?" Willow questioned.

"We'll tell him on the way," Kate responded.

We headed out of the Bronze.

* * *

 ** _In the museum..._**

 **Third Person**

Giles was about to on the last piece of the seal together as Ampata snuck up behind him.

"There, that's it," Giles said as he sniffed. "Just one more piece."

Ampata reached over his shoulder and pulled him up as she took the seal from his hand and smashed it. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him onto the rim of the stone coffin.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We arrived as Ampata had Giles by the neck.

"I'll say one thing for Incan mummies," Buffy said.

Ampata looked at us.

"You don't kiss and tell," I replied.

Buffy ran and leaped onto the platform and did fight stance as I unlocked my ice power.

"Look like you all have been keeping secrets from me!" Amapta exclaimed as she shoved Giles into the coffin. "You're not normal girls." As she looked at me and Buffy.

"And you are?" Buffy questioned.

Buffy began to fight as I threw ice to try and slow Ampata down. Kate, Kyra and Jeremy ran to try and help Giles. Ampata threw Buffy into the coffin and closed the door. I tried to stop her as she went towards Willow. I was knocked down as she grabbed Willow by the neck. Jeremy ran towards me and helped me. I placed my hand on my belly and went my baby move.

"This won't hurt!" Ampata said as Willow began to chock.

Ampata moved in to kiss her as Xander ran in.

"Let her go!" Xander yelled. "If you're going to kiss anybody, it should be me."

"Xander, we can be together," Ampata told him as I saw her look at Willow. "Just... let me have this one."

"That's never going to happen," Xander responded.

"I must do it. I must do it now!" Ampata exclaimed. "Or it is the end for me and for us!"

As we watched Ampata try kiss Willow again. Xander jumped in to stop her again.

"NO!" Xander said as he pulled Willow away from her. "You want life? You're going to have to take it from me. Can you do that?"

Amapta looked into his eyes as she considered. Her skin was already mummifying up to her neck as we could see it.

"YES!" Amapta exclaimed as she grabbed him his neck and tried to pull him into a kiss.

Jeremy and I turned to see Buffy kicking the coffin lid off. I turned back to see Xander keeping Ampata at bay until I got there. I quickly walked over and pulled her off of him as her arms were still attached to him. Xander freaked as he dropped the arms. I soon followed with the body. When head hit the floor, it broke from the body. Willow and I headed over to Xander to check he was okay. I saw Buffy coming over to us as Kate and Kyra were helping Giles out of the coffin.

After we were done cleaning up here, we all left for our homes.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was a new day and as my baby moved inside of me. We were walking around with Xander.

"I'm really the Fun-talking guy today, huh?" Xander exhaled. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Buffy said. "You don't have to talk."

"I just, present company excluded, I have the worst taste in women in the world," Xander replied. "Ever."

"Ampata wasn't evil. At least not to begin with, and..." Jeremy said.

"We-we do think she cared about you," I added.

"Yeah, but I think that whole sucking the life out of people would have been hard on the relationship," Xander responded.

"She was just a girl and had her life taken from her," Kyra said.

We stopped and looked at each other.

"I remember how we felt when we heard the prophecy that we were going to die..." Buffy added.

"We weren't exactly obsessed with doing the right thing." I finished.

"Yeah, but you did," Xander said. "You gave your lives."

"We had you all to bring us back," Buffy responded.

We stared at each other for a moment before heading off to where we're needed to be.

 _ **The End...**_


	16. Reptile Boy Part 1

**AN: I don't own anything but my characters. If you wish to see the outfits that are used for my story. You can find them on my profile under Pinterest.**

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been awhile since I wrote in you, I'm 5 months pregnant. The baby has been moving a lot lately. I'm hoping it's a girl. I have a name already picked out Persephone Brianna Sommers-Gilbert. For a boy, it's Parker Liam Sommers-Gilbert. Well, the gang is here for movie night. Got to go for now._

 _A.P.S.G_

* * *

I closed my new journal as I looked up the TV screen.

"Is she dying?" Xander questioned.

Kate was braiding my hair as I rubbed my stomach. Yes, glamour was down but only for home though.

"I think she's singing," I responded.

"To a telephone in Hindi," Xander said. "Now that's entertainment!"

We continued to watch the woman on the TV dance around the room.

"Why is she singing?" Jeremy questioned.

"She's sad because her lover gave her twelve gold coins, but then the wizard cut open a bag of salt," Willow told us. "Now the dancing minions have nowhere put their big fish thing." As she took a sip of her drink.

I also took a sip of my favourite hot beverage.

"Uh-huh," Xander said. "Why is she singing?"

"Her lover? I thought that was her chiropractor." Kyra questioned.

"Because of the thing he did with her feet?" Willow responded. "No, that was personal."

"Hmm, and we thought just because we didn't have any money or anyplace to go this would be bad evening," Xander said.

"I know!" Willow exclaimed as she smiled. "We could go to the Bronze and sneak in our own tea bags or hot chocolate bags and ask for hot water."

Willow knew I have been craving hot chocolate lately.

"Hop off the outlaw train, Will," Xander replied. "Before you land us all in jail."

"I, for one am giddy and up..." Buffy said.

"There's kind of hush all over Sunnydale for some reason..." I replied.

"No demons or vampires to slay..." Jeremy continued.

"We're with our friends. So, how does the buffalo fit in again?" Buffy finished as she moved her head to the TV.

Xander shook his head as I wonder if we had just jinxed ourselves about something.

* * *

 ** _Outside somewhere in Sunnydale..._**

 **Third Person**

A girl crashed through a glass door and rolled over the balcony railing as she fell to the ground. Above her was a man with a dark hooded robe as she jumped up and began to run away from the building.

The girl ran as fast as she could as ran through trees and climbed over a wall into the cemetery on the other side. She continued to outrun the group that was chasing before she knew it one of the group was in front her and grabbed her.

"Callie! Callie, where are you going?" One of the group said. "The party's just getting started."

The girl Callie screamed as loud as she could for help but no one came. The man that held her shoved her into the group. They dragged her back to the building she had come from.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was morning, we were off at school. Xander went off to his class as the rest of us walked down the hall.

"You dreamed about Angel again?" Willow asked me.

"Third night in a row," I responded.

"What did he do in the dream?" Buffy asked.

"Stuff," I answered.

"Oh! Stuff!" Willow said as she smiled.

I smiled a bit as I placed my hand on my stomach and the glamour was already up and strong as ever. I missed Angel. I wanted Angel to be like a father to my baby as I knew he was one of my soulmates to be.

"Was it one of those dreams where you could feel his lips and smell his hair?" Kyra questioned.

I knew Kyra could go from watcher to best friend in a second.

"It had surround sound," I answered. "I'm just thinking about him so much lately."

"You two are so right for each other," Willow said. "Except for the, uh..."

"Vampire thing," I muttered.

"That doesn't make him a bad person. Necessarily." Kate said.

"I'm brainsick. I can't have a relationship with him," I replied.

"Not during the day, but you could ask him for coffee some night," Kyra said. "But not coffee for you of course."

"It's the non-relationship drink of choice," Willow said.

Xander came out of a classroom and headed over to us.

"It's not a date, it's a caffeinated beverage. Okay, sure it's hot and bitter like a relationship that way, but..." Buffy said.

"What's like a relationship?" Xander questioned.

"Nothing I have," I responded. "Coffee?"

"Huh?" Xander questioned as I saw him stop at Cordelia as we headed towards the drinking at the fountain.

"So, Cor, you're dating college guys now." I heard Xander say.

"Well, not that's it any of your business," I heard Cordelia said. "But, I happen to be dating a Delta Zeta Kappa."

"Oh! An ET, so that's how you get a date after you exhausted all the human guys." I heard Xander reply.

"You'll go to college someday, Xander." I heard Cordelia respond. "I know your pizza delivery career will take you so many exciting places."

I saw Xander come back over to us as we had smiles on our faces.

"Oh! We told Giles we'd meet him in the library ten minutes ago!" Buffy exclaimed as the bell rang.

"Aw, he won't be upset. There hasn't been much paranormal activity." I responded.

We split up and headed to the library.

* * *

When we got to the library, I sat down as we got lectured.

"Just because the paranormal is more normal and less..." Giles lectured us. "Para of late is no excuse for tardiness or letting your guard down."

"We haven't let our guard down," Jeremy said.

"Oh, really? You three have yawn your ways through weapons training last week, you, you," Giles continued to lecture us. "Skipped hand-to-hand entirely... Are you going to be prepared if a demon springs up behind you and does this?"

I saw him attack Buffy from behind as Kyra did the same to me and Kate to Jeremy. We grabbed their arms and pulled them behind their backs. I saw Giles wince in pain. I didn't do it too hard because of the baby and I saw that Jeremy didn't too hard on Kate.

"Yeah, well, we're not demons," Giles said in pain. "Which is why you should let us go now." As we let them go. "Thank you," He quietly said. "When you live on top of a... a mystical convergence. It's only matter of time before a fresh hell breaks loose." As he took a breath and started lecturing again. "Now is the time you all should train more strictly, and your hunt and patrol should be easy." He took another breath and looked at us as I sat down. "You all should be honing your skills day and night."

I think Giles forgets that I'm pregnant and I need to be taking a break even now and then.

"And the slice of life that still belongs to us from, I don't know, seven to seven-oh-five in the morning, can we what we want then?" Buffy sarcastically said.

"Girls, Jeremy, you think I don't know what's it like to be sixteen/seventeen?" Giles questioned.

"No, I think you _don't_ know what it's like to be sixteen or seventeen. And a girl or boy." Jeremy said. "And the slayer or the hunter."

"Fair enough, no, no, I-I don't," Giles replied.

"Or what it's like to have stake vampires while you're having fuzzy feelings towards one?" I questioned.

"Uh..." Giles started to say.

"Digging on the undead doesn't exactly do wonder for social life," Buffy said.

We didn't allow him to speak.

"That's exactly where being... different, uh," Giles replied. "Comes in handy."

"Right!" Kate responded. "Who needs a social life when you've got your very own Hellmouth?"

"Yes! Y-you three, have a duty as do Kate and Kyra, you have a purpose," Giles told us. "You have a commitment." As he looked at each of us. "Now how many people of your age can say that?"

"We're talking foreign or domestic?" Kyra questioned.

"How about none?" Jeremy responded.

"Well, here's the hard fact of life; we all have to do things we don't like! And you three have hand-to-hand this afternoon and patrol tonight. So I, I suggest you all come straight here at the end of your last class and get your homework one. And laze around with your friends." Giles told us as I saw Buffy pouting. "And, don't think sitting there pouting is going to get to me because it won't."

Buffy tried to give him her best pouty look.

"It's not getting to me," Giles said as he looked away.

I knew it was getting to him.

"Okay, off to class," I said as we headed out of the library.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

School was out for the day and the rest of us ignored what Giles had told us to do this morning. Buffy was sitting on the railing as leaned next to her.

"Boy, what a long day," Xander said as he walked over to us.

"And you skipped three classes," Willow replied.

"Yeah, and, of course," Xander responded. "They flew by. Girls! Jeremy!"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework in the library?" Willow questioned us.

"We're dawdling," Buffy said as she took Xander's arm. "With our friends."

"Excuse you," Cordelia muttered as she bumped into Willow and continued down the stairs.

"Works for me," Xander said.

A corner of my eye I could see black BMW.

"You okay?" Kate asked Willow.

Willow nodded as we watch Cordelia.

* * *

 ** _Over by Cordelia..._**

 **Third Person**

Cordelia bent down to the window and pushed her sunglasses onto her head.

"Cordelia," The young adult said.

"Hi, Richard," Cordelia replied. "Nice car."

Two men, one in the front seat and the other in the back seat noticed Aurora and Buffy as they were sitting and leaning against the rail.

"So, uh, we're having a little get-together tomorrow night at the house," Richard told her "And it's going to be a really special evening."

Cordelia faked a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Richard questioned.

"Oh, I would love, _love_ to go!" Cordelia responded.

"So, who's your friends?" Richard questioned as he looked at Aurora and Buffy.

"Them?" Cordelia responded as she looked back. "Oh, they're not my friends."

"They're amazing!" The other two in the car exclaimed.

"They're more like sisters, really!" Cordelia said. "We're that close."

"Well, why won't you introduce us?" Richard asked.

"Okay," Cordelia weakly answered as she started walking towards Buffy and Aurora.

* * *

 ** _Back with the gang..._**

 **Aurora POV**

Cordelia was walking towards as Xander said, "Okay, so tonight, channel 59, Indian TV, sex, lies, and incomprehensive storylines. I'll bring the betel nuts."

"Come on, Richard and his friends want to you," Cordelia said as she grabbed our hands.

"Well, we don't want to meet anyone," I replied.

"And if there was a God, don't you think he'd keep it that way?" Cordelia questioned as she pulled us over.

"Uh, I-I believe we were dawdling here!" I heard Xander exclaim.

Cordelia brought us over to one of the boys.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm Richard." Richard said. "And you are?"

" _So_ not interested," Buffy replied as we tried to leave.

"Heh, they're such comedians," Cordelia responded as she grabbed our hands again.

"What, they like to play hard to get?" Richard asked.

"No, Richard." One of the other boys said.

"I think you're playing easy to resist." The 2nd boy replied.

We tried to leave again as both boys came towards us. I love Angel but something is pulling me to this other boy. Another Mate, maybe?

"Ah, feel free to ignore him. We do all the time." The first boy said. "I'm Tom Warner."

We stopped and looked at him.

"I'm Benjamin Turner." The second boy-Benjamin said.

Benjamin was lying. I could sense that half demon and half human. So who is really?

"I'm senior at Crestwood College," Tom told us.

"I'm junior at another high school visiting the college." Ben lied.

"And I... we feel like a complete dolt meeting you this way, so..." Tom responded as he crossed his arms. "Here we stand in all of our doltishness."

"Huh-huh, right." I heard Jeremy say.

"Like they're going to fall for that." I heard Xander say.

"I'm Aurora Sommers-Gilbert." I introduced myself. "And this is my cousin Buffy Summers."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Benjamin said. "Are you a senior here?"

"Junior," Buffy answered.

"Oh, me too." Benjamin lied. "Except that, I'm from another high school."

"I'm a senior and I'm in college. So we all have that in common, and..." Tom said. "I major in history."

"Mm, History stumps us," I replied. "We have hard enough time remembering what happened last week."

"No, nothing happened last week," Benjamin honestly said. "Don't worry, I was there."

That's the first thing I heard that was honest.

"They're going to walk away," I heard Xander say. "Now."

"So, uh, my friend invited your friend to a party, we're having this weekend," Tom said. "You know, actually he's not even my friend. I only joined the fraternity because my father and grandfather were in it."

Something is also not right with this one either I have started to realize but I need to focus on this 'Benjamin' character. His name isn't Benjamin.

"Okay, boots, start a walking." I heard Jeremy say.

"Oh, we know, we talk too much anyway," Benjamin said.

"They're really dull parties with really dull people, so..." Tom replied.

"Would you like to come and save me from a really dull fate?" Benjamin asked.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm sort of involved," I answered.

I was involved with Angel as he was one of my soulmates.

"Well, sure, of course, you are," Benjamin responded.

"Well, thanks for letting us ramble," Tom said.

"Y'know, people underestimate the value of a good ramble," Buffy replied.

"Girls! Jeremy!" We heard Giles exclaim.

We turned and looked as he was pointing at his watch and walked off.

"Oh, we got to go," Buffy said.

"It was nice to meet you," I told Benjamin.

I will figure him out later.

"Oh," Benjamin said. "Same here."

We walked quickly up the stairs as Xander handed Buffy her bag and Jeremy handed me, mine.

"I hate these guys. Whatever they want just falls," I heard Xander say. "Don't you hate these guys?"

"Yeah, with their movie star looks and more money than you can count." I heard Willow respond as we left them. "I'm hating."

We headed to the library.

* * *

When we got to the library, Giles was coming out with swords and sticks. He handed one each to Kate and Kyra.

"We're going to attack you, a word of warning; for your own goods, we won't be pulling any punches," Giles said as he went into fighting stance.

I saw Kate and Kyra follow his lead.

"Please don't," Jeremy replied.

I kicked the sword out of Kyra's hand. Kyra soon attacked with the large stick and knocked it to the ground and smashing it. Kyra and I watched Jeremy as he fought Kate using his own fighting style as he got rid of the sword and the stick that Kate was holding. We turned to watch Buffy as she fought Giles. Buffy slipped to side as Giles ran towards her and watched as he fell onto the table.

"Good," Giles responded as he slid down onto the floor. "You all will patrol and I'll see you in the morning."

We headed out of the library and headed home to change for patrol.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

It was night and we all separated into different cemeteries to hunt and patrol. As I walked through the cemetery, I scanned around until I found a bracelet on the ground and slowly bent down and grabbed it. I could feel Angel behind me.

"There's blood on it," Angel said.

Angel helped me get up from the ground.

"Hi, it's nice to... Blood?" I replied as I faced him.

"I can smell it," Angel told me.

"Oh," I responded as I looked at the bracelet. "It's pretty thin, probably belonged to a girl."

"Probably," Angel muttered.

"I-I was... thinking, wouldn't it be funny some time to see each other when it didn't involve blood," I said as I smiled and placed a hand on my stomach. "Not funny, ha, ha."

"What are you saying," Angel replied. "You want to have a date?"

"No," I responded.

"You don't want to have a date?" Angel questioned.

"Who said 'date'? I never said 'date'." I quickly responded.

"Right, you just want have coffee or something," Angel said.

How does he know this? I love him but, still how does he know what I'm thinking.

"Coffee?" I hopefully questioned.

"I knew this was going to happen," Angel muttered.

"What? What do you think is happening?" I questioned.

"You're seventeen years old and Pregnant," Angel whispered. "I'm two hundred and forty-one."

"I've done the math," I told him.

"You don't know what you're doing, you don't know what you want..." Angel said.

My smile dropped as I felt the baby move. I could tell that the baby was not happy what his or her co-daddy had said.

"Oh, no, I, I think I do," I replied. "I want out of this conversation." As I started to walk past him.

"Listen, if we date, you and I both know one thing is going to lead to another," Angel told me as he lightly bumped into me.

"One thing already has led to another," I said. "You think it's a little to be reading me a warning label?"

"I'm trying to protect you and the baby," Angel whispered. "This could get out of control."

"Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?" I questioned.

Angel grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"This isn't some fairy-tale," Angel said. "When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after."

"No, when you kiss me I wanna die," I replied as I got myself free.

I ran off to find the others and we headed home for the night.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Question?**

 **Who do you think 'Benjamin' Turner?**


	17. Reptile Boy Part 2

**_Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was a new day as class was over, the girls and I were getting up from our desks to go and find the others. Kate and Kyra walked out of the room as we turned our heads as we saw Cordelia coming into the room.

"Buffy! Aurora! Did you lose weight? And your hair..." Cordelia said. "Alright, I respect you too much to be dishonest. The hair is a little..." As she smiled widely. "Well, that really isn't the point here, is it? The Zeta Kappas have to balance at their party and Richard explained it to me. I wasn't really listening but the deal is that they need you both to go. And if you don't go, I can't. And I _really_ need to go," As she faked sobbed. "These men are rich, and I am _not_ being shallow. Think of all those poor people I could help."

"We'll go," I muttered.

"You'll go?" Cordelia questioned with a surprised look on her face. "Great! I'll drive. Oh, Buffy, Aurora, it's like we're sisters! With different hair!" With a huge smile on her face.

Cordelia turned and left. We soon followed but to find the others.

* * *

 **Third Person**

In an unknown building, a teenager was taking some type of pledge.

"I pledge my life and my death..." Richard said.

"I pledge my life and my death..." The teenager repeated.

"To the Delta Zeta Kappas, and to Machida whom we serve..." Richard replied.

"To the Delta Zeta Kappas, and to Machida whom we serve..." The teenager repeated.

"On my oath before my assembly brethren..." Richard said as he started to carve a symbol into the teenager's chest with a sword.

"On my oath before my assembly brethren..." The teenager repeated as he ignored the pain.

"I promise to keep our secret from this day until my death," Richard replied.

"I promise to keep our secret from this day until my death." The teenager repeated.

As Richard was finished the craving. He lowered the sword.

"In blood, I was baptized. In blood, I shall reign. In his name," Richard said.

"In blood, I was baptized. In blood, I shall reign. In his name," The teenager repeated.

"You are now one of us," Richard told him.

"In his name!" The teenager exclaimed.

"In his name!" The others responded.

Richard put away the sword and shook the teenager's hand.

"Brewski time!" Richard said as one of the fraternity brothers threw him a beer.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Richard questioned as he walked over to Callie who was chained to the wall.

"Let me go," Callie begged.

"Let you go? Okay, let me think. Um, no!" Richard replied as he laughed. "God, I love high school girls. Mm!"

He walked off as Callie wept.

* * *

 ** _Back at the school..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We had found the others as Willow was gathering her thing to head to our next class.

"You're going to the fraternity party? What made you change your mind?" Willow asked Buffy and me.

"Angel," I answered.

"He's going with you?" Kate questioned.

"She's got a date with Angel," Willow said to Xander. "Isn't that exciting?"

"I'm elated," Xander replied as he got off the couch.

"I-I'm not going to with Angel. I'm going with- ye gods- Cordelia and Buffy." I responded as we started to walk out of the lounge.

"Cordelia?!" Willow exclaimed. "Did I sound a little jealous just then, because I'm not really...? Cordelia?!"

"Cordelia's much better for you than Angel," Xander piped up.

"What happened with Angel?" Kyra questioned.

Even though Kyra, Kate and Buffy already knew the rest didn't.

"Nothing as usual," I answered. "A whole lot of nothing with Angel. One second he wants to be involved with everything and the next he's not." As I brushed my hand against my stomach.

"Bummer," Jeremy said as we headed down the next hall.

"I don't understand," Willow replied. "I mean, he likes you. More than likes."

"Angel barely says to words to me," I told them.

"Don't you hate that?" Xander questioned.

"When he does, he treats me like a child. Even though I'm not one." I responded.

"That bastard!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Language!" Kate told him.

"You know at least Benjamin can carry on a conversation," I said.

"And Tom," Buffy replied.

Even though, I knew that Benjamin Turner wasn't Benjamin Turner. I wish I knew his real name because I saw part of a soulmark on his wrist.

"Yeah!" Xander responded. "Tom? Benjamin? Who are they?"

"The frat guy and high schooler guy," Willow told him.

"Oh, girls, I don't think so..." Jeremy said.

"Frying pan, fire? You know what we're saying." Xander finished as we walked into the library.

* * *

When we walked into the library, we saw Giles coming out of his office with a sword. He looked around but didn't see us yet.

"Will you be ready if a vampire's behind you?" Giles questioned as he pretended to thrust the sword behind him.

Buffy coughed to get his attention. He looked towards us and pretended nothing happened.

"I didn't you seven..." Giles said. "Creeping about." As he tossed the sword into the cage and kicked door close. "Um, how did it go last night?"

"Fine," Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and Buffy said.

"Found this," I replied as I gave the bracelet.

"E-N-T." Giles read.

"I've seen something like that before," Willow mentioned.

"It's broken in two," Buffy said. "We don't know what the rest of the letters might have spelled."

"There's also blood on it," I told them.

"I don't see any," Kyra said.

"Angel showed up," I replied. "He could smell it."

"The blood?" Xander responded. "There's a guy you wanna party with."

"Blood," Giles muttered.

"In Sunnydale," Willow said. "What a surprise."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do; Buffy, Aurora and I should probably make the rounds again tonight," Jeremy replied. "While the rest of you should try and figure out who that bracelet belongs to."

"Yes, good idea, yes," Giles said. "They will patrol, and, and we'll research..."

"Uh, hello?" Buffy interrupted. "We're standing right here? And they're not available." As she pointed to both herself and me.

"Why not?" Giles questioned.

"Girls, this is a little more important than..." Xander started to say.

"We've got a mountain of homework and I'm pregnant." I interrupted. "And Aunt Joyce's not really feeling well. She could use Buffy's help and I can tell that Buffy's not feeling that well either. But Kate, Kyra and Jeremy can help you though."

I saw Willow staring with disbelief in her eyes.

"Oh, w-w-well, um sorry of course." Giles stuttered. "If-if-if you're not well."

"Oh, we can take any early pass this evening, and one later on, but for the bulk of the evening..." I responded.

"Oh, you should stay home with your mother/aunt," Giles said. "The rest of us can handle it."

"Okay, see you later then," Buffy replied as we walked out of the library.

* * *

As we came out of the library. Xander and my younger brother Jeremy was giving Buffy and I a stern look.

"Well say it," I said.

"We're not going to say it," Jeremy replied.

"You lied to Giles," Kate said.

"Cause she will," Xander replied as he pointed to Kate.

"Look, we weren't lying. We were just..." I started to say.

"Protecting him from the information that he wouldn't be able to... digest properly." Buffy finished my sentence.

"Like a corn dog," Jeremy replied.

"Like you don't have sick mother/aunt, but you both rather go to a frat party where there's going to be drinking, older guys and probably an orgy," Willow said.

"Whoa! Whoa-ho-ho, rewind." Xander responded. "Since when do they have orgies, and why aren't I on the mailing list?"

"There are no orgies! I'm not planning on drinking." I told them.

"I heard a lot of wild things go on at frat parties," Kate said.

"Okay, you know what? Look, seven days a week we're busy saving the world." Buffy replied.

"Once in a great while we going to wanna have some fun. And that's what we're doing tonight. Fun!" I added.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

It was after lunch, when Buffy, Cordelia and I sat down at the table talking about the frat party we're going to tonight.

"This isn't about fun. This is about duty, your duties to help me achieve permanent prosperity." Cordelia said. "Okay? Do's and don'ts; don't wear black, silk, chiffon or spandex. These are my trademarks. And don't that weird thing with your hairs."

What weird thing with our hairs?

"What weird thing with our..." Buffy questioned.

"Don't interrupt." Cordelia interrupted Buffy. "Do be interested if someone should speak to any of you. It may or may not happen, but do be polite. And laugh at the appropriate intervals." She showed us.

I felt like shaking my head at her. But instead, I brushed my hand against my growing invisible stomach.

"Do lie to your mom/aunt where we're going. It's a fraternity, and there will be drinking." Cordelia told us.

I can't drink anyway, but I will fake it. I have a bad feeling they may try to drug us for some reason. I looked up and saw the girls, Xander and Jeremy coming over to the table.

"So, Cor, you printing up business cards with your pager number and hours of operation?" Xander questioned. "Or just going with a halter top tonight?"

"Oh, are we feeling a little envious?" Cordelia responded. "You could belong to a fraternity of rich and powerful in Bizarro world."

We all saw that Xander had no comeback.

"Do you guys want to join us?" I asked them.

"Nah, we gotta go... digest and all," Jeremy answered as they walked over to the couches and sat down.

"Makeup, makeup..." Cordelia said. "Well, give it your all, and keep to the shadows. We're going to have a blast!" As she smiled.

I saw Buffy hit her head on the table as I looked over at the others.

* * *

 ** _Over the rest of the gang..._**

 **Third Person**

While Buffy and Aurora were with Cordelia, the others were sitting on the couch eating and drinking.

"I can't believe they lied to Giles," Willow said.

"Our world is all askew," Kate replied.

"Buffy and Aurora are lying, they're going to frat parties..." Xander said.

"That's not askew, that's cockeyed," Jeremy replied.

"Askew means cockeyed," Kyra told him.

"Oh," Jeremy responded as he took a sip of his soda as Xander took a sip of Willow's Coke.

Kate and Kyra took bites on cookies that Aurora had made last night as Willow took Xander's nutritional bar and broke off a piece.

"Well, there nothing we can do about it," Willow said. "We'll help Giles."

"I'm going to the party," Xander replied.

"What?" Kyra questioned.

"I gotta keep an eye on them," Xander responded. "Those frat guys and the high schooler gave me the creeps."

"Me too," Jeremy said.

"You wanna protect them?" Kate questioned.

"Mm-hm," Jeremy said.

"And prove that you're just as good as those rich, snotty guys?" Willow questioned.

"Mm-hm," Xander responded.

"Maybe catch an orgy?" Kyra questioned.

"If it's on early," Xander replied.

Kate and Kyra took another bite of their cookies as Willow popped a piece of the bar into her mouth. Xander and Jeremy took a sip of the drinks in their hands.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was night, we were already at the fraternity house as Cordelia parked the car.

"Ohh! Why do they park so damn close to you?" Cordelia said as she turned to us. "Are you both ready for this?"

"I dunno. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I replied.

"Me too," Cordelia said. "Let's go!" As she got out of the car. "C'mon!"

Buffy and I looked at each other as I brushed my hand against my invisible growing pregnant belly.

* * *

As we walked into the house, we heard a college boy say, "Beaucoup babes!"

"Ooo, yeah!" We heard another college boy say.

"You know what's so cool about college? The diversity. You've got all the rich people and other people." Cordelia said. "Richard!" As she spotted her college boyfriend.

"Welcome, ladies," Richard said as he handed us drinks.

I felt a flash go through my eyes as I saw him place something in our drinks. I will have to pretend to drink and be drugged.

"Thank you," Cordelia replied.

"Oh, i-is there alcohol in this?" Buffy questioned.

"Just a smidge," Richard said.

"C'mon, girls," Cordelia replied. "It's just smidge."

"We'll just..." Buffy said as she took my drink and placed them down.

"I understand," Richard responded. "When I was your age I wasn't into grownup thing either. Have you see our multi-media room?"

"Oh, the one with the cherry walnut panelling and the two forty-eight-inch televisions on satellite feed?" Cordelia said. "No, wanna show me?" As she smiled.

"What about..." Richard started to say.

"Oh, them?" Cordelia interrupted. "They're happy by themselves."

As they walked off.

* * *

 ** _Across the room nearest to the side window..._**

 **Third Person**

Xander climbed in as Jeremy was patrolling the area to protect the area from any danger. Xander lost his balance and fell to the floor. He hopped back up and took a drink from a somewhat naked pledge.

"Cheers!" Xander muttered as he took a sip.

Xander walked into the room and looked around for the girls but didn't realize they were right behind all long. He was distracted as he reached for a tray and followed it away.

* * *

 ** _Anyway back with Aurora and Buffy..._**

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy and I looked around as we were bored. I saw Buffy look down at her drink, pick it up and put it down again.

"Not going to drink it?" I questioned.

"No," Buffy responded.

"I can't drink it," I whispered as I brushed my hand against my stomach.

We continued to watch the amount of people in the room as one young man raised his drink and looked at us. Buffy picked up our drink and hand me mine. I pretended to take a sip while Buffy took a sip.

"New Girls!" A College boy exclaimed as he started to stagger towards us.

The drunk college boy grabbed the same young man that rose his drink to us.

"Hey, easy man!" The Young man said.

"Dance!" The College boy exclaimed.

We placed our drinks down as we were still surprised at the drunk college boy still was coming towards us.

"C'mon, sweethearts," The drunk college boy exclaimed as he laughed and staggered over.

I felt a hand on my arm and pulled me away as Buffy was pulled away.

"May I have this dance?" 'Benjamin' Turner asked.

"C'mon!" I heard the same drunk college boy say as 'Benjamin' led me over to the dance floor.

"Thank you," I responded as I looked over to Buffy with Tom.

"It's fine, I've noticed not all college boys are drunken idiots." 'Benjamin' said. "Some of them are sober gentlemen. But I wouldn't worry about me though I don't drink. I also know you faked that sip."

"You noticed?" I questioned.

"Yes, don't worry." 'Benjamin' said. "I'm not a drinker. I would rather wait until it's appropriate to drink. But I'm glad you came, though."

I looked down.

"And you're not." 'Benjamin' said.

"No, it's not that," I replied. "I really shouldn't be here."

"Because you're seeing someone?" 'Benjamin' responded.

For some reason, even though he was lying about his name. I could feel that he was one of my soulmates though.

"No," I whispered.

"You're not seeing anyone?" 'Benjamin' questioned.

"Someone's not seeing me," I responded. "I believe one person can have multiple true soulmates that can make that one person happy for the rest of their lives."

"So, why shouldn't be here?" 'Benjamin' asked.

"Because I have duties," I answered. "People I must protect and..."

'Benjamin' laughed.

"It's complicated," I added.

"You're big on the responsibility. I love that," 'Benjamin' said. "But you don't have to be." As he brushed his hand against my stomach as if he knew I was pregnant. "You should relax. Enjoy for once in a while."

"I'm too mature?" I questioned as we continued to dance.

"Sometimes I talk too much." 'Benjamin' said. "Have you picked up on that?"

"Yeah, I have," I replied. "But I have to ask is Benjamin your real name?"

"No, it's my middle name but I want to keep my first name a secret for now?" 'Benjamin' responded. "This form is just glamour on me as you have a glamour our stomach," he whispered as he brushed his hand against my stomach. "The drunken fool is gone, so you don't have to dance with me anymore."

"He might come back," I muttered as we continued to dance but not knowing someone was here for us.

* * *

 ** _Back with Xander..._**

 **Third Person**

Across the room from Buffy and Aurora, Xander was talking to two girls.

"Godzilla's attacking downtown Tokyo!" Xander said as he played with his food. "Argh! Argh!"

Richard watched Xander as the drunken college boy and another college boy joined him.

"Who's this dork?" The drunk college boy asked Richard.

"Never seen him before in my life," Richard answered.

"We got us a crasher!" The other college boy said as they walked over to Xander.

"So, have either of you seen a pair of girls here? One about so high..." Xander said as he noticed the three guys around him. "Hey, guys!"

"New pledge," The drunk college boy said.

"New pledge!" The other college boy exclaimed.

"New pledge!" The drunk college boy screamed as he grabbed Xander.

"New pledge! New pledge! New pledge!" Both drunk college boy and the other college boy chanted. "New pledge! New pledge!" As they dragged him off.

* * *

 ** _Back with Buffy and Aurora..._**

 **Aurora POV**

After Buffy and I danced with Tom and 'Benjamin', we strolled outside for some air. Buffy was freezing as I saw her rub her arms a bit. I saw a piece of glass on the ground. I nudge Buffy and pointed to the ground. Buffy bent down and picked it up as I looked up and found a door that had been boarded up.

"You okay?" Tom asked us as he and 'Benjamin' came out.

"Yeah, was just thinking," I answered as she dropped the piece of glass.

'Benjamin' and I looked over to see Richard with drinks.

"To my Argentinean junk bonds that just matured into double digits!" Richard said as he handed us our drinks.

I got another flash of him putting a drug into mine and Buffy's drinks.

"To maturity." 'Benjamin' said.

"What the hell. I'm tired of being mature." Buffy replied.

Buffy gulped her drink as I pretended to gulp my drink but somehow made my drink disappear from the cup without me drinking it. I will have to pretend to be drugged.


	18. Reptile Boy Part 3

**AN: I don't own anything but my characters... For outfits, go to my profile and click Pinterest.**

* * *

 ** _At the library..._**

 **Third Person**

While Buffy and Aurora were partying and Jeremy patrolling as well as Xander trying to find Aurora and Buffy. The rest of the gang was playing word games as they tried to find a word that was on the bracelet. Willow and Kate were typing them out of the laptop and the computer that was in front of them.

"Bent," Willow said.

"Sent," Giles replied.

"Rent," Kate responded.

"Uh, Lent. Dent." Kyra said.

"Went, Kent." Willow piped up.

"Kent!" Kate exclaimed. "That's it!"

"Her boyfriend's name was Kent?" Giles questioned.

"No! Kent Preparatory School." Willow answered. "It's just outside of town. That's where I've seen these bracelets."

"What are you doing?" Kyra asked.

"Pulling up their school newsletter for the past few months..." Kate responded as she and Willow typed and pulled up the newsletter.

"See if there's anything about..." Willow said.

"A missing girl." Giles finished their sentence.

Kate turned her laptop around and showed them a picture of Callie. The title of the article read, 'Callie Our Hearts & Prayers Are With You'.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Fraternity House..._**

Xander was getting hazed by the college boy. One of the college boys was putting lipstick on Xander's lips as everyone laughed.

"C'mon pretty boy!" The drunk college boy exclaimed. "Dance!"

Xander looked down at the bra and skirt that they put on him. Xander awkwardly danced as they requested.

"Keep it moving!" The college boy continued as he laughed. "C'mon! Shake it, don't break it!"

"Okay," Xander nervously said. "Uhhh, who's next?"

"You are, doll face!" The drunk college boy told him as he placed the blonde wig on Xander's head. "Keep on dancing!"

* * *

 ** _Back with Buffy and Aurora..._**

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy and I were at the front door as Buffy was woozy and I was pretending to be woozy to find out what this fraternity was doing.

"Oh! Keep it up!" We heard a college boy scream.

We made our way over to stairs as Buffy knocked down a drink but I pretended not to be fast enough to catch it. We looked over to the next room to see what the entertainment was going on.

"Tom?" Buffy questioned as we could slowly see Xander dancing with his back to us.

We slowly made our way upstairs.

* * *

When we got upstairs, Buffy pushed the door open as we 'drunkenly' walked into the room as I bumped into the sculpture.

"Ooo!" I muttered. "Sorry..."

I pretended to steady myself as I followed Buffy to bed.

"Okay," Buffy said as we crawled onto the bed. "Just need to stop the room from spinning..."

I pretended to fall asleep as Buffy actually fell asleep. I could hear some walk into the room and over to us.

"Get away from them!" I heard Tom exclaim.

"I wasn't doing anything!" I heard Richard tell him.

"I saw what you were doing," I heard Tom say.

"I was just having a little fun," I heard Richard reply.

"Well, they're not here for your fun you pervert." I heard Tom tell him. "They're here for the pleasure of the one we serve."

Who do they serve?

"In his name," I heard Richard mutter.

"And that goes for the other one, too." I heard Tom tell him.

Who's the other one?

* * *

 ** _Back at the Library..._**

 **Third Person**

Back at the library, Giles was printing out the front page of the newsletter.

"Callie Meghan Anderson. Missing over a week." Giles said.

"No one's seen here, no one knows what happened to her," Kyra replied as she read from Kate's computer.

"This being Sunnydale and all..." Willow responded. "I guess we can rule out the something good."

"I'm calling Buffy, Jeremy, and Aurora," Giles said.

"No!" Willow exclaimed.

"Why not?" Giles questioned.

Kate, Kyra and Willow gave each other nervous looks.

"Because of Buffy, Jeremy, and Aurora..." Kate said. "A-a-and our aunt..."

"Are sick." Kyra finished Kate's sentence.

"No, you're right," Giles replied. "There's no point in disturbing them until we know more."

Willow and Kate turned back to their computer/laptop as they found more information.

"You mean, like if there are others?" Willow questioned.

"Brittany Pears, junior at St. Michael's disappeared a year ago. So did Kelly Oswald, a sophomore at Grant." Kate told him.

"A year?" Giles questioned.

"Almost to the day," Willow answered.

"Maybe an anniversary or some other event that's personal to the killer," Kyra mentioned.

"Killer?" Kate questioned. "Now there's a killer? We don't know that..."

"No," Giles said. "But this is Sunnydale and all."

Willow gulped.

"We need to know where Aurora found that bracelet." Giles continued as he exhaled. "And then we can begin the search there." As he reached for the phone.

"Good idea," Kyra said. "We need to Call Angel."

"Uh, he was there when Aurora found..." Willow added.

"We're going to need all the help, we can get." Kate finished their sentence.

Giles started to call Angel.

* * *

 ** _Back at the fraternity..._**

 **Third Person**

The party was over as the drunken college boy shoved Xander out of the house and another college boy threw his clothes.

"Party's over, jerkwater." The other college boy said.

"Wait, friends of mine was here," Xander replied.

"Y'know in that light, with that wig and all..." The drunk college boy responded. "You're still butt-ugly!"

They laughed as they closed the door on Xander.

* * *

Xander dropped his clothes and pulled off the wig, before throwing it down. He then undid the bra and took it off and did the same as he did with the wig. He quickly took off the skirt and put on his clothes. He looked over to see Jeremy heading over to him.

"Where are the girls?" Jeremy questioned as they walked away from the fraternity house.

Yeah, that was a good question. Where are Buffy and Aurora?

* * *

 ** _Back inside the fraternity house..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We were shackled to a wall in the basement of the fraternity house. We watched as Richard taking a sword and walking behind a familiar college boy and started to carve a symbol into his body.

"Buffy? Aurora?" Cordelia said as she turned her and looked at us. "Where are we?"

"In the basement, far as we can tell," I replied as I looked around at the room to see if there's a way for us to escape.

"What did they do to us?" Cordelia questioned.

"They drugged us," Buffy answered her.

"Why?" Cordelia asked. "What are they going to do?"

"I don't know," I muttered.

"I wanna go home," Cordelia whined.

"No one's going home. Ever." The girl said. "Look, one of them's different than the others." As she looked over at the boy that was knelt. "Nicer."

"Tom," Buffy whispered as Richard was done carving into Tom.

Tom got up and turned to us as two fraternity brothers help him put on his robe.

"He's the one to watch out for," The girl told us.

I knew something wasn't right with him. I hope 'Benjamin' is safe. For some reason, I know he would want to be here but can't for some reason. Buffy and I looked at each other as we shook the chain and looked up to where it was holding us.

"She's last," Tom said as he pointed Buffy.

I looked at Buffy with a scared look upon my face.

"Last?" Cordelia questioned. "For what?"

Tom walked over to the well and picked up the small bag that was sitting on it.

"Who's first?!" Cordelia screamed but was ignored. "Answer me!"

We watched as Tom took out four stones and placed them into his hand.

"Four stones," I whispered as I looked at Buffy, Cordelia and the girl. "Four of us."

"Aurora, Buffy..." Cordelia said in panic.

"Stay calm," Buffy replied. "We'll get out of this."

We watched as Tom poured water over the stones.

"Why'd I ever let you two talk me into coming here?" Cordelia muttered.

Buffy and I couldn't believe our ears. We talked her into going? More like she tricked us into going. Tom turned and faced us as stared at Buffy. I hope the others will come and find us if something happens.

* * *

 ** _Back at the library..._**

 **Third Person**

In the library, Angel had arrived and the group was talking about the bracelet.

"She found the bracelet in the cemetery," Angel told them. "Near the south wall."

"South wall," Giles repeated.

Willow was looking the window as Angel cast no reflection.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked Willow.

"Oh! Sorry, the reflection thing you don't have one. Angel, how do you shave?" Willow responded as she got weird looks from everyone in the room.

"South wall. That's near the college and..." Kate said. "The fraternity house!"

The girls immediately thought Buffy, Aurora, Jeremy and Xander were in danger.

"A fraternity?" Giles questioned.

The girls nodded nervously.

"Could they be taking these girls?" Angel questioned as the girls nodded their head. "Let's get out there!"

As Giles and Angel started to go, the girls held back.

"Buffy!" Willow said.

"Aurora! Jeremy!" Kyra and Kate exclaimed.

"Wwwe don't know that it's concrete," Giles responded. "Uh, let's not disturb them until..."

"Is there! With Cordelia." Willow blurted out. "They went to a party at the Zeta Kappa house. Jeremy went to protect them."

"They lied to me?" Giles questioned.

"Well..." Kate nervously responded.

"Did... Aurora have a date?" Angel asked.

"Well..." Kyra said as Angel huffed.

"Well, why do you think she went to that party even though she was pregnant? Because you gave Aurora the brush-off!" Kate told Angel.

"And you never let them do anything but work and patrol! And we know their the Chosen Ones and Jeremy's a hunter, but your killing them with the pressure and that not good on Aurora's baby!" Willow exclaimed. "I mean, they're sixteen and seventeen going on forty."

"And you! I mean, you're going to live forever! You don't have time for a hot beverage?!" Kyra told Angel.

Angel and Giles were speechless on what the girls had to say.

"Okay, I don't feel better now," Kate said. "And we have to help them."

The girls grabbed their jackets and headed out of the library with Angel and Giles right behind them.

* * *

Back at the fraternity house, Xander and Jeremy were walking past few cars as Xander was talking.

"One day, I'll have money, prestige, power and on that day they'll still have more," Xander muttered as they past Cordelia's car.

Jeremy turned back and looked at the house.

"They're still here," Jeremy told him as they started back to the house.

Jeremy thought to himself, my sisters better be okay.

* * *

 ** _Back with the girls..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We watched as the fraternity did a ritual. Tom was on the stairs holding the sword that made the symbols that were on his body.

"Machida," Tom said as he started down the stairs.

"In his name," The fraternity brothers responded.

"We who serve you, we who receive all that you bestow," Tom said. "Call upon you in this holy hour."

"In this holy hour," The fraternity brothers repeated.

Tom turned and walked towards Richard as he held the sword in both of his hands.

"We have no wealth or possession... except that which you give us," Tom said.

"Expect that which you give us," the brothers repeated as Tom placed the sword on Richard's arms.

"We have no power or place in the world... expect that which you give us." Tom replied.

"Expect that which you give us," the brothers repeated as Richard hugged the sword to him.

"What are they some kind of cult?" Cordelia questioned.

"Yeah, a psycho cult," I responded.

"You've got to do something," Cordelia told us.

"It's been a year since our last offering," Tom said as Richard lowered the sword. "We come before you with fresh offerings."

"Offerings?" Cordelia questioned. "He's talking about us?"

"Do you see anyone else chained up here?" the girl asked.

"Accept our offering, Dark Lord," Tom said. "And bless us with your power. Machida!"

"Machida!" The brothers repeated.

Tom tossed the stones one by one into the stone well.

"What's down there?" Cordelia questioned in fright.

"Come forth, and look upon your servants," Tom said. "And their humble offerings. We call you, Machida."

"In his name, Machida." The brothers replied.

"There's something down there and he's going to throw us down there," Cordelia said.

"I don't think so," Buffy replied as we shook our heads.

"No?" Cordelia responded. "Well, that's good! That's..."

"I don't think we go to it." I interrupted her. "I think it comes to us."

"Ooohhh! No!" Cordelia screamed in terror.

Tom looked up as we watched the half human, half snake demon come out of the well.

"Oh, my God!" Cordelia yelled.

Buffy and I stared at the demon Machida in horror as we started to yank on the chains.

"C'mon! Oh, my god!" Cordelia shriek as Buffy and I continued to yank on the chains the held us.

"For he shall rise from the below," Tom narrated as the demon opened his arms. "We shall tremble before him." As Tom look at us and back at the demon. "He who is the source of what we inherit and possess. Machida."

"Machida," The brothers repeated.

"If he is pleased with our offerings and finally our fortune shall rise," Tom responded.

"Machida," The brothers repeated. "Let our fortunes rise."

"And on the tenth day of the tenth month he shall eat," Tom voiced. "And we will feed him." As Machida looked over at us.

"Feed him?" Cordelia questioned as Machida rose before her. "Feed him?!"

Buffy and I continued out efforts into the breaking our chains. I could tell that my baby was worried for his's or her's mama and its aunt as it was moving around in my belly.

"Oh, no!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Please, get here guys. We could use your help.

* * *

 ** _Outside the fraternity house..._**

 **Third Person**

Outside the fraternity house, the girls, Angel and Giles walked through the bushes from the street to the lawn as they looked around.

"Look like everyone is gone," Willow said.

"Hey," Angel responded as he turned around to confront who was behind them.

"Hey!" Xander said as he and Jeremy lifted the hoods from their eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"A bunch of girls are missing, and the Zeta Kappa's maybe involved, as well as Buffy and Aurora," Kate answered.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Kyra questioned Xander.

Jeremy quietly chuckled as Xander smeared the lipstick off.

"No, we think the girls are still inside with Cordelia somewhere," Xander answered. "Her car is still here."

"Why are you two wearing that?" Giles asked.

"Oh, we found them in their trash," Jeremy responded. "They were wearing robes and heading downstairs. We were going to wear them to sneak in."

"They may be involved in some kind of ritual," Kate told them.

"With the missing girls," Willow replied.

"With Aurora and the baby!" Angel growled as he vamped out.

"Okay, that _is_ the guy you want to party with." Xander pointed out as they walked towards the house.

* * *

 ** _Back in the basement..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We watched as the fraternity brothers gave Cordelia to the demon. Cordelia screamed as we continued to get out of the chains.

"Hey, reptile boy!" Buffy and I said to get his attention.

"No woman speaks to him!" Tom told us.

"You don't want her. Look at her..." Buffy said.

"She's skin and bones. In thirty minutes, you'll still be hungry." I finished her sentence.

"I told you to shut up!" Tom said as he came over to us and backhanded Buffy. "I will cut both of your throats. If you speak again." As he held up the sword to us.

Guys, hurry up! As I could sense that they were here.

* * *

 ** _Back with the rest of the gang..._**

 **Third Person**

Xander and Jeremy stepped up to the door and knocked as the drunken college boy came answered the door.

"Got locked out dumping the trash. Let us in." Jeremy said. "We don't want to miss the..."

The drunk college boy opened the door and let them in.

"Come on," The drunk college boy said.

"...you know what," Xander said as he and Jeremy threw back their hoods. "Where are they?" As Xander punched him in the face.

Xander could feel that his hand was really hurting as the rest of gang came running in. Angel punched the other college boy as the girls started searching.

* * *

 ** _Down in the basement..._**

 **Aurora POV**

The two fraternity brother had Cordelia in their arms as we could hear fighting upstairs. They were here! The rest of the gang was here!

"Something's going on upstairs," Tom said as he turned to two more of the brothers. "Go, go!"

Some of the brothers rushed upstairs as Buffy and I started to look up at our chains again and then back at the demon.

"Feed, Dark Lord!" Tom told the demon.

What? Feed, Dark Lord. What are we in Harry Potter?

The demon rose above Cordelia and took her from the grips of the brothers as she screamed and struggled. Buffy and I got free from the chains. I ran over to the demon and punched him in the face as Buffy began to fight the brother. I turned as Tom swung the sword at me.

The guys better get down here and help.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back upstairs, Angel had thrown one of the brothers to floor as their girls jumped over him and ran to the basement door. Xander was on the drunk college boy's back as he punched him.

"That's for the wig!" Xander said as he continued punched him. "That's for the bra!"

Giles struggled with trying to open one of the doors as a fraternity brother tried to stop Giles from behind and was knocked out.

"Some guy's attacking Aurora with a sword!" Willow exclaimed as the girls came back out of the basement door.

"Also there's a really big snake demon!" Kyra brought up.

Angel and Jeremy punch two brothers and sent them through an opening of a wall. Willow and Kate screamed as the brothers fell to the floor.

"That's for the make-up!" Xander said as he continued to punch the brother and finally knocking him out. "And that's for the last sixteen-and-a-half-years!"

"Guys! Aurora! Buffy! Snake!" Kate screamed. "Basement! Now!" As the girls headed back into the basement.

Giles, Xander and Jeremy followed suit as did Angel after punching another fraternity boy who was chasing them and headed down to the basement.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy and I switched places as she was in front of Tom and I was trying to get the demon to let go of Cordelia.

"You bitch! I'll serve you both to him in pieces!" I heard Tom say.

I watched as my fire powers light up the candles around me that weren't already lite in my anger. No call's me and Buffy a bitch.

"Tom, you talk too much," Buffy said as I turned and saw her catch the blade with hers and pulled him in.

Cordelia screamed as Buffy grabbed the sword and threw it me as she continued to fight Tom. I ran and softly jumped onto the well.

"Let her go wormy!" I yelled as I held the sword above my head was ready to strike it into his body.

I could see that the demon hadn't listened to my warning and kept a hold on Cordelia. I rose my sword a little higher and let my fire and ice powers go as the sword was stabbed into the demon. The demon shrieked in pain as he fell to the floor dead. I saw Kate, Kyra and Willow head towards the girl that was still chained up. I looked down at the demon, only to feel a little sick as I placed on my stomach to make sure my baby was okay.

"You okay?" I muttered as Angel was behind me and I felt the nudge of the baby.

I walked down the stairs with Angel behind me.

"You did it! You saved us!" Cordelia said as she hugged Angel. "I've never been so happy in my whole life..." As she let go of him. "You guys." As she started to cry. "I... hate you guys! The weirdest things happen when you're around!"

Angel went and brought Tom over to us.

"And you!" Cordelia said as she grabbed his shirt. "You're going to jail for fifteen thousand years!" As she let him go and started up the stairs.

I gave Angel a look, as the girls and Jeremy came over to us.

"We told one lie," I said as the girls and Jeremy hugged me.

"I had one drink," Buffy replied as the girls and Jeremy embraced Buffy.

"Yes, and you both were very nearly eaten by a giant demon snake," Kyra said.

"The words 'let that be a lesson' are a tad redundant at this juncture," Giles replied.

"We're sorry," I responded as Buffy and I looked up at him forgiveness.

"So am I," Giles told us. "I... driven you all too hard because I-I know what you have to face. From now on no, no more pushing or prodding. Just, uh, an inordinate amount of nudging."

We smiled at him and started up the stairs. Giles helped Buffy up the stair as the girls and Jeremy helped me. We all headed up after the night we had.


	19. Reptile Boy Part 4

_**Time Skip**_

 **Aurora POV**

Xander and Jeremy were reading the newspaper that was in front of them as the rest of us were talking the baby shower that was next week. I looked over to the bar to see young teenager hurrying by with a cup of cappuccino and a muffin towards Cordelia.

"Thank you, Jonathan." I heard Cordelia say. "Did we forget something?"

"Um..." I heard Jonathan say. "Cinnamon, chocolate, half-caf, nonfat..."

I could tell that Cordelia was just looking at him for some reason.

"Extra foam!" I heard Jonathan remember as he walked away to get the correct order.

"Young men are the only way to go," Cordelia said as she came over to us and left.

"Says here that they've all been sentenced to consecutive life sentences..." Xander told us.

"Investigators found the bones of missing girls in a huge cavern beneath the frat house..." Jeremy continued.

"And older bones dating back fifty years," Xander finished.

The girls and I gave each other grossed looks.

"A surprising number of corporations whose chairmen and found are former Delta Zeta Kappa's are suffering from falling profits, IRS raids..." Jeremy read. "Ooo, and suicides in the boardroom. Hmm. Starve a snake, lose a fortune. Boy, I guess the rich are really different, huh?"

"Have you heard from Angel?" Willow asked as she turned towards me.

I shook my head 'no'. I wish I could tell him, I'm sorry as well. I just assumed he wanted a relationship.

"When he got so mad about you and the baby being in danger and turned into a..." Kate said as she made a face. "Grr, it was the most amazing thing we ever saw. I mean, how many guys can..."

I looked up to see Angel coming down the stairs and was standing behind Xander and Jeremy.

"Angel, Angel, Angel. Does every conservation we have to come around to that freak?" Xander said as he realized that Angel was right behind him. "Hey, man, how are you doing?"

"Aurora," Angel said.

"Angel," I replied.

"Xander!" Xander said in a deep voice and shook his head.

"I hear this place, uh, serves hot chocolate," Angel said. "I thought maybe you and I should get some. Sometime. If you want."

I smiled as the baby nudged as he or she was happy as well.

"Yeah, sometime," I said. "I'll let you know."

I got up and walked away with a smile on my face. Kate, Kyra, Buffy, and Jeremy followed me.

"Tomorrow, we find out what you're having," Kate said as we walked out of the bronze and headed home and to bed.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

I woke up and headed to my journal. I opened it to an unwritten page and started to write.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today is the day!_

 _We find out what I'm having. I hope it's a girl. The girls, Jeremy and Aunt Joyce are calling, it's time to go to the doctors._

 _Bye for Now..._

I closed my journal and took off the glamour that was on my stomach. I then headed downstairs towards the girls, Jeremy and Aunt Joyce.

"Let's go," I said as we headed out of the house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were at the hospital where my doctor was. We walked into the maternity wing and I signed in. We sat down on the chair and wait for Dr. Daniels.

"Morning, Aurora. Ready to find out what you're having." Dr. Daniels said as she came towards me.

Kate, Jeremy, and Kyra helped me up and we walked towards one of the ultrasound room.

* * *

I changed into the gown and laid on the bed as we waited for the doctor and the nurse to come in. When they came in.

"Ready, Aurora?" Nurse Williams asked.

"Been ready for a while," I answered.

They put on the gel and we watched the screen as the baby's heartbeat and the picture came up.

"Okay, Aurora." Doctor Daniels said. "You're having a..."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **What gender do you think Aurora's having?**


	20. Baby Shower Part 1

**Aurora POV**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today is the baby shower, journal. Aunt Jenna is coming here to stay. She signed custody of my sister Elena to her biological father. She is also coming with the gifts from Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes. This morning is all about getting the room decorated and my gender reveal cake decorated. Then the afternoon is about getting ourselves ready and finally, the evening is about the party. The people who were invited was Aunt Jenna, Aunt Joyce, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Willow, Xander, Ms. Calendar, Giles and of course my boyfriend Angel._

 _Well, I have to go. Aunt Jenna is here and we need to get everything is ready._

 _A.P.S.G_

* * *

I closed my journal and took off the glamour. According to Kate, the glamour will only work until Halloween and I will have to let people see it but not supernatural world. The glamour will only be visible to people who are alive and people already know I'm pregnant.

"Aurora, are you coming?" Jeremy asked as he was at my door.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I need help up, though." I answered as I raised my hands up.

Jeremy chuckled as he walked over and help me out of the rocking chair. We walked out of my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

When we walked into the kitchen, we saw Aunt Jenna and Aunt Joyce talking with the girls.

"Here's Aurora," Jeremy said as we walked in.

"Sleep well, Aurora?" Kate asked.

"Very well," I answered. "Seems my baby allows his or her mother to sleep. Now it's awake." As I felt the baby move.

Aunt Jenna walked over and placed a hand on my belly as the baby kicked.

"The cake has been iced and decorated for you," Kyra said. "We did it. So you don't have to be on your feet too long."

"Thanks, guys," I replied as I saw the cake and cupcakes.

"Let's go, do the dining room," Buffy said as we walked into the dining room.

"Sit, we'll do the work." Aunt Joyce told me.

"Guys, I can help," I responded.

"You can help when we do the living room," Jeremy said.

I watched as they decorate the dining room as the food area.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were done with Kitchen and we moved onto the living room. The girls and Jeremy helped me move to the living room as we decorated the living in the theme that we had planned for this baby shower. The decorating took a while. I set out the guest book that was onesie that everyone could sign. By the time, we finished it was time to eat lunch.

"Let's go get some lunch," Aunt Joyce said as we headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

We sat down at the kitchen counter as Aunt Joyce made up the food for lunch.

"So, Aunt Jenna, you're joining us here," Buffy said.

"Yeah, I got a part-time job at your high school," Aunt Jenna replied. "I will be working with Mr. Giles."

The girls, Jeremy and I looked scared for a moment. She didn't know about the supernatural world. While Aunt Joyce's back was turned, Aunt Jenna had us lean forward to her.

"I know about the supernatural world. So don't worry. Elizabeth, Aurora's was my best friend she warned me that I would be needed. In your second year here, before she died." Aunt Jenna whispered. "I will also be help watch this little one." As she rubbed my stomach.

Aunt Joyce turned back with the food and we ate lunch and talked for a while before it was time to go upstairs to get ready.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

Everyone was getting ready for the baby shower that was in one hour. Jeremy was already. Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I were getting ready in my room. We just finished doing Buffy's outfit and hair/makeup.

"Okay, Kate's next," I said.

Kate placed on her dress and shoes. We handed her pair of flower earrings, a ring, a bracelet and a necklace. Kyra did her hair and makeup.

"Kyra's next," Kate said.

Kyra was the one designed and made all of our clothes. We picked out the jewelry and shoes for the outfit. Kyra placed on her dress and then her shoes. We then handed her heart necklace, a pair ruby of earrings and a gold bracelet.

"Aurora's turn," Kyra said.

I got up from my bed as Kyra handed me my dress first. I placed my grey dress on first and then the flat shoes. They handed me a silver bracelet, a Celtic silver ring, and a small sweater. Kate and Kyra did my hair and makeup.

"You girls, just look so beautiful." Aunt Jenna and Joyce said as they came into the room with Jeremy right behind him.

"It's almost time for the guests to be here. We need to get downstairs." Aunt Joyce told us as we looked at the time.

It was twenty minutes till everyone got here.

We headed out of my room and downstairs.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

When we got downstairs, we each signed the onesie and sat down in the living room. I sat down in my chosen comfortable spot. Aunt Jenna sat down a chair on the left side of me as Buffy, Jeremy and Aunt Joyce sat down on the couch.

"So, who is all coming?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Well, our friends Xander and Willow, Mr. Giles, Ms. Calendar, and my boyfriend Angel," I told her but I whispered 'boyfriend' to Aunt Jenna.

When we heard a knock on the door, Aunt Joyce got up and got it.

"Hello, Mrs. Summers." I heard Angel say.

I smiled as the baby kicked in joy.

"Hello, Angel. Come on in," Aunt Joyce told him.

We saw Angel come in with a small present in hand. When he saw me, he gave me smile. He placed the present down with the presents that Aunt Jenna brought with her and signed the onesie. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening, beloved," Angel whispered.

"Good evening, my angel," I whispered back as he took a seat next to me. "Oh," As I just remembered. "Aunt Jenna, this is Angel. Angel, this is my Aunt Jenna."

"Nice to meet you," Angel said.

"You too," Aunt Jenna replied as they shook hands.

"Aunt Jenna will joining our little saving world group," I told Angel. "My watcher Elizabeth was her best friend."

"Yes, she was." Aunt Jenna said.

"We need all the help when it comes to researching." Kyra piped up.

When there was another knock on the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers." I heard Willow say.

"Good evening, Willow, Xander." Aunt Joyce said. "Come in."

They came in and placed their gifts on the table and signed the onesie.

"Hey, guys," Xander said as he sat down next to Kate.

"Xander, Willow, this is my aunt Jenna, Aunt Jenna this Xander and Willow." I introduced them to Aunt Jenna. "Aunt Jenna will be joining us in the library."

"Okay, cool," Xander said. "Nice to meet you," As they shook hands.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Willow said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, too as well." Aunt Jenna replied. "The girls and Jeremy can't stop talking about the gang."

We all talked until the last knock was at the door. The gang knew that Giles and Ms. Calendar would come together.

"Mr. Giles and this must be Ms. Calendar," Aunt Joyce said. "Come in."

"Hello, all," Giles said as they placed the presents down on the table and signed the onesie.

"You must be Jenna Sommers, I heard you're helping Rupert in the library." Ms. Calendar said.

"Yes, I am. You must be Jenny Calendar." Aunt Jenna replied as they shook hands.

"Okay, why don't we get some food?" Jeremy questioned as he got up.

We headed into the dining room.

* * *

When we got into the dining room everything was set.

"Don't have any of the cupcakes or cake until after," I said. "It's a surprise."

I could feel Angel's hand on my back as I walked towards the pink lemonade for a drink.

"Here let me do that for you," Angel replied as he took my cup and placed the pink lemonade into it.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed him on the lips with Aunt Joyce not looking.

We grabbed some food on our plates and something to drink. We sat down back in the living room.

* * *

A while later after we ate, we played games that Kate and Kyra had planned. Which were guess my waist size and Baby bingo.

"Okay, let's have dessert," Aunt Joyce said as Angel and Aunt Jenna helped me up.

"Okay, the surprise in the desserts that I have made is that the middle of cake and cupcakes have the colour of gender my baby will be."

We walked into the dining room once again and everyone picked up a cupcake as Aunt Joyce took the knife as everyone took a bite of the cupcake. Angel looked into his bitten cupcake and saw...


	21. Baby Shower Part 2

**Aurora POV**

...Pink!

"You're having a girl!" Willow exclaimed as she saw her cupcake what colour was inside her cupcake.

"Yeah, I'm having a girl," I responded as Angel wrapped his arm around my waist.

We all grabbed a piece of cake and another drink before heading back to living room to talk before presents.

* * *

"I believe its time for presents," Aunt Joyce said as she got up and walked over to the present table.

"Well, we should open the presents from Liz Forbes and Carol Lockwood first." Aunt Jenna replied.

Aunt Joyce handed me one gift as she handed Angel another to hold. I opened the gift box and found two blankets (a fox blanket and another baby blanket), an owl baby bottle and a dumbo stuffie.

"What did you get?" Kate asked as she had pen and paper ready for what I got.

"Two blankets with foxes and bab stuff on it, an owl baby bottle and dumbo stuffie," I answered.

"Let me help you with this one," Angel said. "It seems heavy."

"Thanks," I muttered as Angel helped me unwrap the large present.

"What is it?" Kyra questioned.

"It's a car seat for my Impala," I answered. "Who's next?"

"Buffy and I will go next, then," Kyra said.

Kyra gave me one bag as Buffy gave Angel the next one after he placed the car seat down. I opened the first bag that Kyra had given me. I found an Auntie Onesie, a pair of sandals, a pair of shoes, a Marie stuffie, a nightmare before Christmas onesie and a mermaid onesie. In the other bag as I handed Angel the stuff from the bag that was in my hands. I opened the next and found Game of the thrones onesie, Game of thrones bib and pair of shoes.

"What did you get?" Kate questioned.

"I got an Auntie Onesie, a pair of sandals, a pair of shoes, a Marie stuffie, a Mermaid onesie and a nightmare before Christmas onesie. In the other bag, I got two Game of thrones onesies (Khaleesi in the making and I am Tiny Targaryen) and bib and a pair of shoes." I told her.

"I go grab the next ones," Kyra said as she got up went to grab the next presents.

Angel took the bag from me and placed it next to him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime beloved," Angel whispered back.

I'm surprised that Aunt Joyce hasn't realized how close Angel and I are. I looked up as Kyra came over with another two bags.

"These are from Giles and Ms. Calendar," Kyra told me.

I opened the first bag and found a board with a quote from a children's story, a deer baby bottle and a pair of moccasins. Then I opened the bag and found a zig-zag baby bottle and children's books (Brown Bear Brown Bear What do you see?, Polar Bear Polar Bear What do you hear?, I'll love you forever, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, If you Give a mouse a cookie and more)

"Thank you, Giles and Ms. Calendar. These are amazing." I said.

"What did you get?" Kate questioned.

"I got a pair of moccasins, a quote from children's story for the nursery wall, a deer baby bottle, a zig-zag baby bottle and children's books," I told Kate.

Kate wrote the items down as Kyra went to get the next bags. Angel took the bags from me and placed them down.

"This is from Willow and the other is from Xander," Kyra told me.

I opened the one from Willow first; a Harry Potter onesie, Auntie onesie, a warm red coat, a Pocahontas doll and a Stitch doll. I then opened Xander's bag; a onesie and a star baby bottle.

"I love the onesies guys," I said to Xander and Willow.

"What did they get you?" Kate asked again.

"Harry Potter Onesie, Auntie Onesie, warm red coat, a Pocahontas doll and a stitch doll from Willow. From Xander, it was onesie with 'I Refuse to Rest Is the Resisting to A Rest?' and a star baby bottle." I told Kate.

Angel helped me put the bags down as Kyra went grabbed the next bags.

"Here's these are from Aunt Jenna and Aunt Joyce," Kyra said as she brought over two bags and two boxes wrapped up.

I opened the first bag and found; a banana-like a teether/toothbrush, a Game of thrones Onesie and a blanket. I opened the second bag and found; a Christmas onesie, a Cinderella onesie, an Alice in wonderland onesie, a bottle holder for the car seat and a foldable chair for the baby. Angel helped me unwrapped the boxes and we found portable playpen for the library and a stroller.

Kate asked her question and I told her what I got as Kyra went grabbed the next two bags.

"These are from Kate and Jeremy," Kyra told me as she handed me two bags.

Angel took one of them. So, I could open the first one. In the first bag, there was an Uncle onesie, a Batman top and pants, a supernatural onesie, a Game of thrones onesie, a wonder woman outfit that she should have to grow into and a sally dress from nightmare before Christmas. In the second bag, there was a warning onesie, Harry Potter onesie, Harry Potter bib and Harry Potter robe, Dobby Stuffie, and three onesies that I wouldn't say out loud to Aunt Joyce (one slayer onesie, one Chosen one onesie and one supernatural onesie).

Kate asked me what I got what from Jeremy and I told her what I got. Since she already knew that she got the baby.

"I'll go get the last presents," Kyra said as she got up and headed towards the last of the presents. Kyra walked back and handed me four bags gift bags. "From Angel and someone else but there was no name."

I knew it from that 'Benjamin' Turner who wouldn't tell me his real name. He was one of my true soulmates like Angel and the guy that got me pregnant. I opened the first bag from Angel and found, a nightmare before Christmas soother, a Sven stuffie, a wee little hooligan onesie, and a kiss me I'm cute onesie. In the second bag I found, a Game of thrones bib, Game of thrones onesie and warm Winnie the Pooh jacket. In the first bag from unknown aka 'Benjamin', I found a Halloween onesie, a Harry Potter onesie, and a baby bottle. In the last bag from unknown aka 'Benjamin', I found another baby bottle, a Lady stuffie, a pair of shoes and sign for the nursery wall.

"What did you get?" Kyra asked.

"Well from Angel, I got nightmare before Christmas soother, a Sven stuffie, two Irish onesies, a game of thrones bib and onesie and a warm Winnie the Pooh Jacket," I said as I showed them.

"Aww, that's so cute," Buffy replied.

"And from the unknown?" Aunt Jenna questioned.

"A Halloween onesie, a Harry Potter onesie, two baby bottles, a Lady stuffie, a pair of shoes and sign for the nursery wall," I told her.

"Wow, that's a lot of presents," Xander muttered.

"Why don't we show you the nursery?" Kate piped up.

We walked out of the living room and upstairs toward my bedroom.

* * *

We walked into the nursery. The nursery room was filled with princess crib and mobile, change table, toy box, book shelves, dresser, chair, closet, and a lamp. One wall had the animals from sleeping beauty and another wall had the fairies from sleeping beauty. It was all set for the baby.

"Wow, this is a beautiful nursery," Ms. Calendar said.

"Yes, this is only for when she's a baby and toddler. We have a room for when she's a child right next door." I replied.

"Well, I believe its time for us to go," Giles said.

"Good night, everyone. See you at school on Monday." Willow replied as they left the nursery.

"I'll do the patrol tonight. Stay for awhile." Angel whispered before he too left.

Everyone who didn't live here left to go home or patrol.

* * *

The girls, Jeremy and I got changed into our pj's that we had worn this morning and sat on my bed. Aunt Jenna came in with a bag and four boxes.

"Buffy could you leave for a moment. I need to talk to Aurora, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy." Aunt Jenna said.

"Okay," Buffy replied as she left the room.

"Just before I left mystic falls, this came in the mail for the four of you. It's from your biological parents." Aunt Jenna told me, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy as she turned her head towards u.

Aunt Jenna handed us each a box.

"Aurora, you go first," Kate said.

"Okay," I whispered as I opened the box.

I found a letter, a necklace and birth certificate in it.

"What do you have?" Jeremy questioned.

"It's a letter, a necklace and birth certificate." I answered.

" _Dear my sweet daughter Pheobe,_

 _If you are reading this, then I'm dead and your grandmother had sent this to your adopted parents. I had given you and your fraternal sister up for your protection like had with your younger brother and older sister. If you four are together that means that you are accepting your destiny to protect the good and defeat the evil._

 _In the bag is something that's been our family for generations. In this box, there is your birth certificate and a necklace that will help protect you._

 _Protect the innocents and find love._

 _Love_

 _Mom_." I read the letter from our mom.

"What does your birth certificate say?" Kate asked.

"Pheobe Aurora Halliwell, Born April 09 1996, Brown hair with hazel eyes. Mother: Penny Halliwell and Father: Victor..." I answered.

I grabbed the necklace from the box and placed them on.

"Your turn Kate," Aunt Jenna told her.

Kate opened her box and found a letter, a necklace like mine and birth certificate.

" _Dear my darling Piper,_

 _If your reading this, means I'm dead and your grandmother has sent this to you per request before your younger sisters and brother eighteenth/seventeenth birthday. I had given you up as well your younger siblings for your protection. If your reading this with them, means you are together have found out you are adopted._

 _Protect the innocents and defeat evil as our family has done for generations._

 _In the box, where you found this letter is a necklace for you to wear for your protection and your_ _birth certificate._

 _In the bag, is something that has been in our family for generations. Read the first page, you'll find_ _out what comes next._

 _Love_

 _Mom_." Kate read her letter out loud.

"What does your birth certificate say?" I asked.

"Piper Katherine Halliwell, Born on December 31st, 1995 at 12:59 am, Blonde Hair and green eyes. Mother: Penny Halliwell and Father: Victor..." Kate responded.

"We're sisters," I muttered.

"Yes, we are," Kate replied as she hugged me.

Kate soon followed my lead in placing the necklace that she was given on her neck.

"Kyra, your next," Jeremy responded.

Kyra opened the box and found the same as me and Kate.

" _Dear my sweet darling Prue,_

 _If you're reading this that means I'm dead and your grandmother has sent this to your adopted parents home before your eighteenth birthday. I had given you, fraternal twin, younger brother and older sister up for your protection. If you're reading this together that means you are together as we had planned._

 _Protect the innocent and defeat evil._

 _In the box where you found the letter is your necklace for protection and your birth certificate._

 _In the bag is a book that has been in our family for generations._

 _Love_

 _Mom_." Kyra read out loud.

"What does your birth certificate say?" Kate questioned.

"Prue Keira Halliwell, Born April 09, 1996 at 6:55 am. Dark brown hair and blueish/greenish eyes. Mother: Penny Halliwell and Father: Victor..." Kyra said. "We're fraternal twins Aurora."

"I guess we are since we're born on the same day," I replied. "But, I'm the oldest twin."

Everyone laughed as Kyra followed our lead in placing on her necklace.

"Your last, little bro," I said.

"Okay, then," Jeremy replied as he opened his box.

" _Dear my darling Parker,_

 _If your reading this, which means I'm dead and your grandmother sent this before she died to your adopted parents. I had given up you, fraternal older twin sisters and older sister for your protection._

 _Protect the innocents and defeat evil as our family has done for centuries. Find your true loves. In the bag is the box that has been in our family for generations. Your older fraternal twin sisters will read the first page for what to come._

 _In the box where you found the letter is a necklace for your protection and your birth certificate._

 _Love_

 _Mom_ ," Jeremy read.

"What does your birth certificate say?" Aunt Jenna questioned.

"Parker Jeremy Halliwell, Born April 10th, 1997 at 6:59 am. Brown hair and hazel eyes. Mother: Penny Halliwell and Father: Sam..." Jeremy responded. "Huh? Same mother but a different father." As he placed on his necklace.

"That doesn't mean anything. You're still family to us." Kyra said.

"Yes, little brother," I replied.

"Okay, let's see what's in this bag," I responded as Aunt Jenna handed me the bag.

Kyra and I opened the bag together. We pulled out a large book with the words 'Book of Shadows', crystals, herbs and other stuff.

"Our mom said to open the book and Aurora has to read out the first page for us to accept our gifts," Jeremy said.

"Okay," Kate replied as I opened the book to the page.

"Hear now thy words of thy witches/warlock, The oldest of Gods are invoked here, The great work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power, Bring your powers to wee four sisters and brother! We want the power! Give us the power!" I chanted as lights flashed and as our picture that was to bed was pushed ourselves together.

"Do we feel any different?" Kyra questioned.

"Our powers probably come when we least expect them to come," I answered.

"Let's go to bed." Aunt Jenna responded as the girls, aunt Jenna and Jeremy left my room as I went to bed.


	22. Halloween Part 1

**Aurora POV**

Tonight the night, I should not be fighting the force of darkness with my siblings and cousin but on the date with my vampire with a soul boyfriend and protecting my unborn daughter. I looked over at Buffy fought her vampire as I killed mine with fire. I scanned the area as I could feel someone watching us. Buffy squished a pumpkin as she fell.

"Aurora, a little help here," Kate said as she froze the vampire in its place from under him.

I sent my fire towards him as he became ash.

"Sorry," I replied.

"It's okay," Kate responded.

"I've killed mine," Kyra said as she used her mind to throw the stake into the vampire's chest.

We watched as Jeremy orbed behind his vampire to only stake him in the heart.

"The last one is Buffy's," Jeremy responded as he walked over to us.

We turned our heads as Buffy continued to fight the vampire.

"Kyra, the sign." I pointed out.

"Buffy catch!" Kyra yelled as she moved the sign towards Buffy.

Buffy caught the sign as the vampire got up. Buffy soon swung his legs out from under him as he fell to the ground and stabbing him in the chest with the post of the sign.

"Thanks, Kyra," Buffy replied as the vampire turned to dust.

I took out my phone and saw the time.

"I need to go, see you at home," I told them.

"Have fun on your date," Kate shouted as I jogged away from them.

* * *

 ** _At the Bronze..._**

 **Third Person**

Angel was waiting for Aurora to arrive. He knew that Aurora had to patrol first before coming. But across the way, someone else wanted him as well. But she could never have him. Angel bore a mark that only his soulmates could have and Aurora was one of them.

"I know," Cordelia said as she walked around him. "Is the Bronze so not happening right now?" As she placed her drink down. "Or what?" As she took the seat next to him.

"Oh, hi," Angel replied as he looked at her.

"Hi!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"I'm waiting for Aurora," Angel told her.

"Great! I'm supposed to be meeting Devon, but he's nowhere to be seen." Cordelia ignored what Angel had said. "It's like he thinks being in a band gives him an obligation to not come."

Angel smiled as he thought about Aurora and her unborn baby daughter.

"Well, his loss is your excellent gain!" Cordelia added.

* * *

 ** _Back with Aurora..._**

 **Aurora POV**

As I touched the handle of the door, a vision of Cordelia and Angel sitting next to each other talking flashed through my mind.

 _Vision_

 _Cordelia and Angel sat at the table as Cordelia talked._

 _"So I told Devon. 'You call that leather interior? My Barbie Dream car had nicer seats!'" Cordelia said to Angel as they laughed._

 _Vision_

I walked into the Bronze upset as the baby moved around in my tummy as she could tell that her daddy Angel was talking to the enemy. I found Angel and Cordelia as I turned to leave.

"Aurora?" I heard Angel mutter.

I heard him get up and hurry after me.

"Aurora!" Angel exclaimed.

"Hi!" I said as I turned around. "I'm..."

"Late." Angel finished my sentence as he placed a hand on my growing invisible pregnant stomach.

"Rough day at the office," I told him.

"So I see," Angel replied as he took a piece of straw out of my hair.

"Hey, it's a look," I responded. "A seasonal look."

"Aurora," Cordelia said as she came up behind Angel. "Love the hair, it just screams street urchin." As she left.

"Know what?" I responded as I smiled. "I need to go..." As my smile fell. "Put a bag over my head." As I started to go.

"Don't listen to her," Angel said as he gently grabbed my arm. "Please, you look fine."

"You're sweet," I replied. "A terrible lair, but sweet."

"I thought we had..." Angel started to say.

"A date." I interrupted him. "So did I. But who am I kidding?" As I felt the baby kick. "Dates are things normal girls have. Girls who have time to think about nail polish and facials. You know what I think about. Ambush tactics, Magic, my baby, Soulmates, Beheading. Not exactly stuff dreams are made of." As I turned and walked away from him.

"Cappuccino?" I heard Cordelia say.

I headed out of the club and headed home to my siblings, Aunts and cousin.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was a new school day as we walked down the hall to see Snyder with clipboards for the volunteer safety program for Halloween. Oh, how I love Halloween. No patrolling what so ever! Watch Halloween movies, help Kyra design the clothes for next year and create/record new songs.

"Hey!" A girl said as Snyder grabbed her.

"You're volunteering." We heard Snyder say to her.

"But I have to get class," The girl said as she was handed a clipboard and a pen.

Thank goodness for me. I have already taken most of my required classes for this year and some next year. I also have started online college classes.

Snyder shrugged as we walked past him.

"Snyder must be in the charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow mentioned.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept," Jeremy replied.

"What's the deal?" I questioned as we got to Willow's Locker.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick or treating," Xander answered. "Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night."

"Yikes, I'll stick to vampires," Buffy said.

"I'll stick to my own baby and vampires," I whispered.

Another vision came as I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Halloween night and we were in costume but some of us didn't know who we were. Well, that goes my night plans.

"Miss Summers, Miss Sommers-Gilbert, Miss Forbes, Mister Gilbert and Miss Lockwood," Snyder said as we turned around. "Just the delinquents that I've been looking for."

How are Kate, Kyra and I delinquents? When we go to class, do our homework and are taking online college classes as well.

"Principal Snyder!" Kate said.

"Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples. That's one pathetic cry for help after another." Snyder said as he led us over to the sign-up table. "Well, not this year."

"Gosh, we'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome," Kyra said. "And no longer can hold a flashlight."

"And I have doctor's appointment." I lied.

"The program starts at four and the children have to be back at six," Snyder told us as he ignored what Kyra and I said.

Kyra, Kate, Buffy, Jeremy and I all took a pen sign up with a groan. So much for no patrol night. Well looks like we won't be alone since Snyder handed both Willow and Xander a pen each. They gave Snyder begging looks before Willow gave in and sign. Xander soon followed.

We walked away from the table and headed down another hallway.

"I can't believe this," Jeremy said.

"We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?" Xander questioned.

"Snyder said that costumes are mandatory," Willow responded.

"Great, we were going to stay in and veg. Aurora here was planning on getting the nursery ready for the baby as well as working on her new album. Kyra here was planning to design our outfits for the next year, Kate was planning to go through the new book she got and Jeremy was planning on working his next artwork he was planning on selling." Buffy told our plans.

"The one night a year where things are supposed to be quiet for us," I muttered as we walked into the student lounge.

"Halloween night quiet? I figured it'd be a big old vampire-palooza." Xander questioned.

"Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is like dead for the undead." Jeremy answered as we sat down. "They stay in."

"Those wacky vampires!" Xander said as he smiled. "That's why I love them! They just keep you guessing!"

While the others talked, I thought about Angel and about my other soulmates as Xander walked over to the vending machine.

"Harris!" I heard Larry exclaim.

"Hey, Lar. You're looking Cro-Mag as usual." I heard Xander say. "What can I do for you?"

"You and those girls, you're just friends, right?" I heard Larry question.

"I like to think of it less as a friendship and more as a solid foundation for the future." I heard Xander reply.

Yeah, right. I know he's not destined for me.

"So, none of them are your girlfriend?" I heard Larry ask.

"Alas, no." I heard Xander answer.

"Do you think any of them would go out with me?" I heard Larry question.

Yeah, right. Kate, Kyra and I all believe in true soulmates.

"Well, Lar, that's a tough question to..." I heard Xander say. "No, not a chance."

"Why not? I heard some of the guys say they're fast." I heard Larry reply.

"I hope you mean like the wind," I heard Xander respond.

"Yeah, you know what I mean." I heard Larry tell him.

Gross, I would never go out with him or any guy who wasn't my true soulmates.

"That's my friends you're talking about!" I heard Xander exclaim.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it?" I heard Larry question as Buffy got up.

"I'm going to do what any man would do," I heard Xander answer as he grabbed Larry by his shirt. "Something manly."

I saw Larry about to Xander as Buffy grabbed his wrist and slammed into the vending machine.

"Get gone," I heard Buffy tell Larry as she pulled Larry back from machine shoved him away. "Ooo! Diet!" As she grabbed the can.

"Do you know what you just did?" I heard Xander question.

"Saved you a dollar?" I heard Buffy respond.

"No, but Larry was about to pummel me!" I heard Xander say.

"Oh, that! Forget about it!" I heard Buffy replied as she walked over to us.

"Oh, I'll forget about it," Xander said as he walked back to us. "In maybe twenty years when my rep for being coward finally fades!"

"Xander, don't you think you're..." Buffy replied as she stopped and faced him.

"A black eye heals, Buffy, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life." Xander interrupted. "Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot for _your_ help." As he grabbed his bag and headed off.

"I think you just violated the guy code big time, Buffy," Jeremy told her.

"Poor Xander. Boys are so fragile." Willow said.

"Speaking of, how was your date last night?" Kate questioned. "Since you never told us."

"Misfire," I responded. "I was due to unscheduled slayage with you, Kyra, Buffy and Jeremy. Showed up not realizing my hair had straw in it."

"Was he mad?" Kyra questioned.

"Actually he was pretty not mad," I answered. "Which probably had something to do with the fact that Cordelia was drooling in his hot beverage."

"Oh, Aurora," Willow said. "Angel would never fall for her act."

"You mean that 'actually showing up, wearing a stunning outfit and embracing personal hygiene' act?" I replied.

"You what we mean," Kate said. "She's not his type."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't what his type is." I replied. "I've known him less than a year and the only thing I know about him is that he's supposed to be one of my soulmates. And the rest he doesn't exactly tell me anything."

"True, it's too bad we can sneak a peek at the diaries and read up on Angel," Willow said.

"Actually we can and it probably facts that we need to know," Jeremy said as we looked at him in surprise. "Plus I want to know more about this vampire that dating one of my older sisters."

"Yes, it's too bad. That stuff it private." Buffy replied.

"Also Giles keeps them in his office," Kyra responded as she was a watcher in training and knew where he puts the journals. "In his personal files."

"Most importantly, it would be wrong," Kate said.

We laughed as we got up and picked our bags up and headed towards the library.

* * *

When we got the library doors, we paused for a moment to see if Aunt Jenna and Giles were in there.

"Okay, Aurora, Buffy, Jeremy you distract Giles and Aunt Jenna. While the rest of us get the diary." Kyra told us.

We nodded as we walked into the library.

* * *

Buffy, Jeremy and I quietly walked into the library as we looked around for Giles and Aunt Jenna but as we got to the counter. We heard our names called.

"Aurora! Jeremy!" Aunt Jenna exclaimed.

"Buffy!" Giles said as we spun around to see them getting some old books out. "Excellent!"

"Nothing! Hi!" I said.

"Yes, we just wanted to talk you about tomorrow night." Aunt Jenna replied.

"As it will be calm, you three, as well as Kate and Kyra, should work on some new battle techniques," Giles told us.

"You're beginning to scare us, Giles," Jeremy said. "You need to have some fun." As Giles looked down.

I waved for Willow, Kate and Kyra to come in. Willow shook her 'no'. I looked over to Aunt Jenna looked at us. She looked at us and mouth, 'what do you want?' I mouth back, 'we need the Watcher journal with Angel in it.'

Aunt Jenna nodded as Giles looked back up.

"You know, there's this place you can go, and you sit in the dark and there are these moving pictures and the pictures tell a story," Buffy said.

"Yes, ha, ha, very droll," Giles said as the girls came into the room quietly. "I'll have you know that I have very, uh, relaxing hobbies."

"Like what?" I muttered.

"Such as?" Jeremy piped up.

"Well, um..." Giles tried to say.

We as in Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and I saw as Buffy mouthed something to the girls.

"I enjoy cross-referencing," Giles told us.

What in the world is cross-referencing?

"Do you stuff your own shirts or do you send them out?" Buffy questioned as she grabbed a book from the stack he was about to take into his office.

"Sooo!" I said. "How come Halloween is such a big yawn fest? I mean, do the demons just hate how big Halloween has become?" As Buffy looked through the book.

"Um, it's interesting, ac... I suspect you three." Giles said as he took the book back from Buffy.

"What are you after?" Aunt Jenna asked us as she and I saw that the girls had made to the office door.

"Of course, we're interested in it! We're the ones hunting. We need to know these things." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, you can't keep us in the dark," I replied as we and not Giles saw Willow open the door started going into the office as Giles and aunt Jenna started to turn around to go to Giles's office.

"Look at us when we are talking to you!" Buffy exclaimed as I saw the girls give us an anxious look.

"We really don't have time for these games," Giles told us.

"Ms. Calendar said you were a babe," Buffy said.

What? I looked over Aunt Jenna and Jeremy as I saw them trying to keep their laughs in. I placed a hand on my belly to feel as the baby kicked.

"She said what?" Giles questioned.

"Well, she said that you were a... h-hunk of burning... something or other." Buffy meekly said. "So, what do you think of that?"

I started joining Aunt Jenna and Jeremy with trying to keep my laugh in. I could that the baby was moving around a lot.

"Uh, I..." Giles said as he exhaled. "I don't, um, uh... A burning hunk of what?"

"Look, you know how disgusting it is for us to even contemplate grownups having intimate times," I said as Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Buffy and I saw the girls come out of the office with a diary. "But I think you should go for it."

"Girls, Jeremy, I appreciate your interest, but..." Giles said as the girls hurried past the counter and headed out the door.

"But we have overstepped our boundaries," Jeremy replied.

"It's none of our business. We better get going," Buffy responded as she followed Willow, Kate and Kyra out.

"A babe?" Giles said as we (Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and I) giggled. "I can live with that." As I followed Buffy out of the library.

We headed the bathroom to privately look at the diary.

* * *

When we got to the girl's bathroom, we sat on the counter that was next to the sinks and looked through the journal as came upon a picture of a female noblewoman warrior.

"Man, look at her," I said.

"Who is she?" Willow questioned.

"It doesn't say, but entry dated 1775," Kyra answered.

"Angel was eighteen and still human," Kate responded.

"So that's the kind of girl he hung around? She's noble but a warrior." I muttered.

"She looks like a noblewoman but also like a warrior," Buffy said. "Which means being beautiful was sort of her job."

"It also talks about a nobleman who had the same mark as Angel," I replied. "And me." As I turned to the girls. "And clearly this girl was workaholic. I'll never be like this."

"C'mon! She's not that pretty. I mean, look at her." Willow said.

"She's got a funny... uh, waist," Kyra replied. "Even though she's a warrior. But look how tiny her waist is."

"Thank you," I sarcastically said. "Now I feel better."

"No, she's like a freak," Kate exhaled. "A circus freak, yuk."

"Musta been wonderful," I responded. "To put on some gown and got to a ball like a princess, have horses, servants and more gowns."

"But Aurora, we went to balls in gowns when we lived in Mystic Falls," Kyra said.

"Yeah, still I think I prefer being able to vote," Willow piped up. "Or I will when I can." With a smile.

We turned our heads as Cordelia came into the bathroom.

"So, Aurora. You ran off last night and left poor little Angel all by himself." Cordelia said as she stared into the mirror. "But I did everything I could to comfort him."

"I'll bet," I muttered.

"So, what's his story anyway?" Cordelia asked as she got out her blush. "I mean, I never see him around."

"Not during the day, anyway." Willow piped up.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me he still lives at home." Cordelia said as she put away her blush. "Like, he has to wait for his dad to get home before he can take the car?"

"Cordelia, I think his parents have been dead for a couple hundred of years," I replied with a smile.

She didn't know that my Angel was a vampire.

"Oh, good. I mean..." Cordelia said as she touched up her lip gloss. "What?" As she turned and faced us.

"Angel's a vampire. We thought you knew," Buffy told her.

"Oh, he's a vampire," Cordelia said as she turned back to the mirror and put away her lip gloss. "Of course! But the cuddly kind, like a teddy bear with fangs?"

"It's true," Kate replied.

"You know what I think?" Cordelia responded as she stepped towards us with her arms crossed. "I think you're just trying to scare me off because you're afraid of the competition. Look, Aurora, you may be hot stuff when it comes to the supernatural, but when it comes to dating, I'm the Slayer." As she left.

"Aurora, don't worry," Kate said. "Angel won't want her. He wants you."

"I know," I whispered as we walked out of the bathroom and to class.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was after school and the girls, Jeremy and I were getting our costumes for tomorrow night. Buffy and I were looking at a plastic pumpkin that lit up and screamed as Buffy put it back on the counter. I saw Willow come over to us.

"What did you get?" Buffy asked.

"A time-honoured classic!" Willow answered as she pulled out a ghost costume out of her bag.

"Okay, Will, can we give you a little friendly advice?" I questioned as Kate and Kyra walked over to us.

"It's not spooky enough?" Willow questioned.

"It's just..." Kate said as she saw Willow's costume. "You're not going to get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the point of Halloween."

"Free candy?" Willow and Jeremy responded with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at Jeremy. Still, such a child when it comes to Candy.

"It's come as you are not night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no defaults." Kyra told her.

"Oh, I can't get wild," Willow said. "Wild on me equals spaz."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you." Kate replied.

"Hey, Xander!" Willow exclaimed as Xander came up to us.

"What did you get?" Jeremy questioned.

Xander pulled out a toy military gun from his bag and held it up for Willow to see.

"That's not a costume," I responded.

"I got fatigues from an Army surplus at home," Xander told as he gave Buffy a look and looked back at the rest of us. "Call me the Two-Dollar Costume King, baby!"

He smiled at us and we smiled back.

"Hey, look, Xander..." Buffy said as he pointed the gun at her. "I'm... really sorry about this morning."

"Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress." Xander replied.

"Okay, then, we promise from now on we'll let get pummeled," I told him as Buffy placed her chin on his shoulder with a pout.

"Thank you," Xander said as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, y'know, actually I think I could've t..."

Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I as well as Jeremy zoned out as we found the perfect costumes.

"Hello! That was our touching moment there," I heard Xander say as we walked towards the costumes.

"We're sorry, but look at this," I replied as I looked at the dress that was exactly like from 1800's.

"It's amazing," Willow said.

"It's perfect," Kyra muttered.

"Yeah," Kate and Jeremy said.

"Too bulky, I prefer my women in spandex," Xander replied.

"Please, let me." The store owner said as he took the dresses off the mannequins.

"Oh, th-they're..." I tried to say.

"Magnificent, yes I know." The store owner said as he held the dress in front of Buffy and as we held up our dresses to ourselves. "My, meet the hidden princess and hidden warrior princesses. I think we found a match, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's no way I could ever afford this?" Buffy said as she looked at the store owner.

"Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you an offer you can't refuse." the store owner said.

Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I could afford our costumes because of our business. I sell my recorded CD's and artwork when I'm in Mystic Falls. Kyra sells the clothes she designs, Kate own a club in Mystic Falls and Jeremy sells his artwork.

We paid for costumes and headed home. But I could feel like something was wrong. That something was going to happen.

* * *

 ** _Across Town..._**

 **Third Person**

What Aurora didn't know was that they were being watched last night as they fought the vampires. But also they were being filmed for fighting strategy.

"Here it comes," Spike said as he watched the video. "Rewind that. Let's see that again." As he watched each girl and the boy attack a vampire. "They're tricky, but boy they like play." As he watched each of them killed each vampire in their own way. "You see that? How they each stake them or kill them with their powers? That's called resourceful. Rewind it again."

"Miss Edith needs her tea," Drusilla said as she walked into the room.

"Come here, poodle," Spike replied as he held out his hand for her.

"Do you love my insides?" Drusilla questioned as she took his hand. "The part you can't see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet," Spike responded. "That's why I've got to study these Slayers and their fighter friends. Once I know them I can kill them. And once I kill them you can have your fun around Sunnyhell. Get strong again."

"Don't worry, everything's switching. Outside to inside," Drusilla said as she breathed on Spike's neck. "It makes one of them weak."

"Really? Did my pet have a vision?" Spike asked.

"Do you know what I miss?" Drusilla said. "Leeches."

"Come on, talk to daddy. This thing that makes one of the slayers weak? When is it?" Spike replied.

"Tomorrow," Drusilla finally answered.

"Tomorrow's Halloween," Spike responded. "Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's come to change it all," Drusilla told him. "Someone new."

* * *

 ** _Back across town at the Costume store..._**

In the back room of costume store, the store owner came through the curtain and knelt before the statue. He pressed his hands together and winced in pain. The store owner pulled his hands apart and found wounds on the palm of his hands.

"The world that denies, thou inhabit." The store owner said as he dabs blood from his left hand with his middle finger from the other and smeared it over his eyelid.

"The peace that ignores thee..." The store owner continued as he dabbed the blood from his right hand smeared it over the other eyelid. "...thou corrupt." As he smeared a cross onto his forehead. "Chaos, I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

The store owner looked up the statue as it had one side female and one side male.


	23. Halloween Part 2

**_AN: In part of the story you will see descriptions of characters and not their names._**

 ** _The Soldier: Xander_**

 ** _The Woman: Willow_**

 ** _Younger Brother: Jeremy_**

 ** _Light Blonde-haired girl: Buffy_**

 ** _Light brown-haired girl: Kyra_**

 ** _Medium brown-haired girl: Kate_**

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was a new day.

It was a new afternoon of Halloween. Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I were getting ready in my room as Jeremy was getting ready in his. I took the glamour off of my stomach for now but kept the protection on.

"Where are you meeting Angel?" Willow asked.

"Here, after trick or treating. Aunt Jenna and Aunt Joyce will be out and the girls and Jeremy are going to be locked in their rooms." I answered as I finished my last part of outfit the bow and arrows.

I looked at my costume in the mirror, it had; a dress, bow and arrows, cloak and jewelry (necklace one, necklace 2 and bracelet). I looked at Kate's costume, which had; a dress, daggers, a cloak and jewelry (necklace one, necklace two and bracelet). I looked at Kyra's costume and it had; a dress, a sword, a clock and jewelry (necklace one, necklace 2 and bracelet).

"Does he know about your costume?" Kyra asked.

"Nope, call it a blast from his past. I'll show him I can be noble but a warrior with the rest of them." I answered as Buffy and I turned to the bathroom door.

"Okay, Willow, come out. You can't hide in there all night." Buffy told her.

"Okay, promise you won't laugh?" Willow questioned.

"We promise," Kate responded.

Willow opened the door and walked out with her sexy costume. That Buffy and Kyra tricked her into wearing.

"Wow!" Jeremy said as he walked into the bedroom.

"You're a dish!" Kate said with a smile as Willow tried to hide with her ghost costume.

"I mean, really," I replied as I took the ghost costume from her.

I could see that Willow was uncomfortable but I know she will be okay.

"But this just isn't me," Willow told us.

"And that's the point," Buffy said as she walked Willow to show what she looked like in the mirror.

"Look, Halloween is the night is where you are not you," Kyra told her. "Y'know?"

"Oh, that's Xander," Jeremy said as we heard the doorbell.

"Are you ready?" Kate asked her.

"Yeah, o-o-okay." Willow nervously answered.

"Cool! I can't wait for the boys to go non-verbal when they see you," Buffy said as we left Willow in my bedroom to go get the door.

I saw Willow still trying to cover herself with her arms.

* * *

When we came down the stairs and I opened the door for Xander. He entered saluting with his toy gun in hand.

"Private Harris reporting for..." Xander said as he looked at our costumes. "Aurora! Warrior Princess of Aurdon, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex! Amazing costumes, Kate, Kyra. You, too Jeremy!"

"Thanks, man," Jeremy replied.

"Thank you, kind sir," I responded as we girls curtsied and the boys bowed.

"But wait till you see..." Buffy said.

"Hi," Willow replied as she came down with white ghost sheet over the costume.

"...Casper," Kyra finished Buffy sentence.

"Hey, Will!" Xander said. "That's aaa fine boo you got there."

I could tell that Buffy and Kyra were disappointed.

"I love your costumes guys," Aunt Jenna said as she came into the room.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna," We said.

Yes, Willow and Xander call Aunt Jenna, Aunt Jenna too.

"I'll drive you to the school." Aunt Jenna told us.

We all headed out of the house and towards Aunt Jenna's car. We then headed off to the school.

* * *

 ** _At School..._**

The girls and I were together as we waited for our group of children. Each of us held a clipboard. I saw Jeremy walk over to us with his group as we waited. I rubbed my pregnant belly. Soon enough she'll be here and I'm not sure if I'm ready.

This is your group, girls. No need to speak to them." Snyder told us. "The last thing they need is your influence. Just bring them back in one piece and I won't expel you."

I knew he was talking about Buffy as the girls and I are all on the honour roll and are taking college classes.

"Hi," Buffy said as she bent down to the kids.

"Ah, ah!" Snyder said as he walked away.

Buffy straighten back up and rolled her eyes as we started to walk outside.

I wonder how the others are doing.

* * *

 ** _Back inside the school..._**

 **Third Person**

Xander was waiting for his group of children when Larry comes over dressed as a pirate.

"Where's your bodyguard, Harris?" Larry questioned. "Curling her hair?" As he jumped at Xander.

Xander flinched as Larry laughed in Xander's face and left. Xander pointed his gun at his him but placed down as he dismissed him.

Across the hall, Oz was checking his guitar at his locker. Cordelia walked towards him in her tight-fitting catsuit.

"Oz," Cordelia said. "Oz."

"Hey, Cordelia," Oz replied as he looked up. "Jeez, you're like a great big cat."

"It's my costume," Cordelia told him. "Are you guys playing tonight?"

"Yeah, at the Shelter Club," Oz responded.

"Is Mr. I'm-the-singer-I'm-so-great-I-don't-have-to-show-up-for-my-date-or-even-call going to be there?" Cordelia questioned.

"Yeah, y'know," Oz answered. "He's just going by 'Devon' now."

"Well, you can tell him that I don't care," Cordelia told him. "And that I didn't even mention it. And that I didn't see you. So that's just fine."

"So, what do I tell him?" Oz asked.

"Nothing! Jeez!" Cordelia responded. "Get with the program." As she walked off.

"Why can't I meet a nice girl like that?" Oz sarcastically said.

Willow was walking down the hall as Oz turned and bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Oz said.

"Sorry," Willow replied as she looked into his eyes before heading off.

"Sorry," Oz muttered.

"Sorry," Willow said as she tried to walk one way.

"Sorry," Oz replied as he tried to walk away.

They separated and walked down the hall.

Back inside the lounge, Xander was briefing his group as they were lined up and was standing at attention

"Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double bagger." Xander told them. "You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?"

Xander's group nodded.

"Okay, troops," Xander said as he turned and faced down the hall. "Let's move out!" As they left the school.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was night as we walked down the street with our (Kate's, Kyra's, Buffy's, Jeremy and mine) group.

"What did Mrs. Davis give you?" I asked as Buffy crouched down to see what they got.

The children pulled out toothbrushes. I rolled my eyes. I miss Mystic falls Halloween parties.

"She must be stopped," Buffy responded. "Let's hit one more house." As she got up.

"We still have a few more minutes before we need to get you back," Kate said.

We headed off to our last house but as we walked off I could feel that something was coming and I didn't know what.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at the costume store, the store owner was doing a spell.

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas." The store owner said. **_(Translation: Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.)_**

* * *

Across town as Willow followed her group along the porch to the door.

"C'mon, guys," Willow told her group.

One of the kids with a green monster mask rung the doorbell and stepped back.

"Trick or treat!" The kids said as the old lady answered the door.

"Oh, my goodness," the old lady replied. "Aren't you adorable!"

* * *

Back at the store, store owner continued with the spell.

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!" The store owner chanted. **_(Translation: The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!)_**

* * *

Back with Willow and her group, Willow and the kids were waiting for their treat.

"Oh, dear!" The old lady said. "Am I all out?"

* * *

Back at the costume store, the store owner rose his head.

"Showtime!" The store owner whispered.

The spell had been cast.

* * *

Back at the old lady's house, Willow waited as the old lady talked.

"I could've sworn I had more candy," The old lady said as one of the children morphed into horned, red-skinned monster. "I'm sorry, mister monster." As she bent down to them. "Maybe I..."

Another kid who was wearing a mask changed as well and grabbed the old lady by the neck and began to choke her.

"No! Let her go!" Willow screamed as the other kids ran away screaming.

The red monster attacked the green one as the green monster let go of the lady. The old lady ran into her house and slammed the door shut.

"Stop! What are you going?!" Willow screamed. "Stop! Hey!" As she started to become weak. "OMG! Can't breathe..." As she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

The next street over, Xander was watching as parents and children were running around him. He lowered his toy gun before, it suddenly the spell hit him. Xander stood back straighten and started to survey what was around him. He raised his gun and scanned for a target. When he didn't find one, he took the gun strap from shoulder and held it ready for anything to come.

* * *

Back with Willow as she woke up but only her sexy outfit that Kyra and Buffy had forced her into.

"OMG!" Willow exclaimed as she looked down. "I'm a real ghost!" As she heard gunfire, she turned and looked. "Xander?" As she ran into the street and came up behind him. "Xander!" As Xander spun around pointed his gun at her. "It's me, Willow!"

"I don't know any Willow," Xander told her.

"Xander quit messing around," Willow responded. "This is no time for jokes."

"What the hell is going on here?" Xander questioned.

"You don't know me?" Willow asked him.

"Lady, I suggest finding cover," Xander told her as lifted his gun away from her started to walk past her.

"No, wait!" Willow said as she stood in front of him.

Xander went right through like water to a fish. They were both surprised by what just happened.

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed.

"What are you?" Xander asked as he turned around and pointed his weapon at her again.

"Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear!" Willow answered as she turned around. "Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be a soldier, and now, I-I-I guess you're a real soldier." As a child monster appeared and Xander pointed his gun as it ran away. Willow jumped in between him and the child. "No! No guns! That's still a little in there!"

"Step out of the way!" Xander told her.

"No guns!" Willow responded. "That's an order!" As Xander lowered his gun as he obeyed the order. "We just need to find..."

* * *

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

The girls, my brother and I were walking around when we heard.

"Aurora! Buffy! Kate! Kyra! Jeremy!" We heard someone say.

We turned and found a woman dressed like from a time and soldier.

"Girls, Jeremy are, you okay?" The woman asked us.

A monster came over and roared as they approached us. Kyra 'Prue' and Kate 'Piper' as well as Jeremy 'Parker' got their weapons ready. We took aim and were ready for when they attacked.

"This could a situation," The soldier said.

"Girls, Jeremy, what do we do?" The woman asked as I began to feel light headed and fell to the ground.

I could hear shots firing around us as the girls and I were lying against the tree.

"Girls, Jeremy, are you alright?" The woman asked.

"What?" The light blonde-headed girl responded.

"Are you hurt?" The soldier questioned.

"Aurora, Kate, Kyra, Buffy, Jeremy, are you hurt?" The woman asked.

"Buffy?" The light blonde-hair girl questioned as we sat up.

"Aurora? Kate? Kyra?" The light brown-haired girl, the medium brown- haired girl and I questioned.

"Jeremy?" My young brother questioned.

"They're not Buffy, Aurora, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy." The woman responded to the soldier.

"Who are they?" the soldier replied.

"Oh, this is fun." The woman said. "What year is this?"

"1775, I believe," I answered in confusion as I grip my bow.

Where's Elijah, Liam, Samuel and Cole? I looked down at my stomach and saw that I was pregnant.

"I-I don't understand," the light brown-haired girl said as she hyperventilating. "Who are you, people?"

"We're friends." the woman told us.

"F-friends of whom? Your dress... everything is strange!" the light blonde-haired girl said.

"How did we come to be here?" the medium brown-haired girl questioned.

"Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint again." The woman told us as she turned towards the soldier. "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayers or the hunter?"

"What's a Slayer or a Hunter?" The soldier asked.

My younger brother and the soldier helped us up from the ground. I pulled out my bow and an arrow ready as the other girls except for the woman and the light blonde-haired girl.

"I suggest we get inside before we come across anything..." The Soldier said as he knocked out the monster.

"A Demon! A Demon!" My younger brother yelled.

"That's not a demon," The woman responded. "It's car."

"What does it want?" the light blonde-haired girl questioned.

"Are these people insane?" The soldier questioned.

"They've never seen a car," The woman answered.

"They've never seen a car," The soldier responded.

"They're from the past," The woman told him.

"And you're a ghost," The soldier said.

"Yes!" The woman replied. "Now let's get inside."

"I just want you to know that I'm taking a lot of faith here." The soldier said. "Where do we go?"

I could see the woman thinking.

"Where's the closest…" The woman responded. "We can go to a friend's."

As the woman lead us to this friend's home. All I could think about was I hope we find Liam, Samuel, Elijah and Cole. I know my younger brother is missing his beloved.

* * *

When we got to the friend's home, the soldier opened the door and scanned the room.

"All clear!" The soldier told us as we walked into the room.

"Hello? Mrs. Summers? Aunt Jenna?" The woman said but got no response. "Good, Mrs. Summers is still gone and Aunt Jenna is still at the school." As the soldier closed the door.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Your place," The woman answered. "Now we just need to…" As we heard banging on the front door.

The soldier went to investigate as we followed.

"Don't open it," The woman told him.

"Could be a civilian," The soldier responded.

My younger brother wrapped his arms around me and my pregnant belly after he put away his sword.

"Or a mini demon," The woman told him.

The girls, my younger brother and I walked over to a table and found a picture with all of us in the photo. The girls and I were wearing dresses and my younger brother was wearing short pants and a short shirt.

"This… this could be us," the light brown-haired girl said.

"It is you." The woman replied. "Can't any of you remember at all?"

"No! I, I don't understand any of this!" The light blonde-haired girl said. "This is some other girl! I would never wear this, that low apparel, and I don't like this place and I don't like you!"

"I just want to go home!" I said. "Back to Liam, Elijah, Samuel and Cole."

"You are home!" The woman told us.

I could tell that the light blonde-haired girl was practically in tears. I somehow knew that myself and the other two girls who could handle ourselves.

"She couldn't have dressed up like Xena?" I heard the woman say under her breath.

Who's Xena?

I saw the soldier scan the outside through one of the small windows as the monster punched through the glass and reached for him.

"Not a civilian!" the woman screamed.

"Affirmative!" the soldier said as he took aim through the broken window.

"Hey!" the woman replied. "What did we say?"

"Big noise, scare monster, remember?" The soldier told her as he let loose the bullets of his gun.

"Got it," The woman said as we heard another woman screaming.

"Damn it!" The soldier replied as he looked out the window.

The soldier opened the door and ran out to save the other woman. My younger brother closed the door behind him as the light blonde-haired girl ran up to the woman.

"Surely he'll not desert us!" The light blonde-haired girl said.

"Whatever," The woman responded as she shook her head.

I saw the woman roll her eyes and headed into the sitting room as we watched the light blonde-haired girl as her eyes widened.

* * *

 ** _Outside with the soldier…_**

 **Third Person**

Cordelia was running screaming from a monster when she ran into Xander.

"Xander!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Help me!"

"Come inside!" The soldier/Xander responded.

Xander took her by the elbow and led her into the house.

* * *

 ** _Back inside the house…_**

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

The woman was watching through the window as the soldier and another woman in whore like outfit came through the door.

"Cordelia!" The Woman called the other woman.

"Wait a…" Cordelia responded. "What's going on?"

"Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school and we're your friends." The woman told her "Well, sort of."

Of Course she isn't a cat, she's a human who's wearing a whore like outfit.

"That's nice, Willow," Cordelia replied. "And you went mental when?"

"You know us?" The Woman asked us.

"Yeah, lucky me," Cordelia answered. "What's with the name game?"

"A lot is going on," Willow told her.

"No kidding, I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-faced Boy. Look at my costume!" Cordelia said as she showed us the torn sleeve. "Do you really think that Party City's going to give me my deposit back? Not likely."

"Here," The soldier responded as he took off his cloak and placed it around Cordelia's shoulders.

"Thanks," Cordelia replied.

"Okay, you guys stay here while I go get some help." The Woman/Willow said. "If something tries to get in, just fight it off."

"Well, i-it's not our place to fight." The light blonde-haired girl said. "Uh, surely some men will protect us."

Well, I don't need some man to protect me and I'm guessing by the other two girls (the light brown-haired girl and the medium brown-haired girl) are able to protect themselves.

"What's wrong with them?" Cordelia questioned as she looked at the light blonde haired girl.

"I-it's like amnesia, okay? They don't know who they are." Willow answered. "Just sit tight." As she started to go.

"Who died and made her the boss?" Cordelia muttered as Willow walked through the wall behind Cordelia.

I wasn't surprised as I've seen ghosts back at home. I could the light blonde haired girl was amazed by the ghost Willow.

* * *

 ** _Outside in the town…_**

 **Third Person**

As the Slayers and the Hunter didn't know who they were, people were being chased by different types of monsters as Spike walked down the street.

"Well! This is just… neat!" Spike said as he continued down the way.

* * *

 ** _Back inside the Slayers Home..._**

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

Back inside the house, the soldier was bring a chair over from what I was guessing was the non-formal dining room.

"You! Check upstairs. Make sure everything's locked up." The soldier told Cordelia as he positions the chair to help hold the table that he and my younger brother upended against the window.

Cordelia headed upstairs.

"Surely there's somewhere we can go. A safe haven." The light blonde hair girl said.

I rolled my eyes at her which wasn't very lady-like. My bottom would have been red had the Lord Elijah had seen that.

"Lady said to stay put," My younger brother told her.

"You would take orders from a woman?" The light blonde-haired girl questioned. "A-are you feeble in some way?"

"Of course they're not feeble-minded, I was trained like my brother, in case of an attack, and we were raised to listen to our oldest sibling," I told her.

"Ma'am, in the Army we have a saying; sit down and shut the…" Xander the soldier started to say as we (the soldier, myself and my younger brother) spy's a picture on the floor. "Whoa!"

My younger brother picked up the picture that held all of us but Cordelia in it.

"She must be right." My younger brother said. "We must have some kind of amnesia."

"We're not remembering some things?" The light brown haired girl questioned.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm certain we don't have it." The medium browned hair girl said.

"I bathe quite often!" The light blonde haired girl brought up.

"How do you explain this?" Xander the soldier asked.

"I don't! I brought up a proper lady. I-I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty and then someone nice will marry me." The light blonde haired girl answered.

"We're were brought up as proper ladies and we still knew to understand some things." The medium haired girl responded.

"This is no tea party, princess." My younger brother told her. "Sooner or later you're going have to fight!"

"Fight these creatures?" The light blonde haired girl said as she held her head high. "I'd sooner die." As she crossed her arms.

"Then you'll die," Xander told her.

I looked towards the doorway to see Liam coming through. His hair was shorter. If he's here, are the rest of my soulmates here?

"Oh, good! You guys are alright. It's total chaos out there." 'Liam' said.

The rest of the group looked at him.

"Who are you?" The rest of the group questioned.

"Liam?" I muttered.

* * *

 ** _Across town at the school…_**

 **Third Person**

Giles and Jenna was going through the card catalog as they heard yelling and sirens that were coming from outside. They looked up as Willow came through wall.

"Jeez!" Giles said as they jumped in surprise.

"Hi," Willow replied.

"Uh… ah…" Jenna said as they calmed down. "Huh…" As Giles was speechless.


	24. Halloween Part 3

**AN: Until they remember themselves these are their names. Unless their names are said by another character.**

 _ **The Soldier: Xander**_

 _ **The Woman: Willow**_

 _ **The Light blonde haired girl- Buffy**_

 _ **The Light brown-haired girl: Kyra**_

 _ **The medium brown-haired girl: Kate**_

 _ **My younger Brother: Jeremy**_

* * *

 ** _Back at the House…_**

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

We stared out the man who I believe was my Liam.

"Okay, somebody want to fill me in?" 'Liam' questioned.

"Do you live here?" Xander the soldier questioned.

"No, and you know that. Aurora," 'Liam' said as I took a step back and gripped my bow. "I'm lost here. You… What's up with your hair?"

I naturally rubbed my pregnant stomach and wondered who the father was?

"They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster," Cordelia said as she came back into the room. "It's a whole big thing." As she smiled. "How are you?"

I felt jealousy build up as she flirted with 'Liam'.

"Do you mind?" The light brown-haired girl said as the lights went out and the light blonde haired girl grabbed onto her.

The light blonde haired girl lets go of the girl's arm.

"You two, take the warrior princesses and princess and secure the kitchen." Xander the soldier told 'Liam' and my younger brother before turning to Cordelia. "Cat woman, you're with me."

I saw Cordelia follow the soldier as the rest of us followed 'Liam' and my younger brother.

"But I don't want to go with you!" The light blonde haired girl said. "I-I like the man with the musket!"

My younger brother took her arm as 'Liam' gently grabbed mine.

"C'mon," My younger brother told her.

"Do you have a musket?" The light blonde haired girl questioned as we walked into the kitchen.

We see the back door wide open.

"I didn't leave that open," 'Liam' muttered as he looked around for a second.

'Liam' and my younger brother quietly moved towards the door as they looked for an intruder. My younger brother closed the door as I pulled out an arrow from my quiver and got it ready. I could hear a door open as a man with deformed face wrestled 'Liam' to the floor.

"A stake!" 'Liam' yelled out.

"A what?" The medium brown haired girl questioned.

"Get me a stake!" 'Liam' yelled.

I looked around for stake but a found a knife on the counter.

"Hurry up!" 'Liam' responded as he turned back towards us.

The girls and I screamed as we saw his face become like a vampire. We ran out the door as I heard my younger brother and 'Liam' scream, "Aurora, Kate, Kyra, Buffy, no!"

* * *

 ** _Back at the library…_**

 **Third Person**

Giles and Jenna were walking out of the cage with a stack of old papers. Jenna coughed as Giles blew the dust off as they walked.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for. I can't even turn the pages," Willow said as her hands went through the book.

"Well, alright, l-lets, let's review," Giles replied as they set the papers on the table.

"So everyone became what they were wearing," Jenna responded.

"Right, Xander was a soldier, Kate, Kyra, Buffy and Aurora were 18th-century girls and Jeremy was 18th-century warrior," Willow told them.

"A-and, uh, your, your costume?" Giles questioned in confusion.

"I'm a ghost," Willow answered as Jenna started to giggle under her breath because of Giles confusion.

"Yes, um… w, uh, uh, the ghost of what, exactly?" Giles questioned.

"Well. This is nothing." Willow answered. "You should see what Cordelia was wearing. A-a unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff."

"God, did she turn into an actual cat?" Jenna asked.

"No! She was the same old Cordelia," Willow responded. "Just in a cat costume."

"She didn't change," Jenna replied.

"No, hold on… Party City." Willow said. "She told us, she got her outfit from Party City."

"A-a-and everyone changed, they, they, they acquired their costumes where?" Giles asked.

"We all got our costumes at a new place," Willow answered. "Ethan's."

* * *

 ** _Across Town in Alley_**

 **Aurora 'Pheobe' POV**

The girls and I were running scared down what looks like an alley between silver like bins. Vampires like my parents had told me. Bloodsuckers. My Liam was a vampire. Were The lord Elijah, Lord Samuel and Lord Cole, vampires as well?

* * *

 ** _Back across town with Angel..._**

 **Third Person**

As Angel, Cordelia, Jeremy (Aurora's Younger brother) and Xander the soldier hurried down the street looking for the girls.

"Are you sure they came this way?" Xander the soldier questioned.

"No," Angel responded.

"They'll be okay," Cordelia told him.

"Aurora and the girls would be okay. Whoever they are now and what they know, they're helpless." Angel said.

"C'mon!" Jeremy replied.

* * *

What they didn't know was that they were overheard by the vampire Spike. Behind the trees, Spike listened to their conversation as he turned and looked at the children turned monsters.

"Do you hear that, friends?" Spike questioned.

The monster children nodded as they growled.

"Somewhere out there is the _tenderest_ meats you've _ever_ tasted, and all _we_ have to do is find them first!" Spiked told them as they headed off to find the girls.

* * *

 ** _Back across town with the girls…_**

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

The girls and I had finally stopped running as we leaned against a wooden crate each as the light blonde haired girl sniffed and as the rest of us looked around frightened. We started running again until we ran into a pirate.

"Pretty, Pretty!" The Pirate said.

We tried to run away as I tried to grab for my bow and realize I didn't have anymore. I must have left it at that house.

* * *

 ** _Across town at the Costume Store…_**

 **Third Person**

When Jenna, Giles and Willow got to the Costume store, Giles opened the door as they walked in and looked around.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Giles called out.

"Giles…" Willow said as she spied a curtain that led to the back room was partially open.

They slowly headed into the back room and found a statue with two faces and its eyes were glowing green.

"Janus, Roman mythical god," Jenna muttered.

"What does this mean?" Willow questioned.

"Primarily the division of self. Male and Female, light and dark." Giles answered.

"Chucky and creamy." The shop owner said as he appeared. "Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter."

Giles just stared at the shop owner like he had just seen a ghost.

"Willow, Jenna get out here, now," Giles told them.

"But…" Willow started to say.

"Now!" Giles interrupted her.

Willow and Jenna obeyed her as they rushed off to find the others.

"Hello, Ethan," Giles said.

"Hello, Ripper," Ethan replied as they continued to stare at each other.

* * *

 ** _Across town in an alley…_**

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

As we continued to run away from the pirate, the light blonde haired girl tripped and fell and we soon joined on her ground as the pirate grabbed me as I tried to protect the unborn child in me. The pirate pushed my hair out and away from my scared face and tried to move in for a kiss. In the corner of my eye, I saw Xander the soldier coming and tackled the pirate off of me as the light brown haired girl and the medium brown haired girl came rushing over to me. I saw them fighting as 'Liam' with a normal face and Cordelia came rushing over to us.

"Girls! Are you okay?" Cordelia questioned.

The light blonde haired girl yelped as the rest of us tried back away from 'Liam'.

"What's your deal?" I heard Cordelia muttered.

"H-he's a vampire!" I stuttered as I knew it wasn't lady-like to stutter but I was frightened. What happened to my handsome 'Liam'?

I also kept thinking, what were Lord Elijah, Lord Cole and Lord Samuel? Were they vampires or something?

"They've got this thing where they think…" Cordelia said to Angel. "Uh, forget it." As she turned to us. "It's okay, Angel is a good vampire. He would never hurt you."

Angel, that's was my nickname for Liam. He is really my Liam/Angel.

"Really?" The light brown haired girl questioned as we each slowly got back up but I had the help of my younger brother.

"Absolutely, he's our friend," Cordelia answered.

I watch my Liam/angel head over to Xander the soldier as he continued fighting the pirate.

I also kept thinking, what were Lord Elijah, Lord Cole and Lord Samuel? Were they vampires or something?

"They've got this thing where they think…" Cordelia said to Angel. "Uh, forget it." As she turned to us. "It's okay, Angel is a good vampire. He would never hurt you."

Angel, that's was my nickname for Liam. He is really my Liam/Angel.

"Really?" The light brown haired girl questioned as we each slowly got back up but I had the help of my younger brother.

"Absolutely, he's our friend," Cordelia answered.

I watch my Liam/angel head over to Xander the soldier as he continued fighting the pirate.

"It's strange, but beating that pirate up gave me some weird sense of closure." Xander the soldier said to my Liam/Angel as the pirate was knocked out cold.

"Guys!" We heard Willow say as we turned towards her and saw another woman with her.

"Willow! Jenna!" Liam/Angel exclaimed.

"Guys, we've got to get inside." The other woman- Jenna told us as we see a blonde man and monsters coming from behind him.

"We need a triage!" Xander the soldier said.

"This way! Find an open warehouse," Liam/Angel replied as he pointed in the other direction.

Xander the soldier picked his rifle and started off.

"Ladies, we're on the move!" Xander the soldier said as the other woman, the light brown haired girl and the medium haired girl followed.

My younger brother picked up the light blonde haired girl as Liam/Angel lifted me into his arms and carried me away as the monsters and the blonde man headed our way.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Costume Store…_**

 **Third Person**

Giles and the shopkeeper Ethan continued to stare at each other before long Ethan spoke up.

"What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?" Ethan questioned.

"I'm surprised, I didn't guess it was you," Giles responded. "This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, it's genius. The very embodiment of 'be careful of what you wish for.'" Ethan said.

"It's sick, brutal, and it harms the innocent," Giles replied.

"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going here, old man." Ethan told him.

"It's not an act. It's who. I. Am." Giles responded.

"Who you are? The Watcher, snivelling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayers and their kin? I think not. I know who you really are, Rupert, and I know what you're truly capable of." Ethan said before he considered. "But they don't, do they? They have no real idea where you come from?"

"Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back." Giles told him.

"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?" Ethan asked.

"You get to live," Giles answered.

"Oh, Rupert, you're scaring me," Ethan said.

Giles threw a punch into Ethan's gut which was followed by another to Ethan's face.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Alley with the others...**_

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

Liam/Angel was still carrying me but we were ahead of the group as we found an open warehouse.

"Over here!" Liam/Angel exclaimed.

Xander the soldier pushed the door aside, as we rushed inside.

"Check if there are any other ways in!" Xander the soldier told my younger brother and Liam/Angel as he slides the door closed.

My younger brother put the light blonde haired girl on her feet next to Cordelia as Liam/Angel gave me to the light brown haired girl, the medium brown haired girl and Jenna.

"Just stay here," Angel told me as my younger brother did the same to the light blonde haired girl.

We heard banging on the door from the outside as we watched Xander the soldier grab something large as placed it at the door.

"Oh, fab, more clinging," Cordelia said as she was grabbed by the light blonde haired girl.

I placed a hand on my stomach to feel the baby kick.

"Goo!" Xander the soldier screamed.

We started to run away as the monsters were getting in. Angel grabbed me as the blonde man started to lead the monsters towards. All I could think about was if there was a way to save us?

* * *

 ** _Across town at the Costume Store…_**

 **Third Person**

Ethan the shopkeeper was down on the ground, he was severely beaten up.

"And you said the Ripper was long gone," Ethan said.

"Tell me how to stop the spell," Giles responded.

"Say, 'pretty please'." Ethan replied.

Giles kicked him in the gut as Ethan screamed out in pain.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Warehouse…_**

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

The blonde man had finally caught up to us as the light blonde haired girl and I started to back away from him. I turned my headed to see my Liam/Angel, Xander the soldier, my younger brother, Jenna, the medium brown haired girl, the light brown haired girl and Cordelia in the arms of the monsters.

"Look at you both. Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lambs." The blonde man said as he backed us against a crate.

The blonde man slapped me across the face with his hand and did the same to the blonde haired girl.

"I love it," The blonde man added.

"Aurora!" My Liam/Angel yelled as he struggled.

The blonde man grabbed our throats and bent us over the crate like some whore. He let go of the light blonde girl as he grabbed my hair tightly and closed in on my neck. All I could wish was for someone to save us.

* * *

 ** _Back at the costume store…_**

 **Third Person**

Giles kicked Ethan once again as he tried to get answers.

"Now, tell me how to stop the spell," Giles asked him.

"Janus, break its statue," Ethan answered as he cried out in pain.

Giles grabbed the statue and lifted it over his head smashed it…


	25. Halloween Part 4

**_Back at the Warehouse..._**

 **Aurora 'Phoebe' POV**

I heard fighting from Xander the soldier, just as the blonde vampire man closed in on my neck.

"Now that guy you _can_ shoot!" I heard Willow say.

"What the…" I heard Xander say as I slowly saw Xander pick up his toy gun.

I'm me again. I'm no longer trapped in a scarred warrior princess mode. The spell was broken and the baby and I were okay. I could hear the children crying and complain.

"I'm scared!" One child said.

"I want my mommy!" Another child replied.

Spike looked at the children who were crying and the other student leaders. Then back at Buffy and I, Spike pulled at my hair as my hair extensions fell into his hand. I slowly but fast got off the crate smiled.

"Hi, honey…" I said.

"We're home," Buffy finished the sentence as I punched in the gut and in the face twice.

Buffy kicked him in the chest as he fell into a set of mobile stairs and grabbed the metal pipe from behind him. We fought him but he knocked into the crate he had us against. He doubled over in pain.

"You know what?" I questioned.

"It's good to be us," Buffy told him.

I grabbed another metal pipe and knocked him back onto the crate, and watched as he quickly slid down to the floor. Buffy and I were through with fighting him. We saw Spike get up and growl at us before retreating back to where he came from. Xander, Kyra, Kate and Jenna came over to us. Wait, where was Willow?

"Hey, girls. Welcome back," Xander said to us.

"Yeah! You, too." Kate replied.

"You guys remember what happened?" Cordelia asked us.

"It was creepy. It's like I was there, but I couldn't get out." Jeremy answered.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. This outfit's totally skin tight." Cordelia responded as she looked up at my Liam/Angel.

I had a past life with Angel. So who are these other men? _Who were the_ Lord Cole, _the_ Lord Elijah, and _the_ Lord Samuel?

"You okay?" Angel questioned as he gently placed a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah," I answered as he, Jenna, Buffy and my siblings led me away.

"Hello?! It felt like I was talking, my lips were moving and…" I heard Cordelia say.

We left the warehouse.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Warehouse…**_

 **Third Person**

"Give it up, Cordy. You're never going get between those two." Xander interrupted. "Believe me, I know."

"Well, I guess you better get them back to their parents," Cordelia said as she nodded to the children.

"Yeah, everybody seems to…" Xander replied. "Where's Willow?" As he realized that Willow wasn't there.

* * *

Across town at a random house, Willow wakes from her spelled sleep. Willow pulled off her ghost sheet as she took a deep breath. She looked down at her costume as she tried to put on the sheet. She thought a moment and threw the sheet into the trash cans as she walked off the porch towards the road.

* * *

Down the road, Oz was driving in his van while he listened to music. As he stopped at an intersection and sees Willow walking across in her costume all he could think about was who she was?

"Who is that girl?" Oz questioned out loud as he drove off.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Slayers Home…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Girls and I grabbed our clothes and headed to change in the bathroom. I changed out of costume first and changed into my maternity pj's. Kyra was next to change out of her costume to her pj's. Then it was Buffy, I helped her out of her corset and dress before she got into her pj's. Then Kate changed into her pj's and finally Aunt Jenna changed into her pj's.

"Okay, I didn't know you had a man in your room. Be safe." Aunt Jenna said.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna," I replied as Jeremy walked into the room. "Night Guys, see you tomorrow morning." I opened the door the bathroom door and headed towards my bedroom.

* * *

I opened my bedroom door and found Angel laying on the bed holding one of the stuff animals that I had for my baby girl.

"Tada, just little old 20th-century me," I said.

"Sure you both are okay?" Angel asked as I walked over to him.

"We'll live," I answered as I sat next to him.

"I don't get it, Aurora. Why did you think I'd like you better dressed like that?" Angel questioned.

"I just wanted to be for real for once. But all I got was a past life, that I didn't remember. I wanted to be like the girls you liked back then." I responded.

"Oh," Angel replied. "That's why you called me Liam?"

I nodded.

"All I can think of now is you and who are the other men are?" I wondered.

"Oh, ho," Angel replied.

"What?" I questioned.

"I hated the girls back then, especially the noble women. But I loved my warrior princess. Who I realized was you, when I saw you." Angel said.

"You did," I replied.

"They were just incredibly dull. I always wished I could meet someone… exciting," Angel told me. "Interesting."

"Really? Interesting how?" I responded.

"You know how," Angel replied.

"Still, I had a really busy day," I told him. "You should probably tell me."

"You're right, I should. But back then, I had to share her with three other men." Angel said. "We were soulmates."

"Definitely," I replied as I got closer.

We kissed gently as he rubbed my pregnant belly as the baby kicked. I cradled his face in my hands as we got under the covers and Angel helped me sleep.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Third Person**

It was morning as Giles walked into the empty costume store as he looked around to see if could find anything. He looked down on a counter and found a note propped up on it.

The note read;

 _Be seeing you…_

Giles walked out of the costume store and headed home for the day.

 _ **The End...**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Outfits/Room for this Chapter and the rest of Halloween parts are on Pinterest.**_

 ** _.ca/aurorastarrw19/btvstvd-buffy-godsisters-fanfic/_**


	26. Lie To Me Part 1

**Third Person**

It was night in Sunnydale, the playground was empty but one little girl.

"C'mon, mom. Where are you? She's always later," The little girl muttered.

"Are you lost?" Drusilla asked as she appeared behind her.

"No, my mom's just late," The little girl said as she looked over at her and climbed out from under the playground.

"Do you want to walk you home?" Drusilla questioned.

"No, thank you." The little girl replied as she took a step back away from the playground.

"My mummy used to sing to sleep," Drusilla said as she walked around the playground equipment. " _Run and catch, The lamb is caught in the berry patch..._ " As she sang. "She had the sweetest voice. What will your mummy sing, when they find your body?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..." The little girl nervously said. "People," she added.

"Oh, well, I'm not a person, see," Drusilla replied. "So that's just..."

She was interrupted as Angel got in between her and the little girl.

"Run. Home," Angel sternly said to the little girl as he took a deep breath and turned to face Drusilla.

The little girl ran as his back was faced away from her. Angel felt protective of the little girl as it could have been his beloved's child when she got older.

"My Angel!" Drusilla exclaimed as she saw him.

"Hello, Drusilla," Angel responded.

"Do you remember the song that mummy used to sing to me?" Drusilla questioned as she approached him. "Pretty," she added.

"I remember," Angel replied.

"Yes, you do," Drusilla muttered.

"Drusilla, leave here. I'm offering you that choice." Angel told her. "Take Spike and leave town."

"Or you'll hurt me?" Drusilla questioned.

Angel looked down as he knew he couldn't do anything as he was her sire but he needed to protect his soulmate and her unborn baby.

"No, no, you can't," Drusilla said. "Not anymore." as she shook her head.

"If you don't leave, it'll go badly," Angel told her. "For all of us."

"My dear boy's gone all away, hasn't he?" Drusilla questioned. "To her." As she sensed one of the Slayers coming towards them.

* * *

 _ **On the other side of the Street...**_

 **Aurora POV**

All I could think about was Angel and my unborn baby girl as I patrolled. My Past life. Who, the other men are? I shook my head as I continued walking on the roof nearest to the park. I looked over the park to see Angel and a young woman.

"Who?" I heard Angel question.

"The girl, the Slayer," I heard the woman say. "Your heart stinks of her." As I saw her place her hand on Angel's chest. "Poor thing has no clue what's to come."

I knew this woman was a vampire and I knew she could sense me.

"This can't go on, Drusilla." I heard Angel tell her as she tried to kiss him.

"Oh no, my pet. This is only the beginning," I heard Drusilla tell him as she pulled away and left.

I watched Angel pause for a moment before leaving as well. I could my baby kick as she knew that her father was not telling her mother something. I shook my head and headed off to find the others before heading home.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Third Person**

It was morning in Sunnydale, Jenny Calendar and Giles were walking down the hall as they talked.

"It's a secret!" Jenny told him.

"What kind of a secret?" Giles asked.

"Uh, the kind that's secret. You know, where I don't actually tell you what it is." Jenny answered.

"I think it's customary that when two people are going out for the evening that they both have an idea of where they going," Giles responded.

"Oh, come on!" Jenny said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Well, I-I…" Giles stuttered. "Uh, how will I know what to wear?"

"Do you own anything else?" Jenny questioned as she looked down at his tweed outfit.

"Uh, w-well, not as such, and um, no…" Giles answered.

They turned as Jenna laughed as she came towards them.

"Rupert, you're going to have to trust me," Jenny said as she joined Jenna with her laughter.

"Alright, alright, I p-put myself in your hands," Giles replied.

"That sounds like fun. Tomorrow night 7:30, right?" Jenny responded.

"Yes," Giles said.

"Bye, Jenny. Have a good class." Jenna said before Jenny headed off.

Giles and Jenna turned as they saw some of the Scooby gang heading towards them.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

It was morning at Sunnydale high, the girls, Jeremy and I were walking through the halls as we found Giles, Ms. Calendar and Jenna. We watched as Ms. Calendar walked away as we came up to them.

"Hey," Buffy and Kate said.

"Hello," Giles replied.

"How did the hunt go last night?" Jenna asked.

"We each did a couple quick sweeps through the cemeteries," Kyra answered.

"Any encounters?" Giles questioned.

"Nothing vampirey," I responded.

"Uh, we've been researching your friend Spike. Uh, the profile is fairly unappetizing. But w-we still haven't got a bead on why he's here." Jenna told us.

"You'll figure it out," Jeremy said.

I still can't figure out what that vision I had of Spike's future means yet, either.

"You alright? You seem a little glum," Giles mentioned to me.

"I'm fine," I muttered as we stopped at the library.

"Why don't you take the night off? With everything with the baby coming soon?" Jenna said.

"That'd be nice," I replied.

I have to get hospital bag ready as well as to read up on the past life's that my friends and I had.

"Yes, you could spend some time with Angel and get ready for the baby," Giles whispered.

"I don't know, he might have some other plans," I muttered as we walked off to class.

* * *

The girls, Jeremy and I walked into the classroom and took our seats. I pulled out my notebook and a pen from my bag. Class began as we talked about the time of Louis XVI. Willow handed me a note.

I opened the note and it read.

 _Do you know who she was? - Willow_

"Well, it seems like Louis XVI was just sort of a weak king," A male student said.

The girls and I glanced at each other before I wrote down my answer to the note.

"That's fair enough." Mrs. Daniels said. "Uh, any other impressions?"

I looked over at Xander looked over at Cordelia as he propped up his head on his first.

"I just don't see why everyone's always picking on Marie Antoinette. I can so relate to her." Cordelia said. "She worked really hard to look that good, and people just don't appreciate that kind of effort."

I finished my answer for Willow.

 _No, dark hair. Old Dress._ _Pretty_ _– Aurora_

"And I know the peasants were all depressed…" Cordelia continued.

"I think you mean 'oppressed'." Xander interrupted.

"Whatever. They were cranky," Cordelia pointed out.

I handed my note back to Willow as I tried to listen what's going on in the classroom.

"So they're like, like 'Let's lose some heads'. Uhh! That's not fair. And, and Marie Antoinette cared about them. She was gonna let them have cake!" Cordelia continued.

I opened the note and read it as the bell rang.

 _Vampire? – Willow_

I quickly packed up my bag and joined my friends out of the classroom.

* * *

As we walked into the hall, I turned to look at the girls.

"I don't know. I don't think so. They seemed pretty friendly," I answered Willow's question.

"Who's friendly?" Jeremey questioned.

"No one," I responded.

"Angel and a girl," Willow blurted out.

"Willow, do we have to be in total share mode?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me. If Angel's doing something, I wanna know." Xander replied. "Cause it gives me a happy!" As he smiled.

"Yes. Well, that's a very interesting perspective." Mrs. Daniels responded as Willow handed me another note. "Um, would anyone else like to comment?"

I opened the note and read it as the bell rang.

 _Vampire? – Willow_

I quickly packed up my bag and joined my friends out of the classroom.

* * *

As we walked into the hall, I turned to look at the girls.

"I don't know. I don't think so. They seemed pretty friendly," I answered Willow's question.

"Who's friendly?" Jeremey questioned.

"No one," I responded.

"Angel and a girl," Willow blurted out.

"Willow, do we have to be in total share mode?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me. If Angel's doing something, I wanna know." Xander replied. "Cause it gives me a happy!" As he smiled.`

We walked into the lounge as the group sat down as Buffy and I stood.

"Mm, I'm glad someone is happy," I replied as I rubbed my belly.

Both Buffy and I were moping for different reasons. I because of Angel and Buffy because she's having some trouble with not finding a hobby. I know she loves fashion. I have told her that she could join Kyra and help design our clothes for the next year.

"Aw, you both just need cheering up. And I know just the thing!" Xander said as he did a wild move. "Crazed, but slow dance party at the Bronze!"

"I dunno," Buffy muttered as we crossed our arms.

"Very calm dance party at the Bronze?" Xander responded as we gave him a look. "Moping at the bronze."

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice. Maybe she's over that phase." One voice said.

"I'd suggest a box chip oheys dunks in hot chocolate, but she may be over that phase." Another voice said as they came up from behind us.

"Ford?" Buffy questioned.

"Damien?" I questioned.

"Hey Summers," Ford responded.

"'Ello Sommers-Gilbert," Damien replied.

We were embraced by the boys that we knew.

I got a flash from Damien, it was Damien sick, Spike biting him and turned into vampire.

"How have you been?" Ford questioned.

"OMG! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked them as they let us go.

"Uh, matriculating," Damien answered.

"Huh?" I responded.

"We're finishing our final year here. Our dad's go transferred." Ford replied.

"This is great!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I'm glad you both think so," Damien said.

I looked over to see that Xander and Jeremy were not pleased about what's going on.

"I didn't think you both would remember us," Ford replied.

"Remember you? Duh? I went to school with Damien for seven years as did Buffy with you. Damien was my 6th-grade crush as Ford was Buffy's 5th-grade crush," I responded.

"So! You four know each other," Xander piped up as Jeremy came over to me.

"Oh!" Buffy said as we turned to Xander and the others. "We're sorry, this is Ford and Damien! Uh Billy Fordham and Damien Stone, this is Xander and Willow! I believe that Damien you know Kate Lockwood, Kyra Forbes and Jeremy Gilbert."

We walked towards the couches. Jeremy helped me sit down as he and I sat next to Kate. Damien sat down next to Ford and Buffy.

"Hi," Jeremy and Xander said.

"Hey," Ford and Damien replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Willow said as Kate and Kyra nodded.

"Uh, Ford and I went to Hemery together and Damien went to school with Aurora in Mystic Falls," Buffy told them. "Now you're here. For real?" As she questioned them.

"Our dads got the transfer and they dragged us out of our school." Damien lied.

"That's great! Well, I mean, it's hard suddenly move. It's very emotional." I replied as Buffy placed her hand on Ford's knee.

"So, you were two sweeties in fifth and sixth grade?" Willow questioned.

"Not even, Ford wouldn't give me a time. Damien was too busy with the other girls." Buffy answered.

"Well, I was a manly seventh grader. I couldn't bother with someone younger." Ford said.

"It was terrible. Buffy moped over you for months. I remember her calling me and hearing Divinyls song, _I Touch Myself_ in the background of her call." I replied.

I just realized I blurted out Buffy's secret. I cast a nervous look at the girls, Jeremy and Xander.

"Of course, I had no idea what it was about," Buffy piped up.

I saw Ford and Damien nervously scratch their temples with their fingers. I looked over to see Xander and Jeremy smile and nod at each other.

"Hey, are you guy busy tonight?" I questioned.

"We're going to the Bronze, it's the local club and you have to come," Buffy told them.

"We'd love to! But if you guys already have plans…" Ford said.

"Would we be imposing?" Damien questioned.

"No, only in the literal sense," Jeremy answered.

"Okay, then! W-we have to find the admissions office," Ford told us as he got up. "We have to put our papers in order." As he lied.

"Well, you know what…" I said as I got up slowly as my baby kicked.

The baby knew something was wrong with these boys.

"We'll take you there, and we'll see you guys in French!" Buffy finished as she took Ford's arm and I led Damien to the admission office.

I saw Kate, Kyra and Jeremy get up and followed us to the admission office.

* * *

 **Third Person**

As most of the gang walked away with Damien and Ford. Xander smile broke as Willow started to think.

"This is Ford and Damien, my bestest friend of all my friends!" Xander sarcastically said. "Jeez, don't they know any fat guys?"

"Oh, that's what that song is about?" Willow slowly mentioned.

Before they headed off to class.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **Aurora POV**

It was night in Sunnydale. The girls, Jeremy and I walked in to find Xander, Willow, Ford and Damien playing a game of pool.

"Boys you made it!" Buffy exclaimed as we walked over to them.

"Wasn't too hard to find," Damien said

"Buffy, Ford was telling us about the 9th-grade beauty contest, and the, uh, swimsuit competition," Willow told us. "And Damien told us about Founder's Beauty Contest with the dance competition."

"OMG, Ford stop that! The more people you tell, the more people I have to kill," Buffy said.

I shrugged. I won that competition and was crowned Miss Mystic Falls that year.

"You can't touch me, Summers," Ford told her.

"I know all your darkest secrets," Damien told me.

"Care to make a small wager on that?" Xander questioned.

"I'm going to get a drink. Ford Damien try not to talk. Kate, Kyra and Jeremy watch them," I told them before I headed over to the bar. I turned around only to run into My Angel. "Hi." As I looked up at him.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd show," Angel said as he brushed his hand gently against my hidden baby bump.

"You drink," I replied as I saw his non-blood drink. "I mean, you drink non-blood things."

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Angel told me.

"I believe that," I muttered.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across the club, the girls, Xander and Jeremy looked over at Ford and Damien who were watching Aurora with Angel.

"That's Angel," Kyra pointed out.

"He's Aurora's suitor," Jeremy mentioned.

"Her special friend," Xander sarcastically said.

"He's not in school, right?" Damien questioned.

"He looks older than her," Ford responded.

"You're not wrong," Xander muttered as they continued to watch Angel and Aurora.

* * *

 ** _Back across the club…_**

 **Aurora POV**

"So, what'd you do last night?" I asked him.

Even though I did see him last night on patrol.

"Nothing," Angel lied.

"Nothing at all?" I questioned. "You ceased to exist?"

"No, I mean I stayed in and read." Angel lied again.

"Oh," I muttered as I headed back to the table. I knew Angel would follow me back to the table.

"Didn't want that soda after all?" Damien questioned.

"Not thirsty," I responded. Even though I was actually craving an iced tea.

"Hey, Angel." Kyra, Kate, Buffy and Willow greeted him.

"Hi," Ford and Damien said to him.

"This is Ford and Damien. Ford went to school with me and Damien went to school with Jeremy, Kate, Kyra and Aurora." Buffy introduced them to Angel.

"Nice to meet you," Angel said as he shook Ford's and Damien's hands as he brushed his hand protectively against my glamoured pregnant belly.

"Whoa! Cold hands," Damien exclaimed.

"You're not wrong," I heard Xander mutter.

Buffy and I gave Xander a look before turning our heads back to Angel, Damien and Ford.

"Are you here visiting Buffy and Aurora?" Angel questioned them.

"No, we're actually here to stay. We just moved to town." Ford told him.

"Hey, Angel? Do you want to play?" Willow asked him.

"Y'know, it's getting really crowded in here tonight. Um... I'm a little hot." I said as I gave Buffy a look.

"You both want to take a walk?" Buffy asked.

"Um, sure! That'd be nice," Ford answered.

"Okay, then, um..." Buffy said.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Kate, Kyra and Jeremy, we'll see you at home." I replied as I gave Angel a small peck on the lips before leading the others away.

"Good night," Angel said to us.

"Take care," Damien responded as we headed out of the club.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back in the club with Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Willow, Xander and Angel, as they watched Buffy and Aurora leaving with Damien and Ford.

"Once more with tension, please," Xander said.

"They just moved here?" Angel questioned as he turned to the group.

"Yeah, and boy, do they move fast," Xander responded.

"I never liked Damien. He's a player." Jeremy told Angel.

"Well, Angel, we could still play," Willow said as she looked up and saw Angel gone.

"See, you made him do that thing where he disappears," Kate told Xander.

Xander ignored them as he got ready to break.

* * *

 ** _Back outside with Buffy and Aurora…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy and I were slowly strolling along the alley as we talked.

"So, that was your boyfriend?" Damien questioned.

"Yes, he is," I responded with a smile.

"So, what else do you guys do for fun around here?" Ford questioned.

Buffy and I heard noises around the corner as we turned our heads towards the sounds. I suspected vampires.

"Um, our purses. W-we left our purses at the Bronze." Buffy blurted out. "Uh, could you go get them for us?"

"Um, okay," Damien responded as they started to head back.

"Good, run! Thanks!" I exclaimed as Buffy and I headed around the corner.

Buffy and I started to fight the vampires as Ford and Damien ran off. But I knew they would come back as I got a vision of them coming back and watching wha we were doing. I threw my fire ball at the vampire I was fighting as Buffy staked hers. Both vampires fell down in ash piles.

"What's going on?" I heard Damien question from behind us.

We turned and saw them. Buffy gasped in surprise.

"Um… uh, there was a, a cat. A cat here, and um… then there was a-another cat…" I stuttered out.

"And they fought. The cats. And… then they left." Buffy finished my sentence.

"Oh, I thought you two were just slaying vampires," Ford said.

"What? Whating a what?" I questioned.

"We know. You don't have to lie. W-we've been trying to figure out the right time to, to tell you." Ford responded.

All I could think was know what?

"We know you're the Slayers," Damien told us.

Buffy and I were taken back as we heard what they said.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Third Person**

Across town at Willow's home, Willow was talking on the phone with Aurora before they went to bed.

"Just like that, they told you?" Willow questioned.

"Just like that," Aurora said through the phone. "Damien said he found out right before I got kicked out of Mystic High."

"Wow! It's neat! Is it neat?" Willow responded.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Now, I don't have to worry about trying to make up excuses if something happens," Aurora responded. "Well, see you tomorrow." As she hung up.

* * *

Across town, Ford and Damien were heading towards a building as Damien knocked on the heavy metal door. The slider view opened and then closed before letting them in. Just as Ford and Damien headed down into the main area as a welder was cutting off the knob of inside door. Gothic music was playing in the background as they walked through the main area.

A young man met him at the base of stairs.

"Ford? Damien? Hi, Ford Damien?" The young man said.

"Hey!" Ford replied.

"Well, how did it go?" The young man questioned.

"It went good," Damien responded.

"Good? That's, that's it? That's all w-we know?" The young man questioned. "Well, when are we…"

"Soon!" Ford interrupted.

"Oh, soon, okay. Y'know, you both could give me a little more information here. I'm trusting both of you. I'm out on a limb here." The young man replied. "Not to mention the lease is almost up on this place. Who's going to cover that?"

"Marvin…" Damien started to say.

"Diego! C'mon, man, its Diego now." Marvin-Diego told him.

"Diego," Ford said as he and Damien took a pill each out of their containers.

"Ritalin, everything's going to be fine," Damien said as they popped their pills in.

A girl walked over and handed them a drink, so they could swallow it down.

"Just make sure you're ready when I say. True believers only." Ford told him.

"I can't wait," The girl said as she smiled.

"Right, whatever, I still think I should be in on the plan," Diego replied.

"Diego, you got to trust us," Damien said as they watched the tv.

"Alright," The tv said.

"A could more days and we'll get to do the two things every American teen should have the chance to do…" Ford said.

"Die young and stay pretty." Damien finished his sentence.

Both Damien and Ford spaced out as they mouthed the words of a character in the movie.

"So… you play your wits against mine. Me, who commanded armies hundreds of years before you were born. Fools!" The character on the TV screen said.

* * *

Back across town at Willow's home, Willow was brushing her hair as she heard a knock on the door that led to outside.

"Oh!" Willow said as she opened the door. "Angel! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Angel replied.

"Oh, well…" Willow responded as she looked around and gestured to come in. "Well?"

"I can't unless you verbal invite me in," Angel told her.

"Oh!" Willow nervously said. "Well, okay, I invite you to come in."

Willow turned around and saw her bra on the bed as she quickly rushed over and hid it from Angel.

"I-if this is a bad time, I…" Angel stuttered.

"No! I just… I'm not supposed to have boys in my room," Willow told him.

"I promise to behave myself," Angel responded.

"Okay, good." Willow nervously replied.

"I guess, I need your help," Angel said.

"Help? You mean like on homework? No, because you're old and you already know stuff." Willow replied.

"I want you to track someone down," Angel told her. "On the computer." As he eyed her laptop.

"Oh! Great!" Willow exclaimed as she smiled. "I'm so the computer girl." As she sat at her desk.

"I just want to find everything I can. Records, affiliates, I'm not sure what I'm looking for yet," Angel told her.

"Good. What's the name?" Willow questioned as she typed.

"Billy Fordham and Damien Stone," Angel responded.

"Uh, Angel? If I say something you really don't want to hear," Willow said as she turned around to Angel. "Do you promise not bite me?"

"Are you going to tell me that I'm jealous and overprotective?" Angel questioned.

"Well, you do sometimes get that way," Willow replied.

"You know, I never used to," Angel said as he sat on her bed. "Things used to be pretty simple," As Willow typed. "A hundred years, just hanging out, feeling guilty…" As he thought of his beloved and fellow soulmates. "I really honed my brooding skills. Then she came along." As Willow turned around to face him. "Yeah, I get jealous and protective because she's pregnant and I'm one of her soulmates. But I know people, and my gut tells me there's something wrong with these two boys."

"Okay," Willow said as she nodded and turned back to her laptop. "But if there's isn't anything weird…" As she paused and looked at the screen. "Hey, that's weird."

"What?" Angel questioned.

"I just checked the school records, and they're not in them." Willow replied as Angel stood up. "I mean, usually they transfer your grades and stuff, and he's not even registered."

"They said that they were in school with guys, right?" Angel asked.

"Let me just if I can…" Willow started to say.

"Willow? Are you still up?" Willow's Mom said from her bedroom.

"Ack! Go!" Willow said to Angel as she got up. "I-I'm just going to bed now, mom," she said to her mom.

Angel headed out the balcony as Willow held the door.

"Come by tomorrow at sunset. I'll keep looking." Willow told him.

"Don't tell Aurora what we're doing, right?" Angel questioned.

"You want me to lie to them? It's Aurora!" Willow replied.

"Just don't bring it up until we know what's going on," Angel told her.

"Okay, I-it's probably nothing," Willow replied.

"That'd be nice," Angel said just before he left to go home.

Willow closed the door and then went to bed.


	27. Lie To Me Part 2

AN: I don't own anything but my original characters. All images for this chapter and others before it are on my Pinterest account.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **Aurora POV**

It was a new day, Ford, Damien, the girls expect Willow, Jeremy and I were walking through the hall as we spotted Willow.

"Willow!" Buffy said as we walked over.

"What's up?" I questioned as I brushed my hand against my stomach.

The school knew I was pregnant because of the glamour was wearing off more quicker than ever but Damien and Ford never saw or knew.

"Nothing," Willow responded.

"Do you want to hang?" Kyra questioned.

"We're heading to the café," Kate replied.

"I-I'm going to do some work in the computer lab on homework, so I can't hang right now," Willow said. "Hi Ford, Damien."

I turned gave Kyra, Kate, and Jeremy a look. We all expect Buffy, Ford and Damien knew that something wasn't right with Willow or even with Ford and Damien.

"Morning," Damien and Ford replied.

"Okay, Will, fess up." I piped up.

"What?" Willow questioned.

"Are you drinking coffee again? 'Cause we've talked about this," Buffy said as I reached for my phone and saw a message from Carol Lockwood about the Masquerade ball that happens to before my birthday and after I have my baby.

I typed a quick message back before hiding my phone back into my backpack. As I brought my head up, I saw Willow had a surprised look on her face and was trying to figure out what to say to us.

"It makes me jumpy," Willow said as she laughed. "I have to go, away." As she hurried off.

I sent a look to Kate, who then nodded and followed Willow to find out what's going on. Kyra and Jeremy stayed to protect me and the baby.

"Nice girl!" Ford said as we watched Willow and Kate walk away.

"There aren't two of those in the world," Kyra piped up as we saw Giles and Jenna walking towards us.

"Girls! Jeremy! Um… yes, uh…" Giles said as he sat down his briefcase on the ground search through his pockets. "Ms. Calendar and I are going… somewhere tonight..."

"She's given us the number to the beeper thingy, in case we need them for, um… study help, uh suddenly." Jenna finished his sentence.

"They know, Giles, Aunt Jenna," Jeremy told them.

"What?" Giles and Jenna questioned.

"Ford and Damien," I said as I gestured to Ford and Damien. "Know Buffy and I are the slayers."

"We know," Damien and Ford replied.

"Oh, uh very good, yes. Uh, um, Girls, Jeremy…" Giles said as he and Jenna led us away from Ford and Damien.

"Excuse us," Jenna told them as we went to the other side of the hall. "You are not by any chance, betraying your secret identities just to impress some cute boys." As she looked at us.

"We didn't tell them, plus I have soulmates out there. I don't need some pretty boy." I responded.

"They just knew, somehow," Buffy added as she smiled.

"Oh! Uh, right then. Well, uh, just remember, if you…" Giles stuttered.

"Go! Experience this thing called FUN. We'll try not have a problem," Jeremy told him.

Giles nodded and headed back with Jenna to the library.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

It was night, as Buffy, Ford, Damien, Jeremy and I were patrolling an area near the school. All I could think about is that I'm due soon and that I couldn't figure out who these other soulmates are.

"And on your right, once again, the beautiful campus of our school," Buffy told him.

"I think you've seen everything that's here in town," I responded.

"Well, it's… really…" Ford tried to say.

"Feel free to say dull," Jeremy mentioned.

The only why Jeremy was here is because like Kate, Kyra and I. The charmed ones believe there is something not right with Ford and Damien.

"Okay, dull's good," Damien said as we saw vampires running towards the school.

"Or maybe not so dull," Ford replied.

"Is that more vampires?" Ford questioned.

"Must be the weather," Buffy muttered.

Buffy, Jeremy and I pulled out three stakes and cross out. I handed Damien a wooden cross as Ford was handed a wooden cross as well. I saw them pull out two stakes out. Weird? How did they know?

"Stay close to us," I replied.

Buffy, Jeremy and I slowly hopped onto the steps that we saw the vampires run up. We looked around and headed towards the corner. We looked around and saw nothing.

"Maybe they were just passing through," Damien mentioned.

"I don't think so," Jeremy muttered as we turned around.

Two female vampires grab me and Buffy from behind as one of the male vampires grabbed Jeremy. I fought the vampire that held me, as I lite my firepower onto my specialized stake as I cut the vampire's arm with it. She let go of me as she ran towards the Damien. Buffy took off and started fighting the other vampire as Jeremy and I tried to slay the vampire that held Jeremy. I threw fire and ice ball as Jeremy threw is stake at the vampire. The male vampire burst into ice flames and then into ash. I peeked around the corner at Ford and Damien and only to hear them talking to the female vampires.

"You've got one chance to live. Tell us what we want to know, and we'll let you go," I heard Ford say.

I saw both female vampires mutter something before running off. I turned and looked at Jeremy. He knew what I knew. My vision is slowly coming through. Ford and Damien are nothing but liars. I heard Buffy staking the vampire and headed towards us.

"Where are the vampires?" Jeremy questioned.

Even though, he knew where they were. Alive and up to no good.

"We killed them," Damien lied as he faked coughed. "W-we killed them, and they just turned to dust."

"It was amazing," Ford replied.

I saw Buffy raise her eyebrows in surprise. We separated up, Ford and Damien headed home and we headed to the library.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at an abandoned warehouse, Xander, Willow, and Angel were walking down an alley towards a club that Aurora and Buffy didn't know about.

"The only thing I could track down was this address," Willow said. "The Sunset Club, I still didn't find anything incriminating."

"They leave no paper trail, no records, that's incriminating enough," Angel muttered.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go with Dead Boy on this one," Xander responded.

"Could you _not_ call me that?" Angel growled out as he knocked on the door.

The viewport opened as the doorman looked out.

"We're friends of Ford's and Damien's," Angel told him.

The doorman nodded before opening the door. They walked in and looked around to see a rather gothic theme.

"Boy, we blend in," Willow muttered as she looked down at her shirt.

"In no way do we stick like sore thumbs," Xander responded.

"Let's look around, you guys check out downstairs," Angel told them as he split off from them.

"Sure thing, bossy the cow!" Xander muttered as he and Willow started down the stairs.

"Okay, but do they really stick out?" Willow questioned as she was still on about the thumbs.

"What?" Xander questioned.

"Sore thumbs, do they stick out? I mean, have you ever seen a thumb and go, 'Wow! That baby is sore!'" Willow responded.

"You have way too many thoughts," Xander told her as she looked up to see Angel on the balcony as he looked around.

Willow looked as she hurt by what Xander had said to her as they continued to walk around the club.

"Hi!" A man dressed like a movie vampire said.

Xander waved back and looked around more.

"Are you probably noticing a theme here?" Xander asked.

"As in 'Vampires! Yay!'?" Willow questioned.

"That's the one," Xander muttered.

A girl got up and walked up behind them.

"You guys are newbies, I can tell," the girl said from behind him.

"Oh, no. We come here all the time," Willow replied as she and Xander turned faced her.

"Don't be ashamed! It's cool that you're open to it," The girl said. "We welcome anyone who is interested in the Lonely Ones."

Angel came down the stairs and towards Willow and Xander.

"The Lonely Ones?" Willow questioned.

"Vampires," Angel responded.

"Oh! We usually call them the nasty, pointy, bitey ones," Xander piped up.

"So many people have that misconception, but they who walk with the night are not interested in harming anyone." The girl replied. "They are creatures that are above us!"

"You're a fool," Angel growled out as Xander gave him a look.

"You don't have to be so confrontational about it." The girl said. "Other viewpoints than yours may be valid, you know." As she walked away.

"Nice to meeting you," Willow quietly said as they turned to Angel.

"You're really are a people person," Xander sarcastically told him.

"Now nobody's going to talk to us," Willow voiced.

"I've seen enough. I've seen this type before. I mean, they're children making up bedtime stories of friendly vampires to comfort themselves in the dark." Angel told them.

"Is that so bad? I mean, the dark can get pretty dark. Sometimes you need a story," Willow questioned.

"These people don't know anything about vampires," Angel responded. "What they are, how they live, how they dress." As he listed them off.

A man dressed like Angel came down the stairs behind him and looked at him and continued on his way. As Angel cleared his throat, they headed back upstairs.

"You know, I love a good diatribe, but I'm still curious why Ford and Damien, the bestest friends of the Slayers, is hanging out with a bunch of vampire wannabes." Xander voiced.

Diego overheard them as he watched them go. A girl that was talking to him was confused on his reaction on what he just heard.

"Are you okay?" A girl questioned as Diego watched them leave the club.

* * *

 ** _Back Across Town in the School Library..._**

 ** _Aurora POV _**

Buffy and I walking into the library with Ms. Calendar, Giles, Kate, Kyra and Jenna following us.

"Sorry to beep you guys in the middle of… stuff, but it seemed really weird." I told them.

Of course, Kate and Kyra knew what I meant because of the vision that I got when Damien and Ford showed up.

"No, you did the right thing, absolutely," Giles told us.

"You hated it that much?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"No! But, but, uh vampires on campus, could have implications. That is very, very grave…" Giles responded.

"Yes, it's definitely weird vampires don't normally come near here as it's our base," Jenna replied.

"You could have just said something," Ms. Calendar said to Giles.

"Uh, honestly, I, I've always, I've always been interested in, in, uh, monster trucks." Giles stuttered.

"You took him to monster trucks?" Jeremy questioned.

"I thought it would be a change!" Ms. Calendar exclaimed.

"It was a change," Giles responded.

The girls and I muffled our laughter. Giles and Monster Trucks don't go together.

"Look, we could have just left," Ms. Calendar told him.

"Wha-what, and miss the nitro-burning funny cars? No couldn't have that," Giles replied.

"Okay, can we get back to the vampires here? These guys were here for a purpose." I brought up.

"Yes, yes, and, uh, we must, uh, ascertain what that purpose is," Giles said.

"Where's your friend?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"We sent them home," Buffy answered.

"Good, the less their involved, the safer they will be," Jenna responded as she and I sat down at the table.

"Well, they bagged their first vampires on their first time," Buffy piped up.

But they didn't they lied.

I saw Giles take a book that was open from a pile of books and exposed a picture of the vampire I saw Angel talking to two nights ago.

"Gotta give him for… that," Kate said as she noticed the picture that I was staring at.

"Something wrong?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Who's this?" I questioned as I picked up the picture.

"Um, she's called Drusilla, a sometime paramour of Spike's. She was killed by angry mob in Prague." Kyra answered.

"Well, they don't make angry mobs like used to, because this girl's alive. I saw her with Angel two nights ago." I told them.

"With Angel?" Giles questioned as he was taken back on what I had just said.

"Isn't he supposed to be a good guy?" Ms. Calendar asked.

"Yeah, he is," I replied as I placed the picture back down.

"I think maybe we need to read up on this nice lady," Jenna voiced.

"Well, some of my new volumes may be more helpful. Uh, my own research is…" Giles started to say as he got up headed towards his office.

Giles was knocked down as two blonde vampires ran out of his office. Kate, Kyra and Buffy ran to his aid as the vampires ran towards me and leaped over the railing before making their escape. Jenna helped me up as Ms. Calendar helped the girls and Giles up.

"Are you guys okay?" Ms. Calendar asked us.

"A book!" Giles gasped. "It took one of my books!"

"Well, at least someone in this school is reading," Jenna responded.

"They said they killed it. That's the vampires Ford and Damien said they killed." Buffy said as she finally realized what I had finally been thinking this whole time.

We talked for an hour before heading home for the night.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back across town in Spike's warehouse, Drusilla was talking to the dead bird that was in a metal cage. As everyone else was out hunting for a feed.

"You sing the sweetest little song. Won't you sing for me, hmm? Don't you love me anymore?" Drusilla questioned as she stared at the dead bird that was lying on the bottom of the cage.

"Darling!" Spike said as he came into the main room of the warehouse. "I heard the funniest thing just now. Lucius tells me you went out hunting the other night."

"My tummy was growly," Drusilla replied like a young child. "And you were out." As she turned back to the dead bird. "Come on." As she gave a little whistle. "I'll pout if you don't sing."

"You, um, meet anyone?" Spike questioned as he placed his arms around her waist. "Anyone interesting? Like Angel?"

As most people didn't know that Spike didn't like his grandsire because of all attention Drusilla gives to him.

"Angel," Drusilla muttered.

"Yeah, so…" Spike voiced as he kissed her forehead. "What might you guys have talked about, hmm? Old times? Child pranks? It's little off, you two being friendly as he is the enemy."

"I'll give you a seed if you sing," Drusilla bribed the dead bird.

"The bird is dead, Dru. You left it in a cage, and you didn't feed, like the last one," Spike told her.

Drusilla cowered and whined like a child being told no.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I'm a bad rude man. I just don't like you going out there. You're weak." Spike voiced as he took her hand into his. "Would like a new bird? One that's not dead?" As he sucked on her finger.

"This is so cool!" Ford exclaimed as he and Damien walked into the warehouse.

Spike looked up in surprise to see them standing among the wooden crates.

"We would totally live here." Ford added.

"Do I have anyone watch here? It's called security, people. Are you all asleep?" Spike growled out loudly before walking towards the boys. "Or did we finally find a restaurant that delivers?"

"We know who you are," Damien responded.

"Yea, I know who I am, too. So what?" Spike sarcastically said.

"We came looking for you, Spike. You are Spike, right? William the Bloody?" Ford questioned.

"You two have got a real death wish. It's almost interesting," Spike responded as two of blonde vampires that Damien and Ford had saved walked up to Spike and handed him the book that they stole. Spike opened the book and skimmed before looking back up. "Oh, this is great. This will be very useful." As he turned back to the boys. "So, how did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter, we've got something to offer you. We're pretty sure this is the part where you take out a watch and say, 'We've got thirty seconds to convince you not kill us? It's Traditional." Damien answered.

"Well," Spike responded as he slammed the book close and placed it on the table. He quickly walked towards the boys. "I don't go for tradition." As he grabbed both boys by their ears and lifted them up.

"Wait, love," Drusilla spoke up.

Ford and Damien grimaced in pain but didn't scream as Drusilla placed a hand on Spike's shoulder as he let them go.

"Well?" Spike questioned.

"Oh, C'mon! Say it! Its no fun if you don't say it." Ford exclaimed.

"What? Oh." Spike responded as he rolled eyes. "You two got thirty seconds to convince me not to kill you."

"Yes! See, this is the best part! We want to be like you. A Vampire." Damien told him.

"I've known both of you two minutes and I can't stand you. I really can't picture you living forever." Spike replied as he turned back to Drusilla. "Can I eat them now, love?"

Drusilla shook her 'no'.

"Well, feature this; I'm offering you a trade," Damien said as Spike turned back to them. "You make us vampires. And we give you the Slayers."

Spike smiled as they got together and started planning what's going to happen.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 ** _Back across town at the Slayers/Hunters Home…_**

 **Aurora POV**

When the girls, Jenna, Jeremy and I got up, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy headed up to bed. Jenna went to her hidden room to research about this Drusilla. Buffy and I headed upstairs and changed into our pjs before heading downstairs for much needed Frozen hot chocolate cookies that I had made last night. We heard a knock on the back door to see Angel at the door as he pushed open the door.

"Aurora, Buffy, may I come in?" Angel questioned.

"Sure, I thought once you were invited you always just walk in," I responded.

"I can, but I was just being polite," Angel replied as he walked in and closed the door. "We need to talk."

"I'll go upstairs," Buffy muttered as she headed back upstairs.

"I know," I replied as we walked into the dining room.

"It's about your friends Ford and Damien. They are not what he seems." Angel told me.

"Who is these day?" I questioned. "With the vision I had, I know."

"Willow ran down on the computer," Angel told me. "Wait, what vision? Did you have a vision?"

"Yes, it was Ford and Damien was sick and them as a vampire," I told him of my vision. "Wait, Willow?" I realized what he just before his question.

"We found this address, we checked it out with Xander, it turned out…" Angel said as Buffy came down the stairs.

"And Xander? Wow, everyone in this big exciting conspiracy." Buffy said in disbelief as she heard us talking.

"What are you talking about?" Angel questioned us.

"We're talking about the people I trust. Who's Drusilla?" I asked him.

I saw Angel lower his eyes as he knew I knew that he was caught in a lie.

"Don't lie to me, I'm tired of it," I added.

"Some lies are necessary," Angel replied as Buffy left the room with another frozen hot chocolate.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Sometimes the truth is worse. You live long enough, you find that out." Angel answered.

"I can take it. I can take the truth." I responded as I felt the baby kicking like crazy.

"Do you love me?" Angel asked me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Do you?" Angel questioned back.

I paused for a moment as it took me back. Of course, I love Angel. He's one of my soulmates.

"I love you and this baby. I don't know if I can trust you," I answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't do either," Angel replied as he turned away.

"Maybe I'm the one should be deciding that!" I exclaimed.

"I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire," Angel told me as he turned back but didn't make eye contact with me. "Drusilla was the worst. She was… an obsession of mine. She was pure, sweet and chaste…"

"And you made a vampire." I interrupted him.

"First I made her mentally insane," Angel told me as he looked at me. "Killed everybody she loved. Visited every mental torture I could do." As I looked away from him and rubbed my stomach. "She fled to the convent and on the day she took her holy orders, I turned her into a demon."

"Well, I asked for the truth," I replied as I rubbed my stomach.

Angel came closer to me and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Ford's part of some society that reveres vampires. Practically worships them, I don't know what he wants from you and Buffy, but you can't trust them," Angel finally told me what I already knew.

"I know, but Buffy doesn't know. But she does know that something isn't right." I responded.

"I'm going to let you both sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Angel said as he kissed my pregnant belly before leaving for the night.

I headed upstairs, said goodnight Jenna and Buffy and then headed to bed.


	28. Lie To Me Part 3

AN: The Pictures for this chapter and the story can be found on my Pinterest page under my profile. I don't own anything but my original characters.

* * *

 _ **Time** **Skip**_

 **Aurora POV**

It was the morning of the next day, the girls and I were walking up some stairs to the courtyard. When we heard our names called. We tuned as we saw Ford and Damien.

"Buffy! Aurora!" Ford and Damien exclaimed.

"Ford," Buffy responded.

"Damien," I muttered.

"We had a great time last night. Well, an interesting time," Damien told us.

"We're glad," Buffy replied as we crossed our arms.

"Do you want to go out again tonight?" Ford asked.

"Not busy," I replied as we needed to catch them in the act.

"We sort of had an idea. It's a… it's a secret. Kind of want to surprise." Damien said.

I got a vision; _Ford and Damien… A room of people, vampires feeding on them… Drusilla… Spike._

"We like surprises," Buffy replied.

I gave Kate, Kyra and Jeremy a look. They knew Buffy and I would have to go but they would follow close behind with the others and Angel.

"Can you meet us here?" Ford asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"At nine?" Damien questioned.

"At nine," Buffy repeated.

"It's going to be fun!" Ford exclaimed as they smiled and walked off.

We stood there for a moment before the girls, Jeremy and I uncrossed our arms and heading off to find the others.

* * *

We walked into the school and down the hall to see Willow and Xander sitting on the steps.

"Aurora!" Willow exclaimed as she got up.

I didn't really want to face her but we did.

"Did, uh, Angel…" Willow stuttered.

"He told me everything and I told the others," I responded.

"I'm sorry, we kept stuff from you," Willow told us.

"It's okay," Buffy replied as she weakly smiled.

"When Angel came to my room he was just really concerned for you and the baby," Willow whispered. "And we didn't want to say anything in case we were wrong."

"Did you find out what Ford and Damien were up to?" Xander questioned.

"We will," Jeremy answered as we walked off to find Damien and Ford.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back with Xander and Willow as they watch the girls and Jeremy walk off to find out what Ford and Damien are up to.

"Angel was in your room?" Xander questioned as something clicked in Xander's head.

"Ours is a forbidden love," Willow responded as she nodded.

Xander didn't know what to say before they walked off.

* * *

Across town at the Sunset Club, a girl was drumming her fingers as Diego paced nervously.

"Chantarelle, is everything ready?" Ford questioned as he and Damien came down the stairs.

"Of course, it's ready," Diego replied as he tried to get Ford's and Damien's attention. "Hi, I took care of it. I always take care of it."

"Is it time? Tonight?" Chantarelle asked.

"You nervous?" Damien questioned as he poured goblets of wine.

"Yes, no. I'm ready for a change. Do you really think they'll bless us?" Chantarelle answered.

"I know they will," Ford lied as he handed her goblet.

Damien smiled at Chantarelle and she smiled back.

Damien and Ford were lying to them. Ford and Damien are only getting turned, the rest of them are only getting fed on.

"Everything's falling into place," Damien said as he took a sip of wine.

"What about your friends? Are they coming?" Diego questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked.

"Your friends. They came. Last night. Two guys and a girl," Diego answered.

"One was mean," Chantarelle added.

"Oh, Christ! Why didn't you tell us about this?" Damien questioned.

"I have to do everything around here. Sorry Misters Flawless Plan Guys., it slipped my mind." Diego responded.

"It's going be alright, isn't it?" Chantarelle asked.

Ford and Damien winced in pain as they rubbed their fingers on their foreheads.

"They're not going to let us down?" Chantarelle questioned.

"It's going to be fine," Ford lied as their pain passed.

"I need them to bless me," Chantarelle exclaimed.

"It's going to be fine!" Damien told her.

But what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

* * *

 ** _Outside the club…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Before heading into the club, Buffy and I turned to Kate, Kyra and Jeremy. Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I placed a quick protection spell over my baby.

"If we don't come out by sundown, two of you go and get Angel, Xander and Willow," I told them.

They nodded in agreement.

"We'll see when we get out," Buffy told them as we walked towards the entrance and walked in.

* * *

We walked in to see and hear Damien try to reassure the blonde girl, "It's going to be fine!" Damien told her.

"No," Buffy replied as they looked towards us.

"It's really not," I told them.

"It's kinda drafty in here," We heard Ford tell the boy in a blue cape.

"I'm sorry, Ford and Damien. We just couldn't wait till tonight! We're rash and impulsive. It's a flaw." Buffy apologized as we came down the stairs.

"We all have flaws," Damien replied.

"We're still a little fuzzy on exactly what yours is. We think it has to do with being two lying scumbags." I told them as we reached them.

"Everybody lies," Ford responded.

"What do you want, Ford, Damien? What's this all about?" Buffy asked them.

"I really don't think you'd understand," Damien responded.

"I don't need to understand. We just need to know," I replied.

"We're going to be one of them," Ford told us.

"You want to be a vampire?" Buffy questioned.

"We're going to," Damien voiced.

"You know, vampires are a little picky about who they change ov…" I started to say. "You were going to offer them a trade!" As I figured it out.

"I don't think we want to talk anymore," Ford told us.

Buffy and I grabbed them by their throats and shoved against the wall.

"Yeah, well, we're still feeling awfully chatty. You were going to give them, us! Tonight!" Buffy voiced.

"Yes," Damien replied as he nodded his head.

"You had to know we'd figure it out," I responded.

"Actually, we were counting on it," Ford told us as he smiled.

We let them go as they coughed a bit and laughed.

"What's supposed to happen tonight?" Buffy asked them.

"This is _so_ cool! It's just like it played in our heads. You know that part where you both ask me, 'what's supposed to happen?'" Damien answered. "It's already happening."

Damien and Ford snickered as the inner door clanged closed. We ran back upstairs and pound on the door.

"Rigged up special. Once it's closed it can only be opened from the outside. As soon as the sun sets they'll be coming." Ford told us.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone from the hidden compartment in my jacket and sent a quick text to Kyra saying _'Vamps coming at sundown. Go get the others.' Kyra sent back 'Ok.'_ I quickly hid my phone back into its pocket and sealed it.

"If these people are still around then they get here…" I said as Buffy and I looked back towards them.

"We'll be changed. All of us," The boy interrupted me.

"We're going achieve to a new level of consciousness! Become like them. Like the Lonely Ones." The blonde girl said.

"This is the end, Buffy, Aurora. No one is getting out of here alive," Damien told us.

"There's got to be another way out of here!" Buffy said as she hurried down the stairs with me behind her.

"This is a bomb shelter. We knew we weren't going to be able to overpower you both. But this is three feet of solid concrete. Trust us when I say we're in for long haul." Ford told us.

"At least let the other people go," I voiced.

"Why are you fighting this? It's what we want!" The blonde girl said.

What they didn't know when you become a demonic vampire, you may be young and beautiful but your still a demon with no soul or humanity.

"It's our chance for immortality," The man with a blue cape replied.

"This is a beautiful day, can't you see that?" The blonde girl questioned.

"What we see is that, right after the sun goes down, Spike and his friends are eating out at the all you can eat moron bar," Buffy tried to tell them.

"Okay, that's it. We should gag them," The man with blue cape mentioned.

"I think you should try," I dared them.

"They're unbelievers. They taint us," The man with blue cape muttered.

"We're trying to save you! You are playing in some serious traffic here! Do you understand that?" Buffy exclaimed.

"You're going die! And the only hope you have of surviving this is to get out of this pit, right now…" I added to her rant.

"And my god, could have a dorkier outfit?" Buffy pointed out.

I silently laughed. Buffy and Kyra are the same with fashion.

The Man with the blue cape was offended at what Buffy just said as the blonde girl smiled.

"We got to back them up, D. You look like a big idiot," Damien said as Ford's alarm went off.

"6:27, Sunset," Ford replied as he looked at his watch.

The blonde girl, the man with blue cape D, Damien and Ford walked away from us as Buffy and I continued to look around for another way out.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at Spike's warehouse, he was getting ready with his group of vampires.

"When we get there, everybody spread out. Two men on the door, first priorities are the slayers, everything else is fair game, and let's remember to share, people." Spike told them as he walked over Drusilla. "Are you sure you're up for this, love?" He asked her.

"I want a treat. I need a treat," Drusilla voiced out.

"And special one you'll have. Lucius!" Spike exclaimed as he held out his car key. "Bring the car around." As they walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Club…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy and I ran back upstairs to the door as Ford and Damien followed us.

"Hey, you never give up, do you?" Ford questioned us.

"No, we don't," I responded.

"That's a good quality in a person. Too many people, they just lay back and take it, but us…" Damien started to say.

"Us? We have something in common now?" Buffy questioned.

"More than you think," Ford answered.

"Yeah, well, let me explain something to you. You're what we call the bad guy." I told them.

"I guess we are!" Damien chuckled.

"These people aren't going get changed, are they? The rest of them are just food." Buffy replied as we looked down at the group of people.

"Technically, yes, But we're in. Damien and I will become immortal," Ford voiced.

"Well, I've got a news flash for you, brain trust: that's not how it works. You die and a demon takes up shop in your old house…" Buffy told him.

"It may walk and talk and it remembers your life, but it will not be you," I finished her sentence.

"It's better than nothing," Damien responded.

"And your lives are nothing?" Buffy questioned.

Damien and Ford snickered at Buffy had said.

"These people don't deserve to die!" I exclaimed.

"Well, neither do we! But apparently no one took that into consideration, 'cause we're still dying." Damien responded.

Buffy and I realized what they were up to now.

"We look good, don't we? Well, let us tell you something." Ford said in anger. "We've got maybe six months left and by then what they bury won't even _look_ like us. They'll be bald and skinny and smell really bad."

"No, we're not going out that way," Damien added.

We turned away from what they said.

"I'm sorry, Sommers-Gilbert, Summers. Did we screw up your righteous anger riff? Does the nest of tumors that's liquefying my brain kind of spoil the fun?" Ford questioned.

"We're sorry. We had no idea. But what you're doing is still very wrong." Buffy told them as we faced them.

"Okay, well you try throwing up for 24 straight hours because the pain in your head is so intense, and then we'll discuss the concept of right and wrong." Damien told us as they pointed down towards the people on the bottom floor.

"These people are sheep. They want to be vampires 'cause they're lonely, miserable or bored. We don't have a choice," Ford added.

"You have a choice. You don't have a good choice, but you have a choice! You're opting for mass murder and nothing you both say is going to make that okay." I exclaimed.

"You think we need to justify ourselves to you both?" Damien asked.

"I think this is all part of your sick fantasy drama! Isn't this exactly how you imaged it? You both tell us how you've suffered and we feel sorry for you..." Buffy answered.

"Well, we do feel sorry for you, and if those vampires come in here and start feeding, we'll kill you both ourselves." I finished her sentence.

"You know what? We really did miss you," Ford told us.

We could only at them in shock as we heard a car screeching to a halt outside.

"Ford, help us stop this!" Buffy exclaimed as we tried to get them to stop this from happening.

Ford and Damien remained quiet as Buffy and I ran down the stairs again.

"People, listen to us!" I screamed as Ford and Damien followed us. "This is not the mothership, people! This is ugly death coming to play!"

As I got to the bottom step, Ford backhanded Buffy across the face and she fell down the stairs onto me as I fell to the floor with my hands against my stomach. Ford hit Buffy again as we tried to get back up. She fell on top of me as we heard the outside door open. I saw the blonde girl start up the stars as Ford checked on Buffy and I to see if we were still down on the ground. Buffy was knocked unconscious as the blonde girl was nearly by the last step. The front door opened as Spike strolled in with his game face on. Spike tore off of her choker as he roared at her. The blonde girl shook in fear as she cried out.

"Take them all. Save the Slayers for me!" Spike exclaimed.

I watched as vampires ran and jumped down the stairs to humans below and began feeding. I watched as Spike viciously torn into the blonde girl's neck. I got up as Buffy woken as Ford and Damien tried to hit us with a crowbar. I looked up and saw Drusilla as Buffy knocked both Ford and Damien unconscious. I nudged her as I ran and jumped to the balcony above. Buffy soon followed me as I grabbed Drusilla and held my special silver stake to her chest.

"Spike!" Buffy and I screamed.

Spike stopped feeding as he looked over at us. Buffy and I watched Drusilla stared at the stake that was in front of her.

"Everybody STOP!" Spike yelled.

All the vampires stopped feeding as Spike ordered.

"Good idea. Now let everyone out, or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray," I told him.

"Spike?" Drusilla said in fright.

"It's going to be alright, baby. Let them go!" Spike ordered.

All of the vampires and the bitten people hurried up the stairs and out of the club.

"Down the stairs," Buffy told him.

We watched as Spike slowly backed down the stairs as Buffy and I forced Drusilla ahead of us, still holding the stake at her heart. When Buffy and I reached the stairs, we stared at Spike for a moment before looking at Drusilla and shoving her down the stairs at Spike. We ran out the door and slamming the door shut before he could get to us.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Club**_

 **Aurora POV**

We slowly walked out of the building to see the people helping and supporting each other. I looked around to see Angel walking towards me as well as the others far behind them.

"Are there vampires?" Willow asked.

"They're contained. They'll get out eventually, though." Buffy answered.

"We should go. We can come back when they're gone," I added.

"Come back for what?" Xander and Jeremy questioned.

"For the body," Buffy and I muttered.

"Let's go home," Kate said.

"Yeah, I could sleep some now," I replied. "This baby and I need all the rest we can get."

We walked Xander and Willow home.

* * *

When we got home, I pulled Angel into a kiss before he rubbed my stomach and kissed it.

"Sleep tight, you two," Angel whispered.

"I'll see you soon, my angel," I told Angel.

Angel pulled me into a kiss before I headed into the house and went to bed.

* * *

 ** _Back across town at the Sunset Club_**

 **Third Person**

Inside the club, vampires were banging on the doors as Ford and Damien woke and got up, holding their heads. On the stairs, Spike was comforting Drusilla.

"What happened?" Ford questioned.

"We're stuck in a basement," Spike answered.

"Buffy? Aurora?" Damien questioned.

"They are _not_ stuck in the basement," Spike responded as he came down the stairs.

"Hey, well, we delivered. We handed them to you." Ford said.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Spike replied.

"So? What about our reward?" Damien questioned.

They stared at each other for a moment before everything went back.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **Aurora POV**

It was night after the vampires attacked the club and Damien and Ford were turned into vampires. This morning, we found Ford and Damien killed. They were buried at the cemetery next to each other. Giles, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Jenna, Buffy and I were standing in front of the graves.

"I don't know what we're supposed to say," I told them.

"You don't need to say anything," Giles responded.

"It'd be simpler if we could just hate him. I think he wanted us to. It made it easier for them to be the villain of the piece. Really they were just scared." Buffy said.

"Yes, I believe he was," Jenna replied.

"Nothing's ever simple anymore. I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate…" I whispered as Jeremy rubbed my back.

"Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I know, the more confused I get," Buffy added.

"I believe that's called growing up," Giles said.

"I'd like to stop then, okay?" Jeremy questioned.

"I know the feeling," Jenna responded.

"Does it ever get easy?" Kate asked as Ford and Damien came out of their graves like the vampires they wanted to be.

They ran towards us and attacked but not before Buffy and I staked them. Ford and Damien took a step back to see the stakes in their chest before bursting into ashes.

"You mean life?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah, does it get easy?" Kyra asked.

"What do you want us to say?" Jenna wondered.

"Lie to us," Buffy answered.

"Yes, it's terribly simple," Giles considered as they walked out of the cemetery.

"The good guys are always brave and true, the bad guys are easily spotted by their by their pointy horns or black hats. We always defeated them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after," Jenna told us.

"Liar," The girls and I responded.

We walk Giles to his car before heading off home for the night.


	29. Dark Age Part 1

**AN: I don't own anything but my original characters.**

 **Third Person**

It was night at Sunnydale high school, a man a suit with a briefcase was walking past one of the school building as he looked around a school janitor came out with a trashcan.

"Can I help you?" The Janitor asked.

"Rupert Giles! I need to see him!" The man exclaimed.

"Mr. Giles, uh, he's our librarian. It's the next building over, first door on your left," The Janitor responded as he pointed towards the building.

The man rushed off without a goodbye.

"You're welcome," The janitor sarcastically said as he dumped the trash.

* * *

The man continued his fast pace as he found the outside library door only to hear a snap of a twig. The man turned behind him in fright as he heard a moan and saw the dead woman in the shadows.

"Oh, god!" The man gasped as the dead woman walked into the light.

The woman was rotting and her eyes flashed yellow.

"Diedre?" The man questioned.

"Philip," Diedre responded.

The man- Philip started to back away but only to trip over it and fall, dropping his briefcase. Philip scrambled to his feet and ran to the library door. He pounded on it and yanked but only to find it was locked.

"Help! Help! Somebody, please!" Philip screamed but no one heard him as Diedre slowly advanced him. "God, no!" he said to himself. "HELP!" He screamed.

* * *

 ** _Inside the library_**

 **Aurora POV**

The girls and I were doing some dance workout to some upbeat music. Giles and Jenna were sitting at the table but Giles had his hands on his ears.

"Must we have this noise during your callisthenics?" Giles screamed over the music.

"It's not noise! It's music!" Buffy screamed.

"I know music. Music has notes. This is noise." Giles said.

"We're working out. We must have beat!" I replied.

"Wonderful. You work on your muscle tone while my brain dribbles out of my ears." I heard Giles mumble.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Outside the library, Philip was still pounding on the door as Diedre continued to advance on him.

"Help! Help! Please! Help me, somebody, please!" Philip screamed.

Diedre closed the space between them to prevent his escape from her. He trembled in fear as Diedre started to strangle him. Philip's vision eventually went black.

* * *

 ** _Back inside the library_**

 **Aurora POV**

We finished our workout as Kate turned off the music to her laptop.

"Ahh very good. And the rest is silence." Jenna said.

"I think its time for us to go home." Kyra said.

"Bye, Giles." I said as we grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back outside Phillip was dead in Diedre's grip as Philip fell to the ground. Diedre fell down into pile of goo. The pile of green good disappeared into the body of Philip.

* * *

Giles was having a nightmare of his past. Rituals, Tattooing and A demon followed in his nightmare. Giles woke with a scream. Only to realize it was a nightmare not reality.

* * *

 ** _Sunnydale High school_**

 **Aurora POV**

The girls, Jeremy, Jenna and I were sitting with Willow as we played anywhere but here. Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Jenna and I have all played already. Now it was time for Buffy and Willow's turns.

"I'm on a beach, but not one of those American beaches, one of those island beaches where the water's way too blue, and I'm laying on my towel, and it's just before sunset, and Gavin Rossdale's massaging my feet!" Buffy said.

"Oh, that's good! Uh, I'm in Florence, Italy, I've rented a scooter that's parked outside, and I'm in a little restaurant eating ziti, and there are no more tables left, so they have to seat this guy with me, and it's John Cusack!" Willow told us.

"Ooo! Very impressive. You have such an eye for detail." I responded as I rubbed my almost 9-month pregnant belly.

"'Cause with the ziti!" Willow exclaimed.

"What are you guys up to?" Xander questioned as he came up to us.

"Just playing a quick game of 'Anywhere But Here'." Kate answered.

"Oooh. Amy Yip at the waterslide park." Xander told his 'Anywhere but here'.

"You never come with up anything new." Willow responded.

"I'm just not fickle like you guys, okay? No offence, Ms. Sommers." Xander said.

"It's okay, Xander but call me Jenna," Jenna replied.

"I'm constant in my affections. Amy Yip at the waterslide park!" Xander told us.

"Do you think ever played 'Anywhere But Here' when he was in school?" Kyra questioned as we saw Giles from afar.

"Giles lived for school. He actually still bitter that there are only twelve grades." Jeremy piped up.

"He probably sat in math class thinking, 'There should be more math. This could be mathier." Buffy said.

"C'mon you don't think he ever got restless as a kid?" Willow questioned.

"Are you kidding me? His diapers were tweed." I responded.

Everyone chuckled as Giles was close by.

"Giles!" Jenna called out.

"Oh! There you are." Giles said.

"Hey, morning," Jeremy replied.

"Say is that tweed?" Buffy questioned.

"What? Oh, uh, yes. Um, now, uh, look tonight is very important, um…" Giles answered.

"Now, that's a surprise," Kyra responded as we walked towards the entrance of the building that hosts the Library.

* * *

When we got into the building, we started to walk down the hall.

"So, what's on tap tonight that's so important?" I asked.

"Uprising, prophesied ritual, preordained death fest?" Jeremy listed off.

"Ah, the old standards!" Xander exclaimed.

"A medical transport is delivering the monthly supply of blood to the hospital," Jenna told us as we stared at her in shock. "I found out online on the hospital website." As she shrugged.

"Mm, vampire meals-on-wheels," Kate muttered as we stopped at our lockers.

"Hopefully not." Giles piped up. "Uh, we'll meet outside the hospital at 8:30 sharp. I'll bring the weaponry."

"We'll bring the party mix," Buffy mentioned.

"Just don't be later," Giles told us.

"We're never later," Jeremy muttered.

"Have we ever let you down?" Kyra questioned.

"Do you want me to answer that, or shall I just glare?" Giles asked.

"Morning, England, Jenna," Ms. Calendar said as she walked towards us.

"Oh, hello, Ms., uh, uh, Jenny," Giles stuttered out.

"Morning, Jenny," Jenna said.

"Feel the passion!" Willow whispered to us.

"Mm-hm!" Xander said as we smiled.

"Willow…" Ms. Calendar said.

"Coughing, not speaking," Willow said as she coughed.

"We still on for tomorrow?" Ms. Calendar asked her and Kate.

Willow and Kate smiled as they nodded.

"What's tomorrow?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm reviewing some computer basics for a couple of students who've fallen behind. Willow and Kate are helping out for extra credit." Ms. Calendar said.

"Since I'm a little bit ahead in every class like Kyra, Jeremy and Aurora are and also taking online college classes. I figured to do some volunteer work as well as extra credit." Kate piped up.

"Those poor schlubs have to attend school on Saturday!" Xander chuckled as he smiled.

"9 am okay with you, Xander?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

Xander's smile disappears as Jeremy and I smiled in amusement.

"Got a bit of schlub on your shoe there." Jeremy pointed out.

"Heh, heh," Xander said.

"Well, Cordelia's is going to meet us," Ms. Calendar told us.

"Ooo, gang, did you hear that? A bonus day of class plus Cordelia! Mix in a little rectal surgery, and it's my best day ever!" Xander said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Walk me to class?" Ms. Calendar asked Giles.

"Pleasure," Giles answered with a smile on his face.

We watched as they walked to her classroom.

"Look at them," Jenna said.

"A twosome of cuteness," Jeremy and Xander piped up.

"Can't you just imagine them getting together?" Kate questioned.

I knew the faces except for Jenna went to awe to grossed out in seconds. I opened my locker and grabbed what I would for my next class.

* * *

 ** _Back with Ms. Calendar and Giles…_**

 **Third Person**

Jenny Calendar and Giles were walking down the hall as they talked.

"Oh! Thank you so much for loaning me the Forrester Book. It was wonderful!" Jenny thanked him.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Giles responded.

"Yeah, it was so romantic, so evocative," Jenny replied.

"That edition was my father's. I-I-I must have read it… twenty times." Giles stuttered.

"Yeah, you know you have to, to dog-ear your favourite page so you can go back to them?" Jenny joked.

"Uh, uh, what?" Giles stuttered.

"Well, I mean, I-I practically had to fold back every single page. So I finally, just started underling the stuff that I wanted to discuss." Jenny joked.

"U-u-underlined…?" Giles stuttered.

"But, then, of course, I spilled coffee over it, I can't even it." Jenny joked.

"It's an first edition!" Giles exclaimed as he believed what she had said.

"I'm lying, Rupert," Jenny responded as she smiled. "The book's fine," As she held up the book. "I just love to see you squirm." As she gave him the book.

"Yes, well, I, uh… trust I gave good… squirm," Giles stuttered as he sighed in relief.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're kind of old-fashioned?" Jenny asked.

"Nobody ever seems to tell me anything else," Giles answered.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're kind of a sexy old fashion?" Jenny questioned.

"Well, no. Actually that, that part usually gets left out," Giles responded as he smiled. "I can't imagine why."

"This weekend," Jenny said.

"Would you like to go out?" Giles asked her.

"Mm, no, I think I'd like to stay in," Jenny answered as they drew in for a kiss, just as the bell rang for class to be over.

Students began flowing out of the classrooms and into the halls.

"Uh, this," Giles said as he cleared his throat. "Saturday, then."

"Saturday night," Jenny said as she cleared her throat. "I'll see if I can make you squirm some more."

They stared for a moment before Giles headed off to the library and her into her classroom.

* * *

As Giles walked into the library, he discovered a detective and two police officers standing there.

"Rupert Giles?" The detective questioned.

"Yes," Giles responded.

"Detective Stabler. You're going to have come with me," Detective Stabler said.

"Why?" Giles asked.

"There was a homicide on campus last night. The victim had no identification, but he was carrying a slip of paper with your name and address on it." Detective Stabler answered as he held up a slip of paper in an evidence bag.

"My name?" Giles questioned as he placed his bag down on the table.

Jenna walked into the library with Cordelia right behind her.

"Well, evil just compounds evil, doesn't it?" Cordelia muttered. "First I'm sentenced to a computer tutorial on Saturday, now I have to read some computer book… There are books on computers? Isn't the point of computers to replace books?"

"Cordelia, Giles is a little busy. I can help you find what you need." Jenna said as she pointed out the detective. Jenna then walked over to the computer and looked up books on computers.

"Oh! Great!" Cordelia ignored what Jenna had said. "Can you help me with a ticket? It's totally bogus. It was a one way street. I was going one way."

"Cordelia!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What?! Why does everyone always yell my name? I'm not deaf! And I can take a hint." Cordelia questioned. "What's the hint?" As she was unsure what the hint was.

"To come back later," Giles said.

"Yeah, when you've visited decafe land," Cordelia muttered as she left the library without the books she needed.

"Where do you want me to go?" Giles asked the detective.

The detective told him as they walked out of the library.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Giles and the detective were in the morgue.

"Have you had breakfast?" A man asked.

"No," Giles responded.

"That was probably a good idea," the man said as he pulled back the sheet to the man that Giles needed to identify.

"Do you know him?" The detective asked.

"Yes. Yes. I-I mean, I did. His name is Philip Henry. He was a friend of mine in London." Giles whispered. "I… I haven't spoken to him in years."

"Can you think of any reason why he might've wanted to contact you." The detective questioned.

"No," Giles replied as he spotted the tattoo on Philip's right arm nearest to his inside elbow.

"Do you know what that is? The tattoo," The detective questioned.

"No, no, I don't," Giles lied.

"Well, if you have any other answers, give me a call," the detective responded as he gave Giles his card.

Giles walked out of the morgue and headed home without thought of meeting his slayers and co-watcher at the ER.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **Aurora POV**

The girls, Jenna, Jeremy and I were waiting outside the ER entrance for Giles.

"Don't be late, he tells us. Sheesh," I muttered as Kyra walked over to try calling him on her cell phone.

We looked over to see the blond van pulling up.

"Hey, fellas," The driver said as two ER doctors came out to meet him.

But they weren't ER doctors they were vampires.

"Hey," The vampire ER doctors replied.

"All's well that ends with cute ER doctors, I always say," Buffy muttered.

"Since when do doctors take deliveries?" Kate questioned as the ER vampires walked to get the blood out of the car. They walked with the driver as he got back into the van.

"They don't," Kyra answered as they van back out of the ambulance slot.

"See ya," The doctors said as they waved to the driver.

The van drove off as a pair of headlights came on. We watched as a cold convertible pulled up as the doctors set the container down. One of them opened the lid and took a bag of blood.

"Hey! No sampling the product!" The driver of the convertible said as the doctor that had the blood in hand was sipping.

The vampire doctor hissed as he placed the bag down and dropped the lid closed. The girls, Jeremy and I ran towards for an attack as Jenna took her gun that held mini stakes. She started. I used my firepower as Kate used her freezing power on one vampire. Buffy and Jeremy were fighting the other vampires. I felt a vampire behind me as I tried to attack him only to realize it was my Angel.

"Angel!" I exclaimed.

"Aurora!" Angel responded. "Look out!" He took out the other vampire for me.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Kyra asked as she ran over with Jenna.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine," I answered as Angel came over rubbed my belly.

"Are you sure you both okay?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine, yes I'm close to my due date. But we're fine." I told him.

We kissed for a moment as Jeremy and Buffy came over.

"Hey, Angel. How did you know about this?" Jeremy asked as Buffy checked the supply as I couldn't bend down.

"It's delivery day. Everybody knows about this. They only ruined one bag, that's good." Angel answered.

Buffy stood up as she looked and saw the car gone. Angel kicked the lid closed before I could do it.

"Do you think you could make sure the hospital gets the rest?" Jenna questioned.

Angel nodded.

"Thanks. We're worried about Giles. He was supposed to meet us here." Jeremy told him.

"Maybe he's late," Angel replied.

"Giles? Late?" I questioned.

"He counts tardiness as, like, the eighth deadly sin." Kate voiced.

"Right, go," Angel said before he kissed me goodbye.

We headed off to Jenna's/my car. We then were off to Giles's home.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were at Giles apartment building.

"Which number is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Over there," Jenna answered as she pointed to his door.

"Girls, Jeremy, Jenna. I-it's late. Uh, are you alright?" Giles responded.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," I replied.

"Yes, I'm fine, fine. Look, I'm, uh, I'm rather busy a-at the moment, so, uh, I'll see you all on Monday at, at school." Giles stuttered as he tried to close the door.

"Giles, did you forget? The hospital, vampires, handy carryout packets of blood?" Kate said as Jeremy stopped the door with his hand.

"Oh! Yes, uh, are you alright? Were any of you hurt?" Giles asked.

"No, I mean, our feelings are a little. What's wrong?" Kyra answered.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing's wrong. I-I'm just in the middle of something extremely important, and, uh, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have say good night now." Giles said as he closed the door in our faces.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with Giles," I whispered to them.

"Yeah, let's just go home. We'll go to the school tomorrow to ask the others." Buffy said as we walked back to the car, got in and headed home.

* * *

 ** _Back inside Giles's apartment_**

 **Third Person**

After Giles had closed the door on his slayers, he headed towards the phone and started calling one of his old friends.

"Yes, I'm, I'm sorry to disturb you. It's, uh… I realize its really early there, um… Uh, I-I'm trying to reach Diedre Page. My name is Rupert Giles, uh, she knows me. It's really important." Giles said as he heard the sad news. "I'm terribly sorry. I… I-I didn't know. W-when did she, uh, pass away?" As he listened for more details. "Ohhh, that recently." As he sat at his desk. "Um, yes, yes, um, we were friends when we were young. My condolences."

Giles hung up and stared into space with his fingers on his lips as he considered and remembered. Giles took off his glasses and reached for his drink. He gulped down his drink before setting it down. He grabbed his pen and crossed off Diedre's name off of a list of five names. Giles got up and headed into his bathroom to the sink as he rolled up his sleeve to look at the same tattoo that was on his friend Phillip. He reached over the sink and turned on the water, he cupped his hands to get them full of water before splashing his face with it.

"So, you're back," Giles muttered as he looked up at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Without even knowing across the town in the morgue, Phillip awakened as he pulled the sheet off of his face as his eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

The morgue attendant walked into the body room as he checked the bodies before going home of the night. He opened the first storage bay, check the toe tag and closed it. He walked to the next, then opened Phillip's to discover he was missing. Suddenly a body bag came down on his head as he struggled against Phillip. Phillip forced him into his storage area and slammed the door. Phillip slowly walked his way out of the morgue.


	30. Dark Age Part 2

**AN: I don't own anything but my original characters. the images for this story can be found on my Pinterest page on my profile. You can also find this story on Archive of our own, Quotev and Wattpad.**

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **Third Person**

It was Saturday morning at Sunnydale high as Jenny Calendar, Xander, Willow, Kate and Cordelia headed for the computer room.

"This isn't right. School on a Saturday. It throws off my internal clock," Cordelia complained.

"When are we going to need computers for real life anyway?" Xander questioned.

"Hmm, let's see. There's home, school, work, games…" Jenny listed as she unlocked the room.

"Y'know, computers are on the way out. I think the paper's going to make a big comeback," Xander piped up.

"And the abacus," Willow mentioned.

"Yeah, you know, you don't see enough abaci," Xander responded as they walked into the room.

Everyone took their seats. Cordelia next to Xander and Willow next to Kate. Kate could feel her sisters and brother coming towards the room.

"Alright, guys. The first thing we're going to do is…" Jenny said as the rest of the gang came towards her.

* * *

 ** _Outside the classroom_**

 **Aurora POV**

As we walked towards the computer lab, we heard Ms. Calendar say, "Alright, guys. The first thing we're going to do is…" As she saw us. "Aurora."

"Can we talk inside?" I muttered.

She nodded as we followed her into the lab.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep already?" Xander questioned.

"No you didn't Xander," Jeremy told him.

"Aw, did you miss your friends?" Willow asked us.

"Uh, sit here, Buffs, Rory!" Xander exclaimed as he stood up. "Demilitarize the zone between me and Cordelia!"

"Yeah, and delouse him while you're at it." Cordelia muttered.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you for a second?" Jenna questioned.

"Something wrong?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Is there some crisis that requires instant action? Very far from here?" Xander asked.

"It's Giles," Buffy responded.

"Well, he's alright, isn't he?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"We don't know. Uh, he didn't show up when he was supposed to last night, and then, when we went over to his place, he was acting… well very anti-Giles..." Kate told her.

"He wouldn't let us in, and he looked really bad. W-we think he might've been…" Kyra continued.

"We think he was drinking," I finished their sentence.

"He was home alone drinking?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"But… tea, right?" Willow responded.

"Wasn't tea, Will," Jeremy told her.

"Yep, yep, I knew this would happen. Nobody can be wound as straight and narrow as Giles without a dark side. My uncle Ronald was the stodgiest taxidermist you've ever met by day. But by night, it was booze, whores, and fur flying. Were there whores?" Xander voiced.

"He was alone," Jenna replied.

"Give it time," Xander said.

"So, none of you guys have noticed anything different lately?" Buffy questioned.

"No!" Willow exclaimed.

"Not really," Ms. Calendar replied.

"Uh, you haven't seen anything weird?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope," Xander popped out.

"No, he seemed perfectly normal yesterday when Ms. Sommers and I saw him talking to the police," Cordelia mentioned.

"I knew I forgot something," I heard Jenna mutter as we all stared at Cordelia.

"And you waited till now to tell us this because…" I said.

"I didn't think it was important," Cordelia replied.

"We understand. It wasn't about you," Xander voiced.

"Well, what were the police talking to him about?" Ms. Calendar asked her.

"Oh, don't tell me, I know this one. Um…" Cordelia answered as she thought a moment. "Something about… a homicide."

"That's it. We're calling him right now," Kate voiced.

The girls expect for Willow, Cordelia and Ms. Calendar, Jeremy and I headed for the library where we knew a phone would be.

* * *

Buffy headed to Giles's office as we heard something in the stacks. I pointed over where I saw a shadow. Since I can't fight anymore until I have this baby. Buffy and Jeremy walked up the stairs as searched for the shadow. I gasped as I saw bookcase get pushed on to them. I saw the man try to escape as Jeremy grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"We know you! You were in that costume shop." I said as I slowly walked over to them with the others behind me.

"Oh, I'm pleased you remember me," The man said as he tried to go.

"You sold us the costumes for Halloween, and nearly got us all killed!" Buffy exclaimed.

"But you looked great," The man commented.

Jeremy punched squared in the jaw.

"Owww!" The man said he straightened up holding his jaw. "So now we're even?"

"We'll let you know when we're even. What are you doing here?" Kate responded.

"Snooping around," The man told us.

"Honesty. Nice Touch," Kyra voiced.

"It's one of my virtues." The man said as he smiled. "Not really."

"I've got an idea; why don't we call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering, and then we can get back to our fun Saturday?" Jenna replied.

"Yes, the police. Well, they'll have all those questions, and they'll really need Rupert to answer them all," The man responded.

"You know Giles," Kyra said.

"We go back. _Way_ back. You all don't happen to know where he is, do you?" The man questioned.

"I'm calling Giles," I said as I reached into my bag and grabbed my cellphone.

As I waited for Giles to pick up the phone, I watched the man that Jeremy hit in a chair as Jeremy and Buffy guarded him.

"Hello?" I heard Giles say.

"Giles, it's me," I responded.

"Aurora, u-unless this is an emergency, I'll see you all on Monday," Giles told me.

"What's the Mark of Eyghon?" I asked him.

There was a pause for a moment as I knew Giles had been surprised on what I had asked him.

"Giles?" I questioned.

"Cat got his tongue?" The man asked.

"We're in the library with someone who claims to be an old friend of yours." I told him as Jenna showed me his ID. "Ethan Rayne?"

"He's there with you? Listen, Aurora, you all... you're in grave danger while Ethan's there. I want you to put the phone down and get out of the library as soon as possible," Giles said.

"We're not going anywhere until you give me some answers!" I exclaimed as I heard someone smash through Giles's office window.

I looked over to the others to see Ethan Rayne holding Buffy in front of him in terror.

"Aurora?" I heard Giles say. Just before I had to hang up the phone.

"Ethan!" The dead man said as he came towards us.

Buffy, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy started to fight the dead man I tried to send ice towards his feet to stop him from getting closer. In the corner of my eye, I saw Xander come in followed by the others.

"Don't let him leave!" I yelled as I saw Ethan trying to get away again.

I saw Cordelia knee him in the crotch as I looked around for somewhere to place this zombie in. I spotted the open cage door.

"Buffy over there," I said as I nodded my head over to open cage door.

Buffy nodded back as she ran towards the open door as the zombie followed her. Jeremy kicked him in as Buffy slipped out of the way and closed the door. I looked around and saw Ethan on the floor in pain.

"Aurora, you need to sit down," Jenna said as Jeremy brought over a chair for me to sit on.

They're getting protective of me being close to my due date. I watched as Jeremy and Xander grab Ethan and bring over to a chair so we can watch till Giles gets here.

"I'm not close enough to feel his pulse but… he looks dead." Willow said as she came over to Buffy and I.

"Except for the walking and attacking Buffy and Aurora," Xander replied.

"He's dead. Sorry, Phillip. Really I am," Ethan muttered as Giles barged into the library.

"Is everyone alright?" Giles asked as he looked around the room at us.

"Super!" Cordelia exclaimed as she smiled. "I kicked a guy!"

"We're okay." Ms. Calendar told him.

"Dead guy here interrupted our tutorial." Xander pointed out as he turned towards Phillip. "Been meaning to thank you for that."

Phillip the dead guy jumped against the cage as Xander backed off. Giles walked over to the cage to look at Phillip.

"It can't be!" Giles exclaimed.

"Yes, it can," Ethan responded as we turned our heads towards him. "Hello, Ripper."

"I thought I told you to leave town," Giles told him.

"You did, I didn't," Ethan said as we watched Giles approach him. "Shop's lease is paid till the end of the month."

All of sudden I got a vision… _Ms. Calendar knocked out cold… Yellow eyes… Demon possession…_

I felt Jeremy's hand on me as he shook me.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy whispered.

I nodded and mouthed 'vision'.

"Uh, why did he call him Ripper?" We heard Cordelia whisper to Xander.

I slightly jumped as we saw Giles grab Ethan by the hair on the back of his neck as he pulled him out of the chair.

"You should've left when I told you," Giles growled out.

"Ohhh…" Cordelia muttered.

"Giles?!" The girls expect for Ms. Calendar, Willow and Cordelia screamed.

"You put these people in danger. The people I care about." Giles said as he ignored us.

"If you cared so much about them, why didn't _you_ leave town?" Ethan questioned as he pushed Giles's arm away from him. "You've been having the dreams, I know. I have to. We both know what's coming."

"What dreams?!" I screamed.

"What's going on here?" Jenna questioned.

"Tell them, Ripper." Ethan voiced.

"Giles…" Buffy said as Phillip broke out of the cage as the metal door hit Ms. Calendar, knocking her out cold.

Jeremy and Jenna got in front of me as Buffy and Kate tried to fight Phillip. I saw Xander quickly move away as he pushed Cordelia with him.

"JENNY!" Giles screamed as he scrambled to her side.

Kate got in between Ethan and Phillip as Buffy kicked Phillip in the chest before forcing him back against the cage. Phillip slid down to the floor but as he tried to get up and go towards Buffy, his eyes widen as he falls to the floor next Ms. Calendar as liquefied into a puddle of slim. We watched as the slim spread out.

"Now, there's something you don't see every day," Willow said.

"I'm gonna be in therapy till I'm thirty," Cordelia muttered.

"Where's Ethan?" Kyra questioned as we looked around.

"Where'd he go?" Kate asked.

I tried to get up but couldn't as I tried to stop the slime from going into Ms. Calendar. I saw her regain consciousness as Giles and Jenna help her up.

"Are you alright, Jenny?" Jenna asked.

"Ow!" Ms. Calendar exclaimed as she cradled her head in her hand.

"Careful!" Giles told her.

"Ohhh…" Ms. Calendar whined.

"Can you stand?" Giles asked as he tried to get up to her feet.

"I think so," Ms. Calendar responded.

"This is what happens when you have school on Saturday," Cordelia muttered.

Xander and Jeremy gave her a look.

"Mm," Ms. Calendar said as she tried to walk but stumbled.

"Lean on me," Giles said as he pulled her close. "It'll be alright."

"Promise?" Ms. Calendar questioned as she pulled away to look at him.

"I promise," We heard Giles say to her.

"I believe you," Ms. Calendar whispered as they walked out of the library.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

We watched from the door way as Giles stroked Ms. Calendar's hair as Buffy came in from searching for Ethan.

"How's your head?" We heard Giles ask.

"Throbbing," We heard Ms. Calendar answer.

"I lost Ethan. Giles, what's going on?" Buffy questioned.

"It's complicated, and frankly, it's private," Giles told us.

"We don't care for private!" I exclaimed.

"We care for dead guys attacking us. We care for you lost weekending in your apartment." Kate said.

"I wasn't… I was trying to find a solution." Giles replied.

"Giles, share! What is the Mark of Eyghon?" Jenna asked.

"Hey!" Giles said as he stared us down. "This isn't your battle! And as your watcher," As he stood up. "I'm telling you all to stay out of it!"

We couldn't believe what we were hearing.

"I have to get jenny home," Giles said as he helped Ms. Calendar up from his couch.

"Mm, thank you," Ms. Calendar replied as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the library. Buffy, Jenna and I walked over to the others.

"We have work to do. Will, I want you and Kate find out anything and everything you can about the Mark of Eyghon." I told her and Kate.

"We'll try online, but 'Mark of Eyghon' sounds like Giles and his books sort of deal," Willow said.

"Then we hit the books," Kyra replied.

Willow headed off to the stacks as Kate went and pulled out her laptop from her bag.

"Xander and Jeremy, how do you feel about digging through some of Giles's personal files and seeing what you can find?" Buffy questioned.

"I feel pretty good about it," Xander answered.

"Does that make us sociopaths? Nah." Jeremy responded as they headed to his office.

"I didn't see anything and I don't know anything, in case Giles asks," Jenna replied.

Cordelia hopped off the counter and walked towards us as she smiled.

"What?" Kyra questioned with her eyebrows up.

"What about me? I care about Giles." Cordelia said.

"Uh, work with Xander and Jeremy," Jenna replied.

"Well, when I say 'care', I-I mean..." Cordelia started to say.

"Cordelia..." I interrupted her.

"Okay, okay!" Cordelia said as she walked into the office.

"You're going to be sitting down here, doing nothing," Jenna ordered me.

"But Jenna..." I tried to say.

"She can help me, it's not hard," Buffy lied as she came over to us.

I wonder how Giles and Ms. Calendar are doing right now.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at Giles's apartment, Giles opened the door as he helped Jenny into his home.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Jenny said. "Not quite ready to be home. Alone just yet." As she sat down.

Giles offered her drink in which she takes from him. He walked around the couch and saw sat down right next to her as she slowly drank.

"Ooo!" Jenny muttered.

"Jenny, uh… I'm very sorry about all of this," Giles said as he placed his own drink down and took off his glasses. "I, uh… never meant for you to be involved in, in, uh, any of this."

"So I got involved," Jenny replied as she leaned forward. "That's what happens when two people get involved."

Giles looked at her and smiled as he moved in for a kiss, but only to stop himself.

"I really am, however, going to have to get you home. It's not, uh… I'm not a very safe person to be around at the moment." Giles told her.

"Nothing's safe in this world, Rupert," Jenny responded. "Don't you know that by now?" As she reached up to stroke his head.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Library…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Everyone was working on what they needed to find out what the mark of Eyghon meant. Jenna, Kyra, Willow, and Buffy were reading as Kate was on her computer and Jeremy, Xander and Cordelia were reading the personal files of Giles as I was searching online for anything I would need for my hospital bag.

"Ah! Aha! It's not Egyptian, its Etruscan." Willow said as she came over to us. "Mistaken for Egyptian by the design pattern, but any fool can see it predates their iconology. Look, the Mark of Eyghon, worn by his initiates." As she showed Kyra the book.

" _'Eyghon, also called the Sleepwalker, can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession imbues the host with a euphoric feeling of power.'_ " Kyra read.

"Yeah, but what about non-temporary?" I questioned.

" _'Unless the proper rituals are observed, the possession is permanent, and Eyghon will be born from within the host.'_ " Jenna read as she took the book from Kyra.

"I'm guessing eww!" Cordelia commented.

"Wait. Hey, listen." Kate said as she read from her computer. " _'Once called, Eyghon can also take possession of the dead, but its demonic energy soon disintegrates the host and it must jump to the nearest dead or unconscious person to continue to live.'_ "

"I'm guessing eww!" Cordelia commented.

"Wait. Hey, listen." Kate said as she read from her computer. " _'Once called, Eyghon can also take possession of the dead, but its demonic energy soon disintegrates the host and it must jump to the nearest dead or unconscious person to continue to live.'_ "

"I still don't get what this has to do with Giles," Buffy replied.

"I don't know about Giles, but ancient sects used to induce possession for bacchanals and, and orgies." Willow voiced.

"Okay! Giles and orgies in the same sentence. I could have lived without that one." Xander piped up.

"Same here. I didn't need that image," Jeremy responded.

I could tell from everyone else face, they could've gone without hearing what Xander had said.

"Uh, wait a minute. The dead guy's all puddly now." I said.

"So the demon's gone. There was no one dead to jump into. I mean, we're all not dead, right?" Cordelia replied.

"No, no one dead," Kyra mentioned.

"But someone unconscious," Xander said as we finally realized the demon went into Ms. Calendar.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back at the apartment, while Giles was in the kitchen. The demon that was inside Jenny Calendar yanked the phone cord from the wall.

"What was that?" Giles questioned.

"What was what?" Jenny asked.

"I thought I heard something," Giles answered as he came out of the kitchen with the tea.

"I didn't hear anything," Jenny responded.

"Here," Giles said as he handed her a cup. "Drink that, and then I'll drive you home."

"You could take me home," Jenny said as she took a sip and set the cup down. "Or you could take the advantage of me in my weakened state."

* * *

 ** _Back to the library…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Jenna was on the phone with operator trying to get a hold of Giles or Ms. Calendar as we watched and read as much as we can.

"Thank you, operator," Jenna said as she hung up. "There's no answer at Jenny Calendar's and Giles's phone is out of order."

"We'll go over and see what's wrong," I replied as I got a glare from Jeremy and Jenna. "Buffy and I will fine."

"Okay, go. I expect you not to go overboard." Jenna responded as Kyra gave the keys to her and Kate's car.

"Thank you," Buffy and I said as we headed out the door to the car and then onto Giles's apartment.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back across town at Giles's apartment, Jenny was acting weird as Giles started to wonder what was going on.

"Jenny, uh…" Giles stuttered as he moved back and turned away from her. "I'm, I'm really… very attracted t-to you."

"Good," Jenny responded as she followed him.

"But, um, now really isn't the right time," Giles said as he turned and faced her.

"Oh, there's never been a better advantage," Jenny replied as she pushed him down onto a chair and climbed on top of him. She kissed him.

"It's not right. I would be taking advantage," Giles voiced as he pushed her away.

"God, you just don't change, do you?" Jenny questioned as she got off and paced.

"What?" Giles whispered.

"It's not right, it wouldn't be proper, people might get hurt. You're like a woman, Ripper. You cry at every funeral. You never had the strength for me. You don't deserve me." Jenny said as she walked back to him. "But guess what? You've got me." She whispered as she grabbed his head. "Under your skin." She said in a deep voice as she grabbed him and lifted him to his feet.

Jenny/Eyghon kissed him roughly and pulled away as her face transformed into the demon's face.

"Was it good for you?" Jenny/Eyghon questioned as she smashed his head into the phone on the desk. "Aw never had the stomach. But that's okay. 'Cause I'm about to rip it out!" As she pulled him back as he cried out in pain.

Giles stumbled backwards into the bar and fell to the floor. The demon that was inside Jenny turned as she heard the door smashed in.


	31. Dark Age Part 3

**Aurora POV**

When we got to Giles, Buffy kicked down the door as I knocked Ms. Calendar with a hit to the jaw which sent her over the couch and onto the floor. Ms. Calendar got back up as she eyed Buffy and I.

"Back off!" Buffy screamed as I rubbed my stomach.

I could feel that I was being watched like I was being protected. I couldn't have been able to send Ms. Calendar with such force. Someone was helping me without me knowing it.

"Three down, two to go." Ms. Calendar/Eyghon said as she walked around the couch and stopped. "Be seeing you." As she ran and dived through the window.

I somewhat knelt down beside Giles as Buffy came to our side.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Oh, Jenny! Oh, God!" Giles exclaimed.

"Giles, how do we stop this?" Buffy questioned.

"Talk to me! Giles, you're scaring us." I told him.

"I'm sorry," Giles responded.

"Don't be sorry, be Giles. C'mon, we fight monsters…" Buffy said.

"This is what we do. They show up, they scare us, we beat them up and they go away. This isn't any different!" I finished her sentence.

"It _is_ different!" Giles exclaimed.

"Because you don't know how to stop it?" Buffy questioned.

"Because I created it!" Giles voiced.

All I could think about was hoping that the others had found something.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back at the Library, the others were going through Giles's personal records with Jenna helping them. Xander and Jeremy walked out of Giles's office with a picture in hand.

"Did you find anything?" Willow asked.

"The mostly big banking and phone records you've ever seen. And, um, this." Xander answered as Jeremy handed her picture of a young Giles with a leather jacket on.

"That's Giles?" Kate said as she giggled.

"Okay, we need to find other information than that picture," Jenna muttered as they started to go through more of the records.

* * *

 ** _Back at Giles's Apartment…_**

 **Aurora POV**

We were sitting down on the couch as Giles finally began explaining what Eyghon is.

"I was twenty-one, studying history at Oxford. And, of course, the occult by night. I hated it. The tedious grind of study, the… overwhelming pressure of my destiny. I dropped out, I went to London…" Giles said as he took a deep breath in and out. "I fell in with the worst crowd that would have me. We practiced magic. Small stuff for pleasure or gain. And Ethan and I discover something…" As he took another breath. "Bigger."

"Eyghon," I whispered.

"Yes. One of us would, um…" Giles said as he nervously poured a drink. "Go into a deep sleep and the others would, uh, summon him. It was an extraordinary high!" As he nervously smiled. "God, we were fools."

"You couldn't control it," Buffy said.

"One of us, Randall, he lost control. Eyghon took him whole. We tried to exorcize the demon from him, but it killed him." Giles replied. "No, we killed him. We thought we were free from the demon after that. But now he's back. And one by one, he will kill us all."

"Three down, two to go?" I questioned.

Giles nodded in agreement.

"Then it's going after Ethan next," Buffy said as she helped me up. "I better beat it there."

" _We'd_ better," Giles said as he got up.

"We'd as in Aurora and I. Giles, you're barely mobile, and speed is of a serious essence here. Aurora can't fight but she can drive fast." Buffy replied.

"I don't know how to stop it without killing Jenny," Giles told us as he sat back down.

"We've got the guys and Jenna working on it. We'll, um, try it contain until we figure something," I said as we started to go.

"Aurora? Buffy?" Giles responded. "I'm sorry," As we stopped for a moment.

"We know," Buffy replied as we left for the car and towards the costume store where it started all the Halloween problem before.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were in front of the shop. We got out and headed towards the door. In the car, I had told Buffy about how I felt I was being protected by something of unknown forces. So I would be safe inside the store.

"Ethan?" Buffy said as we walked into the store and closed the door. "Ethan?" As we looked around. "Giles told us everything. Look, it's coming for you."

"And you came to protect me?" Ethan replied as he appeared behind Buffy. "I'm touched." As he looked me up and down as he saw the baby bump.

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal. To protect Giles, we have to protect you." I told him as we walked past him.

"How does Ripper inspire such goodness?" Ethan asked.

"'Cause he's Giles," Buffy answered.

"And I'm not. Still, lucky me." Ethan responded.

"Hmm. Lucky you," I said.

"Well, we can't run. Eyghon will find us." Ethan told us as he showed us his tattoo. "This mark's like a homing beacon."

"That's okay. We're not much into running." Buffy voiced.

"Aren't we manly?" Ethan questioned.

"Two of us is. You're going to hide till it's over," I told him.

"Excellent plan," Ethan said.

"Is there a way in through the back?" Buffy questioned.

"Uh, there's a back door. It's locked. I think it's solid." Ethan answered.

"We'll set up there. Let's go." I voiced as I gestured for him to go.

"Oh, no, please," Ethan replied as he wanted to go first.

He wanted to set us up. I knew he would. But I went ahead of Buffy as I was near the back door to make sure it locked and sturdy. I came back to see Buffy on the floor and him coming towards me.

"What did you do?" I questioned as I tried to get around him.

"You find out," Ethan said as he held a cloth to my nose and mouth. "Don't worry it's all safe for the baby and you." As I blacked out hearing. "Ladies first."

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

I could hear humming as I woke to see Buffy tied down on a table with her hands tied underneath. I looked up my hands and feet as I could them tied together with rope. I watched as Buffy slowly began to wake.

"Wakey, wakey. You're missing all the fun." Ethan said as he saw the both of us awake.

"What fun?" I questioned.

"Your initiation," Ethan told Buffy as he sat down a tray of tattooing instruments.

"You know what? I'm not really interested in joining your club," Buffy responded.

"Too late. I already voted you. Since I won't hurt a pregnant woman. Then it has to be you." Ethan told us. "Y'know, I hope you're taking this personally, I kind of like you. It's just I like myself a whole lot more. If you think of it karmically, this is really big for your soul."

We struggled in our ropes as we tried to get out of them.

"You know, taking my place with the demon, giving so that others may live like Aurora and her baby to live." Ethan voiced.

"We're going to kill you. Will, that blow the whole karma thing?" I questioned.

"Sweet children," Ethan said as he took the tattoo ink and needle. "Now, this may sting a little just a first. But don't worry, that'll go away once the searing pain kicks in," he told Buffy.

We continued to struggle as I watched as Ethan bent over to begin tattooing her.

"You can go ahead if you," Ethan told Buffy as he started to tattoo back of her neck.

I'm really hoping the guys and Jenna found something.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back across town at the library, they were reading books as Kate and Kyra searched the net to find out how to stop the demon.

"We have to figure how to kill this thing and we need to do it fast," Kyra said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Uh, 'hot lava'." Xander read.

"That's for a heretic," Kate told him.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, okay. Uh, ooo, ooo! 'Bury a potato!' No, that's for warts. Who writes this stuff?" Jeremy responded.

"I've got the solution right here. 'To kill a demon cut off its head'," Cordelia piped up.

"Oh, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! We'll, uh, find Ms. Calendar, then we'll decapitate her. Hey! She'll be the first headless computer teacher in school. You think anybody will notice?" Xander voiced.

"Do you know what you need, Xander, besides a year's supply of acne cream? A brain," Cordelia responded.

"That's it!" Xander screamed as he got up. "Twelve years of you and I'm snapping! I don't care if you're a girl or not, I'm throwing down! Come on!"

"I've seen you fight," Cordelia said as she got up and walked over to him. "And don't think I can't take you!"

"Give it best shot," Xander replied.

"HEY!" Willow screamed as she had enough.

"We don't have time for this! Our friends are in trouble! Now, we have to put our heads together and get them out of it!" Kyra exclaimed.

"And if you two aren't with me a hundred and ten percent, then get the hell out of my library!" Willow screamed as she pointed to the door.

"We're sorry," Cordelia muttered.

"We'll be good," Xander told them.

"Okay. Now, we've done the research. We just have to figure out how to use it." Jenna told them.

"Oh, hey! Why don't we find another dead body for the demon to jump into!" Jeremy piped up.

"Yes! At the cemetery," Cordelia voiced.

"Well, that won't kill the demon. It'll only give it a change of scenery." Kyra said as she thought to Angel. "Oh. Oh! Oh, I've got it!" As she quickly went through her bag and grabbed her cell phone. "I've got it!"

"She's good!" Xander exclaimed as Kyra ran out the door with her phone on her ear.

Cordelia nodded as they followed them out the door.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Costume Store…_**

 **Aurora POV**

I watched as Ethan finished with Buffy's tattoo as we continued to try and get out our ropes.

"Hmm, I think I missed my calling as an artist," Ethan said.

I tried to think of a spell to stop this demon. But nothing had come to me.

"Ethan, listen to me. This is a bad idea. You're dealing with something very dangerous." I told him.

"But it will get Eyghon off my scent," Ethan responded as he rolled up left sleeve and picked up the bottle.

I smelt what was inside the bottle that was in the hands of Ethan. Buffy and I shook in fear as we thought he would use it on Buffy.

"Now relax, I'm finished with the both of you. This is for me," Ethan said as he burned himself with acid.

All I could think of was that he was insane. We watched he slowly poured it onto his Mark of Eyghon tattoo. We could tell that he was trying not to scream but he let out some painful grunts. I felt someone untying my ropes quietly as I saw Buffy scraping the rope on a screw.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at Giles apartment as he was about to leave the apartment, he was caught by a waking nightmare and collapsed to the floor. Giles got visions of the Mark of Egyhon and various friends who were incarnate of Eyghon and finally saw one of his Slayers Buffy with a tattoo of Eyghon. He awakes to realize his Slayers are in danger.

"Oh, God! Ethan... No. No!" Giles exclaimed as he rushed out of the apartment with his coat.

* * *

 ** _Back across town at the Costume Store..._**

 **Aurora POV**

I watched as Ethan wrapped his arm in a bandage as my hands and feet were free from an unknown force.

"Well, I hate to mutilate and run, but…" Ethan started to say as we saw a green light shine through shop windows.

The door open to Ms. Calendar/Eyghon at the entrance as she stepped into the room.

"It's your turn," Ms. Calendar/Eyghon said in a deep male voice.

I could tell that the rope that held Buffy was almost broken as the demon came towards Ethan. I watched as the demon that was in Ms. Calendar sniff until she realized Ethan was no longer one she was after it was Buffy. I moved away from Ms. Calendar as Buffy rolled off the table. I watched as Ms. Calendar grabbed Buffy and pushed her against some wooden crates as Giles rushed in through the door.

"Eyghon! Take me!" Giles screamed at her.

Ms. Calendar tossed Buffy towards me and turned to face Giles.

"Are you okay?" I muttered to Buffy.

"Yeah, let's hope the gang found something," Buffy answered.

"Aurora, Buffy get out of here!" Giles screamed as Ms. Calendar advanced on Giles.

"NO! No!" Buffy yelled as she got in between them.

I tried to join them only forced back by unknown force. I had to watch as Ms. Calendar/Eyghon hit Buffy and she went flying into a pile of boxes. Ms. Calendar/Eyghon grabbed Giles by the collar, pulled him around and down onto the ground.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this," Ms. Calendar/Eyghon said as she stood over him.

She stood over him as she bent down to grab Giles, Angel burst through the door and grabbed her away from Giles. Jenna, Kate, Kyra, Willow, Xander, Jeremy and Cordelia came running in next. I felt the unknown force let go of me as I could go over to Giles to keep him from getting to Angel and Ms. Calendar.

"He's killing her," Giles said as we watched as Angel started to chock her.

"No! Trust us! This is going to work!" Willow told us.

We watched as Angel continued to strangle Ms. Calendar to get the demon out of her. Xander helped Buffy up as Jeremy came towards me and helped me. Kate, Kyra and I all saw the demon jump into Angel as he dropped Ms. Calendar and was thrown back into the wall as the demon tried to take over Angel.

"Jenny!" Giles exclaimed as he went towards her.

I watched Angel's face go between demon Eyghon and his own face as the demon inside Angel fought the demon Angel already had in him. I watched as I could tell the demon that was already inside Angel threw out Eyghon. I watched as Eyghon the demon without a body to be in turn into ash and disappear. I slowly walked over to Angel as gasped and collapsed to the floor.

"Jenny!" We heard Giles exclaim.

"Rupert…" We heard Ms. Calendar whisper.

I could hear Ethan running out of the shop but my attention was to my Angel.

"You knew that if the demon was in trouble it was going to jump into the nearest dead person," I voiced.

"I put it in danger," Angel said as he hugged me.

"And it jumped," Kyra replied as she stood up.

"I've had a demon inside of me for a couple hundred of years," Angel told us as he got up and exhaled. "Just waiting for a good fight."

"Winner and still champion," I muttered.

"Uh, I think that Ethan guy disappeared again," Xander told us.

"Darn," Buffy responded. "I really wanted to hit him till he bled."

"Well, at least it's over," Cordelia pointed out.

Angel and I looked over at Giles and Ms. Calendar as she held on to him as they walked out of the shop.

"Well, since Giles is taking care of Ms. Calendar. Everyone let's head home," Jenna said as we walked out of the shop and towards the cars.

"Bye, Angel," I whispered as I rubbed against my almost due belly.

"Bye, Beloved," Angel whispered back as he placed his hand on my stomach and kissed me goodbye.

Angel helped me into the car before closing the door and we were off.

* * *

When we got home, Kyra, Kate and Jenna helped me get my hospital bag ready for the baby which included 2 baby sleepers/onesies, bring baby home outfit, blankets, hat, mittens, burp rag, baby bottles, formula and car seat. Then we packed what I would need for the hospital which included a dressing gown, change of clothes, lip balm, socks, phone charger, journal, baby book, camera and other stuff.

"Well, let's go to bed," Jenna said as we finished packing.

I got into bed as Jenna and the others headed to bed. Just before I fell asleep, I felt a small pain of contraction as I fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was a new day, but I felt a pain again as I walked with the gang across the quad.

"You know what the worst thing is? I was saving up for some very important shoes, and now I have to blow my entire allowance to get this tattoo removed. Let's just hope mom doesn't see it." Buffy said.

"She won't, we'll make sure of it," Jenna replied.

"Putting that demon into was pretty brilliant, Kyra," Xander told her.

"I wasn't sure it was going to work," Kyra responded.

Willow nodded in agreement.

"But it did," I told them.

"Like a charm," Jeremy voiced.

"Hey! Maybe you should consider a career as a Watcher," Kate said.

"I'm already in training," Kyra said.

"Oh, no, I don't think I could handle the stress," Willow responded.

"And the dental plan is crap," Xander told us.

"I don't see how Giles does it," Jenna said as we watched him walking before heading inside.

"I don't think he had a choice," Buffy replied.

"Let's go and join him inside," Kate said as we walked into the same building that Giles walked into.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Inside the building, Jenny Calendar was walking down the stairs as Giles caught up to her.

"Uh, uh, Jenny! Jenny…" Giles said as she stopped and turned to him.

"Rupert, hi!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Uh… I-I-I tried to call you last night, s-see how you were." Giles stuttered.

"Yeah, I-I-I, uh… I left my phone off the hook. I seem to need a lot of sleep lately," Jenny told him.

"But, but you're al-alright? Is, is, is there anything you need?" Giles questioned.

"Mm, no, I'm fine. I mean, I'm not… running around, wind in my air, 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' fine, but… I'm coping." Jenny answered.

"I, I would like to help," Giles voiced.

"I know," Jenny responded.

"Perhaps we could, um, talk sometime, um… dinner, or, or a drink? When you're feeling stronger," Giles questioned.

"Sure, sometime," Jenny answered as she took a step backwards as Giles tried to reach out for her. "Yeah. Sometime." She paused for a moment. "I better get to class."

"Yes, of course," Giles said as he watched her up the stairs and then started on his way to the library.

* * *

 ** _Back with Aurora and the gang…_**

 **Aurora POV**

We caught up Giles as he was heading the library. I winced in pain as the contractions got worst.

"Hey," Buffy and I said as we rounded the corner and stopped.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked.

"Um… The hills are not alive," Giles responded.

I could tell that Buffy didn't understand what he said but I kind of did as 'The hills are alive,' are from the musical called the Sound of Music.

"We're sorry to hear that, I think," Buffy said.

"I don't think she'll ever really forgive me. Maybe she shouldn't," Giles replied.

"Maybe you should," Kyra told him.

"I never wanted any of you to see that side of me," Giles voiced.

"We're not going to lie to you, it was scary. We're so used to you being a grown up, and…" Jenna said as she inhaled. "Then we find out that you're a person."

"Most grownups are," Giles replied.

"Who would've thought?" Jeremy questioned.

"Some are even, uh… short-sighted, foolish people," Giles told us.

"So, after all this time, we finally find out that we _do_ have something in common. Which, apart from being a little weird, is kind of okay…" Buffy said.

"I think we're supposed to be training right now," Kyra piped up.

"Yes. Yes, um, need to concentrate on your flexibility," Giles replied.

"And you know what? We have just the perfect music," Kate said as she held up a blank CD. "Go on, say it. You know you want to."

"It's not music, it's just, uh, meaningless sounds," Giles responded.

"There, feel better?" Jenna questioned.

"Yes, thanks," Giles said as we turned down the hall nearest to the library. "Bay City Rollers. Now, that's music."

"I didn't hear that," Buffy said.

Just before we headed into the library, I could feel something coming…


	32. Labour and Home

**Aurora POV**

Just before we headed into the library, I felt a contraction pain which started broke my water as I felt my dress and tights were wet. I looked down to see water on the floor and realized I was finally truly in labour.

"What is it?" Giles questioned as he looked at my pained expression.

"We need to get to the hospital," I told him as I counted the contraction since my water broke.

"You're in labour," Jenna said as I got another contraction.

"Let's get her to the car," Kate responded.

"Wait, I need to call Angel and Aunt Joyce," I told them as they guided me out of building towards Jenna's and my car that held the car seat and my hospital bags.

"In the car, we'll call them," Kyra responded as she opened the door and helped me in.

"Giles, Buffy and I will stay until Xander's and Willow's class is over. We'll bring them over to the hospital," Jeremy told us.

"Good luck, Aurora," Giles said.

I nodded in pain.

I did my seatbelt up before Kyra closed the car door. Jenna got into the car driver's seat as Kate and Kyra got into their car that was parked next to us. Jeremy and Giles were going to stay behind to get Xander and Willow before they would join us at the hospital.

Jenna turned on the car and we were off to the hospital.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were at the hospital parking lot. Kate ran in to grab a wheelchair, as she came back out with it and a nurse followed as they helped me into the chair. They rolled me into the hospital towards the front desk.

"Hi, I'm in labour, here's my birth plan, insurance and id," I told as Kyra handed the nurse them.

"Okay, Ms. Sommers-Gilbert. Who will be in the room with you?" The nurse questioned.

"My boyfriend who isn't here yet and my twin Kyra," I answered.

"Let's get you to your room," The nurse said as they rolled me into my room and handed me a gown for me to put on.

"We'll stay out here," Jenna said from the hall.

"I'm calling Angel and Aunt Joyce," Kate told us from the hall.

Kyra helped me into the gown and helped me onto the bed.

"What would you like to do while we're waiting?" Kyra asked me as my midwife Sandra walked in.

"Good afternoon, Aurora," Sandra said as she walked towards us.

"Hey Sandra," I replied.

"How long have you been feeling contractions?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know, maybe before I went to sleep. I didn't even know I was in labour until my water broke at school." I told her as I turned my head towards Kyra as I nodded towards the curtains.

Kyra nodded back and closed the curtains as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kyra and I responded as Angel walked in.

"Afternoon, beloved. How are you feeling?" Angel questioned as he walked towards me.

"Tired and in pain," I responded as I breathed through the pain.

"Let's see how far along you are?" Sandra piped up.

I bent my legs and opened them for her to see how far along I was.

"By the looks of it, your five cemeteries along," Sandra told us. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit," As she walked out of the room.

"Okay, what would you like to do while we're waiting?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Angel questioned.

"That's a good idea," I responded as I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

I woke to see Angel gently nudging my shoulder as I saw Sandra in the room.

"Let's see how far you're a long now," Sandra said.

I did what I did before for her to check how far along I am.

"Well, you need to be about three more cm for you to start pushing," Sandra told me. "I will be back in a bit," she said before she left again.

"Well, since I can't sleep anymore. I think I'm going to try to design the baked goods that I'm going to make," I piped up.

"Are you sure you want to do that beloved?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Aurora, you're about 3cm away from giving birth," Kyra responded.

"Yeah," I responded as I winced in pain. "I need something to get my mind off of this pain." As I pulled out of my baked good design book.

"What are you going to design?" Kyra questioned.

"Well, Mayor Carol Lockwood wants me to make that cake that I made for the Founder's party two years ago for the Masquerade party that's she's having just before my birthday and she wants me to bake other goodies as well," I told them.

"What's theme?" Angel asked.

"Well, let me see," I said as I opened my day planner.

I turned to the page that had the date of the masquerade ball and the notes for it.

"It looks like a medieval theme," Kyra said.

"Ouch," I replied as I felt another contraction.

"Another contraction?" Angel questioned.

"I really hope this ends soon. I can't handle this pain anymore," I muttered as I grabbed Angel's hand.

"Let's watch a movie," Kyra piped up.

"In my bag, I have the harry potter series and the mortal instrument," I told her.

"I'll put on Harry Potter," Kyra said as she took out the first Harry Potter movie.

"Here let me do it," Angel replied as he took the DVD from Kyra and placed in the DVD player in the room.

Kyra pressed play as we sat and watched Harry Potter 1.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

Three hours later, Sandra came in with a doctor this time as we were halfway through the second Harry Potter movie.

"Good evening, Aurora." The doctor said.

"Hello," I replied as I winced in pain again.

"Let's see if you're there yet," Sandra told us as I got into position again.

The doctor looked this time and nodded to Sandra.

"Ok, aurora on the next contraction, we are going to need to you push," Sandra said.

I nodded as Kyra paused the movie. Kyra and Angel came to my sides and grabbed my hands. As soon as I felt the pain, I started pushing.

"Oh, God. whoever got me pregnant is so dead?" I screamed as I started to push.

"It's okay, Aurora." Sandra. "Keep on pushing."

"I can see the head," The doctor said. "Okay, Aurora let's get the shoulders out!"

I pushed again with all of my might as I screamed.

"Okay, shoulders are out, one more big push, Aurora," Sandra told me.

I gave one more big push as Sandra instructed as I yelled.

"It's a girl, Aurora," the doctor said as I heard my baby cry out. "Okay, who wants to cut the placenta?" The doctor questioned.

"I will," Kyra piped up as we saw Angel trying not to breathe in the blood.

Kyra cut the placenta as the nurse came in and cleaned the baby and placed her on my skin with a blanket on her. The doctor told me to push out the rest of placenta as Angel and Kyra came back to my sides as I pushed as hard as I could to do what doctor wanted. After I was done, all I could do was look at my newborn daughter.

"We're going to take your daughter and check her out and make sure she's healthy. We'll be right back," A nurse said as they placed her in a cradle and pushed out of the room.

I nodded as I looked at Angel and Kyra.

"We did it," I said.

"Let's get you ready for visits," Kyra said as a nurse came over.

Kyra grabbed the adult diapers that were in my hospital bag and gave it to the nurse as she helped me up from the bed slowly as we pulled on the adult diaper.

"How long will I have to wear these?" I asked the nurse.

"Just until you're no longer bleeding," The nurse told us.

"Okay," I responded as I knew that I would heal faster than any mother because of being a slayer.

Kyra grabbed my outfit for after labour as Angel stepped out for me to get dressed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after I got dressed and the bed was remade without the blood and mess. I sat down on the bed as we waited for my baby daughter to return with the nurses.

"Well, what have you decided to name her?" Angel asked me.

"Persephone Brianna Sommers-Halliwell," I muttered as the nurses came back in with my newborn daughter.

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy, Ms. Sommers-Gilbert." The nurse told me.

"Thank you. Am I able to change her into a onesie?" I asked them.

"Yes, you can. We put her in a diaper already. It seems fair to place her into onesie now." One of the nurses said as they handed me Persephone.

I unwrapped her from the blanket that she was wrapped in, then changed Persephone into an outfit that I had packed for her and finally re-wrapped her into the blanket that was wrapped around her before.

"What is the name for the baby?" Another nurse asked.

"Persephone Brianna Sommers-Halliwell," I told them.

"Mother?" she asked.

"Aurora Phoebe Sommers-Gilbert," I responded.

"Father?" she questioned.

"Unknown," I whispered.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"Liam Angel O'Connor," Angel spoke up.

Kyra and I turned and looked at him in shock. We didn't know who the father was but by the looks of it, Angel was ready to step up and take his spot. The nurse nodded before writing it down.

"I'll call your family into the room," Another nurse told me.

Kyra handed me a soother for Persephone as she fell asleep in my arms as the door opened again, only to see our family walking through.

"Aurora, awe she's so small," Willow said.

"What's her name?" Jenna asked.

"Persephone Brianna Sommers-Halliwell," I told them.

"Here," Jeremy said as he placed a gift on my lap.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"I don't know, it's from the same mystery man," Jeremy told me.

I opened the box to find a small grey pup that looks like a direwolf from the Game of Thrones show. Her eyes opened wide as it whined.

"Aww, what's its name?" Xander questioned.

"Her name is Lady," I responded as Kate took her out of the box.

"Well, I have something for you," Jenna said as she handed me a jewelry box.

I opened the box to see a necklace with my gemstone as well as my daughter's gemstone.

"Oh, Aunt Jenna. This is beautiful. Thank you," I thanked her.

"Okay, let's give Aurora a chance to sleep since she has just given birth." Aunt Joyce responded.

"I'm staying with her tonight. Since she's coming home tomorrow morning," Kyra piped up.

"Okay everyone else let's say goodnight and head home," Giles said. "Goodnight, Aurora. Goodnight Persephone." As he walked out of the room.

"Night, Aurora. See you tomorrow." Willow and Xander replied as they walked out the door.

"Goodnight," Jeremy said as he kissed Persephone's head before stepping back.

"Night, Rory," Kate told me as she called me by my childhood nickname and kissed my daughter's forehead.

Buffy and Aunt Joyce kissed her forehead before heading out.

"Night, guys. See you tomorrow." I responded as Kate, Jeremy and Jenna soon followed them out.

"I'm going to do a quick patrol tonight and make sure no vampires know your here," Angel said as he kissed my lips then kissed my daughter's forehead.

"Okay, see you later," I muttered as I heard Persephone start to move around.

Angel walked out of the room as I looked down at my daughter's face as her eyes and face became beet red as started to cry.

"She's not wet, maybe she's hungry," I said to Kyra as I looked at her.

Just before she said anything a nurse walked in.

"Good evening, Aurora. Can I help you with anything?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, she's a little hungry," I responded.

"Are you planning to breastfeed or bottle feed?" the nurse questioned.

"Bottle-feed as I'm going to be in school most of the time," I told her.

"I'll go get her a bottle of formula so you can feed her," the nurse replied as she left the room.

I looked down at the direwolf pup as I saw a note.

 _Aurora,_

 _Congratulations on the birth of a new baby of our family. The direwolf will be small at school but as it grows up only on hunts it will be the size it supposes to be._

 _Love one of your soulmates,_

 _C. Turner_

The nurse walked back into the room with a warm bottle of formula as I got Persephone into position for a feed.

"Here Aurora." The nurse said as she gave me the bottle.

"Thank you," I replied as I started to feed my baby girl.

"Aurora, what's the plan for when we got back to school?" Kyra asked.

"Well, Jenna said she could watch Persephone when we are in school," I told her.

"Are we really calling her Persephone?" Kyra questioned.

"Well, our biological names start with P but we could always call her Brianna or Bree like how we are called by our middles names," I answered.

"But our biological middle names are our adopted names," Kyra said.

"Exactly, it's for her own protection that she's called by her middle name. So any of our enemies that we don't know can't hurt her," I replied.

I looked down at Brianna as she finished up the bottle of formula.

"Can you hand me the burp rag from her baby bag?" I asked Kyra.

Kyra rummaged through Brianna's bag.

"Here," Kyra said as she handed me the burp rag.

I placed the burp rag on my shoulder as Kyra helped me get Brianna into position for burping. I patted her back softly as she let out a burp. Brianna sighed as she fell asleep. Kyra took Brianna from me as she placed her in the crib. Then finally placed the direwolf at the end of the bed.

"Get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning," Kyra told me.

I nodded as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

It was the next morning, as I lightly shaken awake.

"Aurora, the doctor is here to see if you've healed," Kyra told me as my eyes opened.

I got up as I realized the sun was up.

"Okay, but in a minute I have to go to the bathroom," I muttered as Kyra helped me off the bed and towards the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom, peed and washed my hands. I looked down to see that I wasn't bleeding as much as a normal woman who had already had a baby. I realized it would be because of my slayer healing genes. I took off the adult diaper that I had placed on for bleeding and I grabbed underwear and a bra that had pads in them. I placed the bra and underwear on before I walked out of the bathroom. Kyra helped me on to the bed as the doctor started to talk about after labour results.

"You remarkably healed overnight, so I say by late morning you and your baby girl can leave today." The doctor told me.

"Okay," I responded as Kyra gave Brianna to me.

I held my daughter in my arms as a nurse passed me a bottle of formula. I started to feed Brianna as there was a knock on the door.

"Morning, Aurora," Kate said as she and the gang came in.

"Morning," I replied as I looked down.

"So what are we naming her for when she's in public?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I have decided to do the same as us. As we don't go by our biological birthnames we go by our adopted. So I decided that she will go by her middle name." I answered.

"Which is?" Buffy asked.

"Brianna," I responded.

"Where did you get that from?" Jenna asked.

"I loved it from the Outlander books," I told them.

Everyone laughed as Brianna started to cry.

"Oh, she's done, time to burp her," I responded as I burped her.

We heard a small burp before she fell asleep. I could feel that she needed to be changed.

"Oh, looks like this one needs a diaper change. Kyra, can you get me a diaper, wipes and the pad?" I asked her.

Kyra nodded as she walked towards Brianna's hospital bag. I looked at the end of the bed to see Lady watching over us.

"Was Lady watching over us all night?" I questioned.

"Yes, but she did sleep some," Kyra said as she handed me what I asked for.

"Lady, sleep," I told Lady as Kyra laid the pad down and I placed Brianna onto it.

I took off Brianna's wrapped blanket and her onesie. I coughed as I took off her diaper. "What kind of formula am I feeding you?" I muttered under my breath. I changed her diaper into a new clean diaper and changed her into her going home outfit.

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Jeremy asked.

"Soon, they said late morning," I told them. "Can you guys step out for a second, so Kyra and I can change?"

"Okay," Kate said as she took Brianna from my arms and placed her back in her hospital crib.

They walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kyra and I got changed into our going home outfits before getting our bags packs for home.

"You guys can come back in," I yelled out.

They came back in as I sat down on the bed.

"So when is doctor coming back with the papers?" Jeremy asked.

"Soon," I responded.

 _I hope_ , I thought to myself.

"She is so beautiful," Buffy said as she looked down at Brianna.

"I know. I just wish I knew her sire," I responded.

"Maybe, you'll meet him at the Masquerade," Kyra piped up.

"What Masquerade?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, we all have been invited to the Masquerade," I answered. "I was asked to do some of the baked goods."

"So who are all invited?" Buffy asked.

"Willow, Xander, Giles, Ms. Calendar, Jenna, Jeremy, Kate, Kyra, You, Brianna, Angel, and I." I answered.

"Well, let's get Brianna in her car seat." I piped up.

Kyra took Brianna from the hospital crib and helped her into the car seat before doing up the straps.

We turned our heads to see the doctor come in with a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"Ready to go home?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," I answered as Jeremy helped me into the wheel chair.

They pushed me in the wheelchair towards the main counter.

"Here sign this," the nurse told me as she handed me a clipboard.

I signed my name and handed back the clipboard. I reached into my bag to grab my wallet only to hear.

"You don't have to pay. Someone already paid for you," The nurse voiced.

"Who?" Jenna asked as she was carrying the car seat that held my precious daughter in.

"Someone with the initials C.T. Left a note saying, I'll see you soon." The nurse answered.

"Okay, let's head home," Buffy said as they wheeled me out of the maternity ward towards the doors.

Kate was waiting for us.

"Hey, Let's get you home," Kate said as she opened the passenger door and helped me out of the chair.

I got into the car as Jenna got the car seat attached to the backseat. Kate closed the door as a nurse took the wheelchair away. Jeremy and Kyra got into the backseat as Kate got into the front seat. Jenna and Buffy would take the other car home.

"Can't wait to get her into her nursery," I voiced as Kate started the car.

"We'll get there soon," Kate responded as we drove out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were home. I got out of the car as I headed towards the door that held my daughter. I grabbed her car seat as Jeremy handed it to me.

"This is where you will learn how to walk, talk, run and play. You will be safe here with all of our friends and family that will protect you." I told Brianna as we walked into the house.

I sat down the car seat on the coffee table. I pushed the arm of the car seat back as I undid the straps that held my daughter for her safety.

"I'm going to put her into her bassinet," I told them as I took Brianna into my arms and headed upstairs towards my bedroom.

* * *

As I got into the bedroom, I saw that Kate, Buffy and Jenna had everything ready for the first couple of months that Brianna would sleep in my room.

"Here you go," I whispered as I placed my daughter into her bassinet.

I took off her hat before placing a light baby blanket on her. I turned on some Disney sleep time music before turning off the lights.

I headed towards my bags as I unpacked everything that I brought with me to the hospital. I placed what was dirty in the hamper in the bathroom and everything that was clean in their spots. I then headed towards my bed as laid down for a short nap.


	33. What's My Line Part 1

_**AN: I don't Own anything but my original characters.**_

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

It's been almost two weeks since I had given birth to my precious angel of daughter. She's been sleeping really well, I have had no trouble with her at all so far. Anyway, the gang and I are filling out career test sheets for career week.

"'Are you a people person or do you prefer keeping your own company?'" Jeremy read out.

"Well, what if I'm a people person who keeps his own company by default?" Xander questioned.

I turned my head as I saw Willow and Kate coming over with their own test to join them.

"So, mark 'none of the above'." I pointed out.

"Well, there are no boxes for 'none of the above'. That would introduce too many variables into their mushroom head, number-crunching little world." Xander pointed out.

"We're sensing bitterness!" Willow exclaimed as she and Kate sat down at the table.

"No, it's just these people can't tell from one multiple-choice test what we're going to be in the future. It's ridiculous!" Xander voiced.

"I agree," Jeremy responded.

"I'm kind of curious to find what sort of career I could have," Kate said as she smiled.

"Me too, since I have baking/art career already as well as being a mom," I replied.

"What, and suck all the spontaneity out of being young and stupid? I'd rather live in the dark." Xander voiced.

"We aren't going to be young forever," Willow pointed out.

"Yes, but I'll always be stupid," Xander said as he smirked. "Okay, let's not all rush to disagree."

"You're not stupid," Buffy told him as we looked up at him.

I saw Xander give her a sarcastic grin before we overheard Cordelia as she took her test.

"'I aspire to help my fellow man.'" We heard Cordelia say before she marked her test. "Check. As long as he's not smelly, dirty or something gross." As she walked by our table.

"Cordelia Chase, always ready to give a helping hand to the rich and the pretty," Xander piped up.

"Which, lucky me, excludes you. Twice." Cordelia said.

Xander didn't speak as Cordelia walked away followed by her minions.

"Is murder always a crime?" Xander questioned as he turned back to us.

"Do I like shrubs?" Kyra questioned as we ignored his question.

"That's between you and your god," Xander muttered.

"What'd did you put?" I asked them.

"I came down on the side of shrubs," Kate answered.

"Go with shrubs! Okay!" Buffy responded as she screamed in frustration. "Uhh! I shouldn't even be bothering with this. It's mootville for me. No matter what my aptitude test says, we already know mine and aurora deal."

"Yup, high risk, sub-minimum wage…" Jeremy listed off.

"Pointy wooden things…" Buffy voiced.

"They why are you both even taking the test?" Willow asked.

"Well, Slaying is a side job but we should have a job that actually makes money," I answered her. "Plus I have a baby at home."

"It's Principal Snyder's hoop of the week. He's not happy unless I'm jumping. Believe me, I was _not_ be here otherwise." Buffy responded.

"You're not even a teensy weensy bit curious about what kind of career you could've had?" Willow asked Buffy. "I mean, if you both weren't the Slayer and all."

"Do the words 'sealed in fate' ring any bells for you, Will? Why go there?" Buffy questioned.

I could tell that Willow was hurt by what Buffy had said.

"Y'know, with that kind of attitude you could have a bright future as an employee at the DMV." Jeremy voiced as he shook his pencil at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just… unless Hell freezes over and every vampire in Sunnydale puts in for early death." Buffy apologized. "I'd say mine and Aurora's future is pretty much a non-issue."

We turned back to our tests and got to work.

* * *

 _ **Across Town…**_

 **Third Person**

Drusilla was standing over a table looking at her tarot cards. At the other end of the table, Spike was hovering over a vampire as he tried to translate the ancient test that they stole from the Slayers watcher.

"Read it again," Spike ordered.

"Well, I'm not sure. It could be, uh…" The vampire said as he shrugged with his hands. "Deprimere… ille… bubula…."

"Debase, the beef, canoe." Spike translated as he went through a translation dictionary.

The vampire looked up with a stupid smile before Spike punched him in the face.

"Why does that strike me as not right?" Spike questioned.

The vampire looked up at him with sheepishly face before turning his attention back at the book.

"Spike, come dance?" Drusilla questioned as she held out her hand.

"Give us some peace, would you? Can't you see I'm working?" Spike questioned in anger.

Drusilla pulled back her hand before beginning to pout and whine like a little puppy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kitten," Spike said as he walked towards her. "It's just this manuscript. Supposed to hold your cure, but it reads like gibberish. E-even Dalton here, the big brain, he can't make heads or tails of it."

"I… I, I need to change Miss Edith," Drusilla replied as she placed her hand to her head.

She took a few steps and then placed her other hand on her head as she bent over and whined. Spike rushed over to her, placed his arms around her and pulled her up.

"Oh, forgive me! You know I can't stand to see you like this." Spike voiced as he sat her down and crouched. "We're running out of time. It's those bloody Slayers! Whenever I turn around they're mucking up the works."

"Shh… Shh… You'll make it right. I know," Drusilla responded as she tried to comfort him.

Spike placed his hands around her neck and kissed her gently but firmly as well. After they released their kiss, he stood up again and turned his attention back on the vampire. Drusilla reached for one of her tarot cards and flipped it over.

"Well," Spike said as he walked around the table. "Come on, now. Enlighten me."

"Uh, well, it looks like Latin, but it's not. I-I'm not even sure it's, it's a language, actually, I…" The vampire stuttered.

"Then MAKE IT A LANGUAGE! Isn't that what a transcriber does?!" Spike screamed as he grabbed the vampire's shirt and lifted him off of his chair. "I want the cure!"

"Don't…" Drusilla voiced.

"Why not? Some people find pain…" Spike said as he punched the vampire in the stomach. " _Very_ inspirational." As the vampire doubles over in pain.

"He can't help you," Drusilla responded as she looked from her cards for a moment. "Not without…" As she looked back down at her cards and points. "The key."

"The Key?" Spike questioned. "You mean this book is in some kind of code?"

"Yes," Drusilla answered.

The vampire weakly nodded as Spike shoved him back into his chair and walked over to Drusilla. He looked over her shoulder at one of her cards.

"Is that where we'll find this key?" Spike asked as he saw a picture of a mausoleum on the card.

"Yes," Drusilla responded.

"I'll send the boys, pronto!" Spike voiced.

"Now will you dance?" Drusilla questioned as she smiled.

"I'll dance with _you_ , pet," Spike replied as he smiled and took her hand. "On the Slayers graves!" As he pulled her from her chair and lifted her into his arms. He twirled her in his arms.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

It was nighttime, Jenna, Kyra and Kate were staying home with Brianna until I get home from patrolling with Jeremy and Buffy. We walked through the cemetery as we scanned the area. I stopped as I heard something coming from one of the mausoleums.

"What's is it?" Jeremy whispered.

I nodded my head towards the crypt that I heard the noise coming from. We slowly walked towards lite. crypt. Buffy gently opened the door as I peeked in. A vampire was looking for something. I pulled my head out as Buffy closed the door and walked down the steps to wait for him to come out. A few minutes later, he opened the door and came out.

"Does 'rest in peace' have no sanctity to you people?" Buffy questioned.

"Oh, we forgot. You're not a person," I responded as I felt three vampires behind us.

We turned around and began fighting the vampires that had snuck up on us. It wasn't much later when Jeremy and I killed our vampires with our powers before turning back for the other vampire. Buffy soon followed as her vampire was ashes.

"Three down," Buffy said.

"And one gone," I muttered.

"Great, best mention this to Giles tomorrow," Jeremy spoke.

We looked around before heading home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were home. Jeremy and Buffy climbed into their windows before I crawled up towards my window. I through to see Angel entertaining Brianna with Minnie the mouse. I reached for my bag and gently tossed it through the window onto the floor. Angel turned around with Brianna as I came through the window.

"Aurora! You scared us," Angel said as I took off my jacket and placed it my chair.

"Now you know what it feels like, Mr. Stealth Guy," I replied. "Just dropping by for some quality time with Brianna and Minnie."

"Excuse me?" Angel questioned as he handed me, my one-week-old daughter.

I kissed my daughter's forehead as I felt her diaper.

"The mouse," I responded as I placed my daughter in her bassinet.

I walked over to my trunk and opened it before tossing my slaying bag into it.

"Oh," Angel chuckled. "I, uh…"

"What's up?" I questioned as I walked over to my desk.

I took out my hair elastic and placed in the drawer.

"Nothing," Angel responded as he placed Minnie in the bassinet with Brianna.

"Only you don't have nothing face. You have a something face. And you don't have to whisper. Aunt Jenna is going to saying anything and Aunt Joyce is in LA till Thursday. Art buying, or something." I told him.

"Then why'd you come in through the window?" Angel asked.

"Habit," I muttered.

"I wanted to make sure you and Brianna were okay. I had a bad feeling," Angel told me.

"There's a surprise. My Angel comes with bad news." I said as I made up a bottle of formula with formula and a bottle of water from my small fridge that was in my room.

I placed the bottle in the water that I warmed up with my firepower. I looked up to see Angel exhale as he turned away from me. I knew he was tired from getting the same reaction from me.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." I voiced as I walked over to him. "Look, I've been Miss Cranky all day. It's not you."

"Well, what is it then?" Angel asked.

"It's nothing," I muttered.

I could tell that Angel wasn't buying it as I check on the bottle. I lifted it out of the heated water as I felt it was ready. I picked Brianna out of her bassinet and held her in my arms as I began to feed her.

"Uh, we're having this thing at school," I told him.

"Career week?" Angel questioned.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I lurk," Angel replied.

"Right. Well, then you know it's a whole week of 'what's my line', only…" I told him as I sat down on the bed with Brianna still sucking on the bottle. "Sometimes I don't get play. Sometimes I just want…"

"You want what?" Angel asked as he sat down next to us.

I looked down to see that my baby was done eating, I took the bottle and placed it on the bed. Angel placed the burp rag on my shoulder as I got my baby in the position for burping. A few minutes later, she burped and I got her back into my arms before placing her back into her bassinet.

"It's okay," Angel assured me.

"The Cliff Notes version?" I questioned as I looked back at him. "I want a normal life. Like I had before."

"Before me," Angel responded.

"No, Angel," I said as I touched his hand. "It's not you," As my other hand touched his cheek. "You're the one freaky thing in my freaky world that still makes sense to me." As I lowered my hand. "I just get messed sometimes. I wish we could be regular kids."

"Yeah. I'll never be a kid." Angel said as he looked back up and got up from the bed.

"Okay, then a regular kid, her daughter and her cradle robbing, creature-of-the-night boyfriend," I piped up.

Angel laughed at the thought as I smiled back. I saw Angel looking at an ice dancing picture of me.

"Was this part of your normal life?" Angel asked as he pointed at the picture.

"OMG," I said as I got up. "My Dorothy Hamill phase. My room in Mystic Falls was somewhat of a shrine. Dorothy dolls, posters and I even got the haircut. Thereby securing me a place in the geek hall of fame."

"Hmm, you wanted to be like her?" Angel questioned.

"I wanted to _be_ her. My parents were always paying attention to my younger sister and skating was an escape for me and for Jeremy. We felt safe there," I told him.

"When was the last time you put on your skates?" Angel asked me.

"About a couple hundred demons ago," I responded as I inhaled.

"There's a rink out past Route 17, it's… closed on Tuesdays," Angel pointed out.

A date with my angel. Wait what about my daughter?

"Tomorrow's Tuesday," I replied as I looked up at him.

"I know," Angel said as he smiled.

"Okay, then it's a deal. I'll have the girls and Jeremy watch Brianna when we go to the ice rink." I replied.

"Okay, good night," Angel told me as he kissed me goodnight.

"See you tomorrow," I responded as Angel headed out of the window and down towards the grass.

I got ready for bed as I checked on my daughter before heading to sleep for the night.


	34. What's My Line Part 2

**AN: Don't Own Anything but My Original characters**

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **Third Person**

It was a new day as test results were in for the career test. Xander and Cordelia walked over to see what they got.

"Oh, here I am. 'Personal shopper or motivational speaker.' Neato!" Cordelia piped as she found herself on the list.

"Motivational speaker? On What? Ten ways to a more annoying you?" Xander questioned.

"Oh, what about you?" Cordelia responded as she paged through the H-K list and found Xander's results. "You're…" As she laughed and walked away.

"What?" Xander questioned as frantically looked for himself. "What?!"

Before he left he looked for the rest of Scooby gang results before heading to find them.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

It was results day at our high school, the girls, Jeremy and I just dropped Lady, Jenna and my daughter off at the library before joining Willow on her way to the result area. I was telling the girls and Jeremy about what Angel and I are doing today.

"You and Angel are going skating? Alone?" Willow questioned.

"Unless some unforeseen evil pops up. But I'm in full 'see no evil' mode," I told her.

"Angel ice skating," Kate responded.

"I know. Two worlds collide," I replied as Xander walked over to us.

"Wouldn't you guys say you know me about as well as anyone else?" Xander questioned. "Maybe even better than I know myself?"

"What is _this_ about?" Kyra wondered.

"When you look at me, do you think 'prison guard'?" Xander asked.

We laughed.

"Um, crossing guard, maybe. But prison guard?" Buffy answered as she shook her head.

"They just put up the assignments for the career fair. According to my results, I can look forward to being gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections," Xander said.

I zoned out as I got a vision of Xander true job. It was a construction worker on site.

"Well, at least you'll be on the right side of the bars," I piped up.

"Ha, ha, ha! Laugh now, they assigned Buffy, Jeremy and you to Law enforcement, Kate to teaching and Kyra to nursing." Xander voiced.

"As in police?" Buffy questioned in disbelief.

"I always wanted to be a detective," I muttered as I looked over at the others who were still in shock.

"As in polyester, doughnuts, and brutality," Xander said.

Buffy whined as Jeremy and I smiled at the thought of doughnuts.

"But doughnuts?" Willow exclaimed.

"We'll just jump off that bridge when we get there," Jeremy responded.

I looked over to see Giles along with Jenna pushing the stroller with my daughter in it. Giles was carrying a tall load of books.

"First we have to deal with Giles. He's on this Tony Robbins hyper-efficiency kick..." I told them.

"Expects us to check in every day after homeroom." Jeremy finished.

"Police?" Buffy muttered as we headed towards the library.

* * *

 ** _Back with Willow and Xander…_**

 **Third Person**

Xander tried to follow Aurora and the others before Willow held him back.

"You didn't check to see what seminar I was assigned to, did you?" Willow asked him.

"I did, and you weren't there," Xander answered.

"I wasn't what?" Willow responded.

"On the list," Xander told her.

"But I handed in my test! I used a number two pencil!" Willow exclaimed.

"Then I guess you musta passed," Xander responded.

"It's not the kinda test you pass or fail," Willow voiced.

"Your name wasn't there, Will." Xander said.

Willow was taken back on what he said.

* * *

 _ **In the Library…**_

 **Aurora POV**

I was holding my daughter as we watched Giles walking over to the table with his stack of books. He tried to straighten the pile but it started to fall. Buffy quickly stopped the pile before the books fell on the floor.

"Ahh!" Giles exclaimed. "Buffy, thank you." As Buffy sat down next to me as I rock my daughter to sleep.

"We've been, uh, indexing the watcher diaries covering the last couple of centuries. You all would be amazed at how numbingly pompous and long-winded some of these Watchers were." Jenna told us.

Lady walked over to us and sat down next to me and Briana before I placed her back into her playpen.

"Colour _me_ stunned," I replied.

"So, uh, I trust last night's patrol was fruitful?" Giles questioned.

"Semi. We caught several vampires but one escape after they stole something from this huge tomb," Jeremy answered.

"They were stealing?" Jenna questioned.

"Yeah! They had tools, flashlights, the whole nine yards. What does that mean anyway?" Buffy responded. "'The whole nine yards'?" As we watched Giles pace. "Nine yards of what?" As she whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now that's going to bug you all day," I told Buffy as I turned to Giles. "Giles, you're in pace mode. What gives?" I asked him.

"Um. this vampire who escaped, did you see what he took?" Giles asked us.

"No, but we could take a guess and say it was something old," Jeremy answered.

"You made no effort to find out what was taken?" Jenna questioned.

"Have a cow, Giles, Aunt Jenna! We figured it was your everyday vampire hijinks," Buffy replied.

"Well, what if it wasn't? This could be very serious! I mean, i-i-if you'd made an effort to, uh, to be more thorough in your observations…" Giles exclaimed.

"Y'know, if you don't like the way we're doing our jobs, why don't you find somebody else?" Buffy questioned. "Oh, that's right, there can only be one but there two of us. As long as we're alive, there is no one else. Well, there you go! We don't have to Slayers. We could be dead."

But we did die last spring for a couple of seconds. We were brought back to life. But that would still activate another slayer.

"That's wasn't very funny. You noticed we didn't laugh," Jenna responded.

"Wouldn't much of a change. Either way we're bored, constricted, I never get to shop, get my hair done, and I never get time to be with my daughter who was born two weeks ago. So really, when you think about it, what's the difference?" I told them.

"Do we have to be introspective now? Our only concern is to discover what was stolen from the tomb last night." Giles voiced.

"Okay, let's do this. Buffy, Aurora and Jeremy go change into something for searching. Kate, Kyra go to the career fair. I'll stay here with Brianna and try to find anything." Jenna ordered us.

"That will work," Kate said as she and Kyra headed out of the library.

Buffy, Jeremy and I headed out of the library to change before meeting up with Giles and heading to the cemetery.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town in the warehouse, Drusilla was in her room as she waved her hand over the carved gold cross that was held out to her by Spike on a red velvet pillow.

"This is it then?" Spike asked.

"It hums. I can hear it," Drusilla answered as she sensed the cross.

"Once you're well again, we'll have a coronation down Main Street, invite everyone, and drink for seven days and seven nights," Spike told her.

"What about the Slayers and the Hunter? They almost blew the whole thing for us. They're trouble." The vampire questioned as he didn't mention the wolf type dog that was with them.

"You _don't_ say?" Spike exclaimed as he looked over at him and got up. "Trouble?!" As he paced. "They the gnat in my ear! The gristles in my teeth! They are the bloody thorns in my BLOODY SIDE!" As he kicked the table violently.

"Spike?" Drusilla said in concern.

"We got to do something. We'll never complete your cure with those _bitches_ breathing down our necks." Spike replied as he exhaled. "I need to bring in the big guns. They'll take care of them once and for all."

"Big guns?" The vampire questioned.

"The Order of Taraka," Spike answered.

"The bounty hunters?" Dalton questioned as Drusilla delt out three tarot cards.

One is of a Cyclops, another of a centipede and third of a panther.

"They're coming to my party," Drusilla said as she looked up from the cards. "Three of them."

Spike walked towards her to look at the cards.

"Uh, yes, but… The Order of Taraka, I mean… isn't that overkill?" The vampire asked.

"No, I think it's just enough kill," Spike answered.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back at the school, Xander, Kate and Kyra were walking down the hall as they spotted Willow.

"Willow!" Xander exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Fly! Be free, little bird, you defy category!" As they walked.

"I'm looking for Buffy, Aurora and Jeremy," Willow said.

"Oh, they went with Giles about an hour ago to the cemetery," Kate told her.

"If they don't get back soon, Snyder really…" Willow started to say.

"...done a-a great job with the fair this year, hasn't he, Xander?" Kyra finished as she spotted Snyder on the stairs.

"Principal Snyder! Great career fair, sir! Really! In fact, I'm so inspired by your leadership, I'm thinking principal school. I want to walk in _your_ shoes." Xander exclaimed. "Not your actual shoes, of course, because you're a tiny person. Not tiny in the sense small, of course. Okay, I'm done now."

"Where are they?" Snyder asked.

"Who?" Willow questioned.

"You know who," Snyder responded.

"You mean Buffy, Aurora, Jeremy?" Willow said as she looked around. "We just saw them…"

"And don't feed me that 'we just saw them a minute ago, they're around here somewhere' story," Snyder interrupted.

"But we did… just see them a minute ago, and they are… _around_ here somewhere!" Kate exclaimed.

"For what it's worth…" Xander started to say.

"It's worth nothing, Lockwood. Whatever comes out of your mouths is a meaningless waste of breath. An airborne toxic event." Snyder interrupted.

"Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to be so honest with me. And I can only hope that one day I'm in the position to be that honest with you." Kate responded.

"Fascinating," Snyder muttered as he left them.

"Well, love to stay and chat, but I got an appointment with the warden on standard riot procedure. Ciao," Xander said before he left.

"We have our seminars in Fun Teaching and Nursing. Bye." Kyra replied as she and Kate left.

"Okay see ya," Willow responded as two men approach her.

"Willow Rosenberg?" A man questioned as she faced them. "Come with us, please?"

"Excuse me?" Willow responded.

"Let's walk," The other man told her.

They took her by the arms and guided her towards the curtained-off area of the student lounge. One of the men pulled the curtain aside for Willow. She walked through with them close behind her.

"Try the canape. It's excellent," The first man said as a waiter in a white jacket came over.

Willow shook her.

"What is all this?" Willow questioned.

"You've been selected to meet with Mr. McCarthy, head recruiter for the world's top software concern. The jet was delayed by fog at Sea-Tac, but he should be here any minute. Please make yourself comfortable," The other man said as he gestured towards the couch.

"But I didn't even get my test back," Willow replied.

"The test is irrelevant. We've been tracking you for some time," The first man told her.

"Is that a good thing?" Willow questioned.

"I would think so. We're extremely selective. In fact, only one other Sunnydale met our criteria," The other man responded.

The two men turned and left through the curtain. Willow was stunned for a minute but stayed to see who the other student was. It was Oz but not that Willow knew him but has seen him around the school. He was studying another tray of canape that they tried to give to Willow. Willow stepped over the couch and sat down on the other end with her hands folded on her lap as she looked over at Oz. Oz finally noticed that someone had sat down next to him as he looked up and saw her. He takes a double look before realizing it's the girl who he's seen twice before.

"Canape?" Oz asked as he looked down at the tray and offered it to her.

* * *

 _ **In the Cemetery…**_

 **Aurora POV**

After we left the library, we headed for the cemetery that we saw the vampires going through. I pushed the metal gate open and we walked in with flashlights in hand. Giles was running to catch up to us.

"Girls! Jeremy! Slow down! Please!" Giles screamed.

"Giles, we have work to do, remember? Get with the program," Buffy told him.

I watched as Giles held his hand to his chest as he caught his breath from running after us. We continued to walk towards the tomb.

"Lady, search and guard," I ordered my direwolf Lady.

She barked once before heading off in front of us.

"You three are behaving remarkably im-immaturely," Giles said as he panted.

"You know why? We're immature. We're teenagers. We have yet to mature," Jeremy replied.

"I was…" Giles panted. "... simply offering some…" as he panted again. "Constructive criticism," as he pants continued.

"No! You were harsh! God, you act like we picked this gig. But remember, we were _the_ picked," Buffy responded.

"What you have is more than a gig," Giles told us as he panted. "It's a sacred duty. Which shouldn't prevent you from e-e-eventually procuring some more gainful f-f-form of employment. Uh-uh-uh, such as I did."

"Uh, Giles, it's one thing to be a Watcher and a librarian. They go together like chicken and… another chicken, or… two chicken, or… something, you know what I'm saying!" I said.

"The point is no, blinks an eye if you spend all day with books. What are we supposed to do? Carve stakes for a nursery?" Jeremy told him.

Giles walked in front of us as we moved past several grave sites.

"Um, point taken. I must however, admit, i-I've never really… Well, now there's a thought, have you ever considered law enforcement?" Giles questioned.

We stopped in our tracks as Giles turned and faced us. We gave him a crazy look. I turned my head as Lady came towards us.

"What?" Giles questioned as we pointed to the tomb. "Oh!"

We slowly headed into the tomb.

* * *

We walked through the chamber which held two huge stone vases with a pile of stones on the floor. We turned on our flashlights as got to the bottom on the tomb.

"May I?" Giles asked as he reached for my flashlight.

"Be my guest," I responded as I handed him my flashlight.

I reached into my shoulder bag and grabbed my backup flashlight and turned it on.

"It's a reliquary. Used to house items of religious significance. Most commonly a finger or some other body party from a saint," Giles told us as he walked over to the broken wall.

"Note to self: religions are freaky," Jeremy muttered as he petted Lady on the head as she sniffed the air.o

We leaned against the wall as we scanned the room with our flashlights. I looked over to Giles as he spotted a name that was engraved into the stone above him.

"Du Lac. Oh dear," Giles said.

"We hate when you say that," Buffy replied.

"Josephus du Lac was buried here. He belonged to a religious sect that was excommunicated by the Vatican at the turn of the century," Giles told us.

"Excommunicated _and_ sent to Sunnydale. There's a guy big with sinning," I responded.

"You remember the book that was stolen from the library by the vampires a few weeks ago?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah," Jeremy answered.

"It was written by Du Lac. Damn it! I let it slip my mind with all the excitement," Giles exclaimed.

"I'm guessing it wasn't a 'Taste of the Vatican' cookbook," I voiced.

We started to head out of the tomb.

"No, the, uh, the book was said to contain rituals and spells that reap unspeakable evil," Giles told us. "However, it was written archaic Latin so that nobody but the sect members could understand it." As we walked outside.

* * *

When we got outside, Lady the direwolf was standing guard outside the tomb. I petted her and muttered, "Good girl."

"So everything's cool then?" Buffy questioned.

"It's not. First, the book was taken from the library and now the vampires have stolen something from Du Lac's tomb," Giles responded.

"You think they figured out how to read the book?" Jeremy asked.

"Something's coming and whatever it is, I can guarantee it's not good," Giles told us.

We headed back to school to the others what we had found.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at the bus depot, a bus was just arriving.

"Bus 219, continuing service to Los Angeles, now arriving in Sunnydale at West-gate," The announcer said as the bus stopped.

The bus doors opened as the passengers began to file out. Just as one of the passengers get to the bottom step, a man wearing heavy steel-toed boots, a leather jacket and his long hair that was in his face as he stopped on the bottom step. He looked around as he got off of the bus.

* * *

Across town on the street where the Slayers and part of their group lived, a salesman came walking down the street with a large case as he eyed the 'Summers-Sommers-Gilbert-Forbes-Lockwood' nameplate that was hanging from their mailbox. He looked up at the Slayer's house before continuing onto the next house. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Mrs. Kalish?" The man questioned.

"Yes?" Mrs. Kalish responded.

"Hello, I'm Norman Pfister with Blush Beautiful Skin Care," Norman said as he held up his case. "I'm not selling anything, so I'm not asking you to buy, just to accept a few free samples."

"Free?" Mrs. Kalish replied as she took off her glasses.

"Absolutely," Norman responded.

Mrs. Kalish looked at him for a moment before letting him in. He walked in as she followed close behind him. She closed the door and turned only to scream at what she saw.

* * *

Across town at the airport, a jet had just landed. The cargo bay of the jet opened as a baggage handler came up the loading ramp and stepped in. He looked around and noticed that one of the cargo nets were ripped open.

"What the hell?" The handler said as he took off his headphones and looked closer as he suspected someone was in there. "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" He pulled out his flashlight to make ready for a fight. "Hey, c'mon!" He walked further into the cargo bay and sees a shadow moving behind a baggage container.

All of sudden a foot comes up and kicks him in the face, in the gut and finally in the face again before knocking him unconscious. The person walked towards the cargo door and peeked out. It was a Caribbean girl with long curly hair tied back and wearing large hoop earrings. She made her way out of the plane and making sure no one would see her and she left the airport.


	35. What's My Line Part 3

_**AN: Thank you all for reading my story. Here are the next two chapters.**_

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

We were back at school with the others as we told them what we found. My daughter Brianna was in her stroller as she held onto her stuffie and Lady the direwolf was guarding her. Jenna was sitting next to her with a book on her lap as the rest of us sat around the table.

"So, Giles is sure that the vampires who stole his book are connected to the ones you three and Lady slayed last night? Or is it slew?" Willow asked.

"Both are correct and, yes, I'm sure Du Lac was both a, a… a theologian and a mathematician," Giles told us as he came out of the book stacks with a magazine in hand. "This article describes an invention of his, which he called, 'The Du Lac Cross'." As he came down the stairs.

"So, why go to all the trouble of inventing something, and then giving it a weak name like that? I mean I'd have gone with 'The Cross-o-matic', or, uh, 'The Amazing Mr. Cross'." Xander voiced.

We just stared at him as Xander looked up at Giles and nodded. I could tell Giles didn't think Xander's musings weren't very funny either.

"The cross was more than a mere symbol," Jenna said as Giles handed the open magazine to Kyra. "It was used to understand certain mystical texts, to, uh, decipher hidden meanings and so forth."

"So you're saying these vampires went to all this hassle for your basic decoder ring?" Kate questioned.

"Uh, actually, yes, we suppose we are," Jenna responded.

"According to this, Duc Lac destroyed every cross except the one buried with him," Kyra read.

"Why destroy your own work?" I asked.

"Perhaps he feared what might happen if it fell into the wrong hands," Giles answered as he paced.

Which it did end up in the wrong hands.

"A fear we'll soon get to experience for ourselves up close and personal," Jeremy voiced.

"U-unless we can preempt their plans," Giles stuttered.

"How?" Willow asked.

"By learning what's in the book before they do. Which means we can expect to be here later tonight," Jenna responded as Giles sat down.

"Goody! Research party!" Kate exclaimed as she smiled.

I looked down to see my daughter asleep for her nap.

"Kate, you need a life in the worst way," Jeremy responded.

"Speaking of, we really have to bail, but I promise we'll be back bright and early tomorrow and ready to slay," I said as I got up with Buffy and Jeremy.

"This is a matter of some urgency, girls, Jeremy," Giles replied.

"We realize that. Well, you have to admit, we kinda lack in the book area. I mean, you guys are the brains, we'd be only here for moral support anyway." Buffy said.

I'm good with the books but I have my date with my Angel.

"That's untrue, you totally contribute. You go for snacks!" Xander piped up.

I looked towards Willow, Kate and Kyra for help.

"They _should_ go. Y-y'know to gather their strength," Willow voiced.

"Perhaps you're right. There may be fierce battles ahead," Giles responded.

We made our way to the door.

"But doughnuts are a vital part of my cognitive process!" Xander exclaimed.

"Sorry, Xander. There's someplace I have to be," I said as I grabbed my bag from the counter and walked out of the library with Buffy and Jeremy.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

After I met Angel at the rink, he helped me into my skates and finally, I was on the ice for the first time in forever. I skated to the song 'Let it go' but during the time I was skating I could feel someone watching me. I shook my head as figured it was Angel and continued on with my skating. I was doing a crouching maneuver but I wiped out and slid backwards against the side wall. As I got up an arm came around my neck and was lifted off of the ice.

"Aurora!" Angel screamed as he came running across the ice.

Angel knocked the man off of me. I fell from the railing onto the ice. I watched Angel punch the man in the face but I could tell the man wasn't fazed. The man returned the punch with a double-fisted punch to Angel's stomach before sending him back into the wall. Angel came off of the wall and jabbed him in the face again, but the man shrugged it off. He punched Angel in the face and then into the gut. Angel staggered into the wall again. I watched as Angel was grabbed by the neck and was lifted from the ground. I started to skate at a fast pace towards the man that held one of my soulmates in his grips. The man turned towards me as I grabbed a net that was hanging above to help me swing up with my foot to cut the man throat with the blade of my skate. He let Angel go as grabbed for his own throat and took a few steps onto the ice before collapsing dead.

* * *

 **Third Person**

What the Slayer and Angel didn't know that the man that attacked them was sent by Drusilla and Spike to keep them occupied until they had everything planned. Across town at the warehouse, Drusilla was on her bed as she looked over her tarot cards.

"He's passing under our feet right now," Drusilla muttered as she turned over the Cyclops tarot card.

"No worries. We're close to decoding the manuscript. We just need a bit more time," Spike told her.

"Time is ours. It brings the Slayers closer to them," Drusilla responded as she looked at the other two cards that were still faced up.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Rink…_**

 **Aurora POV**

I was on the ground rubbing my knee as I watched Angel crouch over the man and lifted his hand to inspect his ring.

" _The Hellmouth presents; Dead Guys on Ice_. Not exactly the evening we were aiming for," I voiced as I watched Angel look closely at the ring.

"You, the others and Brianna are in danger. You know what the ring means?" Angel responded.

"I just killed a Super Bowl champ?" I questioned.

"I'm serious!" Angel exclaimed in annoyance. "You should go home and wait until you hear from me." As he dropped the man's hand and stood up.

His game face was still on as I skated over to him.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked me.

I placed my gloved hand on his cheek as I looked at the cut above his eye.

"What about you?" I questioned as I lowered my hand. "That cut!"

"Forget about me. This is bad, Aurora. We've got to get you out of here," Angel told me.

"What, you mean hide?" I replied. "What about my daughter?"

"Let's just get you someplace safe," Angel said.

"No! Your eye!" I exclaimed as I reached back up to his eye before he shook me off. "Hey! Don't be a baby. I'm not gonna hurt you. Your one of my soulmates. I could never hurt you."

"It's not that. I…" Angel started to say.

"What?" I interrupted.

"You shouldn't have to touch me when I'm like this," Angel told me.

I looked up at his vampire features and didn't care that he was a vampire.

"Oh," I whispered as I took off one of my gloves and reached for his brow and wound. I gently brushed across and down his cheek. "I didn't even notice." I moved closer to kiss him. He responded and joined in. The kiss became more passionate as I reached behind his neck and drew closer to me.

I could feel someone's watching. One of them I didn't even know and the other that felt familiar. Angel pulled me in closer as he wrapped his arms around me. I rose up onto the tips of my skates and to get even closer to him.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

After Angel and I were done skating, I got dressed in a clean outfit and headed back to school with the ring in hand to show Giles. When I got to the school, I handed Giles the ring as Jenna got me an ice pack for my knee.

"This guy was hardcore, Giles. And Angel was power-freaked by that ring," I told them as I watched Brianna in Jeremy's arms.

"I'm afraid he was not overreacting. This ring is worn only by members of the Order of Taraka. It's a society of deadly assassins dating back to King Solomon," Giles responded as he sat down.

"And didn't they beat the Elks this year in the Sunnydale adult bowling league championship?" Xander joked.

"Their credo is to sow discord and kill the unwary," Jenna replied as she handed Jeremy a bottle of formula to feed Brianna.

"Bowling is a vicious game," Xander said.

"That's enough, Xander!" Kyra snapped.

Xander looked down in shame as Buffy, Willow, Kate, Jenna and I looked concerned and upset.

"Sorry, it's just not the time for jokes. We need to think," Giles said as he took off his glasses.

"These assassins, why are they after me?" I asked.

"'Cause you're the scourge of the underworld as is Buffy and Jeremy," Willow responded.

"We haven't been that scourgey lately," Jeremy pointed out as he placed Brianna back in the playpen.

"I don't know, I don't know," Giles said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think the best thing we can do is to find a secure location. Somewhere out of the way you all can go until we decide on the best course of action," Jenna replied.

"Okay, now you and Angel have both said to head for the hills. Are you saying we can't handle this, that we're not strong enough to fight these people?" I questioned as I got up.

"They're a breed apart, Aurora. U-unlike vampires, they have no earthly desires." Giles said. "But to collect their bounty. They find a target, and, uh… they eliminate it." As the rest of us absorb what he's telling us. "You can kill as many of them as you like, it won't make any difference. Where there's one, there will be another, and another. They won't stop coming until the job is done..."

* * *

Across Town at a house, in the same neighbourhood as the slayers and most of their group lived in. Another one of the assassins were watching their house with binoculars.

* * *

Back at school, Kyra was about to take over for Giles in speaking.

"Each one of them works alone," Kyra continued.

* * *

The man was working alone with no one in sight as he continued to watch the Slayer's home.

* * *

Back in the library, Kyra was continuing on speaking about assassins.

"His or her own way," Kyra voiced.

* * *

Back at Mrs. Kalish's house, the assassin had killed Mrs. Kalish. A trail of mealworms leads from her body over to where the second assassin was sitting on a chair.

* * *

In the school library as the rest of us continued to listen to Kyra, Jenna and Giles.

"Some are human, some… a-are not. Y-you won't know who they are until they strike." Jenna finished.

* * *

In Mrs. Kalish's house, the second assassin was taking his binoculars from his eyes as mealworms were crawling over his shoes. His right hand and part of his right forearm were missing, and the mealworms were crawling all over it. They quickly formed the rest of the arm and then a hand before taking the appearance of human skin. He reached over to grab a cup of tea before taking a sip of it.

* * *

 ** _Back at school…_**

 **Aurora POV**

After Giles, Jenna and Kyra finished talking. Buffy, Jeremy and I headed out to scope out the school. Both Buffy and I were wigged about what we had learned. The three of us couldn't run and do nothing. I had to protect my friends, family and my daughter. Buffy and I jumped as a boy barged through the doors in the hall. I could tell Jeremy was a little rattled like Buffy and I was. Buffy and I saw police recruiter staring at us as we stared back. That's when we started to get a little paranoid about everyone looking at us. We turned our heads to see a teacher coming down the stairs and looked at us as he ran a comb through his hair. Other students who walked past us gave us a glance. Behind us, there was a slam of a locker as we spun towards the noise and notice the same red-haired boy who I've seen looking at Willow. Buffy grabbed him by the neck and shoved into the wall.

"Try it!" Buffy exclaimed as Jeremy and I just looked at him.

"Try what?" The red-headed boy questioned in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry," Buffy stuttered as she realized that she made mistake.

"Still not clear what I'm supposed to try," The red-headed boy said as Buffy let him go.

"Nothing, god, we're… sorry, I…" I replied as we stepped away from him.

"That is a tense person," The red-headed boy muttered as we quickly headed down the hall.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

After school, Buffy, Jeremy and I got changed for patrol as the others were going to stay and continue to research. Lady my direwolf would stay and protect my daughter as I patrolled. We patrolled through the city before heading home. We stopped in front of our house and turned to each other.

"It's not safe. We need to protect Aunt Joyce," Jeremy said.

"I agree. I will go to Angel. Jeremy you and Buffy head back to the library and stay there until we can get there." I replied.

Buffy nodded as we continued on away from the house.

* * *

 ** _At the Library…_**

 **Third Person**

Across town at the school library, Giles was walking out of his office cleaning his glasses as Willow was going through a book volume.

"I wish there was more we could do," Willow said.

"We're doing all that we can," Giles replied as he placed on his glasses.

"The only course of action is to try and find out what was in that stolen book," Jenna said as she read a card from the catalogue.

"I've never seen Aurora like that. She just took off," Kyra responded.

"Well, we're here." Buffy and Jeremy voiced as they came into the library. "Aurora went to patrol some more and see if Angel knew more."

"Well, Aurora didn't go home. I let the phone ring a few hundred times before I remember that Buffy's mom is out of town and Jenna was here." Xander said as he came into the library. "Hey Jeremy, Buffy. Where's Aurora?" As he saw Buffy and Jeremy.

Jeremy and Buffy ignored him.

"Aurora may have turned off her cell phone," Giles voiced.

"No, it's a statistical impossibility for a seventeen-year-old girl to unplug her phone," Kate pointed out.

Kyra, Willow, Buffy and Jenna all nodded in agreement.

"Well, perhaps mine and Jenna's words of caution were… a little bit too alarming," Giles voiced.

"Ya think?" Jeremy said with heavy sarcasm.

"It's good Aurora took you both seriously. I just wish we knew where she was," Willow said.

Even though Buffy and Jeremy knew where Aurora was. They wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

 ** _Across Town…_**

 **Aurora POV**

As I walked down the hall towards Angel's apartment, I looked around and tried to feel if anything was here.

"Angel?" I questioned as I got to the door and knocked.

I tried to the doorknob only to find it was locked. I twisted the knob as hard as I could and breaking the knob to open the door. I walked into the apartment and closed the door. I looked around his apartment and saw that his place was barely furnished. A modern desk with strewn papers on it against the far wall with dozen old photographs hanging on the wall. The floor was bare concrete, I could hear the heels of my shoes as I walked slowly over to an ivory statue was inside a glass display case. I passed a very elegant antique armoire before heading into his bedroom and found his unmade bed, and slowly made my way over to it and sat down. I took a deep breath before letting it out and thought long and hard about today's events and about my soulmates. A moment later, I could feel my eyes wanting to sleep, so I laid down on the bed and closing my eyes as I curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at a sleazy bar, Angel appeared in the shadow of the doorway as the owner of the crappy bar was sweeping up.

"We're closed!" the man exclaimed. "Can't you read the sign?" As Angel stepped into the light of the room. "Oh, uh… hey, Angel. I didn't recognize you in the dark there. What, uh… can I do for you tonight?"

"I need some information," Angel told him.

"Yeah? Man, that's too bad, 'cause…" the man said. "I'm staying away from that whole scene. I'm living right, Angel."

Angel slowly walked past the booths towards the old pinball machine.

"Sure you are, Willy," Angel responded. "And I'm taking up sunbathing."

"C' mon man. Don't be that way! I-I treat you vamps good! I-I-I-I don't hassle you, you. Don't hassle me… We all enjoy the patronage of this establishment. Everybody's happy, right?" The- Willy stuttered.

What they didn't know that there was someone else watching them. Someone who wanted to keep Slayers protected as much as Angel wanted too. This person was another one of the soulmates that belonged to Aurora the first slayer.

"Who sent them?" Angel questioned.

"Who sent who?" Willy asked.

"The Order of Taraka," Angel responded as he stopped at the antique pinball machine.

"I-I… I tell you, I haven't been in the loop," Willy stuttered.

"Let's try again. The Order of Taraka, they're after the Slayers." Angel said as he crossed over to the bar.

"C' mon, man," Willy replied.

"Was it Spike?" Angel asked as he stepped towards Willy.

"Look, Angel, I-I got some good pigs blood in, good stuff, my fence said…" Willy started to say as Angel grabbed Willy and smacked his head down onto the bar. Willy knocked a half-empty pitcher of beer on the floor. "Damn it! Ah…" As Angel pressed down hard on Willy's head with his hand.

"You, I'm a little rusty when it comes to killing humans. It could take a while," Angel told him.

"Oh, Spike will draw and quarter me, man!" Willy exclaimed.

"I'll take care of spike," Angel responded.

"You know he ordered those guys! Spike's sick of your girl and the other slayer getting in his way!" Willy voiced.

"Where can I find him?" Angel asked.

"I'll tell you that, I'm going to need relocation expenses! It'll cost you!" Willy voiced.

"It'll cost who?" Angel questioned as he pressed harder.

"Okay! Okay! He and that freaky chick of his are…" Willy started to say.

Willy was interrupted by some woman kicking Angel in the face. Angel falls back onto the floor and looked up at his attacker. She grabbed Willy's broom and broke it into a mini-stake and attacks Angel with it.

Angel rolled out of the way from the girl's stake as Willy took the opportunity to flee. Angel got back onto his feet and ducked from her swing. She tried to thrust the stake but only for Angel to push her aside. The girl followed up her thrust with a punch to the face with her other hand and a roundhouse kick. Angel crashed into several cases of beer before vamping out. She charged him with the stake above her head with both hands as he blocked her charge with his arms and twisted her arms down forcing her to drop the self-made stake. He shoved her into a bank of lockers before trying to knock her legs out from under her but her footing was firm as she kicked him in the back and knocking him down. Once Angel was down he tried kicking again only this time she falls towards him and grabs his shirt to pull him and kicked him. They scrambled to their feet as Angel swings and missed. He swung again the other way but she blocked it and punched him three times in the gut and then gave him a right hook to his jaw. She shoved him against the door of the metal cage as he bounced off, she kicked him which made him stumble back through the cage door and into empty bottles. She looked him in the eye with a cold stare as Angel recovered from his fall.

"Who are you? If you tell me what I need to know I won't hurt you," Angel questioned.

The girl laughed as she took a step back.

"You think this is funny?" Angel asked as she swung the door closed and locked it.

Angel scrambled to his feet and slammed up against the door.

"I think it is funny now. That girl. The one I saw you with before?" The girl said with a Jamaican accent.

"You stay away from her," Angel growled out.

"I'm afraid you are not in a position to threaten," the girl told him.

"When I get out of here I'll do more than threaten!" Angel exclaimed.

"Then I suggest you move quickly," the girl said as she looked up at the windows. "Eastern exposure. The sun will be in a few hours," As she padlocks the cage. "More than enough time for me to find your girlfriend."

Angel screamed in anger as he slammed the cage with his hand. All he could think of was Aurora's safety as well as her daughter's.

* * *

Across town at the library, Giles, Jenna and baby Brianna were in his office. Giles was studying a book as Jenna was holding a phone waiting for Xander to answer.

"Xander?" Jenna said as she looked down at the sleeping baby. "No, no, w-we haven't heard from Aurora yet. Look, look, w-w-we think you should go to the house and check on her." She paused for a moment. "Well, right away." As she paused again. "I-I don't know, get Cordelia to drive you."

Jenna hung up as she looked out towards the library where Buffy, Willow, Kate and Kyra were. Giles picked up the books as Jenna walked into the library with Lady the direwolf following. When they got over to the table they stopped as they saw the girls asleep at the table. Giles closed his book as he and Jenna quietly woke the girls.

"Willow?" Giles quietly said.

"Kyra, Kate, Buffy," Jenna whispered as Jeremy looked up from his sketchbook.

The girls woke up with a start and sat upright.

"Don't warn the tadpoles!" Willow exclaimed as she woke.

"Leo!" Kate yelled in confusion.

"Andy!" Kyra voiced as she woke up in confusion.

Who were Leo and Andy? Both girls thought to themselves.

"Are you girls alright?" Giles questioned.

"Giles, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"It's the library, Willow. You girls fell asleep," Jenna answered.

"Oh! I…" Willow said as she looked around at everyone who was still here.

"Don't warn the tadpoles?" Giles questioned before turning to Kate and Kyra. "Who are Leo and Andy?"

"I… I have frog fear," Willow said as she was still waking up.

"I don't know, he was in my dream," Kate responded.

"Same," Kyra added.

"Oh," Giles and Jenna both said.

"I better go get Brianna," Jenna responded as she heard Brianna waking up and headed back into the office to get her.

"I'm sorry. I blacked out," Willow told them.

"What? Please. You girls and Jeremy have gone quite beyond the call of duty," Giles said as he sat down. "But, but, w-we've… uh, fortunately, I think we may have found something finally." As Jenna came into the room with Aurora's baby daughter Brianna.

"You did?" Kate asked.

"We found a description of the missing Du Lac Manuscript. It's a ritual. Now, we, uh…" Jenna answered as Giles got up and started to pace.

"I haven't managed to decipher the exact details, but w-we… believe the purpose is to restore a weak and sick vampire back to full health," Giles finished her sentence.

"A vampire like Drusilla?" Jeremy voiced.

"Exactly," Jenna replied.

* * *

Across town in Drusilla's room as the vampire slammed the Du Lac manuscript shut and handed Spike the translations.

"By George, I think he's got it!" Spike exclaimed as he looked at the papers in his hands before walking over to Drusilla. "The key to your cure, ducks. The missing bloody, it was…"

"... Right, right in front of us… the whole time," Drusilla weakly said as she took Spike's hand pulled it down on her deck of tarot cards.

A picture of an angel was the top card.


	36. What's My Line Part 4

**Third Person**

Across town in front of the Slayer's home. Cordelia and Xander were walking up to the house.

"I can't even believe you. You drag me out of bed for a ride? What am I, mass transportation?" Cordelia exclaimed.

"That's what a lot of the guys say, but its just locker room talk. I wouldn't pay it any mind to it," Xander responded.

"Oh, great, so now I'm your taxi _and_ your punching bag," Cordelia voiced.

"I like to think of you more as my witless foil, but have it your way," Xander said as they headed up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. "Aurora!" As he looked through the glass windows. "C' mon, Cordelia. You wanna be a member of the Scooby Gang you got to be willing to be inconvenienced every now and then," As he looked through another window.

"Oh, right, because I lie awake at night hoping you weirdos will be my best friends," Cordelia replied as Xander looked through the next window. "And my first husband will be a balding and demented homeless man."

"Aurora could be in trouble," Xander said as he got one of the windows open and stepped through the windows. Xander walked through to the door and opened it for Cordelia.

"And what if she is exactly? What are you going to do about it? In case, you haven't noticed you're lameness and she's the super chick, or whatever," Cordelia questioned.

"Well, at least I'm the lameness who cares, which is more than I can say about you," Xander answered as he walked through into the house. "Aurora! I'm going to check upstairs," As Cordelia walked into the house and closed the door behind her. "Aurora?"

Cordelia spun her keys around in her hands as Xander walked up the stairs. She began walking into the living room to look around. Cordelia turned her head as she heard a knock on the front door.

"Good day, I'm Norman Pfister with Blush Beauty," Norman said as she opened the door. "Skincare and Cosmetics. I was wondering if I might interest you in some free samples?" As he held up his large briefcase.

"Free?" Cordelia questioned as she smiled. "Come in," As she allowed him inside and closed the door.

* * *

Back at the bar in the back room, the sun was streaming through the window of the cage as Angel continued to slam against the cage door trying to break it open, but it wouldn't budge. He then tries to pry the top of the door open but no luck again. He tries again to slam against the door again.

* * *

 ** _At Angel's Apartment…_**

 **Aurora POV**

I stirred awake as I heard a noise from the front room. I rolled over onto the floor as a hatchet struck the pillow that my head was on. I flipped over the girl's head as she tried to strike again. I got into fighting position ready for her to strike again.

"You must be number two!" I exclaimed but didn't really mean because I could feel that she was like kin to me.

The girl swung the hatchet towards me as I ducked and grabbed the bed curtain and pulled it down over the girl's head. I knocked her to the floor with a kick to the head. The girl quickly scrambled out from the curtain and held the hatchet up and ready to strike.

"Thanks for the wake-up call, but I'll stick to my baby daughter," I told her.

The girl swung the hatchet as I caught it only for her pull me around and slam me into the wall pushing the hatchet into my chest. I pushed the weapon up and away from me. The girl pulled the weapon down and flipped me over onto my back as she bared down on me.

"Come on, don't make me do the chick fight thing," I voiced.

"Chick fight?" the girl questioned.

"You know," I responded. "You don't fight… I don't fight."

I let go of the hatchet with one hand and dug my nails into the girl's hand. I saw her grit her teeth in pain before I grabbed the girl's arm and rolled her over and away from me. We both scrambled to our feet. I kicked the hatchet from her hands as the girl tried to kick me, which I easily blocked. I ducked the swing to my head and swung back at her, but was grabbed mid-swing and was flipped over onto the coffee table, smashing it into pieces. I let out a pained breathed as the girl reached down for me. I kicked the girl in the face with both of my legs making her fall back to the floor. We both scrambled our feet again as I gave the girl a roundhouse kick to the face. The girl fell back again but hopped back up onto her feet as we faced each other, ready for the fight to continue.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned.

"Who am I? You attacked me! Who, the hell, are you?!" I exclaimed.

"I am Kendra! The Vampire Slayer!" The girl-Kendra said with a Jamaican accent.

I looked at her in utter disbelief that this was happening. There were now three of us?!

 _ **TBC...**_


	37. What's My Line Part 5

**Aurora POV**

I was still facing off with the new slayer. I had figured that Buffy's a minute death would have activated a new slayer but didn't think that we would run into her here.

"Okay, one more time," I said out of breath. "You're the who?!"

"I'm the Slayer," Kendra replied.

"Nice cover story. But here's a tip: you might want to try it on someone's who, not the real Slayer," I responded.

"You can't stop me!" Kendra exclaimed. "Even if you kill me, another Slayer will be sent to take my place."

"Hey, Aurora. Are you okay?" A handsome familiar young man said as he came in with a fireball in hand.

"Who are you?" Kendra and I exclaimed as we looked at him.

"Cole Turner, I was sent to protect Aurora here." Cole Turner responded.

Wait, Cole Turner as in one of my soulmates. The Lord Cole?!

"Back on topic," I said. "Could you stop with the Slayer thing? I'm the damn Slayer!" I told Kendra.

"Nonsense! There is but one, and I am she," Kendra voiced.

"Okay, a scenario..." I said.

"You both back off of each other, but you promise not to go all freaked until we can get to Aurora's watcher and figure this out," Cole continued and finished my sentence.

How did he know what was I was going to say? Maybe a soulmate thing?! Angel sometimes knew things I was going to say. It showed in his eyes.

"Freaked?" Kendra questioned.

"You know. No kick-o, no fight-o?" I answered.

I could tell that she was thinking about what I and Cole had said.

"I accept your scenario," Kendra responded as she crossed over her arms.

"So, you were sent here?" Cole asked.

"Yes, by my Watcher," Kendra answered.

"To do what, exactly?" I questioned.

"To do my duty, I am here to kill vampires," Kendra responded.

Did she do something to Angel?! I could feel Angel's pain from here. Something's wrong.

* * *

 **Third Person**

What Aurora and Cole didn't know that Angel was in danger as the sunlight that shined through the window over the cage. Angel could be found crouched in the far corner cowering and afraid of the sun. He looked up at the light coming through and was scared out of his mind.

* * *

 **AN: Howl 'Cue' Buffy Theme Song for Season Two**

 **Cast List For Episode:**

 _ **Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers-Sommers**_

 _ **Emelia Clarke as Aurora Pheobe Sommers-Gilbert**_

 _ **Madison Davenport as Kate Piper Lockwood**_

 _ **Dakota Fanning as Kyra Prue Forbes**_

 _ **Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris**_

 _ **Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg**_

 _ **Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase**_

 _ **David Boreanaz as Angel**_

 _ **Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers**_

 _ **Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert**_

 _ **Julian McMahon as Cole Turner**_

 _ **Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles**_

 **Guest Star:**

 _ **James Marsters as Spike**_

 _ **Juliet Landau as Drusilla**_

 _ **Bianca Lawson as Kendra**_

 _ **Saverio Guerra as Willy**_

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

After questioning Kendra the new vampire slayer, we headed to the library at school. Everyone was worried about us and confused about who Cole and Kendra were. I was sitting down a chair holding my daughter Brianna with Cole sitting next to me holding her small hand.

"And your Watcher i-is Sam Zabuto, you say?" Giles questioned.

"Yes sir," Kendra responded.

"We've never met, but he's very well-respected," Giles told her.

"What, so he's a real guy? As in non-fictional?" Buffy asked.

"And you are called?" Jenna asked as she handed me a bottle of formula for Brianna.

"I am the Vampire Slayer," Kendra answered with her title but not her actual name.

Cole and I smirked at that as he took Brianna and the bottle from me to feed her.

"We got that part, hon. They mean your name," Cole told her.

"Oh, They call me Kendra. I have no last name, sir." Kendra voiced.

"Can you say 'stuck in the 80's'?" Jeremy muttered to Cole, Kyra and I.

The five of us silently laughed but were caught by Kate and Jenna staring at us.

"Uh, there's obviously some, some misunderstanding here," Kate said.

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed as she walked into the library with a smile on her face.

"Identify yourself!" Kendra voiced.

I could tell that Willow was taken back at Kendra's tone as Willow's smile went to a frown.

"Back off, pink ranger! This is our friend," I told her.

"Friend?" Kendra questioned.

"Yeah, as in a person you hand with? Amigo?" Buffy responded.

"I don't understand," Kendra said in confusion.

"You try, we're tapped," I replied as Buffy sat down across from Kyra.

"Uh-uh, Kendra, uh, there are a-a-a few people, uh, ci-civilians if you like, w-who know Buffy, Jeremy and Aurora's identity. Willow is one of them, a-a-and they also, um, spend time together socially," Giles explained.

"And you allow this, sir?" Kendra responded.

"Well, uh…" Giles started to say.

"But the Slayer must work in secret for security reasons," Kendra interrupted.

I don't think she realized that there are three of us Slayers in the room. I watched as Cole burped Brianna before placing her in the playpen that was next to him.

"Of course, uh, but, with Aurora and Buffy, however, it's, um some flexibility is required," Giles told her.

Buffy and I gave him an unpleased look.

"Why?" Kendra asked.

"Hi, guys. W-what's going on?" Willow asked in confusion as she sat next to Jeremy and across from Buffy.

"Apparently there's been a really big mix up," Jeremy piped up.

"Uh, it seems somehow that, uh, another Slayer has been sent to Sunnydale," Jenna told her.

"Is that even possible? I mean, three Slayers at the same time? I could understand with Aurora drowning before Buffy was called," Willow pointed out.

"Not to my knowledge. Um, th-the new Slayer is only called after the first Slayer has died. Uh…" Giles said and then realized. "Oh, good Lord! You both were dead, Buffy and Aurora. But the council knew about Aurora accidental drowning revival."

"I was only gone for a minute," Buffy muttered as Cole placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"Clearly it doesn't matter how long you were dead. Just like Aurora when she physically dead before she revived by her first watcher. You were physically dead! Thus causing the activation of a-another Slayer." Jenna said as she nodded to Kendra.

"They died?" Kendra questioned.

"Just a little," Buffy responded.

"I drowned twice on two different occasions," I voiced.

"Yes, they did drown but they were revived," Giles told her.

"So there really are three of them!" Willow said as Lady my direwolf walked out of stacks and towards the playpen and laid down.

"It would seem so. This is completely unprecedented! I'm quite flummoxed," Giles replied as he sat down on the chair in front of him.

"What's the flum? It's a mistake, she isn't supposed to be here, she goes home." Buffy blurted out. "Look no offence, I really mean this personally, but we're not dead, and frankly having you around creeps me out just a little bit."

"I cannot just leave. I was sent here for a reason. Mr. Zabuto said all the sign indicate that a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale," Kendra told us.

"And what's your great plan for this dark power? You just going to attack people at random till you find the one?" Cole asked as he got up from his seat.

"Of course not," Kendra answered.

"Then why the hell did you attack me?" I questioned as I stood up next to Cole.

"I thought you were a vampire," Kendra told me.

"Oh, a swing and miss for the rookie," Jeremy piped as I walked around Kendra to Willow.

"I had good reason to think you were. Did I not see you kissing a vampire?" Kendra said to me.

"Aurora would never do that!" Kyra replied as she stood up to defend me. "Expect for that sometimes you do that..."

"But only with Angel," Willow continued as they turned to me. "Right?" She and Kyra sat back down.

"Yes! Right..." I responded as I turned to Kendra. "Look, you saw me with Angel, and he is a vampire, but he's good."

"Angel? You mean Angelus? I've read about him. He is a monster," Kendra said.

"No, no, no, he's, he's good now," Giles replied.

"Really!" Kate and Willow said as they smiled.

"He has a gypsy curse," I told Kendra.

"He has a what?" Kendra questioned.

"Y'know what, just trust us on this one, okay? He's on the home team now," Cole told her as he stared at me.

"I cannot believe you. He looked at me just like another animal when I…" Kendra started to say.

"When you what?" Cole said as he and I started to confront her.

"What did you do to him?" I asked her.

"I…" Kendra tried to say.

"What did you do?!" Buffy yelled.

I could tell that the rest of our groups (Kyra, Jeremy, Kate, Jenna, Willow and Cole) were worried about Angel as well.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town in the back of Willy's bar, Angel was leaning against the back wall, weakened by the amount of light in the room. Willy walked into the room and looked at him before opening the cage door. Willy walked into the cage and dragged Angel away from the sunlight and into another room. He opened a hidden door that was in the floor that directed to sewers and he dropped Angel down into the shallow waters. Angel could not get up himself as he was too weak from being without blood. Willy then lowered himself down through the doorway and into the water.

"There you go, friend," Willy said as Spike walked into the light from the shadows. "He'll be good as new in a day or so." As two of Spike's men arrived and dragged Angel away. "Uh, hey, wa-wait. We had a deal right?" As he held up his hands to stop them.

"What's the matter, Willy?" Spike questioned as he held up a clip of cash. "What's the matter, Willy? Don't you trust me?" As he started handing him a couple of bills.

"Oh, yeah. Like a brother," Willy responded.

"Talk and I'll have your guts for garters," Spike told him as he slapped Willy across the cheek.

"Wild horse couldn't drag it," Willy said.

"Oops! Sorry, friend," Spike replied as he held the last bill, crumbled it and dropped into the water.

"What are you going to do with him, anyway?" Willy asked as he bent over and picked up the bill.

The two men that held Angel disappeared from sight.

"I'm thinking maybe dinner and a movie. I don't want to rush into anything. I've been hurt, you know." Spike lied as he followed his men down the sewer

Willy counted his money as he watched Spike leave.

* * *

Across town at the slayer's house, Cordelia was going through the samples that were in the man's case.

"Do you have anything in raisin? I know you wouldn't think so, but I'm both a winter and a summer," Cordelia said.

"Nine ninety-nine, tax included," Norman the salesman replied.

"You said that before. Do you have anything in the berry family?" Cordelia asked.

"Are there more ladies in the house?" Norman questioned.

"Oh, no, they're not home," Cordelia responded as she faced him. "You know, nothing personal, but maybe you should look into selling dictionaries, or… something…"

Cordelia looked down to see a mealworm crawling out of his sleeve and onto his hand as Xander came down the stairs and sees Norman the sales worker.

"Hey, what's up?" Xander said as Cordelia started to back away from Norman.

"Um, he's a salesman, and he was just leaving, right? Uh, okay! Buh-Bye! Thank you!" Cordelia said as she continued to back away.

"Okay, Mary Kay, time to…" Xander replied as he reached out to guide the man out, he saw a mealworm crawl across Norman's cheek and into his right ear. "Time to run!" As Xander started to back way.

Xander guided/ran away with Cordelia following him as Norman transformed into a mass of mealworms. Xander and Cordelia ran into the kitchen for the back door, only to find Norman there and waiting for them. Cordelia screamed as Xander grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall towards the basement door. Xander pulled the door open and ushered in as he closed the door behind them. Cordelia screamed as she saw the mealworms trying to come under the door. Xander started to stomp on them as they came through.

"Find something to cover the crack under the door!" Xander exclaimed as he grabbed the broom and started to sweep the mealworms back under the door.

"Uh…" Cordelia said as she spotted a roll of duct tape. "Here!"

"Cover me!" Xander replied as he took the roll of tape from her and handed her the broom.

"Eww!" Cordelia voiced as she started to sweep the mealworms as Xander took off a large length of tape off of the roll and stuck it to the bottom of the door.


	38. What's My Line Part 6

_**AN: Here is the next chapter. I don't own anything but Kyra, Kate, Aurora.**_

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

After Kendra told us where she put Angel. Cole, Kendra and I barged through the back room of the bar.

"Angel?!" I yelled in worry.

Kendra walked over to the cage and looked around.

"No ashes," Kendra said.

"What?" Cole questioned.

"When a vampire combusts, he leaves ashes," Kendra responded.

Not unless you're an original kind of vampire.

"Yeah, we know the drill," I said.

"So I didn't kill him," Kendra replied.

"And we don't need to kill _you_ ," Cole told her as a man showed up at the door.

"Who! There's a lotta tension in this room," the man said.

Kendra attacked him.

"Doesn't anyone just say 'hello' where you come from?" I muttered to Cole as we followed them out of the back room to see the man on the floor.

"This one is dirty! I can feel it!" Kendra exclaimed as she turned the man over and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I believe he's the owner Willy," Cole whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement.

"That's really good for you, Percepto Girl," I said as I lifted him up. "But we're not gonna get anything out of him if he's, oh, say, if he's unconscious," As I slammed him against the bar.

"Where's Angel?" Cole asked him.

"My buddy Angel? You think I'd let him fry in there? I saved him in the nick of time! He was about five minutes away from being a crispy critter." Willy told us.

"Where did he go?" I questioned him.

"Uh, he said he was going to stay underground. You know, recuperate," Willy responded.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Cole asked him.

"I swear on my mother's grave! Should something fatal happen to her, God forbid," Willy lied.

I could tell that Cole knew that he was lying as well.

"Then he is alright. We can return to your Watcher for our orders," Kendra voiced.

"I don't take orders. I do things my way," I said as I let go of Willy.

"No wonder you died," I heard Kendra mutter.

"Let's go," Cole said as he and I ignored her comment.

We started to leave before we were stopped.

"I-I have to ask," Willy said as he stepped away from the bar and we looked back towards him. "Has either of you girls considered modelling? I have a friend with a camera? Strictly high-class nude work. You know, art photographs, but naked."

Cole gave him a glare as he placed his arm possessively around my shoulders. Kendra and I exchanged a look before walking out.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town at the warehouse, Drusilla was sleeping as Spike bent over her and stroked her hair.

"I was dreaming," Drusilla moaned as she woke.

"Of what, pet?" Spike asked.

"We were in Paris. You had a branding iron," Drusilla answered.

"I brought you something," Spike said as he walked over to the stairs and picked up Angel from the landing.

"And there were worms in my baguette," Drusilla muttered on.

"Your sire, my sweet," Spike said as he dragged Angel in and dumped him on the floor.

"My Angel?" Drusilla questioned.

"The one and only," Spike responded as he came back towards the bed. "Now all we need is the full moon tonight, and he will die and you will be fully restored to your strength," As he grabbed her hand and whispered, "My black haired goddess." He kissed her hand. "My ripe, wicked plum," as he moved his way up her arm and raised his head. "It's been…"

"Forever," Drusilla finished his sentence.

Spike pulled her into a passionate kiss as a tied up and gagged Angel watched from the floor. Angel tried to pull on his bound hands as Spike and Drusilla broke off their kiss.

"Spike, let me have," Drusilla said. "Hmm? Until the moon."

"Alright, you can play, but don't kill him. He mustn't die till the ritual," Spike replied as he smiled at her.

"Bring him to me," Drusilla told him.

Spike picked Angel up from the floor and forced him over to Drusilla. She grabbed him by the chin and looked him in the eye.

"You've been a very bad daddy," Drusilla told Angel.

Angel ignored what Drusilla had said. All he could think about was Aurora and getting away from Drusilla and Spike.

Drusilla slapped Angel across the face without warning. Angel knew he couldn't do anything as he was weak from having no blood in while.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

When we got back to the school, Cole and I changed for the school day before we met with Giles and the others.

"Kendra, I-I've, uh conferred with your watcher, Mr. Zabuto, and, uh, we both agree that, uh, until this matter with Spike and Drusilla has been resolved that you three should work together," Giles told us.

"Oh, that'll be a treat," Buffy muttered as Cole placed his arm around my shoulders.

"So, you believe that Spike is attempting to revive this Drusilla to health?" Kendra questioned.

"Yes, we think that's the dark power that your watcher re-referred to. You see Drusilla's not only evil… she's also quite mad and if she's restored to her full health, then, there's no telling what she might do." Jenna told her.

"Then we will stop Spike," Kendra said.

"Ooo, good plan..." I replied as I pushed along the stroller with my sleeping baby daughter inside.

"Let's go, charge!" Jeremy finished my sentence.

"Aurora, Jeremy…" Jenna started to say.

"It's a little more complicated than that, John Wayne," Kyra pointed out.

"Yes, we're afraid it is. Spike has also called out the Order of Taraka to keep Aurora and Buffy out of the way," Giles said.

"The assassins? I read of them in the writing of Dramius," Kendra replied.

"Oh, really? Which volume?" Kate questioned as we exited the hall.

"I believe it was six," Kendra answered.

"Um, how do you know all this?" Cole asked.

"From my studies," Kendra responded.

"So, obviously you have a lot of free time," Buffy said.

"I study because it is required," Kendra said as I saw Giles smile. "The Slayer handbook insists on it."

Wait, what handbook? There's a Slayer Handbook.

"There's a Slayer handbook?" Willow questioned.

"Wait. Handbook? What handbook? How come we haven't heard about the handbook?" I asked.

"Is there a T-shirt, too?" Cole pointed out as he got a look from myself and Buffy.

"'Cause that would be cool…" Willow said as she, Kate and Kyra rolled their eyes.

"After meeting you, girls, I realized that, uh, the handbook would be of no use in your cases," Giles told us.

"Well, what do you mean it would be of no use in our case? What's wrong with our case?" Buffy questioned.

"Uh, Kendra, could you show us, the part in Dramius Six where it refers to the Order of Taraka?" Jenna asked her.

"Really, we seem to have never been able to get through that book," Giles said.

"It was difficult. All those footnotes," Kendra said as she smiled and laughed with Giles.

"Hello, and welcome to planet pocket protector," Jeremy muttered to us.

"Oh, well, Aurora, Buffy, Principal Snyder was snooping around after you," Jenna told us.

"Eee," I replied as we stopped. "Career fair, great."

"Best to make an appearance, I think," Giles responded.

"Right," Buffy said.

"They're students here?" Kendra questioned.

"Yes," Jenna answered.

"Right, of course. And I imagine they're cheerleaders as well." Kendra exclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't. But I am the second slayer to become a mom, though." I pointed out.

"Oh, no, well a-a-actually Buffy had to give up her cheerleading," Giles responded as he got a look from Kendra. "Uh, it was quite an amusing story, actually. Uh, let's go and fin the book shall we?"

I handed the stroller back to Jenna as she, Kendra and Giles walked back to the library. The girls, Jermey, Cole and I continued on our way.

"Get a load of the she-Giles," Jeremy pointed out.

"Creepy," Willow replied.

"Ew," Kyra said.

"I'll bet wishes I was more of a book geek," Buffy brought up.

"You're more of practical than books but that's good," I told her.

"No, Disneyland would get boring after a few months," Buffy answered. "But I could do other stuff. Career day stuff. Maybe I could even have a normal life."

We continued on our way towards the career fair.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town back at the Slayer house in the basement, Cordelia was pacing as Xander sitting down and thinking.

"Could you sit down, or change your pattern or something?" Xander pointed out. "You're making me queasy."

"Because you're just sitting there," Cordelia said as she leaned against the washer. "You should be thinking up a _plan_."

"I have a plan," Xander replied. "We wait. Buffy and Aurora save us."

"How will they even know where to find us?" Cordelia questioned.

"Cordelia, this is their house. Odds are they'll find us," Xander exclaimed.

"Well, what if they don't? What am I supposed to do?" Cordelia asked. "Just waste away down here with you?" She laughed. "No, thank you!" As she tracked up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Xander questioned as he got up to stop her.

"Going to see if he's gone!" Cordelia exclaimed as she stopped and faced him.

"That's brilliant! What if he isn't?" Xander stated.

"Oh, right! You think we should just stay here and hope someone else decides to be a hero?" Cordelia countered as she headed down the stairs back to the washer. "Sorry, forgot I was stranded with a complete LOSER!" As she leaned against the washer and crossed her arms.

"And yet I never forgot that I'm stuck with the numb-brain that let Mr. Mutant in the house in the FIRST PLACE!" Xander yelled.

"HE LOOKED NORMAL!" Cordelia screamed.

"What is he supposed to have an arrow with the word 'assassin' over his head?!" Xander exclaimed. "All it took was the prospect of a free makeover, and you licked his hand like a big, dumb dog!"

"You know what?" Cordelia challenged as she headed towards the stairs again.

Xander raised his eyebrows as he was ready to let her go. Cordelia turned and faced him again.

"I'm going! I'd rather be worm food than look at your pathetic face!" Cordelia told him.

"Then go! I'm not stopping you!" Xander voiced.

"I bet you wouldn't! I bet you'd let a girl go off to her doom all by herself!" Cordelia responded.

"Not just any girl," Xander muttered as he nodded. "You're special."

"I can't believe that I'm stuck spending what will probably be my last few moments on Earth with you!" Cordelia screamed.

"I _hope_ these are my last few moments! Three more seconds with you, and I'm gonna…" Xander said as he stepped closer.

"I'm gonna what?" Cordelia questioned as she stepped closer to him. "Coward!"

"Moron!" Xander called her.

"I _hate_ you!" Cordelia screamed at him.

"I HATE YOU" Xander yelled back.

They looked at one another before grabbing each other in a mad and passionate kiss. It went for a few seconds before they released each other and look at each other in surprise.

"We _so,_ need to get out of her," Xander said.

"Mm-hm!" Cordelia replied as she nodded.

They rushed up the stairs as they stopped at the top, Xander crouched down and gave Cordelia an anxious look. Cordelia soon returned the look as Xander grabbed one end of the tape and started pulled it off. There weren't any worms on the silt of tape. Xander moved the broom aside and opened the door slowly. They looked out into the hall for any sign of the mealworms.

"He's gone," Cordelia whispered as Xander stepped out and peeked around the corner into the dining room.

When the coast was clear, Xander made a dash for the door. Cordelia followed a moment later when she got to the dining room door, mealworms began to fall onto her from the ceiling as she screamed. She followed Xander out the front as she continued to scream.

"Xander, oh my God! Get them off of me!" Cordelia screamed as Xander turned and looked. "Get them off!" Xander ran for the water hose. "Get them off of me! Oh, my God, get them off of me!" As she continued to scream as she was terrified.

Xander grabbed the hose and started spraying the worms off of her. She continued to scream as her back was turned away from him and then showed her front as he continued to spray. Cordelia tried the brush them up as Xander continued spraying her to make sure everything was off.

"Okay, okay, let's get out of here!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Xander, let's go!"

Xander kept spraying her in spite of her protests to leave.

"Okay, let's go!" Cordelia yelled as she ran for her car.

Xander followed after dropping the hose down and got into the car. As they left the street you could smell burning rubbers as they left as quickly as possible back to school.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

The girls, Jermey, Cole and I walked through the career fair as we looked at all the different careers there were.

"My tests say that I should look into law enforcement- duh!" Buffy said. "-and environmental design."

"My tests say that I should look into law enforcement or journalism," I replied.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to take the job tests because I got here late," Cole voiced.

"Environmental design. That's landscaping, right?" Willow questioned.

"She checked the shrub box. But landscaping and journalism were yesterday," Kate responded.

"So law enforcement it is," Jeremy said.

We stopped by the steps that led to the couches in the student lounge. I watched as a reddish brown-headed boy kept looking at Willow.

"Hey, Will, don't look, okay, but…" Kyra said as Willow looked over anyways. "No, don't look!" We smiled at that. "That guy over there is totally checking you out."

"Oh, that's Oz. He's expressing computer nerd solidarity," Willow told us as she looked over with her eyes.

We watched as Oz got up and started walking toward us.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Then why is he on his way over here right now?" Cole asked.

"Told you!" I exclaimed as we made a discreet exit.

* * *

 ** _Back with Willow and Oz..._**

 **Third Person**

The girls, Cole and Jeremy left Willow as Oz walking over to her. Willow turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey," Oz said.

"Hey!" Willow replied as she smiled. "Your hair is brown!"

"Oh, yeah, sometimes. So, uh, did you decide?" Oz questioned. "Are you going to be a Corporate Computer Suit Guy?"

"Oh, well. I think I'm going to finish high school first." Willow answered. "What about you?"

"I'm not really a computer person, you know," Oz responded. "Or a work of any kind person."

"Then why'd they select you?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I sort of test. Y'know, which is cool," Oz answered. "Except that it leads to jobs."

"Well, don't you have some ambition?" Willow voiced.

"Oh, yeah! E-flat, diminished ninth," Oz replied.

"Huh?" Willow questioned.

"Well, the E-flat, it's doable, but that diminished ninth, you know," Oz responded. "It's a man's chord. Now, you could lose a finger."

Willow nodded as she pretended to understand what he was saying.

* * *

 ** _Back with the girls, Jeremy and Cole…_**

 **Aurora POV**

After we left Willow, the girls, Cole, Jeremy and I were waiting in front of the law enforcement table. Buffy, Jeremy and I signed up for it as we waited for the recruiter.

"Alright, listen up, answer when I call your name. Aurora Sommers-Gilbert, Buffy Summers…" The woman said.

We raised our hands as the woman placed her clipboard down and quickly drew her gun and aimed it at us. I reacted in a flash as I pushed the recruiter's hands and weapon up into the air as the first round went off. Everyone around us went into a panic as they started to run and duck for cover. I continued to struggle with the officer as another round went off again. Buffy kneed her in the gut as I knocked the gun out of her hands. Buffy and I ran towards Cole and the others as another bullet came flying towards us, we jumped over a table and stood up.

"Get down!" I screamed as we began to run again passed Willow and Oz.

"Look out!" Oz yelled as he lunged for Willow and pulled her to the floor with him.

I saw that he took the next bullet that was meant for us. The woman continued shooting at us as we disappeared down the hall as the woman followed us. We went around the corner and hid, Buffy peaked around the corner and saw nothing. Buffy and I leaned against the wall as our breathing went heavy as we waited for the assassin to make its next move. We watched as the assassin was about to come around the corner, I lept over the table and tackled her to the floor as I got back to feet the second was across the room. Buffy and I got into a fighting stance as the assassin went for another gun. I watched as Kendra came running in and kicked the gun of the assassin's hands, and followed it up with a strong kick to the assassin's face which made her fall flat on her back. Kendra came over to us and stood as the assassin grabbed a boy hostage with a short blade and threatened him. We watched as she slowly back towards the door at the end of the hall with the boy in tow. Just as we started to go forward, she dropped Jonathan and made a dash for the door. Kendra ran after her as Buffy rushed over Oz and Willow and Cole rushed over to me. We walked over to them as Oz was holding his arm and blood was coming out.

"How is he?" Cole asked Willow.

"He's been shot!" Willow exclaimed as she turned to Oz. "Are you okay?"

"I've been shot!" Oz said as he took his hand away for a moment. "Y'know," As he laughed. "Wow! It's odd! And a bit painful."

We got back up as Kendra came back.

"She's gone," Kendra told us.

"W-was that a demonstration?" the boy asked.

Buffy, Jeremy, Cole and I looked around the scene to see if any other assassins were still here.

"Let's head back to the library," I whispered to the others.

They nodded as we headed back to the library.

* * *

When we got back to the library, Brianna was awake and Giles got out the first aid kit for Buffy and me.

"She was definitely one of the Taraka gang, Giles, and way to gun happy," I said as Cole was wrapping up my knee.

"This, um, Oz chap, he, he's alright?" Giles questioned.

"The paramedic said it was only a scrape," Willow responded. "Thank goodness." As Cordelia and Xander walked into the library.

"Down, girl!" Buffy exclaimed as Kendra tried to head them off.

"Who sponsored career day today?" Xander questioned. "The British Soccer Fan Association?"

"We had a violent visit from the Order of Taraka," Jenna said as she walked over to me and Cole.

"You want to talk Order of Taraka? We just met the king _freak_ of the…" Xander said. "Hello," As he finally sees Kendra.

I watched as Kendra looked at the floor before looking back at Xander.

"Oh, forgive us," Giles replied. "Uh, Xander, Cordelia, this is Kendra. Uh, i-it's rather complicated, but she's also a slayer."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Cordelia responded as she headed towards us.

"A Slayer, huh?" Xander voiced as he turned to Buffy and me. "I knew this 'I'm the only one, I'm the only one' thing was just an attention-getter."

"Just say hello, Xander," Kate said as she and Buffy hopped off the counter and made her way towards the table.

"Welcome. So!" Xander replied. "You're a Slayer, huh? I like that in a woman."

Cole and I watched as he tried to flirt with Kendra.

"Uh… I hope… I thank you… I mean, sir, um… I will be of service," Kendra nervously stuttered.

"Great!" Xander voiced as he looked at us. "Good, it's good to be a giver," as he looked at Kendra before heading towards us.

"Before we get back on topic, Xander, Cordelia this is Cole Turner. Cole this is Xander and Cordelia" I introduced Cole.

"Nice to meet you," Cordelia said as I watched as she checked out Cole.

Xander nodded.

"Okay, back on topic. Xander, this assassin you encountered, what, uh, what did he look like?" Giles asked.

Cordelia screamed as she found a worm in her hair. We turned towards her as she dropped the book onto the table and got up from the table.

"OMG, I'm showering!" Cordelia exclaimed as she ran from the library.

"Like that," Xander said he pointed to the worm.

"You and bug people, Xander," Kyra replied.

"What's up with that?" Buffy questioned.

"No, but this dude was completely different than praying mantis lady," Xander responded. "He was a man _of_ bugs, not a man who _was_ a bug." He slammed the biology book shut on the mealworm killing it and sat down.

"The important thing is everybody's alright," Jenna told us.

"Still, it's quite apparent that we're under a serious attack," Giles added.

"These Taraka are definitely serious," Cole said.

"Fortunately for us, so is Kendra," I replied as Cole and I looked at Kendra.

I looked over to see my daughter just looking at Lady the direwolf as she guards over her.

"And, uh, I fear the worst is still to come. Both Jenna and I have discovered the remaining keys to Drusilla's cure…" Giles said.

"The ritual requires the presence of her sire, and it must take place in a church on the night of the new moon." Jenna finished his sentence.

I looked at Cole, Jeremy, Kate, Buffy and Kyra as they knew what I was thinking. Oh god, Angel.

"The new moon," Kendra muttered. "But that is tonight."

"Exactly. And we're sure the assassins were here to Aurora and Buffy before they could put a stop to things," Kate told us.

"They need Drusilla's sire. You mean the vampire that made her?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yes," Jenna responded.

"Guys, what is it?" Willow asked us.

"Angel," I voiced as I looked down. "He's Drusilla's sire."

"Man, that guy got major neck in his day!" Xander exclaimed.

I watched as Willow slapped him hard on the shoulder as Kate and Kyra slapped hard on the head.

"Will this ritual kill him?" Cole asked as I could tell he was worried for our soulmate.

"Yes, I'm afraid it will," Giles answered.

"We need to find this church. We need to find where this ritual is gonna take place!" I said in worry.

"Agreed, and we must work quickly," Jenna said as she checked her watch. "We have five hours before sundown."

"Don't worry, Aurora," Kate told me as she, Willow and Kyra opened their laptops.

"We'll save Angel," Jeremy comforted me.

I got up and walked towards my baby daughter and whispered, "Don't worry, my sweet love. We'll find your daddy Angel."

"Angel? But the priority is to stop Drusilla!" Kendra voiced.

"Angel's our friend! Except I don't like him," Xander pointed out.

"Look, you've got your priorities and we've got ours. Right now they mesh…" Buffy started to say.

"So, are you going to help us, or are you going get out of our way?" I finished her sentence.  
"I'm with you," Kendra considered.

"Good. 'Cause I've had it. Spike is going down. You can attack me, you can send assassins after me, that's fine," I voiced. "But nobody messes with my boyfriend!"

Cole nodded in agreement as we got to work.


	39. What's My Line Part 7

**Third Person**

Across town at the warehouse, Drusilla was rubbing her across the elegant ancient wooden box as she softly sang to herself. She opened the wooden box and grabbed a bottle with a clear liquid called 'Holy Water'.

"The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch," Drusilla sang as she approached Angel. "My mummy ate lemons. Raw." As she knelt next to him.

Angel was tied to the end of bed posts of her bed with his hands tied above his head.

"She said she loved the way they made her mouth…" Drusilla continued to sing as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "Tingle. Little Anne," As she let bits of holy water trickle onto his chest.

Angel jerked his head back in pain but didn't scream as it steamed and burned like acid.

"Her favourite was custard… brandied pears," Drusilla sang.

"Dru…" Angel muttered.

"Shh!" Drusilla sternly said as she stood up. "And pomegranates," As she climbed onto the bed behind Angel. "They used to make her face and fingers all red."

Drusilla reached over his shoulder and let more holy water dribble onto his chest. Angel gritted his teeth and pain but didn't scream out loud.

"Remember? Hmm? Little fingers. Little hands. Do you?" Drusilla questioned.

"If I could…" Angel said as he shivered in pain.

"Bite your tongue," Drusilla interrupted in anger. "They used to eat cake, and eggs, and honey." She continued in a sweet tone. "Until you came and ripped their throats out." As she poured the rest of the holy water onto his chest.

Angel screamed out in agony.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Library..._**

 **Aurora POV**

We have been reading up on anything we got our hands on for the ritual. Cole and I looked up as Giles came back from the stacks with a large volume of pictures. All of sudden Brianna started giggling. I looked down to see Cole's fingers tickling her. I gave Cole a look for him stop so we could get back to work. He stopped as Jenna came over to us and took her for her nap.

"There are forty-three churches in Sunnydale?" Giles questioned as he looked over Willow's shoulder. "That seems a little excessive," As he pulled out a roll of mints and tore off some wrappings.

"It's the extra evil vibe from the Hellmouth," Willow responded.

"Makes people pray harder," Kate said as she looked from her laptop at us.

Giles offered us a mint. We smiled and took one before he got back up continued over to Xander and Cordelia that were over at the table.

"Well, check and see if any of them are closed or abandoned," Giles told Kate, Kyra and Willow.

"Yeah, yeah, we got monsters, we got demons, but no bug dude or police lady," Xander pointed out.

Giles set down the book down in front of Xander and Cordelia and opened it.

"Well, you should have better luck with this one. There's a whole section devoted to the Order of Taraka," Giles told them as Cole and I walked into Giles' office.

When we walked in, Kendra was looking through the window at the others doing their research as Buffy was sharpening a knife.

"And those two, they also know you are the Slayers?" Kendra asked us.

"Yep," Buffy responded.

"Did anyone explain to you both what 'secret identity' mean?" Kendra questioned as she walked over to the desk.

"Nope. Must be in the handbook," I responded as Kendra picked up the crossbow.

"Right after the chapter on personality removal. Be careful with that thing!" Buffy told her.

"Please, I'm an expert in all weapons," Kendra told us as the bolt flew off of the crossbow and broke a lamp.

We jumped as I quickly looked over the playpen where my daughter still, thankfully asleep.

"Is everything alright?" Jenna asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's okay," Cole answered. "Kendra killed the bad lamp."

"Sorry! This, uh, trigger mechanism is different," Kendra said as she placed down the bow. "Perhaps is over you can, uh, show me how to work it."

"When this is over, I'm thinking pineapple pizza and teen video movie fest. Possibly something from Hallmark." Buffy said.

"When this is over, I'm thinking some baking and Disney movie fest," I muttered to Cole as we walked back to the counter.

* * *

When we got to the counter, the girls and Jeremy were looking for abandoned or closed churches as Cordelia and Xander were looking through books.

"Oh, here we go!" We heard Xander say. "I am the bug man."

The girls, Jenna, Jeremy, Cole and I shared a look as I leaned over the other doorway to Xander reading another book.

"Okay, okay," Xander said. "He can only be killed, when he's in his disassembled state," As he turned to Cordelia. "Disassembled. That means when he's broken down into his _little_ buggy parts."

"I know what it means, _dorkhead_ ," Cordelia replied with snark.

"Dorkhead! You slash me with your words!" Xander mocked.

I watched as Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as we head back into the office, where my daughter sleeps and Buffy and Kendra were.

"Your lives are very different than mine," Kendra said as she handled a stake.

"You mean the part where we occasionally have one?" Buffy replied as she carved a stake. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"The things you do and have, I was taught, it would distract me from my calling," Kendra told us. "Friends, school… even family."

"Even family?" I questioned.

"My parents," Kendra responded. "They sent me to my Watcher when I was very young."

"How young?" Cole asked.

"I don't remember them, actually. I've seen pictures. But, that's how serious the calling is taken by my people. My mother and father gave to my Watcher because they believe that they were doing the right thing for me and for the world," Kendra told us as she placed the stake. "Don't feel sorry for me. Why should you?"

We gave her sympathetic looks.

"I don't know, I… I guess it sounds very lonely," Buffy voiced.

I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for my brother and my sisters.

"Emotions are a weakness," Kendra said. "You shouldn't entertain them."

"Kendra, our emotions give us power. They're total assets!" I exclaimed as I leaned my head onto Cole's shoulder.

"Maybe for you. But I prefer to keep an even mind," Kendra said as she picked up her knife and wiped the blade.

"Mm, I guess that explains it," Buffy replied as she placed her carving knife down.

"Explain what?" Kendra asked.

"Oh, well, when we were fighting, uh, you're amazing!" I answered as I picked up a stake and started twirling it in my hand. "You're technique, it's flawless, it's better than ours."

"I know," Kendra responded.

"Still, I would of kicked your butt in the end. And you know why?" I replied. "No imagination."

"Really? You think so?" Kendra said as she rubbed her blade harder before putting the rag down.

"Oh, I know so. You're good, but power alone isn't enough," I replied as I placed the stake down.

"A good fighter needs to know how to improvise, to go with the flow," Cole told her.

"Seriously don't get us wrong, you really do have potential," I voiced.

"Potential? I could wipe the floor with you, right now!" Kendra exclaimed as she held her knife in a ready position.

"That would be anger you're feeling," Buffy told her as she looked Kendra in the eye.

"What?" Kendra questioned.

"You feel it, right? How the anger gives you fire?" I responded. "A Slayer needs that." As we looked over at Xander who came into the office.

"Excuse me, ladies and Cole," Xander said as Kendra looked down at the floor while he grabbed a book and noticed her knife. "Nice knife," As he left the office.

"I'm guessing dating isn't big with your Watcher either," Buffy said.

"I'm not permitted to speak to boys," Kendra replied.

"Unless you're pummeling them," Buffy muttered.

"Wait a minute," I realized.

"What?" Kendra questioned.

"That guy! The sleazoid you nearly decked in the bar," I voiced.

"You think he might help us?" Kendra questioned.

"I think we might make him!" Buffy responded.

"Wait, Buffy!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Buffy said.

"We should change. These clothes won't work if we have to pummel a guy," I told her as I knelt to my sleeping daughter and whispered, "We'll be back, my love." I patted Lady the direwolf on the head.

She nodded as I grabbed my bag and opened it. I handed her a clothing bag that was her hunting outfit and I grabbed my hunting outfit. We headed out of the library after we told the others where we were going.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across town in Drusilla's room, Drusilla was kneeling between Angel's spread apart legs as she held a little pitcher of holy water above him.

"Say 'Uncle'," Drusilla said as she lowered the pitcher. "Oh, that's right, you killed my uncle," as she was about to pour the holy water again, Spike came into the room.

"That's it, then," Spike said as Drusilla looked up at him. "Off to the church."

"It makes pretty colours," Drusilla replied as she stood up.

"Pft! I'll see him die soon enough. I've never been much for the pre-show," Spike told her as he reached up to untie one of Angel's bonds while Drusilla put away the holy water and grabbed her doll.

"Too bad. That's what Drusilla likes best as I recall," Angel spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike questioned as he stepped over to the other bond.

"Ask her. She knows what I mean," Angel answered as Drusilla came over to Spike.

"Well?" Spike said.

"Shh! Bad dog," Drusilla growled to Angel as she ignored Spike.

"You should let me talk to him, Dru. Sounds like your boy could use some pointers. She likes to be teased," Angel voiced.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Spike yelled as he finished untying the other bond and threw on the floor before standing over him.

"Take care of her, Spike. The way she touched me just now?" Angel provoked. "I can tell when she's not satisfied."

"I said SHUT UP!" Spike screamed as he grabbed Angel by the throat, lifted him to his feet and held him against the bedpost.

"Or maybe you two just don't have the fire we had," Angel teased.

"That's enough," Spike responded as he pounded his other hand against the wooden railing of Drusilla's bed, grabbing a piece that broke off and holding it to stake Angel.

"Spike, no!" Drusilla exclaimed.

Spike held back as Angel tried to goad him on with a stare. Drusilla stepped over to Spike and gently placed her arm on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

"Shh," Drusilla whispered.

"Oh! Right, right, you almost got me! Aren't you a 'throw himself to the lions' sort of sap these days. Well, the lions are on to you, baby. See, if I kill you now you go quick and Dru hasn't got a chance," Spike voiced as he squeezed Angel's throat. "And if Dru dies, your warrior princess of Sunnyhell and all her mates are spared her coming-out party."

"Spike, the moon is rising. It's time," Drusilla told him.

"Too bad, Angelus. Looks like you go the hard way," Spike revealed. "Along with the rest of this miserable town." He continued to hold Angel against the bed as he and Drusilla engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

After we got changed, Buffy, Kendra, Cole and I headed for Willy's bar where Angel went missing. Buffy shoved Willy up against the shelves of bottles.

"Ah! Honest! I don't know where Angel is!" Willy exclaimed.

"What about this ritual? What have you heard?" Buffy questioned.

"N-nothing! I-it's all hush-hush!" Willy responded.

"Just hit him, Buffy!" Kendra told Buffy as Cole and I nodded agreement.

"She likes to hit," I said.

"You know, m-maybe I did hear something about this ritual," Willy replied. "Yeah, i-i… I-it's coming back to me. But, uh, I'd have to take you there."

"Let's go," Cole said as he grabbed Willy and started to drag him out of the bar.

"First we must return to the Watcher," Kendra tried to tell us.

"Excuse me? While we run to Giles, this whole thing could go down!" Buffy said as we stopped.

"But it's the procedure," Kendra voiced.

"It's brainless, you mean! If we don't go now, Angel could die and Drusilla could get stronger," I told them as I grabbed Willy from Cole and started out again.

"Is that all you're worried about? Your boyfriend?" Kendra questioned.

"No, it's not all, but it's enough," I responded as I stopped again.

"It's as I feared. He clouds your judgement. We can't stop this ritual alone!" Kendra voiced.

"Are you listening to us? He could die!" Buffy exclaimed.

"He's a vampire. He _should_ die. Why am I the only person who sees it?" Kendra said.

Buffy and I stared at her for a moment before turning around again and heading for the door with Willy in tow.

"Are you that big of a fool?" I heard Kendra mutter.

"Cole, go with Kendra and get the others," I told him.

"Okay," Cole replied as he walked over to Kendra as we shoved Willy head of us and left Kendra and Cole as the bar.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were at the church that I believed held Angel and the ritual. Willy led Buffy and I down an arched hallway.

"Here you go. Don't ever say your friend Willy come through in a pinch," Willy said as we rounded the corner and saw the assassin and two vampires waiting for us. "Here you go, don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch," he repeated.

We tried to escape only for worm demon that Xander was talking about and two more vampires blocked our escape.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Inside the chapel of the church, Spike was walking up the main aisle from the altar with a burning incense censer.

"Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity," Spike cited as he turned back to the altar where Angel and Drusilla were strapped together to a chain that hung from the ceiling.

Angel's right hand tied above his head.

"Eligor, a wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine," Spike continued cite.

"Black medicine," Drusilla muttered.

Spike set down the censer on the altar and picked up the Du Lac Cross with his gloved hand.

"Come," Spike voiced as he held up the cross upside-down. "Restore your most impious, murderous child."

"Murderous child," Drusilla whispered.

Spike grabbed the downward point tip of the cross with his other hand and yanked down, pulling out a dagger. He laid the rest of cross back on the altar.

"From the blood of the sire, she is risen," Spike cited as he took Drusilla's left hand and raised over to Angel's and she clasped it. "From the blood of the sire, she shall rise again." As he stabbed the blade through their hands.

Angel screamed in pain as a blinding bright pink light come from their wounds. The light dies down as the strength from Angel flows into her.

"Right, then! Now, we just let them come to a simmering boil and remove to a low flame," Spike muttered.

* * *

 ** _Back with Aurora and Buffy…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Buffy and I were dragged towards a door as Willy opens the door and goes through with us behind him. I see Spike and my Angel tied up to his sireling.

"It's payday, pal," Willy said. "I've got the Slayers."

"Are you tripping?!" Spike yelled as he strode up to us. "You bring them here?! Now?!"

Hurry up, Cole! We're going to need some serious help.

"You said you wanted them," Willy said.

I looked over to see Angel and Drusilla tied together on the altar.

"In the ground, pinhead! I wanted them dead!" Spike exclaimed.

"Now, that's not what I heard," Willy replied. "Word was there was a bounty on them, dead or alive."

"You heard wrong, Willy." Spike responded.

"Angel," I whispered as Buffy followed my gaze to Angel.

"Yeah," Spike said as he stepped over to us. "It bugs me, too, seeing like that. In another five minutes, Angel will be dead, so… I forebear. Don't feel too bad for Angel, though, he's got something you don't have."

"And what is that?" I growled out in anger.

"Five minutes," Spike responded. "Patrice!"

Patrice the assassin that held me let go of me as she drew her gun. Buffy and I struggled to get loose from the vampires that held us. Buffy and I turned our heads as the other door burst open and Kendra came in followed by Cole and Lady the direwolf. Cole and Kendra knocked the vampires that held us away. Buffy was pushed into Spike and knocked him down. Kendra landed on her feet ready to fight as she ran over to us and Spike as he got back up. We were ready for a fight.

"Who the hell is this?!" Spike exclaimed as Kendra grabbed him by the shirt.

"It's your lucky day, Spike." Buffy said.

"Three Slayers!" Kendra said as she decked him.

"No waiting!" I replied as Buffy and I hit him.

Spike fell but quickly got back up. Buffy, Cole, Lady the direwolf and I broke off to fight the assassin Patrice and other vampires that were there as we left Kendra with Spike. I watched as Patrice extended her arms down as two blades slide out from the sleeves. One of the vampires got up from the floor next to us as bolt impaled him. I looked over and saw Giles, Kate and Kyra each holding a weapon in hand. Patrice and I began fighting hand-to-hand as Patrice thrust one blade after another at me. I kneed Patrice in the stomach and followed up with a kick to the face, which sent her stumbling back into the wall. I heard Cole, Buffy, Kate, Kyra and Lady fighting the other vampires. At the corner of my eye, I saw Giles try and engage a vampire as he swung the crossbow at him but he caught it and struggled over it.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Nearest to the doors, Xander and Jeremy spotted Norman the worm demon.

"Hey, larvae boy!" Xander taunted as Norman saw them. "Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you, ya big cootie!"

Norman smiled as he started after them. They scrambled for the doors and carefully stepped through as they closed behind them to avoid stepping into the puddle of liquid adhesive that Cordelia had poured.

"Welcome my pretties!" Jeremy said as Norman the worm demon came under the door as a mass of worms.

* * *

 ** _Back Inside…_**

 **Aurora POV**

Patrice got back up and came for me as she ducked a kick and lunged at me with her blades. I handily blocked her as she swung another at my face. I ducked out of the way and sent a punch towards her face making her stagger into the wall again. I noticed as Kendra was knocked to the ground by Spike.

"Switch!" I exclaimed as I bent over and Kendra rolled over my back to face Patrice as I faced Spike.

"I'd rather be fighting you anyway," Spike said.

"Mutal," I replied as I pissed at him as he had one of my soulmates in his clutches.

I couldn't believe that he would end up in love with Buffy as I began to block his thrust only to kick him in the face and again in the gut. Spike doubled over and fell to the floor.

* * *

 ** _Back outside…_**

 **Third Person**

In the hall, Cordelia, Jermy and Xander stomped on the worms that were stuck to the adhesive.

"Die! Die, die, die!" Cordelia exclaimed as she stomped harder on them.

Xander placed his hand on her lower back to calm her.

"I think he did, Cordy." Xander told her.

Cordelia dropped the bucket. They ran for the car.


	40. What's My Line Part 8

**AN: Thank you all that have been reading my stories. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

As I saw Xander and Jeremy run into the hall and close the doors, I blocked a punch from Spike, followed by another. Spike continued punching as he finally landed on my stomach and face. I blocked his next punch and held his arm while I punched him twice in the face. I grabbed his coach and pulled him around threw him over serval pews and into the wall where Willy was. Cole came over to me as he killed his vampire. We watched as Spike grabbed Willy by the back of his neck.

"Where are you going?" We heard Spike ask as Cole and I took the opportunity to run towards the altar and try to pull out the dagger out of Angel and Drusilla's hands.

"Now, there's a way in which this isn't my fault!" We heard Willy say.

"They tricked you," We heard Spike reply.

"Mm-hm! They were duplicitous!" We heard Willy respond.

"Well, then I'll only kill you just this once," Spike said as he went for the bite.

"Spike!" We heard a weak Drusilla say.

Cole and I got to Drusilla and Angel as we tried to untie them. I heard Spike coming towards as he knocked me and Cole away from Angel. We looked up and saw Willy running out of the church past Willow, Giles, Kyra and Kate. Kyra and Kate froze, blew up and staked their vampires. Jeremy came running with Xander and Cordelia behind him.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked as he saw a cut on my forehead.

"Yeah, okay for now. We need to find a way to Angel," I answered.

We looked over at Kendra as she continued to the assassin, Patrice.

"That's my favourite shirt! That's my _only_ shirt!" We heard Kendra exclaim as she looked at her arm's wound.

Anyone could tell that Kendra was really mad. Kendra put more force her fighting as she threw Patrice into the front of the organ smashing into pieces and knocking them out. I watched as she walked over to the others. Cole and I watched as he took a torch from the wall and threw it onto the pile of drapes.

"Look out!" Xander yelled as the drapes caught on fire.

Cole and I slowly crawled towards Angel without Spike seeing us.

"I hope that was enough," Spike muttered as he unstrapped her from Angel. "Sorry, baby. Gotta go." He lifted him into his arms and started down the aisle.

Cole and I watched as Angel fell to the floor behind them. Cole and I quickly crawled over to him to see Spike trying to escape. I stood up and grabbed the censer from the altar. I began to swing around my head by its chain a few times before launching it at Spike. I watched as it hit the back of his head as he stumbled into the church organ.

"You're good!" Cole said as the keyboard console collapsed under his weight.

We watched as the superstructure of the organ fell on top of Spike and Drusilla. Cole and I turned our attention back to Angel and helped him sit up.

"Hi," I whispered as I cradled his head with my arm.

I brushed my hand cross Angel's cheek as Cole and Kendra came over to us.

"Let's get him out!" Kendra told us.

"Careful!" I said as Angel moaned.

"C' mon," Kendra said as we helped Angel up to his feet.

When we got Angel to his feet, Kendra got under his arm to support him as Cole helped me with his other arm. I saw the others run of the church as we made our way up the aisle and out of the church.

* * *

 **Third Person**

It was a new day, Angel was finally safe from Drusilla and Spike and the gang was back at school. Speaking of the gang, Willow was walking over to Oz who was having getting a box out of the vending machine.

"Oh, hey!" Oz said as he offered the box. "Animal cracker?"

"No, thank you." Willow said as she smiled. "How's your arm?"

"Suddenly painless," Oz replied as he tried to open the box of animal crackers.

"You can still play the guitar, okay?" Willow questioned as she suddenly felt a pull towards him.

"Oh, not well, but not worse," Oz responded as they started walking down the hall.

"Y'know, I never really thanked you," Willow said as she took the box from him and opened it.

"Ooo, yeah, please don't. I don't do thanks," Oz replied as Willow handed him back the open box. "I get all red, then have to bail. It's not pretty."

"Well. then forget that thing. E-especially with the part that I kind of owe you my life," Willow stuttered as she smiled.

"Oh, look!" Oz exclaimed as he pulled out a cookie and stopped. "Monkey! And he has little and little pants."

"Yeah, I-I see!" Willow responded.

"The monkeys are the only cookie animal that gets to wear clothes, you know that?" Oz told her as Willow smiled brightly at him. "You have the sweetest smile, I've ever seen." Willow was surprised by his compliment. "So, I'm wondering, do the other cookie animals feel sorta ripped? Like, is the hippo going, 'Hey man, where are my pants? I have hippo dignity!'" As Willow laughed as they continued down the hall. "And you know the monkey's just, 'I mock you with my monkey pants!'" He joked with a fake French accent as Willow continued to laugh at his joke. "And there's a big coup in the zoo."

"The monkey is French?" Willow questioned.

"All monkeys are French. You didn't know that?" Oz responded.

"No," Willow replied as she giggled.

They continued down the hall as they continued talking.

* * *

In another part of the hallway, Cordelia walking along as she saw Xander. She stopped, turned and walked the other way. Xander ran around her and stopped.

"We need to talk," Xander said.

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and headed into an empty classroom. Xander looked around and made sure no one would see as he followed in after her.

"Okay, uh-uh-uh… here's the deal," Xander told her. "We don't have to run every time we see each other in the hall."

"Right. Okay. Why shouldn't we run?" Cordelia questioned.

"What happened, there's a total explanation for it..." Xander started to say.

"You're a pervert?" Cordelia interrupted.

"Me?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"No-no-no!" Xander said as he took a step closer. "I seem to recall I was the jumpee, my friend!"

"As if!" Cordelia responded as she took a step forward. "You've probably been planning this for months!"

"Right, I hired a Latvian bug man to kill Aurora and Buffy so I could kiss you," Xander voiced. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you don't inspire me to spring for a dinner over at Bucky's Fondue Hut!"

"Fine! Whatever," Cordelia uttered as she started to leave but took a step back and looked at Xander. "You know, the point is: don't try it again!"

"I didn't try it!" Xander said as he started to calm down a bit. "Forget about the bugs, okay? The memory of your lips on mine makes my blood run cold."

"If you dare breathe a word of this…" Cordelia started to say as she took a step closer.

"Like I want anyone to know!" Xander interrupted.

"Then it's erased!" Cordelia quietly yelled.

"Never happened!" Xander responded.

"Good!" Both Cordelia and Xander said at the same time.

"Good!" Cordelia said again with more force.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before grabbing each other in another mad passionate kiss, but this time didn't break it off.

* * *

 ** _In front of the School…_**

 **Aurora POV**

The girls, Jeremy, Cole and I were walking Kendra to her taxi as Cole pushed Briana's stroller.

"Thank you for the shirt. It was very generous of you," Kendra said.

"Hey, it looks better on… well, me but no worries." Buffy replied.

"Now, when you get to the airport…" Kate said.

"I get on the plane with my ticket and sit in a seat. Not the cargo hold," Kendra replied with her Jamaican accent.

"Very good," Jeremy responded.

"That is not travelling undercover," Kendra said.

"Exactly. Relax! You've earned it. Sit in your seat, eat your peanuts, watch the movie," Kyra told her.

"Well, unless it's about a dog or Chevy chase," Cole piped up.

"I'll remember," Kendra said as she opened the cab door.

"I, um… I just wanted to thank you… for helping us save Angel," I voiced.

"Mm. I am not telling my Watcher about that. It's too strange that a Slayer loves a vampire and who also mom," Kendra told us.

"Tell me about it," I said as I smirked.

"Still, he is pretty cute," Kendra replied.

"Well, maybe they won't fire me for dating him," I countered.

"You always do that," Kendra said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You talk about slaying like its a job, but it's not." Kendra voiced. "It's who you are."

"Did you get that from your handbook?" Buffy questioned.

"From all of you," Kendra answered.

"I guess its something we really can't fight," Jeremy said. "We're freaks."

"Not the only freak though," Kendra pointed out.

"Not anymore," Cole voiced.

We looked at each other for a moment before Buffy moved in to hug Kendra.

"I don't hug," Kendra said as she took a step back.

"Right. No. Good. Hate hugs," Kate muttered as Kendra smiled and got into the cab.

We raised our hands in saying goodbye as we watched the taxi pulled away.

* * *

 **Third Person**

What the Slayers and their friends didn't know was Drusilla and Spike were alive inside the church where they left them.

"Don't worry, dear heart," Drusilla said as she grabbed him by the arm and vamped out. "I'll see that you get strong again," as she pulled him off of the ground and held him.

Spike's head was drooping as he was unconscious from the hit to his head.

"Like me!" Drusilla exclaimed as she scooped him his legs into her arms and slowly began to carry him out of the charred remains of the church.

 _ **The End... Or is it?**_


	41. Ted Part 1

_**AN: I don't own anything but my OC characters. Here's the next chapter. Read and Review.**_

* * *

 **Aurora POV**

Its been a couple of days since what happened with Angel and Kendra. The girls, Jenna, the boys and I were walking down the street towards our house with a sleepy Brianna in her stroller. I couldn't believe that she's almost three weeks old. Anyway back to what our group is talking about.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Xander brought up.

"Xander, he was obviously in charge," Willow said.

"He was a puppet! She was using him!" Jeremy replied.

"He didn't seem like the type of guy who would let himself be used," Kate piped up.

"Well, that was her genius! He didn't even know he was playing second fiddle," Xander said as he turned to Cole, Buffy and I. "Aurora, Buffy."

"Huh?" Buffy and I responded.

"Who was the real power? The Captain or Tennille?" Kyra asked us.

"Um… Who are these people?" I questioned.

"The Captain and Tennile? Boy, somebody was raised in a culture-free environment!" Cole said.

Cole grunted as I elbowed him the gut and gave him a look.

"We're sorry. We were just…" Buffy said.

"Thinking?" Jenna replied.

"No, not thinking. Just having a lot of non-happy thoughts. We just love it when things are quiet around here," Buffy responded.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, with Spike and Drusilla out of the way, we've really been riding the mellow," Xander said.

"I believe just by saying that, you have jinxed us," Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, but we'll let you off this time," Buffy said as we turned down the walkway towards our house.

"So, we're pretty sure that there are not more Tarakan assassins coming our way?" Willow asked.

"Angel's sources say that the contract's off," I answered.

"How _is_ Angel? Pretend I care," Xander asked.

"Getting better," Cole said as he smiled at me.

"And you're loving playing nursemaid?" Kate questioned.

"Oh, definitely!" I exclaimed.

"So, is it better than playing naughty stewardess?" Xander questioned.

"Xander…" Cole and I hissed as we looked down to see Brianna finally asleep and looked over at Lady who was walking next to the stroller.

Xander chuckled as we climbed the stairs with the stroller. Jenna reached into her bag and grabbed her key. Just as she was about to put into the lock, the door swung open. We stared at the open door and wondered why it was unlocked.

"You guys wait here a second," Buffy said.

"Cole, stay here with Brianna," I told Cole.

He nodded as we turned away and walked in. We looked around before hearing a glass fall and break in the kitchen.

"No!" Aunt Joyce cried out.

Buffy, Jeremy and I rushed through the dining room to the kitchen door and pushed it open.

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Aunt Joyce!" Jeremy and I voiced as we caught her locked in an embrace with a man.

"Oh, my…" Buffy started to say.

"We're sorry, we…" I continued.

"We heard something," Jeremy finished.

"Uh, I-I-I broke a wine glass," Aunt Joyce said. "You girls and Jeremy are home early." As the rest of the girls, Jenna, Cole with Brianna in his arms and Xander walked towards us.

"Hi," The man said.

"Hi," We muttered.

"Oh! Uh, this is my daughter, Buffy and my god-daughters and nephew Aurora, Kate, Kyra and Jeremy. This is my sister Jenna and Aurora's daughter Brianna," Aunt Joyce introduced us. "Girls, Jeremy, Jenna, this is Ted."

We all just stared at him for a moment.

"Xander, Willow, Cole you're welcome to stay for dinner," Aunt Joyce added.

"Okay," Xander, Willow and Cole said in agreement as Cole handed me, Brianna.

"I'm going to changed Brianna's diaper and put her down to sleep," I piped up as I walked out of the room and towards the stairs as I felt Cole, Kate, Kyra, and Jeremy following me.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom towards the hidden nursery. I placed Brianna onto the changing table and took off her day onesie.

"Here," Jeremy said as he handed me sleeper for Brianna.

All of sudden I got a vision of Ted. _Ted in my room holding one of my journals… Buffy hitting and knocking Ted down the stairs… Ted with robot face._

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Ted isn't who he says he is," I responded as I changed the diaper and threw it out.

"Here. I'll put her into her sleeper," Jeremy said as I grabbed the hand sanitizer to quickly wash my hands.

"I have a feeling someone new will be joining us tomorrow," I mentioned.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"One of yours soulmate," I answered as I turned to see Jeremy placing a sleeping Brianna into her crib before grabbing the baby monitor.

"Let's get downstairs," Kyra said.

We headed out of the room with the baby monitor and downstairs.

* * *

When we got into the kitchen as Ted was cooking dinner.

"Okay, here we go!" Ted said as I saw him place a baking sheet full of mini pizzas.

"So, all those late nights at the gallery recently I gather you were cataloging more than art," I heard Buffy say to Aunt Joyce.

"Well, I… I've been looking for the right moment to introduce you all. He's a wonderful man," I heard Aunt Joyce tell Buffy as I heard broken glass go into the trashcan.

He's not even a man. He's a robot.

"Sprinkle that on," Ted said.

"Uh, a little more. Okay, more…" Xander said as Ted sprinkled cheese on more mini pizzas.

"How did you meet?" I heard Buffy ask.

"Oh, he sells, uh, computer software. He redid my entire system at the gallery and freed up a lot of my time," Aunt Joyce answered.

"To meet new people and smooch them in our kitchen," Buffy muttered.

"You all weren't supposed to that," Aunt Joyce told her.

We watched as Ted took out off the cast-iron pan from the oven and came over to the island with it before scooping out several finished pizzas.

"I like my new nine-Gig hard drive," Willow told him.

"But you don't love it, 'cause without the DMA upgrade your computer or laptop only half a rocket ship," Ted responded.

"Yeah, but who can afford the upgrades?" Kate questioned.

"Well, you both can! I get the demos for free, I don't see why I shouldn't give them to you for the same price! Any friends or god sibling of Buffy's…" Ted voiced.

Willow and Kate squealed with delight as Cole, Xander and Jeremy munched on a mini pizza each.

"What?" Ted questioned.

"Oh, that's the sound they make when they're speechless with joy," Xander said.

"Can we just say this is the finest pizza _ever_ on God's green Earth," Jeremy told him.

"What's your secret?" Cole asked.

"Well, after you bake it, you fry it in herbs and olive oil, but you got to use," Ted said as knocked on his skillet pan. "A cast-iron skillet. No room for compromise there."

The girls and I looked over to see Buffy and Joyce walking in.

"Y'know, you should market these things. I mean, you can get two to three hundred dollars apiece!" Xander replied.

Ted laughed and took a plate of pizza over to us.

"Hungry?" Ted asked.

"No, thanks," Buffy answered.

"I am," Kate, Kyra and I replied as we each took a small pizza.

We took a bite and moaned. Even though he was something else, he was a damn good cook.

"Girls, Jenna, Jeremy, I want to apologize. That wasn't how I wanted us to meet. I wanted it to be… perfect. I'm very fond of your mother/sister/aunt, I guess that's pretty obvious." Ted told us. "I know you all read the most important thing in her life and well, gosh, that makes you pretty important to me, as well." He gestured to the picture of us all on the fridge.

Aunt Joyce walked over to us and stood next to Ted.

"Girls, Jeremy, I really want you to be okay with this," Aunt Joyce said.

"I want you happy, Joycie," Jenna told her.

"Beg to differ; _we_ really want you to be okay with this," Ted responded as he and Aunt Joyce smiled at us.

"We're okay," Buffy said as she looked at us and nodded.

"You are?" Aunt Joyce replied.

"We are," I responded as we nodded.

"Well, we're going upstairs since Willow, Xander and Cole are staying over," Kate said.

We headed upstairs to my room.

* * *

Just as we walked into my room, Buffy turned to the others.

"Aurora, Jeremy and I are going to patrol," Buffy told them.

"We'll cover for you until you get back," Cole said.

Buffy headed to her room to change as I walked into my closet to change into a hunting outfit.

"Let's go, Aurora," Buffy exclaimed as she came back and I walked out of my closet.

We grabbed a couple of stakes out of my wardrobe and checked on my daughter as she slept in her crib. We climbed out of the window and headed to meet up with Giles.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were at the park and already fighting with vampires. Giles was hiding from the vampires as we fought them. I grabbed a trashcan lid and blocked the vampire's punch as Jermey orbed away from the vampire that tried to lay a hit on him. I staked the vampire as fast as I could.

"Buffy? I believe he's… he's, um…" Giles said as we looked over at Buffy.

We looked at her and could tell that she wasn't okay with Ted even though I agreed with her. We watched her as swung her garbage lid as she continued to beat on her vampire. Jeremy, Giles and I winced at what we were seeing.

"Buffy, I think he's had enough," I exclaimed.

"It's staking time, really. Don't you think?" Giles said.

We continued to watch Buffy fighting her vampire before staking dead.

"Any others?" Buffy asked as the vampire burst into dust and walked over to us.

"Well, for their sakes. We certainly hope not," Giles answered.

"What? We kill vampires, that's our job," Buffy told him.

"Well, that's true, although you don't usually don't beat them up like that before." I pointed out.

"Everything alright?" Giles asked her.

"Yeah! Fine!" Buffy snapped as she walked around us.

"We killed vampires here on Wednesday," I calmly said.

"Why are they hanging out at the park?" Jeremy questioned.

"Well, they're… scattered, you know." Giles told us. "Now that their leaders are gone with any luck dead. In a crisis, they will usually go back to the easiest places to feed."

"Vampires are creeps," Buffy responded.

"Yes, that's why you slay them," Giles replied.

"I mean, people are perfectly happy getting along, and then vampires come and they run around and kill people..." I voiced.

"And they take over your own whole house, they start making these stupid little mini pizzas and everyone's like, 'I like mini pizzas,' but I'm telling you, I am…" Buffy continued on.

"Uh, uh, Girls! I believe the… the subtext here is, is rapidly becoming, uh," Giles interrupted and cleared his throat. "Uh, text. Are you sure you have nothing you want to share?"

"No, there's nothing," Jeremy muttered.

"Forget it," Buffy said as she looked around. "Think there will be any more? W-we can wait."

"I don't believe so," Giles said. "Head home for the night. I'll see you all tomorrow."

We nodded before walking off and heading home for the night.

* * *

When we got home, we found Cole, Xander and the girls asleep on my floor. Jeremy walked into his room and came back in PJs. Buffy and I quickly changed into PJs before joining them in sleep.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

It was a new day, as we woke up to Brianna crying her lungs out. I opened my eyes to see Cole getting up and walking into the hidden nursery. I nudged Buffy and Kate to get up.

"Guys we have school soon," I said. "Wake up!"

They woke to me over top of them.

"Okay, Jeremy, Xander and when cole is done getting Brianna ready for School are changing in Jeremy's room," I told them. "Buffy and Willow will change in Buffy's room as Kate and Kyra will get changed in their rooms."

"Got it," Cole said as he walked back in. "Diaper changed and ready for the day." Cole handed me her and walked out of the room with the other boys.

"Okay, we'll see you downstairs," Kate responded as she headed out of the room with Kyra, Willow and Buffy behind her.

I looked down to see Brianna cooing as she looked up at me.

"Okay, little miss. I'm just going to put you down into your playpen, so I can get ready for the day." I told Brianna as I placed her down into her playpen.

I couldn't believe Briana is almost a month already. It feels like just yesterday, that she was born. Anyway, I have to get ready for school. I walked over to my closet and picked what I was going to wear for the day before placing it on. I did my hair and makeup before placing everything I need into my bag and Brianna's diaper before grabbing my daughter out of her playpen and out of my room.

* * *

When I got into the kitchen, Cole was making a bottle of formula for Brianna as Kate and Kyra were making breakfast. Buffy was pouring Juice, tea and coffee into cups.

"Morning," I said as I sat down next to Willow.

"We're making pancakes," Kate told me.

"Okay," I replied.

"Can I feed her?" Cole asked.

"Of course," I answered with a smile and handed Brianna over to Cole.

"Good Morning," Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Xander.

"Morning, Jenna," We all said.

"Breakfast is ready," Kyra voiced as she placed the pancakes, maple syrup, whip cream, chocolate chips and fruit and butter on the kitchen table.

We each took turns placing pancakes onto our plate before putting our toppings.

"So Aurora, any more feelings about today?" Jeremy asked.

"Only that Kate or Kyra will meet one of their soulmates today," I answered as I took a bite in my pancake.

We continued to chat and eat our breakfast before long we had to get to school.

"Well, we have to get to school," Jenna said as she grabbed Brianna from Cole's arms and placed her into her car seat.

We all grabbed our school bags and headed out the door with Jenna holding the car seat, the diaper bag and her bag.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we got to school. Jenna stopped the car as we all got out. I got Brianna out of her car seat and placed her into the stroller for school.

"Okay, where first?" Kate asked.

"Well, let's just head in first. I believe we have someone to meet," I responded.

We headed into the school with Willow and Xander.

* * *

We passed the main office, a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came walking out of the office with a folder in his hand.

"I'm so sorry," The boy said as he knocked into Kate and bent down to pick up the papers.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was walking," Kate replied as she bent down and helped him pick up his papers that had fallen out.

"I'm Leo Wyatt," The boy Leo introduced himself.

"Kate Lockwood," Kate responded.

"I know," Leo replied.

"How?" I questioned.

"I've been sent here to protect you all," Leo told us.

"And your one of Kate's soulmates," Kyra replied.

"Yes, that's also true," Leo voiced.

"If you've been sent here to protect us. You'll need to know our names then," Cole said.

"Yes, that would be needed as I have names but not names to faces," Leo said.

"Aurora Sommers-Gilbert and this is my daughter Persephone Brianna," I introduced myself.

"I'm Cole Turner," Cole said.

"I'm Kyra Forbes," Kyra replied.

"Jenna Sommers, I'm the assistant Librarian and I have to go," Jenna said as Cole and I handed over the stroller over to her.

"Jeremy Gilbert," Jeremy introduced himself.

"Willow Rosenberg," Willow said.

"Xander Harris," Xander introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you all. I believe I have my classes with Kate," Leo told us as he handed his schedule over to Kate.

"Yes and some with the rest of them as well," Kate said as she looked over the class schedule.

"We all have to get to our classes," I replied.

"We'll show you the way," Kate said with love in her eyes.

We headed away from the office where Snyder would be to our first class of the day.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

Morning classes were over for now as it was lunchtime and we were headed over the cafeteria.

"If you say one more word, things will become dire," Buffy said.

"Did you even botter to taste them?" Jeremy asked.

"Nooo! Well, we did and I'm here to tell you those mini pizzas have changed my life! Ted is the master chef!" Xander voiced.

"Fine! So, he's a good cook," Buffy said.

"What does that really tell you about a person?" I questioned.

"Everything!" Xander said.

"Not really," Leo responded as I was assuming Kate had told him about vision in one of their classes together.

"You don't like him?" Willow questioned.

"We're just saying there's something little too clean about this clown," Jeremy voiced.

"He's a clean clown!" Willow said as she giggled. "I have my own fun," as she got stares from the rest of us.

We walked towards the vending machines.

"Girls, Jeremy, you're lacking evidence though," Xander said. "I think maybe we're entering Sigmund Freud territory." as he placed his coins into the machine.

"Well, he has a point. Separation anxiety, one of your mother figures being taken away, conflict with the father figure..." Willow voiced.

"He's _not_ our father figure," I pointed out.

"Having _issues_ much?" Xander questioned.

"We're not having issues!" Kate exclaimed.

"You're having parental issues, you're having parental issues," Xander repeated over and over as he did typical funny dance and pointed fingers at us.

"Xander..." Leo and Willow said.

"What?" Xander replied. "Freud would've said almost the same thing. But he wouldn't have danced."

"Okay, I admit it's weird. Seeing my mother frenching a guy is definitely a ticket to therapy land, but it's more than that..." Buffy said.

"We're pretty good at sensing what's going on around us, and there is definitely something wrong with this..." I replied.

"Ted," Kate voiced.

We spotted Ted coming down the stairs behind Buffy and Kyra.

"Ted!" Xander said.

"Of course, Ted. Who'd you think we were talking about?" I questioned.

"Hi, Ted!" Xander responded. "Ted, who's here."

"Hello, kids!" Ted exclaimed.

Buffy and Kyra turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I'm updating the software in the guidance office. Which reminds me," Ted answered as he pulled out two CD's from his pocket and handed them to Kate and Willow. "Your updates."

"Thank you!" Willow and Kate voiced as they eagerly accepting the CDs.

Buffy and I gave Willow a 'seriously?' look.

"Think nothing of it," Ted said. "Girls, Jeremy, do you like miniature golf?"

"Who doesn't?!" Xander exclaimed.

"Well, your mother and I were thinking maybe this Saturday we could drag you all including your new friend here to the course," Ted told us. "spend some time with a couple of stuffy people and swinging the iron."

"Well, uh..." Buffy stuttered.

"I'm making a picnic basket," Ted voiced.

"With mini pizzas?" Jeremy inquired with his eyes wide open.

"And cookies!" Ted announced.

I could tell that Xander, Jeremy and Cole were about to start salivating so I nudged Cole as Kyra nudged Jeremy and Leo nudged Xander.

"You know what, we would love to, honestly, but unfortunately we have that..." Buffy said as she looked towards Willow and me for support. "that thing on Saturday."

"Ohh, that thing," Willow replied as we looked at the boys. "That thing."

"Hey, we can do that thing anytime. I'm tired of doing that thing," Cole voiced. "We're on!"

"Great!" Ted responded. "Well, I'll see you all on Saturday!" He turned and walked away from us.

Buffy gave us half-heartedly smile as Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, Cole, Leo and I gave each other a worried look before heading off to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Across the school campus inside Ms. Calendar's classroom, Ms. Jenny Calendar was gathering the assignments that were on her desk as Giles walked into the classroom.

"Hello, Jenny," Giles said.

"Rupert," Jenny replied. "Hi."

"Some of your, uh, textbooks have arrived at the library," Giles told her. "Um, do you want me to, uh hang on to them?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll send the kids to pick them up," Jenny responded.

"Right, good," Giles stated as he turned and started to head out of the room.

"Pretty flimsy excuse for coming by to see me," Jenny voiced.

"You should have heard the ones I threw out," Giles said as he came back inside. "I just... wanted to, uh... see how you were doing," he smiled briefly.

"I'm doing pretty good. I've stayed out of mortal danger for a total of three whole weeks," Jenny informed him. "I could get used to it. I'm still having nightmares, though."

"Oh, of course," Giles responded as he took a step closer. "Um... you, just need time."

"Or possibly space," Jenny asserted. "Rupert, I know you're concerned. But having you constantly poking around, making little puppy dog eyes at me, and wondering if I'm okay..." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You make me feel bad that I don't feel better. I don't want the responsibility."

"Sorry," Giles said as he looked down. "I certainly don't make, um 'dog eyes'... at you. I'm just..."

"Worried. I know," Jenny replied.

"I shouldn't have bothered you," Giles responded as he turned away from her and walked out of the room with head hanging low.

Jenny watched him as he left before going back to collecting her papers.


	42. Ted Part 2

_**AN: Thank you for those who read and favourited my story. I don't own anything but my original characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **Aurora POV**

The day was finally over and it was finally night time, Cole and I changed before heading over Angel's to help him with his healing and bandages.

"So our aunt's like, 'Do you think Ted will like this?' and 'This is favourite show,' and 'Ted's teaching me about computers,' and 'Ted said the funniest thing,' and the rest of us are like, 'That's great, mom/aunt Joyce,' and then she thought were being sarcastic, which we were, but I'm sorry if I don't want to talk about Ted all the time. Even though he's not even human," I told Angel and Cole as Angel laid down on his comfy couch.

"So, you are you going to talk about something else at some point?" Angel questioned as he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. I just have so much to deal with and I don't need some new guy in our lives," I responded as I finished wrapping the bandage.

"No, but maybe your aunt does," Angel said as he handed me a piece of tape.

"Well, sure, if you two are going to use wisdom," I replied as I took the tape and placed it on the bandage.

"Loneliness is about the scariest thing there is," Cole told me as he and Angel laughed.

"Okay, so my aunt Joyce needs a guy in her life," I countered. "Does it have to be Ted?"

"Do you have somebody else in mind?" Angel questioned.

"Is there a guy out there who would satisfy you all?" Cole asked.

"Hank, Buffy's dad," I answered as Angel and Cole looked at me. "Yeah, okay, that's never going happen." They continued to stare. "Fine, I'll give Ted a chance and get the others to do the same even though he's not human. We'll play mini-golf, and we'll smile, curtsy and bow and be the dutiful goddaughter/niece/daughter. Do I have to like him?"

"Kiss me," Cole and Angel responded as they smiled at him.

"Finally, something I wanna do!" I exclaimed as I smiled back.

I leaned over to Angel and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled me into his lap. We began kissing more as Cole started to kiss my neck. Before we could get further into what we were doing, Brianna starting crying.

"Well, I guess, I should get her home into her own crib," I voiced.

I picked her out of the playpen that Angel had for her and placed her into the stroller.

"I'll take you back home," Cole said as he took my hand into his and grabbed the stroller as I did with my other hand.

We shimmered back into my room.

* * *

When we got in, Cole helped me feed, diaper and put Brianna to bed before kissing me goodbye and shimmering home. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

The rest of the week was the same, go to school, go home, patrol, help Angel with Cole's help, take care of my daughter and repeat. Today was a new day, even though I don't want to take my daughter to the mini-putt. I have no helpers that would watch my month old daughter as Angel sleeps through the day and Cole was going with us.

"Aurora, it's time to go!" Aunt Joyce yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back only for my daughter to start crying. "I'm sorry, my little one. I didn't mean to yell." I bent down and grasped the car seat.

"Are you coming, my love?" Cole questioned as he was in the doorway.

"Yes," I responded.

"Here are the formulas for today," He said as he handed me the lunch bag with the bottles inside.

I placed them into the diaper bag as I pulled Cole into a kiss.

"Mm, we really need to go," Cole said as he took the car seat from my hand.

"Yes, we do," I replied as I grabbed my own bag and made sure everything I need today was there. "Let's go."

We headed out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and Jenna were waiting for us as were Xander, Leo and Willow.

"Sorry, I had to make sure. I had everything for the day," I responded.

We headed out of the house towards the cars.

"Okay, Aurora, Cole, Brianna, Kate, Leo and Kyra with me." Jenna voiced.

"Buffy, Xander, Willow and Jeremy with me," Aunt Joyce said told them.

We separated and got into the cars we were told to get in. Cole helped me lock the car seat into place before closing the door. Kyra got in the front with Jenna as Kate, Cole and Leo were in back seats as Brianna and I were in the middle seats. I did my seat belt up before making sure her soother was attached to her clothing and her hat was on.

"Okay and we're on our way," Jenna said as she started the car and were off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were finally at the mini-golf place and already golfing. Cole asked if he could wear the pouch that went in the front so I could get a break. We met up with Ted and headed into the mini-putt ticket booth.

"How many?" The woman asked.

"Three adults, eight teenagers and one under the age of three," Ted answered.

She gave us our balls and putters before we headed into the course.

"Well, let's eat lunch early before we go onto the course," Ted pointed out.

We headed over to the picnic area and sat down. We began eating our lunch.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

After we ate lunch, we had started on the course and were onto the next hole.

"Ah, the dreaded five-par cuckoo clock," Xander said.

"Ha! So many have tried to beat but haven't." Jeremy replied.

We watched as Xander and Jeremy did their shots on the hole.

"That picnic was very delicious," Jenna told Ted.

Leo and Cole soon followed with their shots and were weak. Cole came over to me and kissed my head.

"I don't how long we can go with him here," I muttered to Cole.

"Let's get this day over with," Cole muttered back as I fixed Brianna's hat.

"Let's hope we're done soon. I need to get Brianna home for a bath and a nap," I whispered.

"You know, how rare it is to find a man that cooks?" Joyce questioned.

"I know, I've been looking a long time for one," Ted voiced. " _So,_ girls I bet the boys are lined up around the block trying to get a date with you."

"Not many people want to date a girl with a baby already," I muttered.

"Except me and Angel," Cole whispered to me.

"Not really," I voiced as I lined up my ball and took my shot.

"Oh, they are but Aurora's only interested in..." Willow said before she got a nudge from Kate.

"Buffy only interested in her studies! 'Book-cracker Buffy and Aurora' it's kind of their nickname." Kate replied.

"Well, glad to hear it. I bet that means your grades will be picking up," Ted pointed out as Ted took his turn at the hole.

"Kate, Kyra and I already taking college classes. So you shouldn't be worried," I asserted.

"My grades?" Buffy muttered as she walked over to Aunt Joyce. "How does he know our grades?"

"I told him. He wanted to know everything about you all. He's concerned. That's a good thing," Aunt Joyce told us. "Ooo, nice shot."

We continued with this hole before heading over to the next one.

We were at the next hole, we all had our turn except Buffy.

"Keep your eye on the ball," Ted advised Buffy. "Watch those elbows!"

Buffy swung a little too hard and her ball ricocheted off of the castle and went right into the rough.

"Oh! Bad luck, little lady!" Ted exclaimed.

We watched as Buffy walked over to the ball and retrieved her for another try, even though she must play it where it laid on the course.

"Oh, we won't count it," Aunt Joyce announced.

"We won't?" Ted questioned.

Buffy stopped where she was and looked at us.

"Well, it's just miniature golf," Jenna returned.

"It is, but rules are rules. And what we should teach them is what they take out into the world when we're not there. Whether it's at school or an unchaperoned party," Ted asserted. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds. This is between you girls, Jeremy, and your mother/aunts." He turned towards us.

"He does have a point," Aunt Joyce pointed out.

"Fine, I'll just go hit my ball from the rough," Buffy said as the grown-ups, Xander and Willow headed over to the next hole.

The girls expect Willow, Leo, Cole and I watched Buffy go behind the castle and pick up the ball up. Buffy stepped onto the grass and thinking that Ted wasn't watching us and dropped her ball into the hole.

"Hey, how about that! Got a hole in two!" Buffy loudly said.

"Beg to differ," Ted replied.

We turned our heads to see Ted right next to the castle.

"Okay, so fine my score or whatever," Buffy muttered.

"I think you're missing the point here, little lady," Ted voiced. "Right is right, wrong is wrong. Why don't people see that?"

"What you just doesn't make sense," Leo pointed out. "The real quote is, two wrongs don't make a right."

We watched to see Ted pretend that he didn't hear what Leo had said.

"It's just a game," I told him as I put myself in his view.

"Right, it's just a game, do your own thing, well," Ted stated as he finally looked at me. "I'm not wired that way. And I'm here tell you," We saw had he was tapping his club against his ankle really hard. "It is _not_ a game! It _does_ count, I don't stand for that kind of malarkey in my house!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing _we're_ not _in_ your house," Kyra asserted.

"Do you want me to slap those smart-ass mouths of yours?" Ted challenged in anger.

"What did you just say?" Cole hissed in anger.

Oh, no. Cole's demon half is appearing. I hurried over to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Shh. Not here. You can go after him later," I whispered to him.

I looked over at my sisters, Buffy, Jeremy, Leo and Cole in disbelief. I could tell that they couldn't believe what we had just heard from Ted. We glanced over at Jenna, Aunt Joyce, Willow and Xander as they came over to us.

"Who's up for dessert? I made chocolate chip cookies!" Ted announced as his mood changed a little too quickly for a human being.

Aunt Joyce opened the zip-lock bag of cookies as I went into my own bag and grabbed my own bag of s'more cookies that I had made last night for myself, my sisters Kate and Kyra, my brother Jeremy, Kate's boyfriend Leo, Buffy and Cole. I handed them each two cookies and then took two for me.

"Yum-my!" Xander exclaimed.

"Yeah! I-I made, too many, so you guys are going have to take some home!" Ted informed us as Xander and Willow munched away on the cookies.

"Mm! Girls, Jeremy you've got to try one of these! They're really good! Mm!" Aunt Joyce bellowed.

"We have our own mom," Buffy responded as she held up her own cookies.

Ted tried to offer us one of his own cookies with a fake smile as the rest of us looked at the people in front of us eating.

"Mm!" Willow moaned.

"Mm! These are tasty!" Xander declared as we proceeded onto the next stop.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

Mini golf was finally over and we were back at home. Xander and Willow headed back to their homes. Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and Buffy went to their rooms. Cole joined me in my room and Leo went to Kate's room to talk to her. I gave Brianna a bath before changing her diaper and onesie, then fed her and placed her down for a nap before turning back to Cole.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"Well, he's not human. So what is he?" Cole answered.

"I don't know. I really wish Angel was here, maybe he would know if he had a heartbeat," I murmured.

"Angel would have ripped this guy apart for what he said today," Cole told me.

I nodded in agreement.

"Cole, you have to go home," Jenna informed us as she came into the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cole said as he kissed my head.

"See you tomorrow," I replied.

Cole and Jenna walked out of the room as I picked out my order forms for my art and music from my desk drawer. I have two art orders done and ready. I studied my music forms and saw that I have four CD's to burn with my music and send them out. I walked over to one of the artworks that I did for a kid's birthday gift. I grabbed the frame and placed it into the box that was next to it. I closed the lid of the box and addressed it before moving onto the next artwork and repeated the process.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Kyra inquired as she walked in.

"Well, I just finished packing up the artworks that I finished and are ready to be sent. Now, I'm about to burn my music onto the CD's," I answered as I opened my laptop and opened it to the screen that I needed.

"Okay, I'm going back to designing the dresses for the ball," Kyra returned as she walked back out of my room.

I took the CD out of its pre-made case before placing the CD into the player and closed it. I chose the songs that I wrote for this CD; _Fight Song, What makes you stronger, Confident, Heart Attack, Run the World, Who says, Roar, Rise, Firework, Brave, Survivor and Wings_. After I burned the song onto the CD, I did the same method with the other three CDs before arranging them back into their pre-made cases, placing them into the individual boxes and then addressed them. I headed over to the nursery to check on Brianna to see her still asleep. I walked out of the nursery to smell that dinner was ready.

"Here's your dinner," Jenna said as she came into the room with a tray of food and a glass of milk.

"Thanks," I replied as I sat down at my desk and began to eat.

Tomorrow, I would have to send the artworks and the CDs to my customers and prepare my outfit for school. My sisters, Jeremy and I need to figure out if Ted is truly a robot or some type of demon. I glanced over to the clock on my dresser, it was time to check on Brianna. I strolled over to the nursery and saw that Brianna was awake and lightly crying in her crib.

"Oh, what's wrong, my love?" I whispered to her as I picked Brianna out of her crib. "I see you have a wet diaper. Why don't we change that?" I felt that her diaper was wet.

I walked over to the changing table and laid her onto the table. I undid her onesie and took off her wet diaper. I quickly cleaned her up before putting on a clean diaper and doing up her onesie. Brianna started crying again as I picked her up.

"Oh, what's wrong?" I questioned as I rocked her in my arms. "Are you still tired?" I placed her down into the crib and placed her light blanket before giving her the soother. "I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her brow before turning her nightlight and baby monitor on. I headed back into my room and got into my pj's. I walked over to my bed and got in. Before I fell asleep, I turned off the lamp and shut my eyes.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

 **Aurora POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday was a hectic day. I had to go to the post office, bake for the week, investigate what my vision meant and plan today's Outfit. So far, my siblings, Leo, Cole and I all leaning towards that Ted is an android. There is no way he's a demon. Well, it's time for me to get ready, breakfast and set off for school._

I closed my journal and headed into the nursery to that Brianna awake and smiling in her crib.

"There's my little girl," I said as I strolled over to the crib. "Let's get you ready for the day." I hoisted her out of the crib, cradled her in my arms and stepped over to the changing table. "Time to change your diaper and into clean clothes." I changed her diaper and placed her into a fresh onesie.

"Hello, Aurora." I heard Cole from behind me.

"Did you simmer in?" I inquired as I picked Brianna up from the changing table.

"Yes, I wanted to help you with Brianna," Cole remarked as he kissed Brianna on her forehead.

"Well, I have her ready for the day. But could you get her diaper bag ready? Diapers, extra clothes, the usual," I informed him.

"Okay," Cole responded as he got to work. "Are you ready for a new school day?"

"Homework is done and everything is packed in my bag for the day," I stated.

"Here is your diaper bag, I'll meet you both downstairs at the front door," Cole showed me as he kissed me goodbye and shimmered out of my room.

I headed down with Brianna in my arms. I also had both our bags for the day.

* * *

As I got to the bottom step, there was a knock on the door. I headed to the door and opened it to see Cole and Leo.

"Good morning, Leo," I said as I let them in. "Morning again, Cole."

"Here let me take her," Cole replied as he took Brianna from my arms.

"What's for breakfast today?" Leo asked.

"Well, I made cinnamon Buns after I saw that 'Ted' made sticky buns. So safe to be sorry, we don't know what's in them," I answered as we walked into the kitchen. "Hey, looks who here."

"Morning, Cole, Leo." Aunt Joyce said as Buffy walked into the kitchen. "Morning, sunshine!"

"Hey," Buffy replied.

"We've got juice, sticky buns and don't they smell good!" Aunt Joyce said as she set down the juice.

"We also have tea and coffee ready for the day," Kate said as she and Kyra were pouring the tea and coffee into the travel mugs.

Buffy went to pick up a part of the sticky buns.

"Ted made them," Jenna informed her.

"What?" Aunt Joyce questioned as Buffy placed it down.

"Here," Jeremy whispered as he handed over the bottle of formula to Cole.

"I'd just like to eat something around here that Ted didn't make," Buffy responded.

"There are cinnamon buns that Aurora made," Kyra pointed out as she pulled them the tray for today out of the fridge.

Jeremy, Buffy and Leo all took one as we heard a burp from Brianna.

"All done," Cole said as he handed the empty bottle to Jenna and placed Brianna into her car seat that was sitting next to him.

"Oh, what kind of attitude is that?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"Look, Mom, I know you think he's great and all," Buffy exhaled. "But, we..."

"Y'know, he goes out of his way to be nice to you girls and you all couldn't say two words to him on Saturday," Aunt Joyce stated as she poured juice into a cup. "I do not expect you all to love him right away as I do, but I expect you all to treat him decently."

"You love him?" I questioned.

"I-I don't know," Aunt Joyce said as she placed down the carton. "That just slipped out but I guess, I mean, it's not like men beat down the door when you're a..."

"When you're a single parent," Kate pointed out.

"Girls, look." Aunt Joyce voiced as she exhaled. "I wouldn't have anything to do with anybody if they didn't care about you. But he does! I don't understand why you can't see that!"

"He threatened me," Buffy stated.

"What?" Aunt Joyce responded as she came back to the island.

"He threatened me," Buffy told her. "He said, that was going to slap me."

"He said no such thing!" Aunt Joyce responded in disbelief. "Honey, Ted told me what happened! He caught you cheating, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I kicked my ball in. So put me in jail," Buffy voiced. "But he totally wigged!"

"And he didn't say anything about it in front of the others, did he?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"We heard it," I pointed out but was ignored.

"Uh, no, but I don't think that's the..." Buffy started to say.

"Well, I thought that was pretty decent of him! Ted said we are just going to have to give you time to come around," Aunt Joyce interrupted her. "Oh, speaking of which, he's making dinner tonight for you girls, Jeremy, Jenna, and I. So I'd like you at home, please at six."

The girls and I gave Aunt Joyce a look before stalking out of the kitchen with Jenna, Cole, Leo, Jeremy, and baby Brianna behind us.

* * *

When we got to the front hall, everyone grabbed their jackets and bags.

"Okay, who's driving with who?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Jeremy, Leo, and Kate can drive with me," Kyra answered.

"That's leaves Cole, Aurora, Buffy, and Brianna in my car," Jenna responded.

We headed out of the house and to the cars before heading off to school.

* * *

When we got to school, we met up with Xander and Willow at the front of the quad. We started walking as Xander was munched on a cookie.

"What do you mean, check him out?" Willow questioned.

"I mean, investigate him. Find out his secrets... hack into his life," Buffy responded.

"Can you say 'overreaction'?" Xander voiced.

"Can you say 'sucking chest wound'?" I stated.

"Aurora, Buffy, it just seems like you _want_ him to be corrupt or something," Willow said.

"Well, Aurora had a vision and according to Leo, he may not be even human," Kate told her.

"As well, the guy lost his senses over mini-golf," Buffy stated.

"So he's a little uptight. Last I heard that's not a slaying offence," Xander said as the girls expect Willow and I gave him a look. "Don't give that look, I'm on your side. I'm just saying there are some things in life you have to accept."

The girls and I sat down on the bench in front of us. The boys stood in front of us.

"And we're saying Ted ain't one of them," Kyra voiced.

"Hey, Cordy! Nice outfit," Xander said as we turned to see Cordelia walking behind us.

"Oh, very funny," Cordelia replied as she stopped and turned towards us.

"Not really," Xander responded.

"What are you saying?" Cordelia asked.

"Nice outfit?" Xander voiced as we looked at Xander.

"Well, why don't you just keep your mouth shut!" Cordelia exclaimed as she walked off.

"Would you guys excuse me for a second?" Xander asked as he went after Cordelia.

"What's up with them?" Willow questioned.

We all shrugged as we continued talking.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Xander caught up to Cordelia and grabbed her by the arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Cordelia asked him.

"I gave you a compliment," Xander voiced.

"In front of your friends! They're going to know!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Know what?" Xander questioned.

"Please!" Cordelia responded. "It's too traumatic for me to even say it!"

"That we kissed?" Xander stated.

"Uhh!" Cordelia uttered.

"Look, I'm not going to tell, they'll never know," Xander told her. "Not your friends and definitely not my friends. You wanna go to the utility closet and make out?"

"God! Is that all you ever think about?" Cordelia responded before she considered. "Okay."

Xander walked off with Cordelia to make out.

* * *

 ** _Back with the rest of the gang..._**

 **Aurora POV**

After we watched Xander following Cordelia, we turned back to each other and started talking.

"Well, we're not wrong here," Kate told her.

"Ted has a problem with us," I voiced. "He acts like we're in the way or something."

"And Aunt Joyce's has been different since he came around," Jeremy stated.

"Different. Like happy?" Willow questioned.

"Like Stepford," Kyra responded. "Will you help us?"

"You know I will," Willow stated. "What do you want me to look for?"

"Let's start with something small," Leo voiced.

"Can you find where he works?" Cole asked.

Willow nodded as we headed to the library to find out where he worked.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

It didn't take long for Willow to find what we needed. So Buffy and I quickly changed into an outfit for searching or stalking as some would call it. We were off to Ted's business before we knew it. We spotted Ted at his desk working.

"Yeah, i-i-it's a terrific product. No PC should be without it," We heard a man say.

"No, Mrs. Lawnsdale, it is not an inexpensive piece of software. As a matter of fact, it's a very expensive one. Which removes the risk of crashing your whole system," We heard Ted say. "Of course, if you prefer something cheap, I can always recommend..." We watched as he paused for a moment. "Trust me, you won't be sorry. Thank _you_ very much."

We watched as he took off his headset and placed it down. Buffy and I hid under a snack table and watched as Ted walked over to a sales board and place a mark by his name.

"Going to lunch!" Ted announced as he started to walk out of the office.

Buffy and I got out from beneath the table and stood back up. We glanced over at his desk and back at the sales board as a man walked over.

"You're new, aren't ya?" the man asked us as he grabbed the coffee pot.

"Oh..." Buffy responded.

"I'm Neal," Neal introduced himself as he poured a cup.

"I'm Pheobe and this is Belinda. We're just temping for the day," I stated as Buffy and I looked at the board.

"Wow, that guy's a salesman. I guess he's the one to beat around here." Buffy voiced.

"Nobody beats 'The Machine'. The guy's a genius," Neal told us. "Knows everything about computers and never loses a client. If I sound bitter. I am." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, nobody likes an overachiever," I voiced as Neal chuckled.

"Uh, he's probably got ex-wives and families to support," Buffy responded.

"He's just got a girlfriend. I'm amazed he let her clutter his desk," Neal told us as he looked over at Ted's desk.

We followed his glance over to a single picture frame that was sitting next to the computer. I noticed there was nothing else on the desk beside the computer.

"Thank god he's taking off for the wedding," Neal brought up.

"The Wedding?" Buffy and I gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, he's got it set for two months from now. Believe me, I am counting the days," Neal piped up as he saw his boss. "Uh-oh, the uber-boss. Back to the salt mines." He walked back to his desk.

Buffy and I casually made our way to Ted's desk. I looked around to see if anyone noticed us, but they didn't. I watched as Buffy looked at the picture of Aunt Joyce and I realized it looked familiar. Buffy took off the back of the frame and to see that it bent on both sides. I unfolded one side as Buffy did the other to see the picture that was on our fridge at home. It was a picture of Jenna, Aunt Joyce, Jeremy, Baby Brianna, Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I after we had brought Brianna home from the hospital.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

We went back to school for our afternoon classes. But not long after school, we headed home. I gave Brianna a bath, changed her diaper and her onesie before placing her down to sleep. I changed for dinner before heading downstairs with the baby monitor in hand. We all took our seats for dinner.

"We thank you for what we're about to receive. We ask that you bless this house, help the people in it to be more productive, more considerate and more honest. Amen," Ted said grace.

"Amen," Aunt Joyce and Jenna replied.

I watched as Ted and Aunt Joyce laid their napkins on their laps.

"Well, another great day at work! How was school today? Did you learn anything?" Ted asked us.

"Quite a bit," Buffy responded.

"Good for you!" Ted voiced. "Well, Joycie, what do you think?"

We looked down at dinner.

"I think every home should have one of you. It's fantastic!" Aunt Joyce stated before turning to us. "Don't you think?"

"Looks good," Kate said.

"Well, you know, it's not just for looks," Ted replied. "It's for building strong bodies."

We just stared at him.

"Girls? Jeremy?" Jenna said as she looked over at us.

"Are you two engaged?" Kyra brought up.

"Goodness, no! Whatever gave you that idea?" Joyce reacted.

"Now, Joycie, let me handle this. Girls, Jeremy, your mother/aunt and I are taking it one step at a time. And if things go the way I hope, maybe somebody soon I just might ask her to tie the knot. How would you feel about that?" Ted said. "It's okay to have feelings, and it's okay to express them."

There was silence for a moment. We all looked at each other before Buffy spoke out.

"I'd feel like killing myself," Buffy responded.

"Buffy!" Aunt Joyce exclaimed.

"No, no, I told them to be honest," Ted said as he turned to us. "Girls, Jeremy, you should try to get used to me because you know what? I'm not going anywhere."

"May we be excused?" Jeremy asked as we heard Brianna crying through the monitor.

"You can go to your room," Aunt Joyce answered as we got up and left the table.

Before we made it up the stairs, we heard.

"Ted, I, I am so embarrassed! I-I-I don't know what's going on with them!" We heard Aunt Joyce say.

"Joycie, you don't get to be a salesman of the year by giving up after a couple of rejections. They'll come around," We heard Ted tell her.

We headed up the stairs to my room.

* * *

When we got into my room, I saw Cole holding Brianna.

"I see you have the connection with Brianna," I voiced.

"Yes, the rest of my fellow mates will have it too," Cole responded.

"Aurora, you, Jeremy, Buffy and Cole go patrol, we'll stay with Brianna," Jenna told us.

We nodded before Buffy ran and grabbed her jacket and came back with Jeremy's. I grabbed my jacket from my closet before kissing Brianna's forehead and heading out the window.

* * *

We headed for the park and sat down on the swings. Cole and Jeremy were standing watch to see if they could anything.

"Vampires... Here, vampires..." Buffy sang.

"The one day, we need some major slaying and there's none," I muttered.

"Let's do a quick patrol of the nearest cemetery and head home," Jeremy said as Cole offered me his hand.

We headed off to the nearest cemetery for a quick patrol before heading home for the night.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were back at home. We watched as Jeremy climbed through his window before Buffy and I climbed through my window to see Ted waiting for us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your mother/aunt told you to go to your room, girls. You both and I know she didn't mean climb out a window go gallivanting around town," Ted answered.

"First of all, this is _Aurora's_ room, second..." Buffy started to say before she noticed that a lot of mine and her things were lying on top of my desk. "You've been going through our things?"

"Yes, I have," Ted admitted.

"That's our personal proper! How _dare_ you?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't see how it's any different from you snooping around my office, do you?" Ted questioned as he picked up one of my diaries as well as one of Buffy's. "What exactly is a vampire slayer? Or a Charmed One?"

I walked over to Brianna's crib and picked her up as she had started crying.

"Shh, it's okay. Mama's got you," I whispered to Brianna.

"It's none of your business," Buffy hissed.

"Beg to differ, little ladies. Everything you do is nothing _but_ my business from now on," Ted stated.

"I think you better get out of her. Now!" I told him as I rocked Brianna in my arms.

"Or what?" Ted responded as he stood up and stepped towards Buffy and I. "You'll slay me? You'll place a spell on me? I'm real. I'm not some goblin you made up in your little journals. Psychiatrists have for something like this: _delusional_. So, from now on, you'll do what I say, when I say or I show this..." As he held up our journals. "To your mother/aunt and you'll be spending your best dating years behind the wall of a mental institution. Your mother/aunt and I are going to be happy and you're not stand in the way. Sleep tight!" He starts to leave my room as he opened the door to go out.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Buffy follow him and grab for our journals.

"Those ours and you're _not_ leaving this room with it!" Buffy voiced as I placed a sleepy Brianna down in her crib.

"Take your hands off me," Ted replied.

"No," Buffy responded.

I watched as Ted slapped so hard it made her hit the wall. No human could do that.

"Ohhh!" Buffy continued as she straightened back up to face him. "I was _so_ hoping you'd do that."

I watched as Buffy punched him squarely in the jaw. Ted staggered back into the room door before getting back up and backhanded her into the face which made her fall against the side of the bed. I carefully stood in front of my baby's crib and protected her as Ted grabbed Buffy by the collar of her shirt. Buffy kicked him as Aunt Joyce came into my room.

"Buffy! Stop that!" Aunt Joyce yelled.

Buffy didn't listen as she elbowed Ted in the face.

"Stop it!" Aunt Joyce exclaimed.

I watched as Buffy kicked him in the chest making him stagger back into the hall. Cole shimmered in and silently walked over to me

"I'll stay with the baby," Cole said.

I followed Buffy into the hall as she hit Ted in the face again. I watched as Ted tripped down to the end of the hall before regaining his balance. Buffy kicked him again only for him to tumble down the stairs and hit the floor. Kate, Kyra, Jeremy, and Jenna came out of their room wearing their pj's. We watched from the top of steps as Aunt Joyce ran down the stairs towards Ted.

"Ted..." Aunt Joyce said as she knelt next to him and tried to wake him. "Ted! Ted!"

Buffy, Jenna and I slowly descended the stairs as Aunt Joyce took Ted's arm felt for a pulse.

"You killed him!" Aunt Joyce exclaimed as she looked up at us, but more towards Buffy.

We stared down at Ted's unmoving body and couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were received by the police and paramedics as Aunt Joyce had called the police. Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Jeremy and I were sitting on the porch steps. I had the baby monitor in my hand in case Brianna needed me even though Cole was upstairs watching her. I looked behind me as Ted's body was being zipped up into a body bag. The stretcher rolled passed us as Aunt Joyce and Jenna were approached by a Detective.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Stein. I'm sorry, but I need to ask you a few questions. Your relationship with the deceased?" Detective Stein said.

"We were, uh, seeing each other," Aunt Joyce replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Detective Stein asked.

"He fell. Down the stairs, he fell," Jenna responded.

"I see. Uh, did he slip?" Detective Stein questioned. "Do you know what made him fall?"

"I hit him," Buffy blurted out.

The detective looked towards us and walked towards us.

"I hit him," Buffy repeated.

"Miss, why don't we talk down at the station?" Detective Stein responded. "If that's okay with you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll go with," Aunt Joyce replied.

"I'll stay with others," Jenna told her.

Aunt Joyce and Buffy followed the Detective towards their cars. They got in and drove off.

"Okay, everyone to bed. It's been a long night," Jenna voiced.

Jeremy, Kate and Kyra headed to bed.

"Jenna, he wasn't human," I told her.

"Why would you say that?"Jenna questioned.

"He hit Buffy hard enough to send her across the room," I stated.

"So what is h?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know," I answered as I got up and headed back to my room for bed.

I kissed Cole goodnight before he shimmered away. I got changed into my pj's before checking on Brianna and going to bed.

* * *

 **Buffy POV**

When we got to the station, Mom was told to sit at the detective's desk as they escorted me to the interrogation room. I sat down and looked around as they started to ask me questions.

"He was in my godsister's room," I said. "And we got into an argument."

"About what?" Detective Stein asked.

"He, um..." I stuttered.

"Was this the first time that you two had an argument?" Detective Stein questioned.

"No, he threatened me," I responded as I looked up. "H-he said that he would slap me."

"That was tonight?" Detective Stein interviewed.

"No, but he had mine and my godsisters diary, and I-I tried to take them back, a-and that's when he hit me," Buffy responded.

"Where?" Detective Stein asked.

I raised my hand and gestured to my cheek.

"Well, it doesn't look like he hit you very hard," Detective Stein said as he leaned over to take a look.

"I don't bruise easily," I replied.

"So you've been hit before?" Detective Stein questioned.

"Yes," I stated.

"But Ted never hit you," Detective Stein asserted.

"I told you..." I started to say.

"Before tonight, Ted never hit you before tonight?" Detective Stein asked.

"What do you want? I-I told you what happened, I didn't mean to!" I returned.

"I believe you. Things get out of hand and he's a big guy," Detective Stein stated.

I watched as he wrote notes down on the pad paper.

"This interview is over. I'll walk you to the front of the station," Detective Stein told me.

I nodded as we got up and headed towards the front of the station. "Your mother will be here in a moment," Detective Stein stated as he walked away from me and towards his desk where my mother was.

"Are you charing her with something?" I heard mom ask.

"We're not bring anything up against your daughter, right now. She says, Mr. Buchanan struck her and if that's the case..." I heard Detective Stein tell her. "Anyway, we've got to examine it further. Right now, I think you should take her home and two of you should get some rest."

Mom came over to me and I got up. We went to our car, got in and travelled home. I looked down at my lap before briefly glancing at my mom as we got home. We went into the house and to our rooms. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. All I could think of was I'm sorry.


End file.
